


Runaway

by Anonymous



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 157,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
<p>A quick warning, there's some violence, but not anything over the top. As the story progresses, I will warn in the beginning of the chapters for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Because I felt I was being redundant with similar storylines and wanted to try something new, I stepped into the AU. Hope you all enjoy it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts slow, but I promise it gets better. Just trying to get the character development going that others have said has been lacking. Probably won't be as quickly updated as my other stories, but this is the only one that I'll work on. I've got millions of ideas, but I wanted to try something new first. Please enjoy :)

Chapter 1

Ali Krieger was use to running all over the country and blending into the background. She had been doing it for 3 years now, after all. That's what a woman who's been pushed to her limits and is desperate for safety does. That's what a mother does to protect her child.

Ali and her son, Nicholas, were so much on the run that you'd think they were fugitives. They weren't, but she may as well have been when trying to avoid her controlling husband. It was all she knew to do to avoid a man of his power and to protect her son.

Now, she found herself in a small Florida town trying to start all over again. Trying to find a home and make her son happy. She was tired of running all over the country and not giving him a proper home. He would start school next year and it was something he was excited about.

"Mommy? Can I have some cake," Nicholas asked as he pointed to the desserts.

Ali followed his finger and chuckled. "That's pies, baby. After you eat your food, then I'll get you one," she smiled and cleaned his cheeks.

"Ok," he happily smiled and dug into his food.

Ali smiled at him and finished her coffee. It was a hard road traveled to get them here, and not just physically. She was drained emotionally and mentally, as well. Her husband, Dan, was hard to slip by sometimes and she was getting tired of running.

He had been searching for them heavily, but she was always a few steps ahead. Ali made sure to always have an escape plan to get past him. In those 3 years of running, she spent time in Texas, Washington state, and Colorado. Each for a year before Dan found her again.

He was the son of a wealthy business man and became the boss of the company when his father died a few years ago. He was not interested in the family business, but more interested in spending the money. While he did so, his younger brother ran everything.

Sometimes Ali wished she had met him first. Richard wasn't anything like his older brother and neither was any of his other family, for the matter. They had even offered to help her escape him. Dan was just like his father, and though she was warned of this, she didn't listen. She was in love...or so she thought.

Richard and her mother-in-law, Serena, funded Ali when she first left to escape. They did it, because they couldn't bring themselves to turn Dan in. He was their brother and son, and they were forced to know that blood came first. They learned that from her father-in-law, Dan Sr., first hand.

Dan wasn't as bad as his father was, but he wasn't far off. He was his father's favorite son and was always groomed to take his place in the company. Richard was always the outcast and easiest to pick on. They both did it and that's why he was extremely close to his mother.

Ali didn't know how the family was until she got married to Dan. She was completely surprised and wished she had known before then, but keeping up appearances blindsided her. Dan and his father were controlling of things and didn't let anyone have a mind of their own. It drove Ali crazy.

When she became pregnant with Nicholas a few months after their wedding, she thought for sure things would be different. She thought her husband would take her offer of moving away and starting over. When he slapped her hard across the face and told her to never say anything like that again, she knew she was in even deeper trouble.

Ali tried to not say anything else to make him mad or to hit her. Not for her really, but for her baby. Dan was about as interested in being a father as his own father was to Richard. All he wanted was an heir and someone to groom to be like him.

Ali hated to hear him talk like that and would turn her face away in disgust. Dan and his father loved it, though, and would talk about it at the dinner table like it was something proud to boast about. They were the only ones that loved it, while Richard and Serena shared the same sentiment as Ali.

What made Ali finally leave Dan behind was when he pushed Nicholas. He was no more than a year and a half old and trying to walk to Ali. Dan was mad about something at work and took it out on them. Storming through the house, he got angry Nicholas was in his way and pushed past him.

Ali's anger flared and she got in his face with rage. Dan smirked to her menacingly and grabbed her face hard with one had, then pushed her off. Ali went down hard and into a chair, but shot her eyes angrily to him. He just grinned evilly and left proudly, promising to finish where he left off.

That was the last straw and Ali feared of what he would do when he got home. She didn't care about her safety, but that of her son's more. She knew she had to leave, so she packed a bag for each of them and left without a word. She emptied her bank account and took off.

Ali's parents were dead and all she had left in the world was her big brother, Kyle. He lived in New York, so she made her way up there with her son. She knew she could trust him more than anything, and even Richard and Serena some. She had no other options.

Kyle took her in immediately and didn't ask questions. Ali never told him how Dan was, but he had an idea when she called him crying after the first time he hit her. She said she was watching a sappy movie, but he knew his sister and never liked Dan, anyways.

Kyle was more than happy to have his baby sister and cute nephew. He didn't care if they stayed forever or what, he just wanted them safe and sound. When Dan called looking for them, Ali's face dropped in fear and he gave a quick excuse to hang up. She then confessed everything.

Kyle's face looked so angry, she thought for sure he was going to fly to Dan and kill him. When he shot from his chair to do just that, she grabbed his arm and forced him back down. She didn't want him involved and didn't want Dan to use any of his 'resources' on him.

Ali didn't know exactly what those resources were, but they put fear in her. Dan wasn't known for his legal affairs and Richard was sure he was funding illegal things. It was what their father was doing before he died. Dan wasn't as good at it as he was, though.

All of these things piled up high and Ali was fed up with it all. When Dan threatened her brother to tell him where she was, she knew she had to leave. Kyle didn't want her to and even offered to go, but she slipped away into the night. She couldn't ask him to do that.

She was on the run ever since. She would send word to Kyle, Richard, and Serena that they were alright and safe. They wished she would just come home, but they were happy she ok, nonetheless. They would help her out in anyway they could.

Ali always found work at places that paid under the table. They didn't ask questions, she was a hard worker, and they loved having her. She'd work under different names and would keep their true identities secret. It worked, but Dan always found them.

Now, she was sitting in a diner and hoping to start all over again with no problems. She could only hope Dan wouldn't find them and leave them alone for now. She wished and prayed for this each time, only to be let down. She still held onto it, though.

"Ready for some pie, Nicky," she asked.

"Yes! I want that one," he grinned giddily as he pointed again.

"That's apple pie. Are you sure," she asked with a smile.

"Yes, Mommy," he nodded.

"Ok," she chuckled and stood.

Ali walked over to the front counter and ordered the pie. She paid for their food and took it back over to her son. His face lit up at the sight of it and he clapped happily as she set it in front of him. Ali laughed at him and sat back across from him.

"Is it good," she asked in amusement.

"Yes, Mommy. Really good," he nodded approvingly as he ate it.

Ali just smiled wider at him and watched him finish his food. He practically scarfed it down and finished a few minutes later. Ali cleaned his face up and helped him out to leave. She left a generous tip, then waved goodbye as they left.

"Ready to go look at our new home, munchkin," she asked as they walked hand in hand.

"Yes," he answered a little sadly.

"What's wrong, Nicky," she sighed and shook his hand to make him look at her.

"I dunno. I hope we stay. I like it here," he answered, looking up to her with sad eyes.

Ali took a knee in front of him and grabbed his shoulders to squeeze. "Me too. You're turning 5 soon and you'll be starting school next year. We have to get you ready for that," she winked with a smile.

He smiled and puffed his chest out a little proudly. "Yes, Mommy! It's going to be fun," he grinned.

Ali laughed as she kissed his cheek and gave him a big hug. "Don't grow up on me too fast. You're still my baby," she mumbled into his ear.

"I won't," he answered, even though he didn't fully understand what she meant.

Ali just giggled and kissed his cheek one more time before standing. "I'll hold you to that promise," she winked and grabbed his hand to walk again.

The town was literally so small, they could walk everywhere they needed to go. There was barely any cars out, so Ali let Nicholas walk a few feet ahead to release some energy. She watched him carefully and smiled at how much fun he was having flying his toy car in the air.

Ali was scanning her surroundings and studying everything, when she heard Nicholas apologizing to someone. She looked ahead to an officer talking to him and rushed to them quickly. The police made her anxious and cautious while she was on the run.

"Is that your gun," Nicholas asked curiously and pointed to it.

"Yeah, little dude. Is that your toy car," the officer grinned and pointed to it.

"Yes! My mommy bought it for me and it's my favorite," he answered proudly.

"Really? It looks really cool," the officer nodded in enthusiasm.

"Thank you," he cheesed and hugged it close.

"Nicholas," Ali called and pulled him back gently. "Leave the nice officer alone, honey. Sorry if he did anything."

The officer looked up to her and Ali's breath caught in her throat. She quickly recovered and cleared her throat, trying to stop her stomach from fluttering. She grabbed Nicholas' hand and stepped back some to put some space between them.

"It's ok. He's a cute kid and we had a nice little conversation," the officer answered with a smile.

Ali returned it and tried to avoid the officer's gaze. "Thank you," she mumbled.

The officer grinned and stepped closer. "I'm Ashlyn. Ashlyn Harris. Pleasure to meet you," she greeted and extended her hand.

"I'm Nicholas," the little boy smiled and raised his hand up.

Ashlyn chuckled and bent down to shake his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Nicholas, even though you ran into my legs, but it's cool," she joked and he laughed.

"Nicholas," Ali scolded some.

"It's ok, ma'am. He didn't hurt me none," Ashlyn smiled and winked up to her.

Ali blushed some and couldn't figure out why. "Sorry still," she mumbled and cleared her throat.

Ashlyn looked up to her in amusement, then back to her son. "Try to stay near your mom and not worry her anymore, huh," she grinned and winked to him.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled and saluted.

Ashlyn laughed and saluted him back before standing. "Seriously, you have a really cute kid," she smiled to her.

"Thanks," Ali smiled and looked to him proudly.

"No problem, Miss...," Ashlyn trailed off curiously.

Ali looked back to her and blushed again. "Sorry. Ali. My name is Ali," she smiled sheepishly.

Ashlyn just smiled and extended her hand again. "Pleasure to meet you, Ali," she nodded.

Ali grabbed her hand to shake and almost wished she hadn't. The moment their hands touched, she felt something shoot from them all the way to her stomach. Ashlyn felt it too and stared at their hands in amazement. Neither had felt something so strong before in their lives.

"Whoa," Ashlyn breathed quietly and slowly shook her hand.

Ali cleared her throat again and retracted her hand. "It was nice meeting you, Officer Harris, but we have to somewhere to be. Come on, Nicky," she said quickly and grabbed his hand to leave.

"But, Mommy," he protested.

"We have stuff to do, honey," she reminded him.

"Ok," he said sadly and dropped his head.

Ali felt bad and sighed at how sad he looked. Ashlyn felt bad too and still wanted to talk to Ali, so she stepped towards them. She kneeled back in front of him and pulled out some stickers she always kept in her pocket. She flashed him one and he smiled brightly at her.

"There's that cute smile," she grinned and put it on his shirt. "Now you're just like me. Take care of your pretty mommy, ok?"

Nicholas giggled and Ali blushed even deeper while trying to avoid her eyes. Ashlyn chuckled at her and then turned back to Nicholas. She raised her hand for a high five and he happily complied. She then ruffled his hair and stood back up.

"Hope to see you around, Miss Ali," Ashlyn smiled and stepped out of their way.

Ali nodded and finally looked back to her. "Nice meeting you too, Officer Harris," she said and tugged on her son's hand to leave.

"Call me Ashlyn," she winked and headed to her car. "See ya around, Nicholas."

"Bye," he grinned widely and waved back to her.

Ashlyn chuckled as she got in her car and waved to them both again as she left. Nicholas just continued waving at her until she disappeared and Ali couldn't help but smile. It was the first time in months she had seen him so happy.

"Come on, honey," she said and lead the way to their new home.

As they walked to their future place of residence, Ali's mind wandered to Ashlyn and their little moment they had. She couldn't get her out of her mind and it scared her. She never felt like this before, let alone for another woman. It scared, but excited her at the same time.

Little did she know that Ashlyn was thinking about her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...feels good to be back ;)


	2. A New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to move things along a little more quickly.

Chapter 2

"Alright! Who's got you all smiley faced and goo goo eyed?"

Ashlyn snapped out of her daydreaming and looked to her grandma. "I don't know what you're talking about," she chuckled and took a drink of her coffee.

The old woman narrowed her eyes to study her for a moment. "You could never lie to me, Ashlyn," she said knowingly and grabbed her plate.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and fished out some money. "Whatever you say, Grandma," she smiled and put it down with a generous tip.

"Your money's no good here," she said and pushed it back to her so she could wipe down the counter.

"Be that as it may, you're my grandma and this is your diner. I don't mind paying," she stated and pushed it back as she stood.

"Ashlyn Michelle, take your money," she ordered and grabbed it.

"I can't hear you," she grinned and put her fingers in her ears as she backed out.

"Watch out," her grandma yelled.

Ashlyn ran into someone and almost lost her balance, but quickly caught it and turned around to catch the person behind her. She grabbed their arms and steadied them just in time. As she rambled out apologies, she finally saw who it was and couldn't contain the grin that came to her face.

"Miss Ali," she said a little too excitedly.

Ali looked up to her and her eyes widened in surprise. "Officer Harris," she said and pulled away to stand.

Ashlyn immediately missed touching her, but pushed it aside. "I thought we agreed you'd call me Ashlyn," she teased.

"Sorry, Ashlyn," Ali corrected shyly.

"No problem. Aren't you missing a little someone that looks just like you," Ashlyn chuckled.

Nicholas giggled and hopped from behind his mother's legs. "Here I am," he smiled and waved.

Ashlyn grinned excitedly and kneeled in front of him. "What's up, little dude?! You still taking care of your pretty mommy," she asked and raised her hand.

Nicholas laughed and high fived her. "Yes! I'm like Batman," he nodded with hands on his hips.

Ashlyn laughed and Ali couldn't help but smile once again at them talking happily. Nicholas really enjoyed talking to her and she could tell the feeling was mutual. She smiled even wider and noticed Ashlyn was staring at her.

"What," she asked shyly with a slight blush.

Ashlyn snapped out of her stare and shook her head. "Nothing," she answered with a little blush of her own as she cleared her throat.

"Can I have another sticker," Nicholas asked.

Ashlyn looked back to him and smiled. "Of course, Officer Nicholas. Gotta let everyone know who my partner is," she winked and stuck one on him.

Nicholas patted it and looked up to his mother to show her. "Look, Mommy. I'm a policeman," he informed proudly.

"I see that, honey. You're the cutest one I've ever seen," Ali smiled and ran her hand over his hair.

"I would argue with you and say that I am, but I have to agree with you. He's the cutest policeman ever," Ashlyn agreed and fist bumped him.

Ali chuckled as she looked at him. "You two could tie," she said without thinking.

Ashlyn looked up to her with a surprised grin and Ali looked at her in confusion. When she registered what she had said, she mentally slapped herself. She was never so forward in her life like that, but Ashlyn made her not think clearly.

Ashlyn chuckled and stood back up. "I still think he has me beat. He looks just like you, after all," she smirked some and winked.

Ali blushed and tried to avoid eye contact. "Do you do this to everyone you meet," she asked in a nervous breath.

"Just the cute and funny ones," she laughed and tried to catch her eye.

Ali groaned quietly and it made Ashlyn laugh harder. Nicholas didn't know what was going on, but laughed just because Ashlyn was laughing. He thought she was the coolest person he ever met. Grandma also noticed everything and smiled knowingly.

"I hope my granddaughter isn't bothering you, honey," she asked as she walked up to them.

"Grandma, don't embarrass me," Ashlyn groaned.

Ali laughed and Ashlyn shot her eyes back to her in amazement. She thought her laugh was the cutest thing ever and wanted to hear her do it for forever. Ali noticed she was staring again and slowed down her laughter. She looked around nervously with a blush.

"Is there something on my face," she asked and reached her hand up to her cheek.

"No," Ashlyn breathed with a smile. "Nothing at all."

Ali blushed some more and dipped her head down shyly. Grandma noticed and chuckled quietly as she stepped forward to save the girl from further embarrassment. She knew her granddaughter had it bad for someone, but she didn't think it was this bad.

"Are you two hungry," she asked kindly.

Ali looked to her, thankful for the interruption. "No, thank you. I'm actually here to speak to the manager or someone about a job," she smiled, trying to avoid Ashlyn's stare.

"Well, you're looking at the owner," Grandma smiled brightly and offered her hand.

Ali's eyes widened some in embarrassment and reached for her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you. Sorry if you think I'm unprofessional or something. And for running into your granddaughter. Sorry," she rambled nervously.

Grandma and Ashlyn laughed at Ali's apology, and Ali blushed some. She was wanting to make a good first impression on whoever she was going to talk to about a job, but felt she screwed that up. Not only did she run into someone on the way in, it was the owner's granddaughter at that.

"You're ok, honey. I don't think you're unprofessional or anything. As for running into my granddaughter, I don't think she minds at all," Grandma said with a knowing and pointed look to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn groaned and looked away from her to the side with a little blush. Grandma just chuckled in triumph and Ali just looked at them in confusion. Nicholas, though, was hungry and tugged on the older woman's shirt to get her attention.

"Hello, sweetheart. What can I help you with," she smiled sweetly to him.

"Do you make apple pie," he asked curiously and all the women chuckled.

"Yes, I do. Do you like apple pie," she entertained.

"Yes! I had some here with my mommy. It was really good," he smiled and rubbed his tummy.

Grandma looked back up to Ali in remembrance with a quirked eyebrow. "I thought I remembered you two. You were in here a few days ago," she stated.

Ali smiled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. The food was great, too, by the way," she smiled wider.

"Thank you and you're hired," Grandma chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"That was easy," Ali joked and let her lead her to the counter to sit.

"Let's get to know each other then, Ali," Grandma laughed and sat beside her. "Ashlyn. You still have an hour 'til you have to leave for work, so give the cute boy some apple pie."

Ashlyn, who had been sneaking glances at Ali the whole time, nodded to her. "Let's eat some apple pie, Nicky," she smiled and led him over by his hand.

"I don't have any money on me," Ali cut in.

"On the house. I take care of my waitresses," she winked and patted her hand.

Ali smiled at her and how comfortable she made her feel. She reminded her of her own grandma from when she was a little girl, and she warmed up to her nicely. They then dove into a conversation about working for her in her diner.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali knew she would have to give details about herself in order to get the job. She was hoping to find somewhere to work that didn't require too much information or anything. There was barely any places hiring and she was told to try the diner, so she did.

Ashlyn's grandma could see that Ali was hiding something and not wanting to share. She didn't want to pry and Ali noticed. She felt bad that she was putting the woman in a hard spot, especially with her being so nice. Ali knew she had to give her an explanation right then and there.

She felt so comfortable talking to her, that she ended up spilling some things to the woman. She didn't go fully into it, but told her that she had an abusive ex-husband and was trying to stay under the radar. Ashlyn's grandma didn't say anything else and hired her on the spot.

Ali was so thankful for that and the woman just simply smiled at her. Living in as small of a town as they did, whenever strangers came through, it was usually to escape from something. Along with the fact she was an abused woman, she had a small son and that made her even more sympathetic.

All Ali asked was that it all be kept between them. Ashlyn's grandma knew that went without saying and promised her it would stay between them. Ali thanked her profusely and the woman just smiled wider as they shook hands. Their talk took no more than 35 minutes.

"Thank you so much for this. This means the world to me," Ali repeated for the thousandth time.

"No problem at all, Ali," Grandma assured with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. Do you have someone to watch him?"

Ali looked back to her son and slapped a hand to her forehead. "Crap! I completely forgot. I didn't think I would've found something so quickly," she groaned a little.

Grandma chuckled and patted her back. "I don't care if he comes in with you," she winked and headed to the other side of the counter.

"Really," Ali asked in confusion. "You don't think that's unprofessional or anything."

Grandma laughed and poured them some coffee. "Honey, this is a small country town. Everyone knows everyone and practically treats everyone like family. This is my family's diner and we ran it just the same. You're more than welcomed to bring him," she assured and handed her the drink.

Ali happily took it and smiled. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me," she nodded appreciatively and sipped her coffee.

"No problem at all. Besides, I think my granddaughter has a new best friend," she laughed and pointed to them.

Ashlyn and Nicholas were happily eating apple pie while talking. What it was about, neither one of them knew, but they seemed excited about it. Ashlyn then reached over with her napkin and wiped Nicholas' face. It made Ali's heart flutter and she smiled.

"I think my son has a new best friend too," she agreed and they both laughed.

"I've gotta go to work, Grandma, but I'll see you later," Ashlyn informed as she stood.

"Aw, man. Do you have to," Nicholas pouted.

Ashlyn smiled and knelt in front of him. "I'm off tomorrow and I'll come by and see you. How's that sound? We'll eat some burgers and more apple pie," she asked with an excited glint.

Nicholas lightened up at her suggestion and nodded happily. "Really?! Can I, Mommy," he asked.

Ali smiled to him and then looked to Ashlyn. "Sure, but I'm paying," she said.

"Yay," he cheered and high fived Ashlyn.

"Thank you, Miss Ali, but it's my treat," Ashlyn winked as she walked up to her.

"Well, Officer Harris, it's my treat for you being so nice to my son," Ali countered with a sassy smirk.

Ashlyn slowly smiled at it and went around to her grandma. "We'll see about that tomorrow, Miss Ali. And for the record, I enjoy hanging with your son and he's my new best friend. Love you and see you later, Grandma," she chuckled as she hugged and kissed her head.

"Love you too, honey. Be careful out there," she smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Always am. See you tomorrow, Miss Ali," she winked and bowed as she headed out.

Ali chuckled and shook her head in amusement. "See you tomorrow, Officer Harris. Be careful," she nodded with a look.

"Always am," she replied softly and then looked to Nicholas. "Be good, buddy. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll have some fun. Alright?"

"Yes, Ashlyn," he grinned as he waved.

"Ashlyn," Ali asked in confusion with a disapproving look.

"It's cool. I told him to call me that. He was making me feel old calling me Miss Harris," Ashlyn chuckled as she waved to him.

Ali didn't look comfortable with her son calling adults by their first names, but nodded. "If that's ok with you," she said unsurely.

"More than. See you guys tomorrow," Ashlyn winked and left.

Ali stared off to where she left with a smile. She already thought enough about the woman through the last few days, but today only made it worse. She had her son's heart and he was amazed by her. Ali didn't know it yet, but the same was happening to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that I already have like 30+ chapters of this written?


	3. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love all of you guys so much! You're all too kind :')

Chapter 3

It was a slow first day for Ali at the diner, but a productive one, nonetheless. A lot of the locals came in and out, and she met every single one of them. They all loved her and became enamoured with her. Ali loved that they were all so nice and generous tippers.

It was only her and a younger girl on shift as waitresses. They split everything 50/50 and got along greatly. She, along with everyone else that came in, thought Nicholas was the cutest thing ever. He was more than happy to talk to everyone and keep them entertained.

The second Ashlyn walked in, though, he went immediately to her. They were practically attacthed at the hip from then on. Ashlyn flashed Ali her dimpled grin and walked them over to the back booth. It was her table and she took their order as Ashlyn cracked jokes that made her laugh.

Ali couldn't help but stare at Ashlyn and Nicholas talk. Her son was always a talker and loved meeting new people, but it was different with Ashlyn. He was so fascinated by her and thought she was the coolest person ever. He told her that ever since they met her.

"She's really good with children," Grandma smiled as she looked at them too.

Ali turned to her and smiled back. "Really good. I wouldn't be surprised if she was married and had a million kids," she half joked.

"I wish! She's single and childless, but I think that's what makes her even better with kids. She's practically one herself," Grandma teased and moved to the cash register.

Ali felt relief at the information, then laughed and followed her to clean the counter. "I have a brother just like her, then," she joined in and they both laughed.

"I wish she would get married and have kids, though. I ain't getting any younger and I really want great grandchildren," the woman sighed as she wrote some things down.

Ali looked to her with pursed lips of empathy. "My mom was the same way. She was so happy when Nicky was born. She really enjoyed it," she said, trying to be a little more open.

Grandma looked to her and gave a little smile. "I can't wait to have that feeling," she said, smiling more at the thought.

"What feeling," Ashlyn asked as she came up.

Ali and Grandma exchanged a smiling look to which Ashlyn eyed them suspiciously. They both chuckled at the look she was giving them and she rolled her eyes in amusement at them. Nicholas was standing next to her and looking at the car toy she bought him when she came.

"Nevermind," Ashlyn mumbled and handed her grandma her money.

The woman shook her head no and pushed her hand away. "Already told you that your money is no good here," she reminded and ignored her attempts to give it.

"And I told you I was paying," Ali added and pulled out some of her tip money.

"You're money is no good here, either," Grandma stated and pushed her hand back too.

"Please, Mrs. Harris," Ali insisted and extended her hand again.

"No, take mines. I told you it was cool, Ali. Here, Grandma," Ashlyn persisted and tossed $30 on the counter.

"Call me Grandma, Ali, and put your money back in your pocket. As for you, Ashlyn, I said it's no good here, but tip your waitress," Grandma winked knowingly to her.

Ashlyn chuckled and nodded. "That's what that is," she smiled and pointed to the money.

Ali's eyes widened at the amount and she shook her head. "No, I can't. That's way too much," she refused and backed away.

Ali turned to head over to their table and pick up their plates, but Ashlyn grabbed her arm gently. Once again, they both felt that same feeling they felt when they first met and tried to shake it off. Ashlyn grabbed the money and put it in her apron pocket.

"I insist," she said softly and let her go slowly.

Ali swallowed and looked to her. "Ashlyn," she started.

"Want some gum, Nicky," Ashlyn asked, smacking her hands together as she walked to the machine.

"Yeah," he cheered, little fist in the sky.

Ali sighed in defeat and smiled at them over at the gumball machine. Nicholas wanted a red one and Ashlyn didn't stop putting quarters in until he got one. She ended up with 7 gumballs and popped one in her mouth. They both grinned to each other in accomplishment as they chewed happily.

Ashlyn stood and walked back to the counter. "Here," she said as she offered Ali one.

"Pink. My favorite," she smiled and took it.

"I figured as much, Princess," Ashlyn teased, but winked at her.

Ali blushed at the nickname and made her laugh. "Thank you," she smiled some.

"No problem," Ashlyn winked again and went back to Nicholas.

"You've both got it bad," Grandma snickered to herself.

"Ma'am," Ali asked in confusion, not hearing what she said.

"Nothing," Grandma smiled and left to her office.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have fun with me at work today," Ali asked her son as she tucked him into bed.

"Lots! I really like Ashlyn," Nicholas smiled and snuggled into his pillow.

"Me too. Did you thank Miss Ashlyn for your toy and stuff she bought you," she asked as she kissed his head.

"Yes, Mommy. She said we can hang out again later," he nodded.

"I bet you can't wait until then, huh," she grinned knowingly.

"Nope! We have fun," he smiled happily.

"And I love to hear that you do," she smiled back and kissed his head again. "Alright, time for bed. Love you, baby."

"Love you more, Mommy. G'night," he yawned and got comfortable.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she smiled and stood to leave.

She walked through their apartment and made sure everything was locked up. She then turned off the lights and headed to her room. It wasn't the huge house she had lived in previously, but it was home for them. Just enough to make them comfortable and happy to live in it.

Ali got into bed and sighed as she got under the sheets. She didn't have a rough day at work, but she certainly felt like she did with the way she had all kinds of things running through her mind. All of them were about Ashlyn and how she felt towards her. She kept asking herself all day what was going on.

Did she like Ashlyn, and if so, was it like a friend or more than a friend? If the latter, does that means she's gay? Was she bisexual or was she a lesbian? Was ASHLYN even gay or anything? What was going on with her head and her heart?

So many questions and no answers. Ali's brain was moving a million miles per hour and it was all over a woman she had known for a week. She didn't understand it, but all it did was make her more curious about Ashlyn. She smiled as she fell asleep with her thoughts.

For once, she slept peacefully. She didn't even notice that Dan and her troubles hadn't once ran through her mind the whole day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, across town, Ashlyn was laying in bed thinking some of the same things Ali was. She knew she really liked her and that she would love to ask her out, but she didn't know if the woman was even gay. As much as she wanted to ask, she didn't want to scare her off if she wasn't.

Ashlyn had been single for a few years now after going through a bad breakup. She hadn't even been remotely interested in anyone since then, and focused on her job. She worked her way up to sergeant and was well known and respected around town.

Getting married and starting a family was the last of her priorities. She knew her grandmother wanted her to, but she just couldn't find the right person to do that with. Luckily, her brother was happily married and working on having children soon.

Ashlyn sighed as she thought about the possibilities her and her ex-girlfriend could of had. She really loved her and they were together for almost 4 years before she left her. She took everthing they had and left with another woman she met when she was away for work.

Ashlyn found it hard to trust anyone like that again and vowed to stay single for the rest of her life. She knew she was probably being over dramatic, but it was all she could think of to do to protect her heart. That all changed, though, when she met Ali.

She was so interested in her and who she was, that she caught herself staring at her. She thought Ali was the most beautiful woman ever with her cute laugh and even cuter mumble. She was also really sweet, kind, caring, and above all, treated her grandma with the highest respect.

As if she couldn't be more perfect in her eyes, she had the most awesome kid she ever met. She loved hanging out and talking to Nicholas. Most people would think she was crazy for having so much fun with an almost 5 year old, but she didn't care. She enjoyed it.

Ashlyn sighed again, but it was happier. She put her hands behind her head and stared up at her ceiling, thinking about the 2 people that had walked into her life and changed it. She hadn't known them for long, but she wanted to get to know them.

Even if Ali would never be interested in her romantically, Ashlyn figured friendship would be better than anything. She found herself wanting to be around Ali more and getting to know her. She found herself wanting to hang out with Nicholas more.

Ashlyn smiled and closed her eyes as sleep caught up to her.


	4. Birthday Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast forwarding a little bit...

Chapter 4

It was 3 months later and 2 weeks before Nicholas' 5th birthday. Ali was so excited to throw him a birthday party at the diner and to invite the friends she made. Grandma and Ashlyn were at the top of that list, and helped her with everything.

They were the only people she hung around with most of the time since she arrived. Grandma treated her and Nicholas like family, and even said as much. They knew everyone in the town practically, so they were able to help them with whatever they needed.

One time, Ali was running low on money and didn't want to let anyone know. When she asked for extra shifts at work, Grandma knew something was up and confronted her. Ali was hesitant to talk about it (and a little embarrassed), but gave in to the woman's motherly vibe.

After Ali told her worries to Grandma, the woman offered her a loan. Ali immediately refused, saying she wanted to work for it and that they were already doing so much for her. Grandma didn't care and pressed for Ali to take the money.

It took Grandma threatening Ali that either she took it from her or from Ashlyn, knowing that was the last thing she wanted. Ali gave in and took it, but under the conditions she didn't pay her for a month. The woman painfully agreed, but still slipped money on her tables as tips.

Grandma was so wonderful and because she knew Ali's true story, Ali was able to have someone to talk to about her worries. She made her promise to not tell Ashlyn, because she didn't want her to worry. Grandma assured Ali her secrets were safe with her, even though she hated keeping it from Ashlyn.

Ali couldn't be more thankful for the woman and would spend forever letting her know it. Ashlyn was just as helpful, always offering to take Nicholas out on her days off when she had to work. There was even the times things wouldn't work at her not so great apartment and she'd come fix them.

All the little and big things Ashlyn did for her just drew her more to her. Every time Ali called Ashlyn, she was on her way to help with whatever she needed. Ali especially felt safe with Ashlyn being a cop and that she was so respected around town. It always put a smile on her face when they were out.

They had become so close over those months and practically inseperable. Ashlyn didn't pursue anything romantically with Ali and chose to be friends until she had more to work with. Ali was doing the same thing while she worked through her feelings and thoughts.

Grandma noticed they were both dancing around each other, but didn't say anything. She found it all amusing and tried to stay out of their business. She was just happy that there was a possiblility her granddaughter could find happiness one day.

Nicholas, though, was so happy with his new home and friends he made. He was a little more well known around town than Ali, but that was because he hung out with Ashlyn a lot. They were really close and known as a package deal to everyone. It all made Ali smile even more.

Ali felt she could tell Ashlyn anything and the feeling was mutual. Ali opened up some, but not too much. She mostly gave her information about her parents and her brother, along with things before she met Dan. She never told her anything about her life with him and after.

In the back of Ali's mind, she figured she shouldn't be so open to them, but couldn't help it. For once in a long, long time, she felt she could be more honest about who she was. It was freeing. Ashlyn was the person she wanted to be most open with, but she didn't want to put her in the middle of her mess.

Ashlyn felt she was hiding something, but didn't want to pressure her. She wanted her to tell her whatever it was when she was ready and only then. Ashlyn, though, found herself opening up to Ali with ease. She felt she could tell her any and everything.

Ashlyn came out to Ali a month after they met. She had been itching to tell her and couldn't hold it in any longer. Ali just smiled and gave her a huge hug. Ashlyn immediately melted into it and hugged her back strongly. She was completely surprised by her reaction.

Ali laughed at her shocked face as she informed her that her brother was gay. She told her how much she adored him and the struggle he went through with it. Ashlyn just listened intently and smiled at how passionate of the topic and proud Ali was of him.

Nothing changed and Ali treated her the same since the day she met her. If anything, Ali seemed a little more comfortable and would actually flirt back a little. At least, Ashlyn thought she did. In reality, Ali actually did and was even more excited to know this information.

Now, Ali, Ashlyn, and Nicholas were at the park on their much needed day off. Every time they had the day off at the same time, they spent it together and got to know each other a little more. It was what helped them become close friends and they happily enjoyed it.

"What do you want for your birthday, Nicky," Ashlyn asked as they got their picnic out.

"Cake," he shouted with raised fists.

"Is that all you want," she chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"And a Batman toy," he grinned widely.

"And a Batman toy. Alright," she nodded and grabbed the sandwiches.

"I'm guessing you want your party Batman themed," Ali giggled as she made his plate.

"What's 'temed'," he asked.

"THEMED is like the main decoration for the party. Like, all the plates, cups, napkins, cake, and other things will be all Batman. Ya get it," Ashlyn explained.

"Ohhhhhhhh,...yeah! I want that," he nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, honey," Ali laughed and gave him a juice box.

"Can Batman come too," Nicholas asked around his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Ashlyn chuckled and leaned over to clean his cheek. "Maybe," she winked.

"Batman might be busy that day," Ali added as she ate her carrot sticks.

"Aw, man," he frowned.

Ashlyn felt bad and pursed her lips together in thought. "I don't mind dressing up like Batman and surprising him that day," she whispered to Ali.

"I don't know, Ash. That's asking a lot of you," Ali said unsurely.

"I don't mind, Alex," she smiled with a little shrug. "Look at him. He really wants it and I want to do it for him. Let's give him a birthday party he won't ever forget."

Ali looked to her son, then back to her with an unsure smile. "Are you sure," she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Ashlyn laughed and nodded her head. "Yes! I'm more than sure," she winked.

Ali gave another look of contemplation, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed together. She really wanted to give him the best birthday party she could. He deserved it and she wanted to see him smile. Ashlyn's puppy dog eyes and pouted bottom lip made it hard to say no, too.

"I really wish you wouldn't use that against me," Ali laughed and put her hand over her face to push her back.

"I'll stop if you say yes," Ashlyn said and showed her face to her again.

Ali looked from her to her son's sad face as he ate. "Fine! You can do it," she caved.

"Yay! Nicky! Batman's coming to your party," Ashlyn cheered with raised hands.

Nicholas shot his head up to her and his face lit up in excitement. "Really," he asked and looked to his mom.

"Really, really. Ashlyn said she'll get him to come," Ali nodded and stuck her tongue out at her.

Nicholas launched himself at Ali and practically choked her in a hug. Ali laughed as she held him tight and close, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Ashlyn smiled at them, but it was short lived when Nicholas jumped on her next.

"Thank you, Ashlyn," he said and kissed her cheek.

"No problem, Nicky. Gotta take care of and hook up my partner," Ashlyn winked and tickled him.

Ali watched them as they laughed and rolled around playing their tickle game. She was so thankful for Ashlyn and her always helping her out. Her and her grandma were so good to her. They were also, and more importantly to her, really good to her son.

"Alright, buddy. Finish up your food and then we can go fly your kite," Ashlyn said and placed him back by his food.

"Ok," he smiled and dove into his food.

"If he get's sick, it's your fault and you're going to take care of him," Ali frowned with a finger point.

Ashlyn grimaced at the thought and grabbed his sandwich from his full mouth. "Slow down, kid," she said.

"But I wanna fly the kite," he pouted around his full mouth.

"It ain't going nowhere, Nick," she laughed and passed his sandwich back.

Nicholas just shrugged and finished eating his sandwich. Ali and Ashlyn smiled at him, then fell into a conversation as they finished their food. Nicholas wiped his hands together and chewed his last bites as he grabbed his toy. Ali told him to let his food settle and he groaned, but complied.

"So, how are you liking it here so far," Ashlyn asked curiously.

"The park," Ali asked with teasing look.

"No," she laughed and rolled her eyes. "I meant here. The town and everyone, silly."

Ali laughed and leaned back on her hands as she finished chewing. "Well, silly, I like it here. Everyone and everything has been great to me and my son, so I can't complain. Your grandma's been even greater and even you have too," she half teased.

"Even me," Ashlyn feinged hurt and put her hand to her heart.

Ali giggled and pushed her arm gently, sending tingles up their spines at the touch. "You know what I meant, Ash. Seriously, if it wasn't for you and your grandma, I don't know what we would've done. From the job to helping us out with things, it really means the world to me and I appreciate it. We both do," she smiled sincerely.

Ashlyn smiled back shyly and dipped her head. "Eh, it's nothin'. Just friends helping out friends. Besides, you and Nicky have given me something to do with my free time. We've gotta stick together, right," she winked.

It was Ali's turn to dip her head shyly with a faint blush. "Right. I hope we don't cramp your style," she joked.

"I highly doubt you will," Ashlyn laughed. "If anything, you'll up it to the max."

"Well then, what are friends for," Ali smirked.

"And I thank you," Ashlyn teased and lightly kicked her leg as she stood.

"You're not supposed to beat up your friends, Ash," Ali stated with a scolding finger point.

"You're not just any old friend, Al," the blonde stated.

"And just what kind am I," she asked curiously.

"I think I've known you long enough to give you the best friend title," she simply shrugged and walked over to Nicholas.

The brunette was caught off guard and studied her. "So soon," she asked with a faint smile.

Ashlyn just shrugged and picked him up to throw over her shoulder. "More like so late," she winked and marched off.

Ali watched them walk away and laughing uncontrollably to go fly their kite. Ashlyn turned Nicholas around and put him down to race to the open area to have more room. Ali couldn't help the grin that came across her face at the sight of them playing together.

"Best friend," Ali tasted the word, then smiled wider.


	5. Jealous

Chapter 5

A few days later found Ali rushing to work after her lunch break. She had just put in an order for Nicholas' Batman cake for his party in a few weeks. She wanted to have everything done and out of the way so she wouldn't have to worry about things.

She and Ashlyn had discussed plans during their lunch breaks yesterday. Grandma had even stepped in to give her few ideas on things. Nicholas was so preoccupied with his chocolate cake, he didn't even know what they were talking about.

Ashlyn was set and had a Batman suit for the party. Ali thought she was crazy for willing to do this, but so touched that she wanted to make Nicholas' party so special. Ashlyn just shrugged and said she couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Ali's stomach fluttered.

Ali was a few blocks from the diner and would be there in about 5 minutes. She was a very punctual person and hated being late. The closer she got to the diner, the faster she picked up her speed to get there. Her need to always be on time caused her to run smack into someone.

"Oops, sorry," she apologized as she grabbed them.

Ali's brown eyes came to a pair of bright blue ones and she let her grip go. The man before her was tall, had brown hair, and a scruffy beard. He was skinny, but had a nice muscular build and nice smile that he flashed her. Ali returned it, but not as brightly as he did.

"Sorry for running into you," Ali apologized again sheepishly.

"It's ok. I shouldn't be in the way of such a beautiful woman," he smiled wider as he observed her.

Ali felt a little uncomfortable and her cheeks go hot. "Um," she uttered out.

"Where you rushing off to," he chuckled and tried to clean his hand with his napkins.

It was then that Ali noticed that she had knocked his coffee all over his arm. She immediately felt bad and reached into her apron for some napkins. She started dabbing at his arm and sputtering out apologies in embarrassment. The man just smiled and grabbed her hands.

"Honestly, it's ok," he laughed and held her gaze.

"It's not ok. Let me get you another coffee," she offered.

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, and trust me I really do, I actually have to get back to work. Raincheck," he smiled, giving his best charm.

Ali blushed a little more, but mostly from embarrassment. "Ok," she nodded with a little smile.

"Perfect," he winked and held his hand out. "I'm Will by the way. I've never seen you before."

Ali smiled more and shook his hand. "I'm Ali. Kind of new to town," she shrugged some.

"Ali," he grinned and nodded. "Pleasure to meet you. I hope next time we see each other there won't be hot coffee being spilled on me."

Ali laughed a little and dropped his hand. "I promise there won't be any," she assured and moved to the door.

"You still owe me a coffee, but it'll be in a cup. Guess I'll see you tomorrow for that promised refill," he smiled and opened the door for her.

Ali tucked some hair behind her ear and nodded. "Tomorrow. Thank you," she smiled and walked in.

"You're more than welcome. It was nice meeting you and I'll see you tomorrow, Ali," he winked and walked away.

Ali stayed staring at him through the door until he disappeared around the corner. He was nice and her interest was piqued a little. Not in a romantic sense, but because she had never seen him before. Ali just shrugged and went to clock back in for work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ashlyn Harris," a man said from behind her.

Ashlyn groaned quietly and slowly turned around. She knew that voice anywhere and didn't want to see him. Her and Nicholas were having so much fun longboarding around town. He was learning from her and she enjoyed teaching, but now she wanted to run.

"Will Lewis," Ashlyn replied dryly with a fake smile.

"How're ya doing," he grinned and crushed her in a hug.

Ashlyn was caught by surprise and barely brought her hands up to reciprocate it. "Fine, Will. How are you," she grunted in his embrace.

"I'm great! I just got back into town and just came from your grandma's diner too," he smiled and wagged his eyebrows.

Ashlyn quirked her eyebrow at him quizzically. "Guess you loved the food," she trailed off.

"More like the waitress that works there," he winked and sighed with a daydream look.

Ashlyn flinched at his words and swallowed hard in jealousy. "What waitress," she grounded out through clenched teeth.

Will didn't notice and sighed again with a goofy smile. "Her name's Ali and she's so hot. Surely you've seen her. I mean, she does work at your grandma's place and we know you notice the ladies," he joked and nudged her ribs.

Ashlyn bit down hard and tried to refrain from saying something mean to him. Ali wasn't her girlfriend or anything, and she didn't have the right to act like a jealous girlfriend. Still, she was boiling with jealousy and wanted to punch him in his nose.

"Ashlyn? Ash? You ok, Harris," Will asked and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

Ashlyn snapped out of her thoughts and cleared her throat. "What," she asked a little too harshly.

"Do you know Ali or not," Will chuckled, clearly missing her mood.

"Y-Yeah. She's a good friend of mine," she answered, not liking this conversation.

"Fuck yeah! Think you can help me score a date with her," he asked with a toothy grin.

Ashlyn winced at his request and backed up some into Nicholas. The little boy was looking through one of the windows of the store that held model trains. She almost forgot he was there, but he turned around and looked around her to Will in curiosity.

"Whoa," Will breathed in amazement. "That kid looks just like that Ali girl."

Nicholas quirked his head to the side as he looked at Will. Ashlyn chuckled and put her arm around his shoulders to bring him into her side. Will then looked back to her in shock, opening and closing his mouth as he pointed at them.

"What's wrong with him," Nicholas asked.

"I dunno, buddy," Ashlyn snickered.

"I was only gone for a year! You had a kid," Will exclaimed.

"What?! No," Ashlyn cackled and Nicholas laughed along, not knowing what was so funny.

"Who is he," Will asked and pointed to the little boy.

"I'm Nicholas," he smiled widely and looked up to Ashlyn.

"I'm so confused," Will muttered and scratched his head.

Ashlyn laughed and hugged Nicholas close around the neck. "Will, this is Nicholas. Nicholas, this is Will. Nicholas is Ali's son. The girl you met at the diner," she informed with a proud smile.

Will's face dropped some at the information as he stared at the little boy. "He looks just like her," he whispered then shook his head.

"Her little twin," Ashlyn agreed as she looked at Nicholas.

"Yeah," Will gulped a little and looked back to her.

"Still interested in her," Ashlyn asked behind her hand.

Will gave a look of contemplation, then smiled. "You've seen her, right? I like a challenge," he smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ashlyn groaned on the inside and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go look at the pets in the window, Nicky. Stay where I can see you," she said and pointed where.

"Ok, Ashlyn. I will," he grinned and took off.

Ashlyn watched him with a happy smile, then turned to Will with a serious face. "She loves her son and she's not going to date anyone that can't love him just as much. They're a packaged deal, Will. Don't pursue anything with her if you're not going to respect that," she warned.

Will looked to Nicholas and then back to her. "I've got this, Ash. Coming from someone that used to be a player in high school, I'd think you'd try to help me out," he smirked knowingly.

"That was high school and I've changed. Obviously, you haven't," she rolled her eyes.

"Some things never change," he winked.

"Well, I did. I'm warning you, Will. Don't hurt Ali or her son," she repeated firmly.

Will rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Whatever you say, officer," he replied sarcastically.

"It's sergeant, William. Have a nice day," she said with a headshake and headed to Nicholas.

"Whatever, Ash. See ya around," he smirked as he watched them leave.

"Who was that," Nicholas asked as they walked away.

"No one important. Wanna longboard to see your mommy," Ashlyn smiled and handed it to him.

"Yes," Nicholas grinned and took it from her.

Ashlyn chuckled and helped steady him to let him ride around the block. Her mind went to Will and the look in his eyes when he mentioned Ali. Ashlyn had never felt so jealous before and didn't like the idea of them together. Nicholas' giggles and laughter snapped her out of her thoughts.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy," Nicholas shouted and ran to her.

"Hey, honey. Did you have fun," Ali grinned, picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"Lots! Ashlyn taught me how to longboard," he smiled excitedly.

"More like he schooled me and taught me some tricks," Ashlyn laughed as she headed to them.

"How I would love to see that," Ali laughed and set him at a seat at the counter.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," he said and grabbed his belly.

"I've got you a grilled cheese," Ali smiled and went to get it.

Ashlyn grabbed a seat next to Nicholas and happily took the glass of water Ali gave her. She thanked and nodded to her as she took a drink, and Ali smiled in return. Nicholas happily dove into his food and ate it in hungry silence.

"Thanks again for taking him out. I know he gets bored in here sometimes with me," Ali smiled.

"No problem, Als. I love hanging with him and he obviously likes hanging with me. We always have fun," Ashlyn smiled back and waved her off.

"Still, though, I owe you. Just name it," she winked and walked off to a table.

Ashlyn followed her with her eyes and turned around in her seat to continue looking at her. Nicholas had already finished his sandwich and was working on his fries when he tugged on her shirt. Ashlyn snapped out of her lovesick stare and looked to him.

"What's up, Nicky," she smiled and pushed his drink towards him.

"Are you coming over for dinner," he asked and grabbed his drink.

At that request, a lightbulb went off in Ashlyn's head. Ali said she owed her, even though she would deny anything she tried to offer her because she really didn't mind, but dinner didn't sound like a bad idea. Plus, she would get to hang out with 2 of her favorite people.

"Let's ask your mommy," she winked and turned back towards the kitchen.

Ali had finished taking her table's order and went back around the counter to give it to the cook. She then turned back around to her son and grabbed his finished plate to put away. When she returned, she was met with grins from Ashlyn and Nicholas.

"What," she asked curiously.

Ashlyn nudged Nicholas. "Your son has something to ask you," she smiled innocently.

"Oooooook," she chuckled a little and looked to him.

"Can Ashlyn come over for dinner," he asked without hesitation.

Ali looked to Ashlyn and smirked with an eye roll. "And you couldn't ask this why," she asked.

"I just thought it'd be cuter coming from him," Ashlyn chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Can she, Mommy," Nicholas asked again with puppy dog eyes.

Ali put her hand over his eyes and giggled. "I don't care and you don't have to lay it on so thick," she teased and dropped her hold to his cheeks.

"Can we have psghetti," he asked excitedly.

Ali laughed and squished his cheeks. "We can have spaghetti," she nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Oh, spaghetti! I thought I was going to have to call my insurance company to take out another policy on myself," Ashlyn said in understanding.

Ali looked at her in utter confusion. "What are you talking about," she asked.

"Thought you was gonna experiment some new food creation of yours on me. Psghetti sounds dangerous," Ashlyn replied with a straight face.

It took Ali a moment to get her joke and she busted out laughing. "Whatever, jerk! Just for that, I'm taking back my offer of dinner at my house tonight," she said with a sassy smirk and smacked her with her towel.

Ashlyn dodged it with a laugh and grabbed her water. "You love keeping your son happy, so I know you don't mean that," she winked as she took a drink.

Ali rolled her eyes and gathered up the rest of Nicholas' mess. "Smarty pants," she mumbled.

"Thought so," Ashlyn laughed and picked the little boy up.

"Anyways," Ali said and came around to them. "Where are you two headed to now?"

"I need to go pick up some things from the station and from my house. We'll be back just as you get off," Ashlyn answered with a sweet smile.

"Joy," Ali smiled sarcastically.

"Hey, he's still your kid," the blonde joked.

"I was talking about you, weirdo," she retorted with a little laugh.

"Whatever," she said with an eye roll and covered his ears. "Smart ass."

Ali laughed and lightly punched her hip. "At least you whispered it," she said.

"Gotta keep our youth's minds clean," Ashlyn winked and set him down. "Hug your mom goodbye, Nicky."

Ali knelt down and gave him a tight hug. "Be good and I love you. I'll see you later," she said and kissed the side of his head.

"Love you, Mommy," he smiled as he hugged her neck tightly and kissed her cheek.

"We'll see you in a bit. Love you, Mommy," Ashlyn joked and winked to her.

"You're a jackass," the brunette mouthed with a grin.

"Anyone ever tell you how nice you are," Ashlyn teased and opened the door to leave.

"I hear it everyday," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Pretty soon you're not going to be able to fit out of the door," Ashlyn laughed and motioned a big head.

"Yet you seem to be able to walk in and out of places with no problems," Ali winked with a smile.

"Touché," Ashlyn said with approved pursed lips. "See ya in a bit."

"Be careful," Ali chuckled and nodded with a wave.

"Always am," Ashlyn winked and left out the door with Nicholas.

Ali sighed with a smile and walked to the door to watch them leave. Ashlyn helped Nicholas on the longboard and steadied him as they took off with laughs. Ali leaned against the door and watched them disappear around the corner with a happy face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little foreshadowing...


	6. Spaghetti Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been so lovely and I love you all :)

Chapter 6

"You guys can hang out in the living room or something while I make dinner," Ali said as they walked into the apartment.

"No way," Ashlyn replied as she closed the front door. "Let me help."

"Uh, no. Remember when I said I owed YOU," Ali countered and gave her a sassy look, hand on hip.

"Yeah, but I don't ever listen to you when you talk about things like that. I do the things I do for you because you're my besty and your kid is my #1 besty," Ashlyn smiled with her hands behind her back.

"No, Ashlyn," Ali chuckled and shook her head. "You hung out with Nicky all day AND bought a bottle of wine and ice cream for dinner. Let me do this."

"Alex," she started again.

"Come play with my toys with me in my room," Nicholas cut her off, tugging on her arm.

Ashlyn looked down to him and his huge grin. It was her weakness and she knew she wasn't going to be able to say no to him. Ali noticed and giggled behind her hand knowing that she won. Ashlyn looked back to her with narrowed eyes of amusement.

"You're lucky I can't ever tell him no," she said in defeat.

"I have the same problem," Ali winked and grabbed the bags from her hands.

Ashlyn watched her leave with the same lovesick smile she always had when she was around her. Nicholas watched her in confusion and followed her stare. He shrugged and started to drag her by her arm, losing his patience and wanting to go have fun.

"Come on, Ashlyn," he whined a little.

Ashlyn snapped out of her stare and looked to him as he led the way. "Sorry, buddy," she chuckled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," Ashlyn sighed with a lazy smile. "Grandma should put you in the kitchen instead of waiting tables."

Ali laughed and moved her son's cup closer to him. "It's just spaghetti," she shrugged like it was nothing great.

Ashlyn looked at her in shock and sat up straight. "Just spaghetti? My spaghetti is 'just spaghetti', Ali," she stated.

"I'm sure you're not that bad of a cook," Ali chuckled and sipped her wine. "Especially with a grandma like yours."

"I only learned some things," Ashlyn shrugged with a small smile.

"Sure," she said with a teasing eye roll. "You're doing dinner next time."

"Oh, pressure's on," Ashlyn smirked and wagged her eyebrows.

"I expect a 5 star meal," Ali winked and cleaned her son's face.

"That was good, Mommy," Nicholas smiled to her.

Ali smiled and kissed his cleaned cheeks. "Thank you, baby," she winked and kissed his cheek again.

"And here I thought the ice cream was the sweetest thing there'd be tonight," Ashlyn joked.

Ali looked to her and stuck her tongue out. "And all your getting is ice cream now," she teased.

"That hurts," she feigned pain.

"You'll live," the brunette laughed and went to get dessert.

"Probably not," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that," she called from the kitchen.

"Nothing," she recovered and gave a small smile. "Nicky picked out the ice cream."

Ali came back out to them and set the tub on the table. She had bowls and spoons, and the sight of it all made Nicholas bounce giddily in his seat. This was what he was waiting for all day and said as much to Ashlyn when they were buying it.

"Strawberry for you," Ali smiled as she handed him ice cream.

"Thank you, Mommy," he smiled and happily took it.

"You're more than welcome. What do you say to Ashlyn," she said and made another bowl.

"Thank you, Ashlyn," he cheesed as he stuffed his mouth.

"You're more than welcome," she chuckled and winked.

"Vanilla for you and chocolate for me," Ali said as she handed her bowl to her.

"Thank you, Ali," the blonde smiled and happily dug into it.

"No problem," she smiled back and sat down to join them.

They enjoyed their ice cream with happy conversations about their day. Nicholas barley joined in because he was more focused on his ice cream. Ali and Ashlyn laughed at him behind their spoons, and Ali even let him have a second bowl of it.

"Alright, time for bed," Ali said and stood.

"Already," Nicholas pouted and looked to her.

"Yes, sir. I let you stay up late AND I gave you another bowl of ice cream. I think you've had enough fun for one night. Tell Ashlyn goodnight," she said and helped him down.

Nicholas walked over to her sadly like his world had ended and hugged her. "G'night, Ashlyn," he mumbled into her shoulder.

Ashlyn chuckled and squeezed him tight. "Goodnight, Nicky. I'll see ya tomorrow, ok," she promised and ruffled his hair as they pulled apart.

"Ok," he smiled some at the news.

"Alright," she winked and patted his cheek.

Ali smiled to her as she put her hands on his shoulders to lead him to his room. Ashlyn watched them go and disappear down the dark hall. She turned back to the table with a happy smile, then stood to gather up their mess. She was halfway through the dishes when Ali returned.

"Ashlyn, you didn't have to do that," Ali assured and tried to gently push her out of the way.

"I know, but I want to," Ashlyn smiled and held her ground as she finished up.

"I was supposed to be owing you," Ali reminded her.

"And dinner was delicious," Ashlyn laughed and cleaned her hands. "If it'll make you feel better, how about you pour us some wine. Let's see if we can finish the rest of the bottle."

Ali gave her a playful scold and rolled her eyes as she headed to the table. "You're lucky I had a rough day today and need this," she said and poured them some.

"That bad," she asked in concern as she went back to her seat.

"Just stressful trying to get a lot of things done in one day. I even ran into a guy on the way back to work after buying Nicholas' cake," she said with a little laugh and took a drink.

"Why didn't you ask me to do some things? I could've got a lot done," she asked and grabbed her own drink.

"You already had Nicky and I didn't want to burden you with anything else," she said with a raised shoulder.

"Alex, honestly," Ashlyn chuckled and took a drink. "How many times do I have to tell you that you and Nicky aren't a 'burden' to me? I love hanging with you guys and I want to help as much as I can. Stop thinking and saying things like that."

"I know, I know, but I can't help it. You and Grandma have been more than great and helpful to me. I just don't want you guys to feel like I'm taking advantage of you or anything," Ali said sincerely.

"Well, I don't and I know Grandma doesn't either," Ashlyn assured with a nod.

"I know, I know. I'll work on it," Ali promised with a smile.

Ashlyn just nodded again, but with her dimpled grin, and took a good drink of her wine. Ali looked down shyly and did the same as a comfortable silence came upon them. During it, Ashlyn remembered Ali's earlier words about running into a man and her own encounter with Will.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and leaned into the table on her forearms. "So, you said you ran into a guy? You didn't kill him or anything did you," she joked, trying to ease into the topic.

"Yeah," Ali laughed some and tapped her fingers on her glass. "Knocked his coffee all over him, too. He was nice about it and I promised to buy him another one tomorrow. He seemed ok about that."

"Probably deserved it," Ashlyn scoffed quietly into her drink.

"Huh," Ali asked in confusion, clearly not hearing her.

"Nothing. Guess you've got a date tomorrow," the blonde joked, trying to mask her hurt.

"I don't think I'd go that far," she mumbled a little uncomfortably.

Ashlyn didn't notice because she was staring into her drink with a glum look. Ali cleared her throat and looked back up to her with a smile. Ashlyn lifted her glass to her lips and downed the rest of it. She looked to Ali and gave her own small smile.

"Can I ask you something," she asked tentatively.

"Sure," Ali nodded.

"This guy,...what was his name," Ashlyn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um,...I think he said Will," Ali answered a little unsurely.

Ashlyn closed her eyes and brought her hand up to scratch her forehead. Ali was still looking off to the side and running her conversation with the man through her mind. She slowly nodded at her answer and looked to Ashlyn, confident the name was right.

"You ok, Ash," she asked in concern and leaned closer to her.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and pushed her glass away. "Yeah, I just...I know him," she replied with a tight lipped smile.

"Really," Ali asked and finished her drink.

"Yeah, unfortunately," she replied in a mumble and drummed her fingers on the table.

Ali heard her and stared at her in study. "What's wrong," she asked after a moment.

Ashlyn flicked her eyes to her and then to her hand on the table. As much as she wanted to tell Ali about the Will she personally knew, she knew it wasn't her place or business to stick her nose in Ali's personal life like that out of jealousy. She never wanted to stand in the way of her happiness, though she knew Will certainly wasn't that.

Unfortunatelty, all she knew was that she liked Ali as more than a friend and not how Ali felt. For all she knew, Ali was straight and only saw her as a good friend. For all she knew, Will was Ali's type and she might like a shot with him. Sadly, she didn't know how wrong she was.

"Will, uh,...we graduated high school together. He just came back into town from doing some construction jobs in Miami after a year. Guess he's back for good now that he's getting ready to start his own thing," she supplied.

Ali slowly nodded in understanding and finished her drink. "That's good for him," she replied and tried to catch her eyes.

"Yeah," Ashlyn said dryly.

"Ashlyn," Ali started and grabbed her hand on the table. "What's wrong? Seriously."

Ashlyn looked at their hands and licked her lips. "I bumped into him in town when I was hanging with Nicky. He told me about how he met a waitress at my grandma's diner and described her, clearly interested. I knew he was talking about you the moment he started, and told him I knew you. He wants me to put a good word in for him, but I'm going to be truthful with you, Ali," she told her.

"Please be. But for the record, I didn't even notice him like that," the brunette said.

Ashlyn gave a faint smile at her words as she looked at their hands. "Look, me and him were kind of...'players' in high school. We were dumb kids and did stupid things. I grew out of that when I graduated and realized it was time to grow up. Hell, the longest relationship I had was with my girlfriend for 4 years. I barely even dated before her," she started with sad face at the memories.

Ali saw the pain on her face and stood to sit in the seat next to her. She never let their hands break and squeezed them tighter together to comfort her. She knew this was a touchy subject for Ashlyn and wanted to let her know she was there for her.

"We all do dumb things when we're kids and I can clearly see that you're none of those things anymore," she smiled softly.

Ashlyn smiled back and looked down. "Thanks, Ali," she said quietly.

"Just telling the truth. And for the record, your ex lost out on a really great person in you," Ali stated truthfully.

Ashlyn looked up to her and stared into her eyes. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me," she swallowed hard with a smile.

"Again, just telling the truth," she winked and squeezed her hand again.

Ashlyn smiled and looked down again, but this time a little shyly. "I don't want you to think I'm telling you how to live your life or anything, but I just want you to be careful with Will. I don't want him to hurt you or anything. Don't get me wrong, he's an ok guy, but I don't know if he's fully dropped his womanizing ways or whatever. Just be careful, Alex," she pleaded some as she looked back to her.

Ali smiled at the concern and worry in her voice as she patted her hand. "I'll be careful, Ashlyn. I promise," she assured.

"Good," she replied with breath, feeling a little better.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not really interested in dating Will. I kind of already have one guy to worry about," Ali grinned knowingly and stood to put their glasses away.

Ashlyn quirked her head to the side slightly in confusion. "Who," she asked curiously.

"Nicholas, duh," she laughed and started cleaning.

Ashlyn laughed with her and pushed her seat back to stand. "Right. How could I forget," she nodded.

Ali finished up the few dishes and let out a yawn as she dried her hands on the towel. Ashlyn took that as her cue to leave and told Ali just that. Ali assured her she was ok, but Ashlyn saw straight through her. Another yawn confirmed and they both laughed.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow at lunch," Ali said as she walked her to the door.

"Yep," Ashlyn nodded and opened the door. "See you guys on my break. I had fun, Ali. Thank you for dinner. It was delicious. I'm cooking for you guys this weekend."

"You're more than welcome and thank you. I'll hold you to that promise," Ali giggled and held the door to lean into it.

"Just wait! I'm going to put you in a food coma," she joked.

"Even better! Let's see what skills you learned from Grandma," she joked back and they both laughed.

A silence came over them and they both looked to the ground shyly. Ashlyn was always surprised at how Ali made her so nervous and confident at the same time. Never in her life had anyone ever made her feel like that before. It infatuated her more.

Ali was always use to having men stare at her and compliment her, but it was different with Ashlyn. It was different, because she was the only person she wanted those types of things from. She didn't care about anyone else like that, and certainly never thought of Dan like that.

"Goodnight, Ali," Ashlyn smiled with her hands in her pockets.

Ali smiled and stepped forward to hug her tightly. "Goodnight, Ashlyn. Be careful and text me when you get home," she said by her ear.

Ashlyn was caught by surprise, but immediately circled her arms around her. "I will. Who's the police now," she joked and they quietly laughed in their embrace.

Ali painfully pulled away to look at her and they both missed the comfort of the other. "Should you even be driving, Sergeant Harris," she teased and pushed her lightly by the chest.

Ashlyn walked away backwards so she could look at her. "No, but I'm not drunk. Only had 2 glasses of wine. We'll have to finish that bottle soon or you can after another stressful day," she winked and headed to her car.

Ali chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her go. "Just let me know when you get home," she called.

"Yes, Miss Krieger," Ashlyn promised and got in her car.

Ali watched her pull off and down the street. She wasn't swerving or anything, and looked to be driving ok. That made her feel at ease as she got ready for bed and laid down. Her phone dinged on her night stand and she grabbed it a little too quickly.

"Made it home. You can sleep peacefully now Momma Bear ;)"

Ali laughed and typed away her reply.

"Thank you for easing my mind...jackass ;P"

Ali smiled and put her phone back on the table. She laid on her side and snuggled her pillow close to her face, burying her nose in it. She didn't know what was going on with her and Ashlyn, but she knew she never wanted it to end.

Ashlyn was thinking the same things as she held her phone over her heart. She was grinning like an idiot and it was all from Ali. They hadn't even done anything except for their hug, but that was enough for her to be grinning like a fool. She sighed and tapped her finger on her phone.

"This girl is going to be the death of me."


	7. Wanting Some Fun

Chapter 7

"Goodmorning, Ali. Is that offer of a coffee still on the table?"

Ali had her back turned to the restaurant to talk to the cook. The second she heard Will's voice, she grimaced and internally groaned. She remembered Ashlyn's words from last night and wanted to run. She didn't feel like being hit on.

In truth, she wanted to be hit on by Ashlyn and would rather be having coffee with her. She remembered the reason Will was in for a free coffee, though. She did owe him and felt bad for ruining his cup from yesterday. That made her turn around to him, but slowly.

"Will, right," she asked with an unsure smile.

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled with all the charm he had.

Ali nodded and motioned for him to sit down. "Let me get you that coffee," she smiled kindly and grabbed the pot.

Will just continued to hold his smile and nodded at her. As she went to grab the coffee pot, he watched her every move with goo goo eyes. He thought she was the most beautiful woman ever and could stare at her for forever. Ali barely noticed.

"Sorry about yesterday," she smiled sheepishly and poured him a cup.

"Trust me, it's alright," he grinned and grabbed the drink to raise to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said and returned the pot to the machine.

Will had been planning on everything he was going to say to Ali. He really wanted to ask her out. He knew if he wanted to get in Ali's good graces and have a shot, he'd have to win over her son, as well. That thought caused him to look around in confusion.

"I met your son yesterday when he was hanging out with Ashlyn," he started, finding an opening. "Really sweet kid."

Ali turned back to him and walked over. "She told me about that. It's always nice meeting friends of hers, even though we met first with me spilling your coffee all over you. At least you met my son in a better way," she joked, wanting to see where this would lead.

In Ali's 3 years of running around the country from Dan, she never dated. There was, of course, men she found attractive and things, but she never pursued anything with them. Nicholas was always her main focus, concern, and 'man' in her life, aside from Kyle.

She knew that being a single mom and dating were 2 things that didn't mix well. She had a few friends that were going through that and saw it first hand. Plus, she didn't want to involve anyone in her life like that or with her Dan drama. At least, she thought she didn't until she met Ashlyn.

"I'm glad I met you no matter how it was, but yeah, we did have a less hot and messy meeting," Will nodded with a laugh. "He looks just like you. I almost had a heart attack when I first saw him. He's definitely your son."

Ali smiled, always loving to hear her son talked about like that. "He is. Thank you," she said appreciatively.

"No problem. He likes trains," Will asked.

"Yeah, he's been watching a lot of Thomas the Tank Engine. Kind of hard to pull him away from the TV when it's on," Ali laughed.

"I know the feeling. My sister has 2 kids, boy and a girl, and they EACH have their specific cartoons they have to watch. They especially love having Uncle Will to watch them with 'em," he laughed along and finished his coffee.

"Then you know how it feels to be put through hours of different cartoons! After a while, everything starts to feel repetitive," she giggled and grabbed the pot again.

"Repetitive? More like pull my hair out and drown me in the tub! I love my neice and nephew more, though. I go through the torture for them," he chuckled.

"You're a great uncle then, Will. At least there's some cartoons that aren't too bad to watch," she grinned and poured him another cup.

"Thank you," he smiled. "Yeah, there's some that are pretty great. They live in Miami and I took them to the beach a lot when I was there for work. Got a real kick out of tellin' 'em I knew where Spongebob lived in the ocean. I literally had to swim out in the water to prove it to them. Brought 'em back some coral and stuff as proof."

"Seriously," she laughed along with him in disbelief.

"I kid you not! I loved seeing their faces so bright and stuff. They showed me off to all of their little friends, and I was considered the coolest person to them ever. I loved it," he chuckled and took a sip.

"Awww, that's so sweet," Ali gushed with a hand to her heart.

"Eh, it was nothing. Just loved knowing that I made them happy," Will smiled and shrugged.

Ali looked at him for a moment as he drank his coffee. Will's charm, good looks, and cute stories were making it harder for her to rationalize Ashlyn's warnings. The thought of her friend made her snap out of her stare and move to put the coffee pot back.

She stayed there for a moment longer to run her thoughts through her head. Though she told Ashlyn she wasn't looking to date anyone, she was starting to miss having someone to talk to. Of course she had Ashlyn, but her unexplained feelings for her made her mind cloudy.

Ali constantly battled with herself about her non-existant dating life and the want to have one. She knew she shouldn't because of the possibility of having to up and move, but she was starting to not care. She deserved a shot at happiness and to give her and Nicholas a family.

Having a husband like Dan, though, was what made it the hardest to do those things. Not only was he always looking for them, but he refused to sign their divorce papers. A month before she left him, she spoke with a lawyer and had the papers a week after.

Ali didn't know if she was ever going to divorce Dan at the time, and she had the papers more for to just look at. They were a possibility and a promise of a step towards a happier future. She kept them to remind herself she did have a choice on how to live her life and provide a better one for her son.

Will was a nice guy from the look of things, and seemed to really like her just like Ashlyn had said. Ali didn't know what was going on with her and Ashlyn, and needed to figure those feelings out. She was her best friend and she didn't want to ruin that with them failing at dating.

Ashlyn was someone who held a special place in her heart and that she needed in her life. If they started dating and it ruined that bond, she didn't think she could live with herself. Not only was she important to her, but to her son, as well.

She didn't know Will and he was expendable, for lack of a better term. Ashlyn wasn't expendable, but irreplaceable. If her and Will went out and things didn't click, she would be ok and life would go on. Ashlyn would still be her friend and hopefully the experience could help her sort her feelings out for her.

Having these never before felt feelings for not only her best friend, but another woman, were making Ali's head spin. Her brother was gay and she wasn't new to anything, but she was a little scared. Now, it was her in his postition. She never felt this way so strongly before and she didn't know what to do.

Ali's mind started to wander back to her younger years when she got to college. She experienced so many different things and realized that she was actually living in the real world. Things were totally different than what she was use to back in her small hometown.

Ali went back to her freshman year and the party she went to at a frat house. She remembered getting sloppy drunk after a football game with her friends. Flashes of her kissing a random girl were what stood out the most. Her friends confirmed them the next morning.

As she nursed a hangover and laid in bed all day, she thought hard to remember that night. She couldn't deny that she really liked kissing the girl. She couldn't deny that she had actually been attracted to girls throughout her life. She didn't know what was going on with her mind, body, or heart.

Ali battled for most of her college years about these feelings and kept it to herself. She dated guys, but they all ended unsatisfied. Was she lesbian? Was she bisexual? She had more questions than answers and they made her brain hurt. Meeting Dan made her bury them away.

Meeting Ashlyn, though, made them resurface. She was starting to like it just like last time, but it was much more stronger and harder to hide. Ashlyn was different from anyone she had ever liked before and she longed to be near her. Ali was just too scared to bring it up to her.

"Ali? Ali, are you ok," she heard Will ask in concern.

Ali snapped out of her thoughts and a breath escaped her. She looked to her hand and saw that the white of her knuckles was showing from hard she was clutching the coffee pot handle. She cleared her throat and swallowed, then moved back to Will to fill his cup up.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things," she smiled a little and filled his cup again.

Will put his hand on top of hers and looked to her with concerned eyes. Ali looked to their hands and almost sighed at how she didn't feel a rush of emotions. Every time Ashlyn touched her, her skin tingled there and her stomach fluttered. It was something she longed for all the time.

"Everything ok," Will asked with a kind smile.

Ali nodded and set the coffee pot down on the counter. "Yeah. I was just thinking about what my son was doing. That's all," she half lied.

Will smiled brighter and patted her hand. "I was going to ask where he was at. Ashlyn said she was watching him for you yesterday while you worked," he said and gave her his attention.

"Yeah, I bring him to work with me when I can't find a baby sitter, but since Grandma Harris is off, she offered. Ashlyn loves watching him on her off days when I have to work. She's been a really big help," Ali told him with a smile at the thought of her friend.

"They seem like best friends," Will joked and they both laughed. "I didn't think Harris had it in her to be so easy going with kids. Heck, her becoming a cop should've been enough proof that people can change."

"That is true," Ali agreed. "Growing up has that affect on people."

Will smiled and nodded at her as he finished his coffee. "Couldn't agree more, Ali. As much as I would love to stay here and continue talking, I have somewhere I have to be. You gave me more than one cup of coffee, so I think I owe you now," he winked and pulled his wallet out as he stood.

"Oh no, please," she responded and put her hand up to stop him. "I owe you and it's seriously fine. I enjoyed our conversation."

"Me too, but I can't. My mother would ring my neck if I didn't leave something, ESPECIALLY Grandma Harris. I wanna leave something. Being a waitress is hard. Being a single parent is even harder. My mother did both," he told her and set down a $10 bill.

Ali softened at his admission and lowered her hand. "Your mom did a great job from what I can see. Thank you," she smiled with a short nod.

"No problem, Ali, and thank you. She was the best woman I knew. You remind me of her some," he smiled softly and put his wallet in his pocket.

"I'm sure that's the ultimate compliment," she said.

"You have no idea," he winked with a grin. "Look, I really enjoyed talking to you. I'd feel like an idiot all day if I didn't ask you something I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday."

Realization dawned on Ali and she became nervous. "What's that," she asked, trying to feing ignorance.

He just smiled shyly and looked down to his fidgety hands. "I-I was wondering if maybe we could do this again, but as...as a date. When you're off, of course," he rambled out.

Ali smiled and shyly tucked some hair behind her ear. She was still debating with herself about her feelings and things for Ashlyn, but maybe this date could help. She really wanted to get out and have a good time, too. Will really did seem nice to her.

"Sure," she nodded. "I'm off in 3 days, so how about then?"

Will nodded a little too enthusiastically and they both laughed. "Sorry, yeah. That's beyond perfect," he laughed in embarrassment.

Ali laughed and waved to him as he moved to leave. "Ok. I'll see you around," she smiled.

Will nodded his head once as he pushed out the door with his back. "Most definitely," he said as he stared at her with a happy smile.

He walked out the door and made his way over to cross the street. She watched him the whole time until he disappeared out of sight. She smiled, biting her lip at the nice conversation they had. Her mind then wandered to Ashlyn and it slowly fell.

"I need to figure out what the hell is going on with me," she grumbled in a sigh.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He what," Ashlyn asked, coffee raised midway to her lips.

"Asked me out," Ali repeated with a shrug as she cleaned some.

Ashlyn gulped and put her coffee down. "And what did you say," she asked after clearing her throat.

"Yes. He seems like a really nice guy," Ali answered and came back over to her.

Ashlyn clenched her jaw and tried to ignore the dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had been hoping from the moment she woke up that morning to her lunch break, that Ali and Will had a bad time. She knew it was selfish, but wanted to be the one for Ali.

"Ok," she said a little too annoyed.

Ali noticed and scrunched her forehead in confusion. "What," she asked and moved to be in front of her.

Ashlyn just shook her head and pushed her plate away. "Nothing," she replied and avoided eye contact.

"It's not 'nothing', Ash. You're not going to eat? I just gave you this food," Ali pointed out.

"I'm not hungry, Ali. I've got somewhere I've gotta be," Ashlyn responded in a hollow voice and stood.

"Where? You said you wanted to have lunch together," Ali pressed and went around the counter.

"Sorry, but I've gotta go," she said and left $20.

"Ashlyn, wait," she called and followed.

A couple walked in right as Ashlyn exited and blocked Ali's pursuit. She knew she couldn't leave, because the other waitress she was working with had left to run an errand. It didn't matter, though, because Ashlyn was already in her car and leaving.

"What the hell was that," Ali asked herself as hurt stung her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me...


	8. Big Brother Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm thinking about stopping at 10.

Chapter 8

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel, honey?"

"I can't, Grandma. Doesn't matter anyways, because she's straight. I'd just be waisting my time."

"You don't know that for sure, Ashlyn. Do you want to go on with life without ever knowing? Just ask her how she feels. Maybe you'll be surprised by the answer."

"Yeah, or maybe it'll hurt more. Can we just talk about something else. Please."

The elder Harris stared at her granddaughter sadly. All she ever wanted out of life since the day she was asked to take care of her grandchilren was for them to be happy. Them being happy made her happy. They were the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Ok," she said quietly. "What do you want to talk about?"

Ashlyn just stared at her hands on the table with broken hearted eyes. When Ali told her that she was going to go on a date with Will, she felt like she got sucker punched in the stomach. She felt like all the air was knocked out of her. She had to get away from her.

She thought for sure Ali would heed her warning about Will, but she didn't. That hurt the most, but it rivaled with the fact Ali told her she wasn't interested in him. She seemed so set on not dating anyone, and though that hurt too, at least she knew Ali would be single. So much for that.

"I can't believe she's going to go on a date with that jerk," Ashlyn mumbled to herself.

Grandma looked up to her and gave an apologetic smile. "It might not work out, sweetheart," she tried to comfort.

"Yeah right," she scoffed and picked at her hand. "She's beautiful, smart, and funny. A girl like Ali can make even that idiot Will shape up."

Grandma opened her mouth to speak just as Ashlyn's phone started to ring. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen with a sad sigh. She immediately silenced it, then clicked away on it for a second. Grandma didn't have to ask who it was.

"She's worried about you. She's called me a lot to find out where you are. At least ease her worry, Ashlyn," she tried to reason.

Ashlyn rubbed her hand over her tired face. "I can't talk to her right now," she responded quickly, hurt and pain evident.

"When, then," Grandma asked a little firmly.

"I don't know. I just need some time," Ashlyn said in slight irritation.

Grandma was frustrated and stood from the table to leave. "Don't take forever or you'll miss your chance, Ashlyn Michelle Harris. Try to remember Nicholas, too. He asked about you yesterday. Don't lose 2 great people in your life," she reminded her and then left.

Ashlyn's jaw pulsed with each clench she did as she stared ahead and tapped her thumb on the table. She knew her grandmother was absolutely right, but her stubborness was in control. She let it share control with her hurt pride, too.

Ali had hurt her deeply and she didn't even know it. It wasn't her fault and she knew she couldn't blame her. She couldn't help how bad it hurt, though, and stayed away in hopes it would stop. If anything, it made it worse and made her want to just remove her heart.

Ashlyn leaned forward slowly, elbows on the table and forehead to her clasped together hands. She let out a deep and long sigh, hoping every bad and painful feeling left her as she did. It didn't, and she thudded her head on her hands in hopes the answers would come to her.

"This sucks," she groaned quietly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you guys ok, Alex?"

"We're fine, Kyle. We've settled in well and I have everything together. I wanna know how you are. Everything fine on your end?"

"Everything's fine. New York and my work is good to me. I'm more glad to hear that you and my baby nephew are ok. Do you need anything? Money or something?"

"We're fine, big brother, I promise. I'm more glad to hear your voice and know that you're ok. Dan hasn't tried to contact you or anything has he?"

"Not since the last time we talked. I think he's starting to actually believe I don't know where you're at. I wish I did, though."

"You know I can't tell you that, Kyle. I want to, but I can't for your safety. If Dan found out you knew where we were, he'd do whatever he could to make you tell him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did something to you to get to me. Maybe one day."

Kyle sighed sadly, but knowingly, at her words. She was right and he hated that Dan had this much control over not just his sister's life, but his, as well. Sometimes, he wished he could just get his hands around his neck and end their suffering. He missed the only family he had.

"I really and truly hope so. Not that I'm not having fun going to my friends houses to talk to you on random payphones, but I would really love to see you physically, Alex. I miss you and Nicholas so much. We're all the family we have," he said sadly.

Ali felt tears in her eyes and turned to the phone to hide her face from people. "I know and I miss you so, so much. More than you can think. Nicholas was talking about you yesterday. He misses you a lot too," she sniffled with a smile into the phone.

"Tell him I miss him more. Stop crying, honey," he said brotherly.

"I always cry when I talk to you," she reminded him in a laugh and wiped her eyes.

"I do too, but I just always say it anyways. Can't have that mascara of yours running, diva...or mines," he joked and they both gave watery laughs.

"You do look better in it," she joked back softly.

"Not as good as you," he smiled gently. "Come on. Tell me what's at least going on wherever you are. Any cuties around or someone that's caught your eye?"

Ali chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Next question," she said ignoring him.

"Ooooooo, I hear it in your voice! Someone's caught your eye," Kyle said excitedly.

"No. You're hearing things," she said.

"No, I'm not! Spill, Alex," he pressed.

Ali sighed and twirled the phone cord around her finger. "It's no big deal, but I have a date tomorrow," she confessed in a mumble.

"What?! A freaking date," he yelled happily.

"Can you not yell in my ear," she laughed and pulled the phone away some with a grimace. "It's not that big of a deal. If anything, I'm just using it as an excuse to get out for a while. I can't exactly date anyone while still being married."

"That's not your fault and you deserve to be happy. You need to get out and have some fun, honey. Let's be real, Alex. Just 'cause you and Dan are technically still 'married', doesn't mean you love him or owe him anything. You signed the divorce papers and all you're waiting on is for him to do the same. Your marriage is done and over for you. Dan can go fuc-"

"Ok, ok! I hear you, Kyle. I just hate lying to people about who I really am. I can't ever expect to date someone without telling them the truth. It's not fair to them nor is it right. I just feel bad about it all."

"I can understand that, but maybe you'll find the right person to tell everything truthful about you to. Maybe this date is the first step to something great. Who knows. Don't feel bad, Alex. Everything you're doing is to protect you and Nicholas. In a way, it's to protect every person you meet too."

"I know. I doubt this date is going to end with me falling in love, though, Kyle. It's just me being nice. I couldn't be mean and tell him no."

"Some things never change with you do they, Alex. Don't hurt the poor guy's feelings, baby sister."

"Not his I'm worried about."

Kyle barely heard her mumbled words and knew something was wrong. His sister never could tell a guy no when it came to their persistant advances for a date. They always ended in her clearly not interested and leaving them behind to lick their wounds.

It always made him wonder why she fell so hard for Dan. According to her, he didn't try so hard like the other guys she was use to and treated her normally. It piqued her interest. Thinking she was getting to know a kind person, she fell straight into his trap.

"What are you not telling me," Kyle asked.

"Huh," Ali asked, clearly missing the mood of the conversation.

"You said, "Not his I'm worried about'. Who's are you worried about," he clarified.

Ali sighed as she stared at her fingers picking at a sticker on the phone booth. "How did you do it," she asked quietly after a moment.

"Do what," he asked in confusion.

Ali took a moment and let out a deep breath. Her and her brother had an unbreakable bond and were extremely close. They were each other's confidant and trusted each other like no other. When their parents died 7 years ago, the bond only grew stronger.

Through everything, they made it to the end of it all mostly because they had each other. Her struggles were his, and his struggles were her's. Ali's mind went back to the day he came out to her and their parents when he was in college. They never expected their winter holiday to start like that.

Though their parents accepted him and tried their hardest to not seem fazed by it, Ali was the only one who acted normal. She didn't act differently with him or anything from the start. Eventually, his parents got to her state of mind and things went back to normal. He credited it all to Ali.

Kyle could hear it through her voice that something was off. He knew his sister better than anyone and he knew she was the same with him. That's how in sync they were and how much they loved the other. Their sibling bond was the strongest anyone had ever seen.

"Alex," he started gently. "I can hear it in your voice. Something's bothering you and I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with Dan. Talk to me. You know you always can."

"Always the protector," she smiled softly.

"It's my job. I always know when something's bothering you," he laughed softly.

Ali laughed along and sighed at how much she missed him. "I met someone," she started.

"I know. You're going on a date with him tomorrow," he said knowingly with confusion mixed in.

"Not him," she said in a breath and closed her eyes.

Ali was finding it hard to find the right words to say and wished they would just tumble out of her mouth. She had been battling with herself ever since Ashlyn abruptly left her at the diner 2 days ago. She didn't know what was going on with her, but more importantly, herself.

She needed and wanted answers on these never before felt feelings she was having. Who better to help than her brother. She was tired of not knowing what was going on with herself and above all, not having Ashlyn to talk to. She didn't know what she said or did to her, but she felt terrible.

Kyle just waited and listened to her breathing on the other end. He didn't know what was bothering his little sister, but whatever it was, she needed to spit it out uninterrupted. If he started talking, she might not ever get what was on her chest off.

"Her," Ali whispered so quietly.

The word almost sounded like she was heavily breathing. He didn't need to ask what she said, though, because he had heard her loud and clear. Realization dawned on him as he repeated the word over and over again in his head. His mouth dropped and his eyes went slightly wide.

"Her," he said more to himself.

Ali swallowed and closed her eyes tightly together. "Yes," she nodded.

"Like,...a friend," he asked, knowing that was incorrect.

Ali put the phone to her chest, wiped at her slightly teary eyes, then put it back to her ear. "No. You know what I mean, Kyle," she said in a shaky voice.

Kyle scratched his forehead and paced his friend's apartment bedroom. "So you like her as more than a friend. What do you think it is? A crush or something," he asked, trying to sound more comforting than curious.

Ali took a moment to sort her thoughts out, then huffed out a defeated breath. "I don't know. All I know is that I've never felt like this about anyone EVER before. Guy or girl. She's different. It's all so confusing," she admitted in frustration.

"So you've had feelings for girls before, along with guys, but with this particular girl they're the strongest? Wanna describe them to me," he asked and gave his full attention to her.

Ali smiled at his voice and pictured him getting comfortable on a couch to listen. "You have the time," she half teased and they both chuckled.

"Always. Let's talk about your girl," he smiled and sat down on his friend's bed.

"She's not my girl, Kyle," Ali giggled and leaned into the phone booth.

"Not yet," he laughed in confidence.

Ali just listened to his amusement with a content smile. "I love you. Thank you for always being there," she said after a moment.

"I love you more. I'm not doing any more than what you'd do for me. We Kriegers have to stick together," Kyle stated with a nod.

"Forever like Mom and Dad always said," Ali agreed.

With those words leaving her lips, Ali confided everything to her big brother.


	9. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my chapter titles suck, but they're mostly like triggers to remember things better. Hope everyone gets them lol.

Chapter 9

Ashlyn stood across the street from her grandma's diner in her open police car door. She stared into the window at Ali bustling about doing her work. She had a smile on that didn't exactly reach her eyes, but only a trained eye would notice. Ashlyn knew, because she loved staring at her.

She had been in the same spot for a full 7 minutes and not moving. She spent 4 of the minutes in her car, looking for an excuse to burn off, and the other 3 standing by her car. She wanted so badly to just go in and talk to her, but she was too hurt to move.

Ali didn't even notice her because she was so busy working. It was the weekend, which meant people of all kinds were coming through or into town. Ali was thankful for the distraction and not having to have her mind wander to her personal issues. Ashlyn was at the top of that list.

She was happy that Nicholas was with her today, as well. Her son was having fun at the diner like usual, but she knew he was upset. It had been 3 days since Ashlyn left her at the diner without a clue and clearly upset. Nicholas' own missing of the cop rivaled hers.

Ashlyn knew she was wrong for leaving Ali like that without an explanation. She did nothing wrong and she knew she would never intentionally hurt her. It wasn't Ali's fault that she didn't know how she felt about her. Just as equally as she missed Ali, she missed Nicholas and knew the boy felt the same.

She knew it was time to stop being childish and selfish, and grow up. She had made that promise to herself when she graduated high school and wanted to make something out of her life. She didn't want to end up like her father and hurt everyone around her.

Ashlyn closed her door and fixed her uniform properly. She placed her hands on the front of her belt to rest, but mostly to stop from being so fidgety. She let out a deep and nervous breath, then made her way across the street. She pushed the door open and walked in tentatively.

The first person to notice her was her grandma. The woman smiled at her as she poured coffee for her patrons, then gave her a nod of encouragement. Ashlyn returned it with a tight lipped smile and gave a curt nod. When she moved her eyes to the back of the diner, she was met with Ali.

She was so busy laughing and attending to her customers at a table, she didn't even notice her walk in. Ashlyn practically watched her in slow motion as her nose crinkled and her eyes closed almost as smiles. She couldn't even help the one that slowly turned her lips up.

"Ashlyn," a little voice cheered.

She didn't even have time to prepare herself as she felt a little body launch itself at her legs. The impact snapped her out of her lovesick stare and Ashlyn drew her attention down to Nicholas. He was smiling up at her as he hugged her legs, and she returned it as she took a knee.

"What's up, buddy? You been good," Ashlyn asked with a huge grin and ruffled his hair.

"Really good. Where have you been," he asked curiously, eyes showing sadness.

Ashlyn's heart clenched at the sight and she felt horrible for her stuborness. "Been working a lot lately. Finally had a break and I wanted to come see my best bud. I'm sorry it took so long, Nicky. I promise it won't happen again," she assured him with a smile.

Nicholas just smiled brightly and hugged her around her neck tightly. Ashlyn was caught off guard and thought for sure he'd want to know more, but quickly circled her arms around his little body. She should have known that he wouldn't need thousands of answers.

"When can we hang out again," he asked in excitement when they pulled apart.

"I don't know, bud. We'd have to talk to your mommy about that," she chuckled and gave him a gentle pat on the cheek.

"We can ask now," he said happily and looked to her to point.

Ashlyn followed his finger and wished she hadn't. Ali was staring at them, but the look she had made her know it was directed at her. Ashlyn gulped quielty at it and tried to keep a strong face up. Ali was looking at her like she was trying hard not to fall apart mixed with anger.

"Maybe later. She's working right now. Let's just have a seat and talk some more," Ashlyn suggested and led him to the counter.

"Ok," he simply replied and happily let her raise him to his chair.

Grandma came over and filled her cup up with coffee without a word. The smile alone on her face told her that she was happy her granddaughter was there. She then gave Nicholas some milk and went back over to the cash register. Nicholas and Ashlyn then dove into a conversation about what he had been up to.

Ali watched them the whole time from afar and made a point to stay away. Though she was happy to finally see her and know she was alright, her presence angered her, as well. She went a whole 3 days of not answering her attempts to reach her and it hurt. More importantly, it hurt her son not talking to her.

It was over 20 minutes later when the lunch rush started to leave and things calmed down. Ali took the opportunity of cleaning up her tables to avoid talking to Ashlyn. She didn't know what she would say and didn't want to do anything she would regret out of anger.

Ashlyn knew Ali was avoiding her, and though it stung, she knew she deserved it. She had avoided the woman she claimed as her best friend for days now and it was only right that the favor was returned. Ashlyn knew they couldn't do this for much longer, though.

"I'm gonna go talk to your mommy for a second, ok? You save my seat for me," she asked with a smile.

"Yes, Ashlyn. I'll protect it for you," Nicholas smiled and raised his fist in defense.

"Awesome, little man! I'll be back in a moment," Ashlyn chuckled and gave him a pat on the head as she left.

Luckily for her, Ali was at the back of the diner cleaning up her last table. She was doing it ever so slowly and Ashlyn knew then that she really messed up. She sighed to herself as she carefully approached her with caution. Ali didn't even notice, because she had a million things running through her mind.

"Ali," Ashlyn asked quietly as she cleared her throat.

The woman whipped around to her and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. The sight of Ashlyn in her uniform always made Ali's body go hot with want and this time was no different. She pushed the distraction aside and gave her a cold look.

"What," she asked in a clipped tone and went back to cleaning.

Ashlyn flinched ever so slightly and bit the inside of her cheek. "How have Nicky and you bee-," she treaded carefully.

"Are you kidding me," Ali cut her off as she turned back to her in rage.

Ashlyn took a step back with wide eyes and closed her open mouth. Ali looked like she wanted to jump on her and rip her head off at the words she used. Ashlyn never thought she was this mad and would just brush it off. Lady luck was not on her side.

"What'd I say," she asked quietly.

Ali gave a humourless laugh and threw her rag on the table. "What did you say, Ashlyn? Hmmm, well, let's start with the fact that you've been ignoring every attempt of mines to reach you these last few days. The only reason I even knew you were still alive was because of your grandma! How about the fact you just left me here that day without an explanation and drove off clearly upset about something? What that is, I don't even know! You're supposed to be my best friend, but you treated me like I wasn't even worthy enough to be your door mat. What the hell," she asked and threw her hands up exasperatedly.

Ashlyn put her hand to the back of her neck to hold as she looked at the ground and opened her mouth. She didn't have a clue as to how to answer her without revealing her true feelings, so she closed it. She gripped her neck tighter and sneakingly looked behind herself to make sure no one was watching them.

She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of everyone going on about things like normal. Nicholas was having, by all appearances, a pretty happy conversation with her grandmother. The 3 or 4 customers still there were being helped by the other waitress and seemed not bothered.

"Don't worry, my son only asked about you every single day. Guess whatever you were upset about you took out on him too," Ali added in anger.

Ashlyn turned back to her and looked at her like she had told her the worse thing ever. In her attempts to avoid Ali, she also avoided Nicholas, too. She never meant to hurt either one of them. That was never her intentions and all she wanted to do was sort her feelings out.

"Yeah," Ali said and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you want to ignore me and treat me like shit, Ashlyn, go right ahead, but don't do that to my son. He adores you and loves hanging out with you. You know that. You can hurt me, but you can't hurt him. Got it."

Ashlyn looked down at the ground in shame with a trembling bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Ali. You're right and I should've never left you like that. I didn't mean to worry you or make you feel like shit. You're anything but that. I'm especially sorry about Nicky. You know I love hanging out with him and everything. I never meant to hurt either one of you. That is the last thing I'd ever do," she apologized quietly.

Ali softened at her tone and her body relaxed some. She didn't want to make Ashlyn feel horrible about things, but her anger won out and her want to make her feel how she felt. She could clearly see that she was really sorry about things and was hurting just as much.

"Ashlyn," she sighed tiredly and stepped to her. "I know all of that. I just...you left without a word and didn't speak to me ever since. What was I suppose to think? I still don't know what's up with you. What happened?"

Ashlyn wanted so badly to tell her the truth and ease her mind of worry. Telling her the truth, though, meant laying herself out to her. Full, 100%, every ounce of her inner most being and everything she had. She knew she could trust Ali, but the thought of being that exposed scared her.

The last time she did that, her ex-girlfriend cheated on her and left her for another woman. She took everything she had and left her behind like a used towel, leaving only a simple, casual note behind. It hurt so badly and Ashlyn never wanted to feel that again. She vowed it, too.

She knew Ali was the complete opposite of her ex-girlfriend, but the fear of the unknown paralyzed her. Not knowing how Ali would respond to her revealing her true feelings worried her. If she were honest and laid it all in the line, would she still have Ali and Nicholas in her life? She wasn't ready to find out. 

"I've just been having a really tough time at work and stuff. Trying to make detective and things is weighing down on me. The stress is getting to me now," she lied and made sure to avoid eye contact.

Ali studied her for a moment in pure concentration. She knew how hard Ashlyn was working towards making detective and becoming the first female one for the city. She knew she was dedicated to her work and how stressful it was. She wasn't fully convinced, though.

"Are you sure that's it," she asked and stepped closer to try to look her in the eye.

Ashlyn swallowed and clenched her jaw tightly. "Yeah. That's all it was," she tried to assure and looked to her to smile.

Ali saw it didn't reach her eyes and took another step closer. "Why are you lying to me," she simply said.

"I'm not," she said and cleared her throat. "Work is getting more harder. My once quiet and little hometown is growing, which means more crime is bound to follow. I promise you it's all about work."

Ashlyn wasn't fully lying to Ali about her work. She was one of the fastest rising young cops in the history of her town and the first female at that. She had made sergeant a little over a year and a half ago, and now wanted to upgrade to detective. It was a dream of hers.

Ali could see that she was somewhat telling the truth, but still wanted the rest of it. She decided to table it for later and bide her time to bring it up again. Ashlyn would open up to her when she was ready and it was only fair that she did it then. She did have her own secrets, after all.

"Being a big, tough, important sergeant not enough for you, Harris," she teased gently.

Ashlyn gave a small laugh and looked at her hands as she played with her fingers. "Being a detective is a dream," she told her and looked back up to her.

"And you're going to get it. Without a doubt," Ali nodded confidently.

"Thanks, Alex," Ashlyn replied sincerely with a smile.

"No problem," Ali winked and gave her a warm smile.

They stood there in silence, but a comfortable one that made them look to each other and laugh shyly. Ali wanted so badly to share with her the converstation she had with her brother. He gave her all the confidence and support in the world, just like she did him when he came out to her.

They discussed her feelings for Ashlyn, what they could possibly mean, and the possiblilities of revealing them to her. Ali was confident when she was talking to Kyle, but now that the opportunty presented itself, she was nervous. She didn't want to hurt Ashlyn or Nicholas if things didn't work out.

"So, is dinner at your house Saturday still on the table," she asked and gathered her table's mess.

"It is if you guys still want to come over," she responded a little too excitedly.

"Of course we do. I know Nicholas will be excited," she laughed and lead the way back to the counter.

Ashlyn followed her with a happy smile and sat back down. "How's Saturday sound," she asked.

"Sounds perfect. Need me to bring anything," Ali asked with a chipper smile.

"Nope! Just bring you and this little thing right here," Ashlyn chuckled and patted his back.

"Where," Nicholas asked curiously and looked to them.

"Dinner at my place. I've got a surprise for you," Ashlyn answered with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Really?! What is it?! When," he asked excitedly and tried to move closer to her.

"Yes, honey. We're going over tomorrow," Ali giggled and cleaned up the mess by them.

"And it's a surprise so you'll have to wait until then," Ashlyn added in a chuckle.

"I can't wait," Nicholas cheered and they laughed at him.

Ashlyn looked to Ali and they exchanged winks, happy to be back on good terms. They stared at each other longer than needed and Ashlyn opened her mouth to speak. Just as she did, a call went over her radio and she turned her attention to it. She raised the volume and listened intently.

"Duty calls," she said and stood.

"Something bad," Ali asked in worry just as Grandma came to them.

"Bad car wreck a few miles out by the highway. They need everyone that's available. I'll see you guys later," Ashlyn informed and gave Nicholas a hug around the neck from behind.

Grandma gave a somber look and nodded. "Be careful tonight, honey," she said and went around to kiss her cheek goodbye.

"Always am, Grandma. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you," she winked and hugged her quickly.

"Love you more," the older woman said and pulled away.

Ali watched them with a smile and brightened it when she looked to her. "Be careful, Ashlyn," she said with a pointed look.

"Always am, Ali. I'll see you guys later. Take care of the women, Nicky," she winked and pointed to him as she left.

"Got it," he called back with a thumbs up and they all laughed.

Before fully exiting the door, Ashlyn looked back to Ali and they both smiled at each other. With a curt nod, Ashlyn exited the door and jogged to her car. She got in, turned it on, then flicked her lights on to speed off. Ali watched her the whole time with a proud smile, happy they were speaking again.


	10. The 'Will' Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone for all the kind words! Can't wait to get deep into this story :)

Chapter 10

Even if Ali wanted to say that her date with Will was horrible, she couldn't. It would be a lie, because it was actually fun. He took her out to lunch and then to see a movie she had admitted she had been dying to see. He made her Saturday enjoyable.

Ashlyn offered to take Nicholas for the day since they would be meeting her for dinner that night. When she dropped him off at her place, she saw something pass through the cop's eyes. For a second, she thought it was the same thing she saw when she looked in the mirror when she thought about Ashlyn the days they weren't talking.

Hurt.

Ali was about to ask her about it, but Ashlyn hurried her off to go meet Will. Again, she pushed her feelings and thoughts aside for later. She gave Nicholas a kiss and a hug, then made her way to the diner to meet Will. Though he already met her son, she wasn't ready to introduce them properly.

Now, it was a little after 6 and they were seated at the diner enjoying a cup of coffee. They had just finished lunch and were getting ready to part ways. Will was getting ready to turn up the charm and win another date from Ali. She was just happy to have conversation.

"So, Miss Ali, what's the verdict? Did you have a good time," Will asked with a smile as he brought his cup up to drink.

"I had a really great time, Will. Thank you for today. Not many guys would sit through a chick flick and enjoy it as much as you did. I've been trying to even get Ashlyn to go with me," she laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Ashlyn is a different breed of girl that's for sure," he laughed along.

"So I've learned, but I love it. It's something new," Ali admitted with a huge smile.

"She's come a long way from high school from what I've seen. If you met her then, you'd probably not like her as much. People change. Hers was just drastic," he said with a shrug.

She nodded along in thought with a curious look. "I heard the same about you. You two were apparently the womanizers of the town," she said as a question.

"Is that what she said," he laughed. "Womanizers is putting it on a little strongly, but yeah, I guess we were too fond of the ladies. I was a dumb kid then, though. People change. Remember?"

"People do. Trust me, I know. I've seen it in Ashlyn and even you don't seem so bad," she teased and he chuckled.

"Well thank you then, Ali. Good to know I've made such a good impression on such a beautiful woman," Will winked and raised his cup to her before taking a drink.

"You're not shy are you, Will? Thank you," Ali smiled shyly and looked into her coffee.

"No problem," he said with a charming grin and patted her hand on the table. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Dinner at Ashlyn's with my son. She's got something planned for us apparently. What about you," she asked and leaned on the table to listen.

Will smiled, but not as much as she had seen him do today. "Sounds fun. I just got work stuff to do," he replied shortly and raised his glass to finish it.

Ali's smile fell some at his words. "Something wrong? Is it work," she asked in concern.

"No, I just wish we could hang out longer. I really enjoy talking to you. It's nice talking to someone without having to do it over a phone or through a computer," he confessed a little sadly.

"I know the feeling. I was just thinking the same thing a few days ago. If it wasn't for Ashlyn or Grandma Harris or the few people I know around town, I'd only have an almost 5 year old to talk to. Not that he doesn't keep me entertained or anything, but I love a good adult conversation every now and again," she joked and they both laughed.

"I definitely know that feeling. I'm sure he's as fun as my niece and nephew, too," he agreed and winked to her.

Ali smiled and looked at him as he looked out the window. She was really having a good time and wanted to know more about him, but mostly she felt bad for him. He also knew Ashlyn ever since they were little kids and could give her some ammo. She was most excited about that.

"I can spare some time. We can hang out a little longer," she offered.

He turned back to her and gave her a grin. "Seriously? I don't wanna keep you away from your plans," he said sincerely.

"Tell me about you and Ashlyn growing up," Ali nodded and got comfortable, waving the waitress over to fill their cups up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Mommy," Nicholas asked as he looked out the window.

It was getting late, at least when it came time to having dinner, and Ashlyn was getting worried. They had agreed that Ali would be back in time to start dinner at about 7. Ashlyn didn't want to bother her because she was on her date, but her concern was rising with it being 7:33.

If she were being honest, she wanted to be nosey and know how it went. She was hoping it went bad. On the other hand, though, she didn't want to come off as jealous and have Ali notice. She didn't want Will to notice either and know that little secret about her.

"I don't know, buddy. She should be here soon. I'll call her," Ashlyn smiled to him and placed her hand on top of his head.

Nicholas was satisfied with that answer and ran back to the living room. One reason he loved hanging out with Ashlyn so much was that she had cable. He could watch his heart's desire of all kinds of cartoons and pig out on junk food with her. He loved it.

Ashlyn chuckled and followed him as she pulled her phone out. She shot a text to Ali first and saved a phone call for later in case she didn't answer. She sat on the couch with Nicholas and they zoned in on an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. The little boy snuggled into her side and she smiled.

After 15 minutes of no reply from Ali, Ashlyn called her phone. She stood from the couch after untangling herself from Nicholas, and stepped out on her front porch. She paced it up and down just as Ali picked up on the 4th ring. She let out a breath at the sound.

"Ashlyn," Ali asked.

"Hey," Ashlyn replied with a smile. "Where are you? I thought we agreed to have dinner at 7. Is everything alright?"

There was some muffled sounds and voices on the other end before she heard Ali curse. Ashlyn suppressed a snicker at the sound of it, figuring she just realized what time it was. Will's voice, though, made her frown and hold back a gag. She really hated him right about now.

"Ashlyn, I'm so sorry! We were talking and having so much fun I lost track of time. I'm on my way now. Is Nicholas ok," Ali asked, clearly feeling bad about being late.

"Everything's ok, Alex. Me and Nicholas were just worried about not hearing from you. Just get here so we can eat," she joked and earned a laugh.

"I feel like a terrible mother for not letting you know where I was and checking on him. I was having so much fun and able to relax. Every time he's with you or Grandma I know I don't have to worry about him. Guess I got too comfortable today. Sorry," Ali apologized again.

Ashlyn smiled that she trusted her so much with him. "Stop apologizing. I love that you trust me so much with your precious, baby boy. Seriously, it's ok, Ali. We'll see you soon," she assured.

"Ok. I'll be there soon. Bye," Ali promised and hung up.

Despite the fact that jealousy was coursing through Ashlyn's body at the fact Ali was still on her date and apparently having a good time, she felt happy. She was happy, because she had that trust and bond with Ali, and Will didn't. It was something and just a little bit of leverage.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali arrived about 8 minutes after their phone call. Ashlyn, using her cop skills, sneaked to watch them from behind her blinds. Nicholas was so focused on the TV that he didn't even notice. She was thankful, because she didn't want him to tell her how she was acting when she came in.

Ashlyn watched as Will got out of his truck, hurried around to the passenger's side, then let Ali out. Ashlyn rolled her eyes at him and his sudden gentleman ways. He was anything but growing up and still somewhat the same from what friends told her.

Ashlyn leaned closer to her window and tried to see them closely. They were talking and then they were laughing at something. Suddenly, the mood grew serious and Will stepped closer to talk to Ali. Ashlyn leaned too closely and hit the glass with her nose.

She froze and flinched away, then debated on backing out as she started to feel like a creep. The thought of Will getting a kiss goodnight made her hold her ground, though. Just as she thought that, she went back to look and unfortunately saw him lean towards Ali tentatively. Ali leaned with him, but kissed his cheek and smiled to him.

Will dropped his head with a laugh and Ali patted his shoulder with a grin. She said something and then made her way to the porch. Will smiled, said something, then waved as he headed back to the driver's side. He blew his horn as he pulled off and Ali waved.

Ashlyn's heart had stopped when they started leaning towards each other, but picked back up when they kissed each other's cheeks. She had her hand over her heart and only just noticed as Ali knocked on the front door. She took a deep breath and headed to it, plastering on a smile.

"Hey," Ali smiled and walked in. "Sorry about being so late. Is everything ok with him?"

"Everything's fine. You hungry," Ashlyn asked and lead the way to the living room.

"Yeah, I'm starved. We had a late lunch, but I only had a salad," she answered as she patted her stomach.

"Good! You'll love my dinner idea," she winked.

"Mommy," Nicholas cheered and ran to hug her legs.

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun with Ashlyn," Ali smiled wide and kissed the top of his head.

"Lots, but I'm hungry now. Can we eat," he asked and grabbed his stomach.

"Sorry about that, honey. I was running late, but now we can eat," she apologized and set her purse on the couch.

"Again, it was cool. Now let's go stuff our faces," Ashlyn cheered and ushered them to the kitchen.

"Yay," Nicholas cheered with her, hands in the air.

"No wonder my kid doesn't ever want to leave your house," Ali chuckled as she picked him up.

"What can I say? I'm that cool," Ashlyn winked, leading her with her hand to the small of her back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later found them with a messy kitchen and a knocked out Nicholas. The little boy had fallen asleep on the couch after a dinner of homemade pizzas. Ashlyn had bought loads of ingredients and surprised them with the opportunity to make their own pizza. Nicholas absolutely loved it.

Ali loved the idea and seeing her son so happy making them. He and Ashlyn looked so cute helping each other make their pizzas, and she took a lot of pictures. The smile on Nicholas was the brightest she had ever seen on his face and full of amusement.

Now, Ali and Ashlyn were finishing up cleaning their mess from dinner. They were having fun blowing bubbles on each other and smacking each other with the towel as they did. Ashlyn thought she missed Ali before when they weren't talking, but having these moments with her only showed her how much. The feeling was mutual for Ali, too.

"Thanks for helping me clean even though I told you I didn't need it," Ashlyn teased and pushed her out of the kitchen gently.

"You did the same for me, Ash. Just returning the favor," Ali winked and pinched her side.

"Assaulting a police officer is a serious crime, Miss Krieger. We wouldn't want to see your pretty face in jail or prison," Ashlyn joked and pulled her chair out for her.

"Assaulting a civilian is bad too, Sergeant Harris. With those tattoos and pretty face, you might just cause a riot in the jail," Ali laughed and pushed her shoulder as she sat down.

"I'd fit in nicely," Ashlyn winked and sat next to her.

"You're a mess," the brunette giggled and grabbed her soda.

"Anyways," she laughed, trying to hide her jealousy about her upcoming question. "So,...how was your 'date'?"

Ali's smile fell some and she looked at her fingers that held her drink. "It was...good. I had fun being able to actually talk to someone that was an adult for a change. He's nice. He had some stories about the two of you," she informed with a light laugh.

Ashlyn grimaced at her words, but more at the fact that she had a good time. "All good stories I hope," she said a little nervously.

"Mostly," Ali laughed more as she looked to her.

"Great," the blonde said sarcastically. "So you enjoyed having an adult conversation for a change. What am I? Chopped liver?"

Ali smirked teasingly and reached over to pat her hand. "And here I thought you would never find out," she replied.

"Funny, Alex," she retorted and snatched her hand back with a laugh.

"I'm kidding! You know I love talking to you the most. It's just nice being able to find more friends here. Will is a nice guy," she said with a simple shrug.

Ashlyn looked down to her hands on the table and lightly drummed them. That was not the answer she had been waiting to hear and her heart clenched at her words. She could only hope that Ali only thought Will was a nice guy and it ended there. She prayed it did.

"He asked me out again," Ali added, hoping to ease into the topic.

Ashlyn shot her eyes to her and clamped down hard in anticipation. "What'd you say," she asked tentatively, hoping for a no.

Ali took in a breath and let it out with a small smile. She was looking at her soda again, but then suddenly looked back up to Ashlyn. She saw that her friend almost looked nervous and on edge. Suddenly, though, she gave her an encouraging smile and nod to continue.

"Yes," Ali replied with a faint smile.

Ashlyn's world crumbled down around her into tiny pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace out for now.
> 
> And goodnight, Kayden :)


	11. Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you all! Lookin' to do 10 chapters again :)

Chapter 11

It was a few days before Nicholas' birthday and Ali had already been on 2 dates with Will. Each date was as good as the last and she found herself happy to see him whenever she did. It wasn't the same, though, like when she saw Ashlyn. She didn't feel for him how she felt for her.

Ashlyn was happy to have the distraction of work to take her mind off of Ali and Will. Her determination to become a detective occupied her thoughts and her feelings pushed her. Unfortunately, when she did have down time and mostly when she got ready for bed, Ali invaded her mind.

Ashlyn's schedule had been so hectic and busy, but she didn't miss an opportunity to hang with the Kriegers. Most of their time together consisted of them at the diner. Ashlyn wished she had more time to hang with them, but mostly to keep Ali away from Will.

Ali was getting ready to get off work when Ashlyn walked into the diner. Grandma saw her first and waved her over to sit down. Ashlyn happily did and sighed tiredly as she turned her radio down some. She patted Nicholas on the back as a greeting and rubbed her other hand over her tired eyes.

"How's work, sweetie," Grandma asked as she poured her some coffee.

"Tiring as you can tell by my face. Trying to make detective is killer. Thanks, Grams," Ashlyn smiled lazily and hurriedly took a drink.

"You're welcome, honey," she chuckled and patted her hand. "I'll bring you over something to eat."

Ashlyn nodded as she left and leaned forward to cross her arms on the table. "How have ya been, Nicky," she asked with a huge smile.

"Good," he simply shrugged. "I miss hanging out with you."

"I know, me too. Your birthday is in a few days and we'll be hanging out then. Remember Batman is coming," she smirked knowingly and wagged her eyebrows.

"I can't wait! Will he be in the Batmobile," he asked excitedly.

"Uhhhh,...more like I'm going to bring him over and take him back to the Batcave," she chuckled and patted his back.

Just then, Ali walked up to them and patted Ashlyn's back in greeting as she rounded the corner. Even the feeling of her hand through her bulletproof vest sent tingles down her spine and she had to refrain from shivering. Ali tried her hardest to shrug off the feelings she felt too as she made herself busy with work.

"How's things at work," she asked as she took a breather.

Ashlyn smiled as she took a drink of her coffee. "Great, I guess. My Lieutenant thinks I have a shot at making detective soon. He's been giving me some pointers for my exams and stuff. Who knows? Hopefully in 6 months I'll be Detective Harris," she said hopefully.

"Wow, that's great, Ash. He's right. We'll be calling you Detective Harris soon and you'll be wearing street clothes to work. We know how happy you'll be to do that," Ali teased and filled her coffee cup for her.

"You know me so well," Ashlyn cheesed and happily drank her coffee.

Ashlyn's phone started to ring and she pulled it out. Ali watched as her eyes went wide and she stood to take the call privately. She followed her with her concerned filled eyes and watched her talk seriously. Just as she was about to go to her to see if she was alright, she ended the call and came back in.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," she asked and pointed over to the corner.

Ali just nodded and followed her as worry started to fill her. Ashlyn looked so heart broken and like she had just received the worst news ever. Ashlyn just sighed as she stared sadly at Nicholas, which caused Ali to grab her arm to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Ash," she asked softly.

The blonde sighed and looked to her hand on her arm. "I just got asked to tag along in a stakeout with some out of town detectives. My Lieutenant suggested me to some friends as a learning experience. It's a big opportunity and could help teach me something," she informed her glumly.

Ali scrunched her forehead in confusion and rubbed her thumb over her arm. "That's good. Right," she asked, clearly not seeing the problem.

Ashlyn looked back up to her with a frown. "Yes and no. Yes, because it's much needed for my career, but no, because it's during Nicky's birthday party. It would mean I can't come and be Batman for him. I can't let him down like that," she stated seriously.

Ali now saw the problem and smiled at her with a grateful look. She was grateful to have her in her life. She was grateful to have her in her son's life. Ashlyn was feeling horrible about missing her son's birthday and not being able to be Batman for him. It made her feelings for her swell more.

"You're so freaking cute," she gushed and pinched her cheeks.

Ashlyn was confused and it showed. "That wasn't the response I was expecting," she said as Ali played with her cheeks.

The brunette laughed and then patted her cheeks. "You have to work and will miss Nicholas' birthday. Being a detective is your dream, but you would rather dress in a hot suit for my son and his little friends at a birthday party. You really are the best," she winked and grabbed her chin to shake.

Ashlyn chuckled and grabbed her wrist to release her hold. "Thanks, but I really do feel bad. I don't want to ruin his birthday party by not having Batman show up," she said sadly.

Ali moved her hand to hold hers and squeezed it. "It's ok, Ashlyn. You've been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while now. I'll figure out something to say about Batman to Nicky. Don't feel bad about fufilling a dream of yours. He'll understand," she assured her with a smile.

"Thanks, but I'll probably spend the whole stakeout depressed about missing his party. I was really looking forward to it. I hate knowing that I'll be disappointing him," she mumbled and looked down to their hands.

"Ashlyn," Ali started and squeezed her hand again to make her look at her.

"What," Ashlyn said, slowly looking back to her.

"My son will understand once he realizes that you're out basically being Batman. Why do you think he thinks you're so cool? He thinks it's so amazing that you're a cop! He'll understand. Trust me on this. I promise he'll be ok," Ali tried again and smiled.

Ashlyn returned it and a little less sadly. "Ok. I trust you," she nodded after a moment.

"Good, because you didn't have a choice," Ali winked and squeezed her hand again.

They both laughed, but Ashlyn's caught in her throat when noticed Will was watching them. He had come in a few minutes before and saw the whole exchange. He had a face Ashlyn knew so well that read he was about to be all protective now.

"Ashlyn," he nodded, but looked to Ali with a smile. "How are things, Ali? Work treating you well?"

Ali looked to him in surprise and gave him a quick side hug. Ashlyn slowly let go of her hand and crossed her arms over her chest. Ali totally forgot she was still holding her hand and immediately missed the contact. It was then she felt the awkward tension and noticed Will was still holding her.

"Um," she started and slowly pulled away from him," things have been great, Will. What about you?"

Will was still looking at Ashlyn and then turned to her. "Perfect. Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were," he smiled and moved closer to her.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and her hands clenched into fists. "I've gotta get ready to go, Ali. Sorry again about Nicky's birthday party," she apologized with a smile.

"It's ok, Ashlyn. I'll see you later," she smiled back.

"It's not, but I'll see you later. Will," Ashlyn nodded quickly and headed back to the counter.

"Ashlyn," he nodded back, but stared straight ahead.

Ali watched their weird exchange with a mix of curiosity and confusion. "Hmmm," she hummed to herself as she followed her to stare.

"What's wrong with your son's birthday party," Will asked, breaking her stare.

Ali looked to him and stepped back with a smile. "She was going to be Batman for his party, but got called to ask to work that day. She feels terrible about it because he was anticipating it so much," she informed.

An idea clicked in Will's head as he watched her watch them. "I could do it," he offered.

Ali looked back to him in surprise and shook her head. "No. I couldn't ask you to ruin your Saturday with being a life sized action figure for a bunch of kids," she laughed.

"I can assure you that I don't mind. Seriously, it's fine, Ali," he chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder to squeeze.

"Will," she started, but stopped when she looked to her son.

"I can see you're contemplating it, Ali. Come on and say yes," he pressed and looked to her with a grin.

Ali looked to him and then back to Nicholas in thought for a moment. She really wanted to give him the best birthday party ever, and this was what he wanted the most. She had seen the suit and figured he could fit it just as good. She really wanted to see Ashlyn in it, though.

"Ok," she relented and he clapped his hands together in victory.

"I promise to not ruin his party," he teased and they both laughed.

"I hope not," she teased back and looked to them again. "Ashlyn? Come here."

Ashlyn stood and exchanged goodbyes with her grandma and Nicholas. "What's up," she asked, trying her hardest to ignore Will.

"Mind if we borrow the suit? Will offered to be Batman for the party," Ali asked with a happy smile.

Ashlyn cleared her throat into her fist because she almost rolled her eyes at him. When she looked up to him, he had on his smug, winning smile he use to have when he won a girl before her. It never mattered, because most of them would leave him for her. She was a good friend and always declined, though.

Ashlyn wanted to so badly say no, but the look on Ali's face made her not say it. Coupled with the fact that she already had to back out, she really felt horrible. She felt like she ruined Nicholas' birthday and that's the last thing she wanted to do. She'd do this for Nicholas.

"Sure. I'll drop it off tomorrow," she nodded and faked a smile.

"Great! I told you things would work out. Will you be able to make some of the party," Ali asked hopefully.

Ashlyn shrugged not knowing for sure. "I don't know. I'm gonna try, but even if I can't, I'm still stopping by. Guess I'll have my own little party with him," she laughed.

"That's too cute. I hope you can make it to some of the party, though. I really want you there. I know he wouldn't enjoy it as much," she said.

"Me too. Let me see what I can do. I've gotta head to work now, anyways," she said as she looked at her watch and backed out.

"Ok, just let me know. Be careful out there," Ali said and walked towards her.

"Always am. I'll call you tonight. Bye," Ashlyn smiled and left.

As she was leaving, she caught Will's eye and shook her head at the look he had. She saw how annoyed he was by her and Ali's relationship. She gave a sly smirk to him as he stared at her in anger. She rolled her eyes and left to her car as Will snorted to himself.

What she didn't know was that Ali noticed the whole thing, too.


	12. Party Time

Chapter 12

It was a few hours before Nicholas' birthday party and Ali was already pulling her hair out. Grandma had been an absolute help with getting the diner ready for the party. If not for her, Ali probably would be on the floor crying her eyes out from the stress.

Thankfully, the older woman was occupying her son's attention so he could be surprised. Ali was now running around the diner fixing up the decorations and setting up the food table. Guests would be arriving in about 30 minutes and she wanted things perfect.

Just as she was doing her finishing touches to the place, Ashlyn came running through the door. Ali was surprised to see her, but happy, nonetheless. She wasn't expecting to see her at all today, at least not until later after the party. The sight of her made her smile.

"What're you doing here? I thought you're stakeout was today," Ali asked as she finished up.

Ashlyn was out of breath and trying to catch it. "Sorry, I practically sprinted here. I just got some good news," she smiled and motioned for them to sit.

Ali chuckled and sat across from her in a booth. "What's up, buttercup," she smiled and leaned on her elbows to listen.

"I can come to the party today," she grinned and lightly beat her fists on the table.

"What?! How," Ali asked in a mix of surprise and glee.

"The stakeout got moved to tomorrow. Official police business and blah, blah, blah. Anyways, I can be Batman for Nicholas' party today. All I need is the suit back," Ashlyn informed.

"Ashlyn, you don't have to," Ali assured. "I mean, Will is already doing it and he got it adjusted to his size and everything. You can just enjoy the party now."

Ashlyn's smile fell some and she looked a little hurt. "But I want to. I promised to do it and it's for Nicky. I can do it. It's no problem at all, Ali," she pressed.

"I know, but Will is already on his way in it. I really wanted to see you in it too. Nicholas probably won't even care anyways because you'll be there now. Maybe next time," Ali offered, trying to get the sad look off her face.

Ashlyn just gave a sad smile and nodded in understanding. "Ok," she said somberly.

Ali was just reaching over to grab her hand when Will walked in. Sure enough, he was in the Batman suit, but held the mask in his hand. He looked like he was dying fom heat exhaustion, but had a bright smile on. Both girls looked to him, but Ali was the only one smiling.

"Wow! You look amazing," Ali nodded and stood to go to him.

"More like a jackass," Ashlyn mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Ali heard her and had to refrain from laughing. Every time Ashlyn and Will were in the same room, it seemed like they were battling each other through their minds. The looks they gave each other made her question things. What was going on between the 2 old friends, she didn't know.

"It's hot as hell in this thing, but it's for the kids. What's the plan," Will asked as he smiled and fanned himself.

Ali laughed and gave him some napkins to wipe his face. "When the party starts you'll come out and surprise the kids. You'll pretty much walk around and entertain them. After an hour, then you can leave and go change," she told him and pointed out things.

"Sweet. I'll go get ready then. Good to see you, Ashlyn," he smirked and saluted as he backed away.

"William," Ashlyn nodded and just put her hand up as an acknowledgement.

Ali, once again, just observed their whole exchange in confusion.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was a hit! From the food to the decorations to the games, everything was a success. Most importantly, Nicholas was having the time of his life and enjoyed everything. He made new friends and had so much fun playing with them. Ashlyn, though, was the one he showed off to them.

Ali felt bad that Ashlyn really wanted to be Batman for the party, so she had her introduce him to the kids. The look that came across her son's face made tears come to her eyes. He was absolutely excited and happy to have his hero introduced to him by another one of his heroes. She was glad she made him so happy.

Ali was thankful that Will was great about performing for the kids. They asked him to do all kinds of things and climbed all over him. She knew it was hot in that suit and he was uncomfortable. Will, though, knew this could get him brownie points with Ali and pushed through it all.

Ali and Ashlyn laughed from afar as all the kids questioned Will on everything they knew about Batman. The man's knowledge of 'The Caped Crusader' wasn't as extensive as theirs and Nicholas noticed by his answers. He grew bored with Batman and went over to his mother.

"Mommy, can I have some juice," he asked and grabbed her hand.

"Sure, honey. Are you enjoying your birthday party," she asked as she filled him a cup up.

"Yes! I really love it. Thank you, Mommy," he smiled and grabbed his drink from her.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun," she smiled back and kissed the top of his head.

"Ashlyn, why doesn't Batman know anything we ask him," Nicholas asked curiously as he looked at him.

Ashlyn exchanged a look with Ali and hoped she had an answer for her. Ali just shrugged sheepishly and put her hands on her son's shoulders to hold. Ashlyn looked to Batman and shook her head in amusement. Will really wasn't that bad of a Batman on the outside, but he sucked at everything else.

"Batman had a really long drive here from Gotham City. He's a little tired, but he promised me he'd come for your party. Let's just cut him some slack, huh? He's gotta fight crime tonight...even with those weak skills," Ashlyn said, but muttered the last part to herself.

Nicholas quirked his head to the side as he studied him. "Ok, Ashlyn," he shrugged, but smiled to her.

Ashlyn winked and put her hand on top of his head. "Did you like all of your presents," she asked him.

"Yes! Thank you for my Lego Batman and Batmobile," he nodded happily, then finished his juice.

"My pleasure, Nicky," she chuckled and patted his head. "I'll come over sometime next week and help you build your Legos."

"Sweet! I'm going to go tell my friends," he cheered and ran off with a raised hand.

Ali laughed at him and went over to sit back in her chair. "Sweet? My son is turning into you," she joked and nudged her with her elbow.

"Nah, he's always been the coolest kid ever. He helped me out if anything," Ashlyn winked and nudged her back.

"That's true," Ali teased and stared off at him.

"Aren't you just the sweetest," Ashlyn scoffed.

"I'll ignore the sarcasm. So, I thought for sure getting Batman for his party would be the hit, but apparently you were. For him, at least. Maybe you should've been Batman, after all. You've got a pretty good extensive knowledge of that stuff," the brunette laughed and looked to her.

Ashlyn smiled as she looked at Nicholas. "I only know what I know because of him. Every time he comes over to my place we watch cartoons. Batman is right at the top of that list. Speaking of which, I ordered him some DVDs, but they won't be here until next week. That should give you some quiet time if you need it," she chuckled knowingly.

"Aww, you didn't have to do that. His other presents were enough, Ash," she assured.

"I wanted to. He really loves them and I love seeing his face when he watches them. It's the cutest thing ever," the blonde smiled and waved her off.

Ali smiled and followed her stare to her son. They watched him show some of his friends his Batmobile car. They were all situated on the floor in the corner and looked so cute. Ali flicked her eyes to Will and saw he was being used as a jungle gym again.

"I should go relieve him of his duties," she laughed and got up.

Ashlyn looked to her and then to what she was talking about. "Or you could let the kids play a little longer," she smirked.

"You're mean," Ali giggled and squeezed her hand as she left.

"More like funny," Ashlyn whispered and looked at her hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali ushered everyone outside to the parking lot of the restaurant to bust the piñata. Grandma thought it would be a fun activity and even got Nicholas a Batman one. The kids were having a blast with it and the adults were laughing. Ashlyn headed back inside to get the camera. 

"Whew! Those kids killed me," Will laughed as he fell into a seat.

Ashlyn exhaled a deep breath and grabbed the camera off the counter. "You poor thing," she droned out and rolled her eyes.

"Try not to sound so concerned, Ash," he chuckled and poured himself some juice.

"I wasn't," she smiled sarcastically to him and turned to leave.

Will just gave a light laugh and took a drink. "I knew it," he whispered into his cup.

Ashlyn heard him and turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Knew what, William," she asked, irritation lacing her voice.

Will turned to her and smirked with an eye roll. "Come on, Ash. We've known each other since we were 10. I know when you like someone and I know when you're jealous. You may fool everyone else, but not me. We're best friends, remember," he said knowingly.

Ashlyn clenched the camera hard and slowly put it down as she took a deep breath. "We haven't been 'best friends' for a while, Will. Not since we graduated high school. I'm not the person you knew then and you certainly don't know the person I am now. You, on the other hand, are the same idiot from school," she snorted.

Will rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever, Ashlyn. Still doesn't change the fact that you're jealous. That I can still point out in a crowded room," he said pointedly.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? So you're not jealous that me and Ali are dating? Could've fooled me with way you stare knives into my head. You're not hiding your feelings too well, buddy."

"You've been on 3 dates and that's it. Don't act like you're married, Will. As far as staring knives into your head, well, I need to let you know that I was serious about you not hurting her or her son. I meant that. The only feelings I have for Ali are as a friend. That's it."

"Sure, bud, sure. I'm not going to hurt Ali or her son, so drop the cop act. You may have went all holier than thou after we graduated high school, but I know the real you. We were best friends. We did everything together and we got into trouble together. I know you, Harris."

"You know an old version of me, Will. I'll admit we were really good friends once and at the time you got me through a lot, but things are different now. I changed, but obviously you still haven't. I mean it. Don't hurt them."

"Ever since your mom died and your dad left-,"

"Don't! That has nothing to do with this."

"It has everything to do with this, Ashlyn! That changed you and then you changed after high school. We were best friends and then you just all of a sudden stopped talking to me. I have a right to be upset!"

"Upset?! You almost got me sent to jail when you broke into the school a week before graduation and spray painted the auditorium. You ran off without me when the cops showed up! The only reason I didn't go was because of Garrison. He knew I was there to drag your dumbass back! Hell, I didn't even tell them it was you and he just knew!"

"Oh, the great Officer Garrison who's now your Lieutenant. The man who's helping you become detective. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Ashlyn, that asshole has been trying to groom you into a mini him ever since your dad left. He also gave us a hard time when we were kids."

Ashlyn slammed her hand on the counter and put her face close to his. "Don't disrespect him in front of me ever again. He was the only good friend my dad had and just didn't want to see me become like him. He's the reason I am who I am today. If it wasn't for him being on my ass all the time, I'd probably be a worthless criminal like my father. Grow the fuck up, Will," she growled.

Will looked to her and his face hardened. "You just don't forget who you really are. You may gallivant around here like an angel, but you're anything but. Is that why Jill left you? You make her feel like she wasn't worthy or good enough for you," he challenged with a smug smile.

Ashlyn's hand curled into a fist on the table and she bit down hard. "Shut the fuck up, Will," she warned in a deadly voice.

"You just stay away from Ali. I know you like her. We don't need you running her off like you did Jill," he warned and held his ground.

Ashlyn lost her temper and swung her fist at him fast, connecting hard with his nose. Will fell from his seat at the counter and hit the ground hard. He looked up to her and held his hand over his nose with a smug smile. Ashlyn stared at him as her jaw pulsated.

"Told you," he said and wiped at the blood.

"Ashlyn," Ali yelled and ran to him.

Her voice snapped Ashlyn out of her rage and she looked to her kneeling by Will. Ashlyn's face fell and she looked down at her still clenched fist. She looked back to them and saw that Ali had a look of concern on. Ashlyn's bottom lip trembled and she stormed out of the diner.

"Ashlyn," Ali called and got up to chase her.

Ashlyn got in her jeep and hurriedly sped off. She felt claustrophobic and was finding it hard to breath. Everything Will said about her parents and Jill resonated through her head loudly. She wanted it all to stop, so she went to the one place she always went to clear her mind.

Ali watched her jeep disappear with sad eyes from the door. This was the second time Ashlyn ran off from her, but it was different this time. She saw hurt and pain like last time, but this time it was something that was really deep within her. Ali saw it in her eyes.

"Just give her a minute alone," Will grunted as he stood and went to her.

Ali turned to him, clearly confused, and went up to look at his face. "What happened? Why did she hit you," she asked in concern and grabbed napkins to clean him up.

"We got into a little argument. It's no biggie. We use to do worse to each other when we were little," he tried to assure and winced at her movements.

Ali dabbed at his face gently and then tilted his head back to hold napkins to his nose. "Still, though. Something's wrong and she didn't have to hit you. Friends don't hit friends," she chastised.

"The type of friends we are do. It's ok, Ali," he smiled and held her hand that was over his nose.

Ali gave a small smile back, but couldn't shake the feeling off that there was more to the altercation than what she saw and was being told.


	13. Confessions Part 1

Chapter 13

Ashlyn sat in the grass and stared at her red and bruised knuckles sadly. She gently ran her fingers over them and swallowed down the lump of pain coming up. She flicked her eyes up to the one person she wished was still around to help and talk to her.

"I wish you were here, Mom," she whispered and ran her fingers over her tombstone.

Ashlyn's childhood wasn't always bad. Before her mom died, everything was perfect in her eyes. She had the best mom, the coolest dad, and a best friend in her big brother. Along with her grandparents a few blocks away, Ashlyn found life to be perfect.

Her perfect childhood shattered into a million pieces when her mom died in a car wreck. Her parents were coming back from a little trip in Miami when they slid off the road in a barely visible, rainy night. Ever since that fatal moment, life for Ashlyn was never the same.

Her dad lost his mind and will to be a single parent. His wife was his high school sweetheart and the reason he shaped up to be a better man. Though he loved his kids and wanted to be there for them, the selfishness of his own pain took control. He left them at their grandparents without a word.

Ashlyn and her big brother, Chris, were so confused, lost, and hurt by his actions. Their dad would drop by at random times throughout the years, but never more than 4 times every few years. Every time he came back claiming to have changed and wanting to take care of them, they were met with the opposite.

By the time Ashlyn turned 13, she came to the conclusion that he was never going to change. It took her only 3 years to come to that conclusion. Hanging with Will didn't help her stay out of trouble. If not for her grandparents and her brother, she probably would've been worse off.

Then, there was her dad's friend from when he was a kid, Officer James Garrison. He was Chris' godfather, but treated them both like they were his kids. He always visited and made sure to know how they were doing all the time. At first, Ashlyn thought it was annoying, but soon realized it was love.

He was more of a father to them than their own. He knew how hard the Harris children were taking their mother's death and father's absence, and made a point to be there for them. Ashlyn appreciated it all from the beginning, even though she put up a front that she didn't. He knew she did, though.

Officer Garrison pulled Ashlyn aside after one of her soccer games when she almost got into a fight. A girl had slid into her when she was making a save and made a point to dig her cleats into her stomach. Ashlyn hopped up immediately and went after her, but was stopped by the referees.

When she and the girl were ejected from the game, Ashlyn gathered her things and longboard to skate off to Will and their friends. Officer Garrison knew where she was going and stopped her before she got too far. After whisking her away for a talk that had lots of yelling and crying, she realized she needed to change.

Officer Garrison let her get everything off of her chest and vent to him. He knew how badly she was hurting just by her eyes. He always looked into them and saw her pain, along with her brother's. He took her to her mother's grave and told her strongly she would want better and to not be like her father.

Ashlyn cried her eyes out and Officer Garrison held her like the daughter he always wanted. He held her like the daughter she was to him. He didn't want her to be like her father, who was in and out of jail for petty crimes. He didn't want her to be a drunk like him and always angry.

That night, Ashlyn promised him that she'd change and do better. Always having Officer Garrison there for her and keeping her on the right track made her want to be a cop. Having his never ending faith that she was better than what she was doing pushed her. He, along with her grandparents and brother, made her better.

He was there always and helped her family out. When her grandfather died after she graduated the police academy, he was the same supporting anchor for them all. Chris took it the hardest because they were so close, and it brought tears to her eyes to see him bawling in his godfather's arms. They owed him and were thankful for him.

Ashlyn stared at her mom's grave as a few tears escaped. She had been through so much in her youth and tried her hardest to leave it all behind. All she wanted to do was be happy and have a life she deserved. Sometimes, she thought her predicament was Karma punishing her.

"C'est la vie. That's what you told me when something bad happened. You told me to just stand back up and brush it off. I don't think that's going to work this time, Mom. I don't want to just brush it off and move on. I don't mean me punching Will, but my feelings for Ali. She's too amazing for me to just let her get away. I wonder what you'd say now. I could really use your advice," she sniffled with a little chuckle.

Ashlyn wiped at her eyes and then her nose just as her phone rang. She pulled it out and saw that it was Ali calling her. She didn't want to repeat last time and was already scared about leaving her again. She just needed a moment to get away and breath. She had it and was somewhat ready to talk.

She cleared her throat and exhaled a shaky breath as she answered it. "Hello? Ali," she asked tentatively.

"Ashlyn," Ali said, clearly surprised she picked up. "W-Where are you? Are you ok?? What happened between you and Will? Are you ok?"

Ashlyn smiled at her protectiveness and picked at the grass. "You asked that question twice," she joked lightly.

Ali took in a breath and let it out with an involuntary laugh. "Stop cracking jokes, Ashlyn. Where are you? Are you ok? What happened," she pressed seriously.

Ashlyn sighed and brought her hand up to rub over her face. "I'm fine. I just needed to get away and cool down. Everything's cool, Ali," she assured and stood.

"Everything's cool?? Are you kidding me, Ashlyn? You almost broke Will's nose and then ran off. Where are you specifically? I'm coming to you," Ali demanded.

"No, Alex. I'm heading back home, anyways. Everything's ok. Me and Will use to fight like that all the time. It's between me and him. Just old stuff that you don't have to worry about. Just stay there and be with Nicky. Tell him I'm sorry for leaving early and that I'll see him Monday," she said softly and headed back to her jeep.

"Ashlyn," she sighed sadly.

"I'm fine. I promise. I'll talk to you later," Ashlyn said, trying to sound strong and then hung up.

Ali pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it in thought. Ashlyn didn't sound fine to her and she wouldn't be a very good best friend if she left it at that. She looked around the diner and noticed everyone was still having a good time. She then made her way to Grandma.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn pulled out a bag of frozen peas and put them on her throbbing knuckles. Ali said she almost broke Will's nose, but she may have actually broken something in her hand. She winced as she moved the bag around on it and pulled out a beer.

Just as she was making her way to her couch, a knock sounded on her door. She sighed and groaned at the thought of visitors. She just wanted to be alone and sulk about how hard her life was. She shuffled over and managed to open it while still holding her beer.

"Ali," she said in surprise.

"I knew it! You aren't 'fine'," Ali exclaimed and threw her hands in the air.

Ashlyn sighed and moved her hurt hand around to get comfort from the cold peas. "I'm ok. You didn't have to come all the way over here. Go back to the party," she said and took a drink of her beer.

"Yeah, what kind of 'best friend' would I be if I didn't physically check up on you? I'm not leaving until I'm satisfied you're ok," she countered and crossed her arms challengingly.

"Shouldn't you be checking on Will," she groaned with her head back.

"Will's fine. You're clearly not. Now let me in," she demanded and tapped her foot.

"Look, I'm seriously fine. Go check on your boyfriend. Go back and party with Nicky. Go have fun, Alex," she said and held her ground.

"One, he's not my boyfriend. We've been on a few dates. Two, you're not 'seriously fine', Ashlyn. I'm coming in whether or not you want me to. Three, Nicky is too busy showing off his presents and having fun with his friends. They've been sitting in a circle and eating candy from their piñata ever since they broke it open. Four, I can't have fun knowing you're upset. If you know me, you know that would be impossible. Now move aside," she stated and narrowed her eyes as she brushed past her.

Ashlyn looked at her with slightly wide eyes and closed the door. "Well I'd hate to come across you when I'm at work and try to take you to jail," she said quietly.

Ali walked up to her and grabbed her hand to inspect it. "I'm not that bad," she mumbled as she ran her fingers over her knuckles.

Ashlyn flinched at her touch not because it hurt, but felt good and of course made her body go warm. Ali looked to her in concern and stopped her movements in fear that she hurt her. Ashlyn swallowed and gave a sheepish smile that Ali returned, but still had confusion etched on her face.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry," Ali smiled apologetically.

"No...your hands are just cold," Ashlyn lied.

Ali carefully let go of her hands and then rubbed her own together. They were already warm and the fact she had frozen peas on it earlier threw her off. She simply shrugged it off and looked back to her. Ashlyn gave her a smile and looked down shyly.

"What happened between you and Will, Ashlyn," Ali asked softly and full of concern.

Ashlyn closed her eyes and her grip on her bottle tightened. "Nothing, Ali," she said quietly.

"For it to be nothing, you sure are upset about it," she observed quietly.

"It's between me and him," she sighed and looked to her.

"And it's upset you. You're my friend. My BEST friend. I want to help you and I hate seeing you like this. You can talk to me," she reminded her and grabbed her hand again gently.

"I know that," she said sadly and looked to their hands.

"Then let me in. What's wrong," Ali pressed softly.

Ashlyn sighed and closed her eyes as she led them to the couch. She wasn't lying when she said she felt she could tell Ali everything. The only thing she really didn't know about her was her feelings for her and her parents. She trusted her, but she didn't want to drive her away.

They sat down and got comfortable in their seats. Ashlyn sat perched on the edge and drank her beer, half-turned to Ali. She was thinking hard about how to start the conversation. Ali just waited and sat the same like she did from her spot. She then reached over to place her hand on her knee.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and looked down at the gesture. "I was a bad kid growing up, Ali. I was so angry at the world for how shitty life was to me. I blamed everyone and everything for it, but really it was my fault. I made life harder for me than it had to be," she started in almost a whisper.

Ali squeezed her knee and looked at her with sad eyes. "Things are different now, though, Ashlyn. You've changed. You're a better person now. Everything is ok now," she reminded her gently.

Ashlyn shook her head with closed eyes and sighed. "Doesn't change anything, Ali. I'll always be reminded of it somehow, someway. Whether that's a person or a thing, I'll always remember it. I'd rather forget it," she said coldly at the thoughts.

"Ashlyn-," Ali started again.

"Did you know that I spent 3 months in juvie for stealing? Me, Will, and some of our other friends were over in another town and low on cash. One of the guys suggested we just take what we wanted and run. Four hungry and thirsty 16 year olds, and we thought we'd get away with it. One of the idiots had a knife and drew it on the cashier."

Ali was looking at her in surprise and Ashlyn felt it as she took a drink of her beer.

"The only reason me and Will didn't go to jail with our 2 friends for armed robbery was because I tried to stop him. He pushed me off and I fell into a thing of chips. Everyone else left but Will. He stayed with me even though he urged me to run. I knew if we did it would be worse. If not for Garrison, I'd probably be another statistic. Another jail statistic."

Ashlyn was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular and Ali moved closer for comfort.

"Garrison got me a light punishment. He kept me away from serious charges and got it expunged from my record. He's the reason I've made it this far and didn't end up like my father the drunk. My father, who's known for his stupid crimes and always being in jail. My father the abandoner. I should be just like him. Sometimes, I wonder if I am him."

Ashlyn had tears in her eyes and Ali's heart was breaking with each negative word she said. She didn't know anything about Ashlyn's parents except that her mother was dead. She never talked to her about her father, and though she was curious, she never pushed her to.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and looked down at her hands picking at her bottle. She let out a short, humorless laugh at the sight and brought it up to finish. She set the bottle on the table and then looked back to her fidgety hands. Ali watched her, but then grabbed her hands to relax her.

"My mom died in a car wreck when I was 10. Her and my dad were coming back from a weekend away in Miami. We weren't rich, but he loved to do little things like that for her. They were high school sweethearts and so in love. Me and Chris were with our grandparents. I remember how bad it was raining that night. That's one thing I'll never forget about that day."

Ali laced their fingers together and wiped her eyes with her other hand. Ashlyn squeezed her hand in thanks and closed her eyes at the memories. She moved her teeth over each other and tried to concentrate on not crying. She needed to get this out.

"She was so beautiful. Grandma and Chris always tell me how much I look like her. I think that's why my dad has such a hard time looking at me sometimes. It still amazes me how it all just ended so quickly. One day she was here, then the next she was gone forever. The world continued to go on, but I felt like mines ended. I just remember crying in my grandpa's arms and him holding me tightly. It wasn't until a week later I found out just how much more harder it was going to get."

Ali sniffled and Ashlyn opened her eyes to her. She had some tears coming down her face, but she didn't want to stop holding Ashlyn's hands. She wiped her face on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. Ashlyn returned it and reached her hand over to wipe the rest of her tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," she whispered and cupped her cheek.

"I'm ok. I just want you to talk to me," she assured and leaned into her touch.

Ashlyn ran her thumb over her cheek and smiled thankfully to her. This is why she felt so comfortable around her. Ali didn't judge or make her feel bad about things when they talked. She made her feel safe and that things were going to be alright. Ashlyn was falling in love with her.

"My dad couldn't do it," she continued quietly and dropped her hand. "He missed my mom too much and gave up. He dropped us off at our grandparents and left without a word. He visited once every blue moon and each time it was disappointing. He'd come and say he was ready to be our parent, but then leave late that night. He'd run away and I realized at 13 we lost him completely. I realized my father died with my mother that night. I lost both of my parents in one day."

Ashlyn's wall and dam fell to a million pieces as she said her last few sentences. She had tears coming down her face and was trying to catch her breath. Ali crumbled at the sight and pulled Ashlyn over to hold. She let her cry into her chest and wrap her arms around her middle tightly.

"It's ok. Shhhhhh. I'm here," Ali whispered into her hair and held her strongly.

Ali just held Ashlyn as she cried for a moment. This was a side she had never seen of her and she was grateful she shared it with her. Guilt tugged at Ali that she was so open with her. Ashlyn didn't know anything about Ali's past that dealt with Dan. She didn't know the real reason why she was in her town.

Ali buried her nose in Ashlyn's hair and tightened her hold around her neck some. She used her other hand to lightly run through her hair and sniffled with her eyes closed. Ashlyn was amazed she like this with Ali, but she also loved it and held her closer.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Ali kissed the top of her head and pulled back to look at her. "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Ashlyn. I want you to know I'm here to talk to just like you're always there for me. It's ok," she smiled and wiped her eyes for her.

Ashlyn smiled back shyly and wiped under her nose. "Thanks, Ali," she sniffled and nodded.

"No problem," she smiled warmly.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and sat up more, but missed the comfort of her hold. "Do you think I'm a bad person," she asked quietly and avoided eye contact.

Ali grabbed her hands again and squeezed them, rubbing her thumbs over them. "You're a good person who's had bad things happen to you. Everything that happens to us in our lives shapes us into who we are later. Wanna know what I see now," she smiled softly.

Ashlyn looked to her with almost desperate eyes and nodded just the same. "Yes," she said sounding so lost.

Ali's heart clenched and she brought a hand up to palm her cheek. "I see a woman who is loved by so many people and loves them just as much. I see a woman that helps every person she can and doesn't think twice to do it. I see a woman that is not her father, but completely her mother. Your grandma told me about her and the woman she was. She was really incredible," she told her truthfully.

"You're just saying that," Ashlyn smiled and flicked her eyes down.

Ali dropped her hold to under her chin to lift it. "No, I'm not. You know it, too. You're my best friend and you've helped me and my son to no end. I owe you everything. If you knew just how much, you wouldn't be feeling like this. Ashlyn, you're one of the most important people in my life. Believe me when I say that," she promised and held her hands with hers.

Ashlyn nodded for a moment as she looked at their hands. "I believe you. Thank you," she smiled and brought their hands to her lips softly.

"No problem," Ali winked and leaned forward to hug her.

Ashlyn held Ali tight around her ribs and closed her eyes. Ali smiled in their embrace and held her just as tightly around the neck. She was trying her hardest to not cry. Ashlyn confessed so much to her and she didn't even know the truth about her.

Ali vowed to tell Ashlyn the truth soon.


	14. Thinking Things Through

Chapter 14

"What did you say to Ashlyn at Nicky's birthday party," Ali inquired curiously.

It was a week after her and Ashlyn's moment and she still didn't know fully what happened. Her and Ashlyn talked some more about things, but not what made her hit Will. She didn't want to push her to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"Ali," Will sighed and picked up his coffee. "It really isn't that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal, Will. Ashlyn is my best friend and you're my...friend. She was really upset about it all," Ali pressed and stopped cleaning the counter.

"Friend, huh? Is that all I am," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Will, you're getting off subject," she sighed and shook her head.

"I think I'm getting on the right subject. We've been on 5 dates and haven't really talked about us. I love having your company, Ali, but I need to know that I'm not the only one here. I really like you and want to make it official. We haven't even kissed yet," he said and looked to her intently.

"Official like what? Boyfriend and girlfriend," she said, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," he answered and shrugged like it was obvious.

"Will," Ali started and blew her hair from her face. "Look, me and you get along really well-"

"But," Will said in a breath and leaned back.

"But," she nodded sadly and leaned closer to him. "I have my son to think about too. You're not just asking to date me. You have to take him into consideration, as well. I love him with all of my heart and soul. He's my little boy and I've spent my life protecting him. Getting me means getting him. Every choice I make reflects on him. I just need you to be patient."

He nodded in understanding and bit the inside of his lip. "Ok. I get it. My mom was the same way," he said and looked up to her.

Ali smiled and patted his hand. "Thank you for being so understanding," she said sincerely.

Will nodded with his own smile and turned his hand over to hold hers. Ali looked at their hands and had to bite back a disappointed sigh. Whenever she held Ashlyn's hands it felt so right and like it was their purpose for being attatched to her body. She didn't feel that with him.

"I'll see you later," he said and stood.

"Ok. Don't work too hard," she smiled some, but not all the way.

Will kissed her hand and then left with a smile and a wave. Ali watched him go and looked to her hand where he kissed her. She felt nothing for him like she did Ashlyn and she hated herself for continuing their relationship. It wasn't fair to him or her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, what's wrong, Ali? You've been walking around here all sad like a chicken getting ready for slaughter," Grandma said.

Ali snapped out of her thoughts and looked to her. "Real graphic, Grandma," she lightly chuckled.

Grandma laughed and went up to her, placing her hand on her back. "Had to get your attention somehow. What's on your mind, honey," she asked gently.

Ali sighed with a smile at the comfort the woman never failed to give her. "Got a moment, boss," she joked and motioned to a booth.

"Always," she nodded and lead the way.

They got comfortable in the booth and took a moment to appreciate that the diner was empty for the moment. The day had been pretty hectic and the quietness was much needed. Ali was happy Ashlyn had Nicholas to keep him entertained.

"I've been thinking a lot and mostly about me and my reason for being here. I feel so horrible that Ashlyn is so open and trusting of me, but she doesn't know anything about me and my ex. It's not fair to her for how wonderful she's been to me and my son. I owe her so much," she confessed.

Grandma nodded in thought and understanding, but gave her a soft smile. "Ali, you and I both know everything Ashlyn does for you is out of the kindness of her heart. She loves you and Nicky so much. More than you know, too. If and when you decide to tell her the truth, she won't see you any differently. You'll be the same Ali to her, but just more open. Trust me when I say that, sweetheart," she assured and reached over to pat her hand.

Ali smiled at her words and let them sink in. "I know you're right, but I just can't help how I feel. My past with Dan is dangerous. Everyone I know or love is a way to get to me for him. I jump through hoops just to talk to my brother. I just feel so stressed all the time, but not when I'm around her. She just makes you feel so safe and things," she said with a happy faraway look.

Grandma grinned brightly and squeezed her hand. "Ah, I know that feeling. My granddaughter has always given that feeling even before she was a cop. She goes to great lengths for the people she loves. She's got such a big heart," she agreed proudly.

"I believe it," Ali smiled as she looked at the table.

"Ali, honey, Dan is your past. Don't let him control your future. You deserve to be happy and to live your life how you want. You and your son both deserve that. If you tell Ashlyn everything then maybe she can help," she suggested.

"No," she said and shook her head. "Dan is dangerous, Grandma. He can hurt me all he wants, but he can't hurt the people I care about. I won't let him."

The older woman observed her for a moment and sighed to herself. "What're you going to do if he finds you again? You can't run from him forever," she said gently.

"I don't know," she shrugged sadly. "I can't do it for forever, but I will if it means keeping everyone safe. I won't let everyone suffer because of me."

"Will you honestly be able to leave it all behind again, Alexandra," Grandma asked seriously.

Ali got teary eyed at the thought and wiped it. "No, but I will," she sniffled and looked down.

"And what about Ashlyn," she asked more seriously.

Ali looked up to her like she had asked her to do the hardest morst painful thing ever. She didn't have an answer for her and looked back down. Grandma knew then and there that she wouldn't be able to do it. She knew Ali was falling for her granddaughter and it was strong.

Ali knew the same thing.


	15. Confessions Part 2

Chapter 15

"We need to talk."

Ali spent the next few days going over everything Grandma had said to her. Deep down she knew she was right about it all. If she ever did have to pack up and leave, she didn't know if she'd be able to. She didn't know if she'd be able to leave Ashlyn behind.

Ali stayed up late every one of those nights thinking about the cop. She thought about her conversation with her brother and him encouraging her to tell her how she felt. She thought about Grandma encouraging her to give her all to her. She thought about Ashlyn giving herself to her.

Ali's' heart and mind were ready to burst. She had all these feelings built up inside of her and they were all for Ashlyn. It shouldn't have even been a thought, she should've just acted and been up front from the beginning. Fear paralyzed her until Ashlyn showed her it was ok to be vulnerable.

Now, she was motioning for Will to take a seat so she could take the first step. Being honest meant she had to start with him and work her way to Ashlyn. He didn't deserve to be dragged along by her and left waiting for her to make them official. He deserved the truth.

The truth was that she didn't have any romantic feelings for him at all, but platonic ones. In a way, he was a test, or an experiment for lack of a better word, to help her sort her feelings out. They were sorted out the moment she agreed to go on a date with him. She wanted Ashlyn.

She didn't feel for him like she felt for her. Her heart didn't flutter nor did her stomach do flips at the sight of him like they all did for Ashlyn. She didn't catch herself staring at him with a loving smile like she did with Ashlyn. His touch didn't liven her like Ashlyn's did, either.

Ali knew she wasn't going to confess these feelings to Ashlyn anytime soon, but she had to start somewhere. Will deserved better and so did she. Grandma was right; she deserved to be happy and her son did, too. Ashlyn made them both happy. That should've been the first sign.

"What's up," Will smiled nervously and sat down.

Ali took a breath and looked at her clasped hands on the table. "This is so hard," she whispered and looked out the window.

Will grew concerned and leaned closer. "What's so hard, Ali," he asked and grabbed her hand.

Ali turned around and looked between him and their hands. "I don't think we should see each other anymore," she said and closed her eyes.

Will breathed out and retracted his hand. "Why," he asked in hurt.

Ali opened her eyes and looked to him apologetically. "I'm just not interested in you like that, Will. Don't get me wrong, I love talking to you and things, but I just feel friendship for you. I think that's all we're meant to be," she said softly.

Will swallowed and looked down to his hands in his lap. "Friends. I don't feel that way, Ali. We have something here. I can feel it and I know you can too if you just try hard enough," he practically pleaded.

"I've tried, Will, trust me I have. We're just meant to be friends. I'm so sorry," she disagreed.

"Is this about that thing with me and Ashlyn? Did she tell you something about me? Because if she did-"

"She didn't tell me anything, Will. This is all on me and my feelings. Don't blame her for anything. Blame me."

"I don't believe you. I know Ashlyn. She was pissed off and jealous that we were dating. Now all of a sudden you're breaking things off? It's not a coincidence."

"I'm telling you the truth. This is all me doing this. Not Ashlyn or anyone else. Why would she be pissed off and jealous about us? She never gave me that impression."

"Ali, Ali, Ali. If you took off the blinders you'd see what I'm talking about. Trust me, she's all of those things. I know my ex-best friend. She's got a lot of messed up problems. She's messed up."

"Stop it, Will. Just because you and her aren't friends anymore, doesn't mean you can just disrespect her like that in front of me. We all have problems and no one is perfect. Try being a good friend to her and work through your own."

"Good friend? She's the reason you don't want to see me anymore. She should be a good friend to me and stop trying to take you from me!"

"Take you from me?! I'm not some prize that you win at a fair. I'm a human being. Wow! I'm glad I got out of this before it even started. Goodbye, Will. Hope you see things for what they really are before it's too late."

Ali snatched her purse up and quickly stood from the booth. She gave him one last narrowed eyed, death glare as she made her way out. Will's anger flared and he grabbed her wrist hard to stop her from his seat. Ali looked to it and flashed back to Dan.

"Let me go. You're hurting me," she said as strongly as she could.

"This isn't over, Ali. We still need to talk," he pressed.

"I've said all I needed to say and now we're done. Let me go, Will," she growled.

He loosened his grip through clenched teeth. "This isn't over, Ali. I know you feel something for us," he relented and drop his hold.

Ali grabbed her wrist and rubbed the pain out as she stared him down. "That's what you think," she scoffed and left.

Will clenched his fist on the table and gave a quick slam as he watched her leave.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn was knocked out on her couch with Nicholas laying half on top of her. Ali had asked her to watch him for an hour while she ran some quick errands. She happily agreed and they wore each other out playing around her house all day. That's how Ali found them when she let herself in.

She smiled down at them and the fact they looked so peaceful. Nicholas was tucked comfortably between the couch and Ashlyn with her tattooed arm around him securely. He was clutching the front of her shirt and she had her leg hanging off the couch.

"Be more perfect," Ali whispered and moved their hair from their faces.

Ashlyn felt someone gently graze their fingers across her forehead and heard faint words. The touch sent shock waves through her body and she knew who it was immediately. Only Ali's touch set her body alive like that and she smiled some in her sleep.

Ali quietly giggled and it woke Ashlyn up. She gave an apologetic smile as her friend yawned and carefully stretched. Ashlyn just looked up to her through freshly awaken eyes and gave a sleepy smile. She made sure to be careful and not wake Nicholas up.

"Sorry," Ali apologized in a whisper.

"S'ok. I was about to get up, anyways," Ashlyn yawned in amusement.

"That's a lie, but ok. How long have you guys been out," she asked and backed up to let her sit up.

"About 20 minutes or something," she guessed as she looked at her watch.

"Oops," she smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine, Ali. Let's let the munchkin sleep," she chuckled and stood.

They made their way to the kitchen and Ashlyn motioned for her to sit. She went to the fridge and grabbed out the pitcher of sweet tea. She grabbed them some glasses and then walked it all over with another yawn. She poured Ali's first and then hers as she took a seat.

"You take care of everything you needed to," Ashlyn asked, yawning and running her fingers through her hair as she took a drink.

Ali smiled at how cute she looked and took a drink herself. "Yeah. I got a lot done," she nodded.

"Good. You guys wanna stay for dinner? There's this new place I wanna try out. It's funny how I found out about it, because I was taking someone I had arrested to booking and he told me about it as we passed by. He said they have gre-," she started excitedly, but trailed off at the way Ali was staring at her. "What?"

Ali dropped her smile down to her nervous hands on the table and shook her head. "I'm not seeing Will anymore," she blurted out and looked to her.

Ashlyn had one eyebrow quirked in confusion. "Huh," she asked after a moment and shook her head to clear it.

Ali took a deep breath and then smiled to her. "I told Will I didn't want to see him anymore. That's what my errand was. That's what I was doing," she explained.

Ashlyn involuntarily grinned as her words sunk in. "Really," she asked in a breath.

"Yeah. I just don't feel anything for him like that and didn't want to drag him along. It wasn't fair," she simply said.

Ashlyn realized that she was being careless to Ali's feelings with her huge grin on. She didn't know if Ali was feeling sad about things or not. She pushed her happiness down at the fact Ali was available again and reached for her hand. She gave a small smile and squeezed.

"Are you ok," she asked in slight concern.

Ali looked at her like she had grown another head and laughed. "I'm more than ok. I'm perfect! I wish I had done it sooner," she assured.

Ashlyn laughed along and released her hold. "I was trying to be comforting, but apparently you don't need it. That bad, huh," she joked.

Ali's laughter slowed as she remembered him grabbing her wrist roughly. "You have no idea," she said to herself and unknowingly rubbed her hurt wrist.

Ashlyn heard her and stopped laughing. She looked to her and noticed she had a look that said she was remembering something unpleasant. Ashlyn's mind flashed back to her and Will in their younger days. She remembered he was a little rough with some of his girlfriends.

"What happened," she asked lowly and knowingly.

"What," Ali asked as she snapped back to her.

Ashlyn ignored her as she roamed her eyes all over her body. She had just looked to Ali's wrists and was working her way up when she noticed the faint bruise. It certainly wasn't there when she saw her leave earlier and her anger boiled over. She slowly stood and went to her.

She was still holding her hand and sat next to her, eyes never leaving the bruise. "He did this didn't he," she said knowingly and looked it over.

Ali retracted her hand quickly and hid it in her lap. "No. I hit the door on the way in," she lied and looked down.

Ashlyn saw right through her and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alex, I'm not a cop for nothing. Not only that, but I've been training with some of the best detectives. I know when someone's lying to me. Tell me the truth," she pressed softly and tried to meet her eyes.

The brunette flicked her eyes to her then back down quickly. "I'm ok," she whispered and involuntarily grabbed at her hurt wrist.

"No, you're not. If you won't tell me then I'll go ask him," she challenged.

"No! It's not a big deal," she exclaimed and grabbed her arm to keep her in her seat.

"Not a big deal," she asked in disbelief. "He doesn't have the right to put his hands on you, Alex. No one does! I don't give a damn if he had a reason to or not, he shouldn't have fucking done it. You're a woman and you deserve to be treated as such. I know I sound hypocritical right now because I punched him at Nicky's birthday party, but I know Will. He can be controlling at times. Tell me the truth, Ali. You don't have to protect him."

Those last 2 sentences rang through Ali's being like nothing ever before. She wasn't even thinking about Will and their altercation. She was thinking about Dan and all the torturous years she spent with him. The look Ashlyn was giving her was what she knew she had with her all along.

Trust.

Ali swallowed and her eyes started to fill with tears as it all hit her. She felt like everything was working it's way up to spill out. It made her happy and afraid at the same time. She was finally ready to tell Ashlyn who she really was and why she was there. It was time.

"Alex," Ashlyn said softly and scooted to her. "Why are you crying? Did he hurt you?"

Ali just nodded and sniffled as she looked down to wipe her eyes. Ashlyn hated seeing her like this and her jaw trembled in rage. She stared at Ali and the evident pain she was in. She was a cop, but she was about to go to jail for murdering Will. No one hurts her Ali and get's away with it.

"He's dead," she growled menacingly and stood from the table.

Ali snapped her attention back to her and grabbed her arm strongly. "What're you talking about," she sniffled and looked to her desperately.

"Let me go, Alex. This is between me and Will. I'll take care of it," Ashlyn said as calmly as she could, but her voice shook with anger.

"Will," Ali asked in confusion, but then it dawned on her.

"Yes, Will. Now let me go," Ashlyn nodded and tried to remove her grip.

"No! Leave him alone. This isn't about him," Ali assured, but her falling tears didn't help plead her case.

"He hurt you," Ashlyn argued and pointed to her wrist. "I told that stupid son of a bitch he had one time, one fucking time to hurt you, and then his ass was mine! Well he tested me and now he's about to fail. Let me go, Alex. Now."

"No, Ashlyn! I said I'm fine and I am. This isn't about Will, this about me. Me and my problems. Just leave him alone. Please," she pleaded and stood in front of her, never letting her arm go.

"Then what is it about, Ali?! I ask you did he hurt you, I see the bruise on your wrist, you start crying, and then you nod your head and said it was him! What am I suppose to think," she asked exasperatedly.

Everything made it to the top and bursted from Ali. "Dan," she yelled in her face.

It was dead silent after that as Ashlyn looked at her at a complete loss. Ali looked away and to Nicholas on the couch. He moved and made sounds, but continued to sleep. Saying her ex-husband's name out loud and looking at her son made her cry.

Ali put her hand over her mouth to muffle any sounds that would come out. Ashlyn started to calm down at the state she was in and grabbed her biceps. She coaxed her to break her stare and look to her. The second she did, Ali fell into her and cried into her chest. Ashlyn just gathered her up and held her.

She looked at Nicholas from over Ali's head as she buried her nose in her hair. She didn't know who Dan was or what was going on, but knew it was bad. She had never seen Ali so broken and hurt. She looked so scared and that made her heart hurt. Ashlyn never wanted to see that look on Ali again.

"Come on. Let's go to my room," she whispered and practically carried her there.

Ashlyn pushed the door open with her foot and walked her over to her bed. She sat Ali down at the foot and went to grab her some tissues. She quickly brought them to her and kneeled in front of her. She grabbed Ali's hand and placed them there gently, then tucked her hair behind her ear softly.

Ali was trying to catch her breath and brought the tissues to her eyes. She just pressed them there and clenched her eyes tightly, hoping to squeeze out the pain in the form of tears. She sniffled and then wiped her face. When she uncovered her eyes, she was met with Ashlyn's concerned ones.

"What's wrong, Ali," Ashlyn asked in a broken voice and cupped her cheek.

Ali closed her eyes at her tone and shook her head. "I've been lying to you," she started through a lump.

Ashlyn moved her hand to her chin to hold gently. She brought her other hand up to lace their fingers together. Each gesture made Ali swell with confidence and she opened her eyes to her. Ashlyn was smiling at her softly and like she was trying to not cry. That was it.

"I'm here, honey. Talk to me," she assured and stared into her eyes.

Ali fell into her for a bone crushing hug. Ashlyn wasted no time in returning it and closing her eyes as she rocked them. Ali was crying into her shoulder and she turned her head to kiss the side of her hair. Ali's body shook with silent tears and Ashlyn's own fell at the sound and feeling.

Ali confessed everything about her life with Dan a minute later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now she knows...


	16. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm rushing through this by putting so many chapters out, but all of your kind words have been encouraging. Thank you so much! :)

Chapter 16

"What're you goin' to do?"

Ashlyn broke her stare from the floor and looked to her Lieutenant. She was biting the inside of her lip and trying her hardest to control her anger. The man saw the same anger that he saw in her when she was younger, but it was different. It had an aura of protectiveness.

"I don't know," she whispered and leaned forward on her elbows that were on her knees.

Lieutenant Garrison sighed and scooted closer to her. After getting a hard, long fought for permission from Ali, Ashlyn told him everything the next day at work. She wanted to know what they could do and their options. She wanted to know how to protect Ali and Nicholas.

"What're you thinking," he asked and stared at her intently.

Ashlyn swallowed and closed her eyes. "That I want to find him and kill him," she admitted in anger.

"Ashlyn," he started with a headshake.

"I know, I know," she cut him off and ran her hand over her face. "He's a monster, though, LT. He won't stop until he has her back. He'll hurt her if he get's her. He'll hurt her son. What am I suppose to do? Just ignore that fact? I can't!"

"I'm not tellin' you to, either, Ashlyn, but you have to be smart about this. If this man is as dangerous and connected as she says he is, then we have some problems. You need to be careful. You need to think smart. Don't let him or your anger control you," he reminded her and leaned over with her.

"I'm trying. I really am trying to control everything, but it's so hard," she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Lt. Garrison reached over and put a hand to her back in comfort. "I know, girl," he said softly and squeezed.

"I just don't get it. Ali is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and Nicholas is the cutest kid ever. This idiot had the perfect family and he threw it all away. Ali is the most sweetest, caring person around and Nicky is the best kid ever. How could he treat her like that?! How does a man put his hands on his defenseless wife?! His barely walking, toddler son?! People like him just make me...urgh," she growled and slammed her fist into her other hand.

Lt. Garrison moved his hand to her shoulder to squeeze and calm her. "I'm on the same boat as you, Ashlyn, and I wish we could just take care of 'em ourselves, but we can't. We have to follow the law. Being cops, though, give us the opportunity to put them behind bars. That's all we can do," he reminded her.

"It's not enough," she bit out and looked at her hands as she picked them. "She's been on the run for 3 years. She hasn't been able to give her son a proper home for 3 years, LT! He is her everything and she's been living life of the run like she's a fugitive. He doesn't know what's going on or anything. She has a brother, the only family she has left, that lives in New York and she rarely sees him. The extent she goes through just to say hello to him is ridiculous! It's not fair. It's not fair that 'Dan' get's to live comfortably and they don't!"

The man just stared at her and let her get it all out. He knew better than anyone that when Ashlyn was upset it was best she just vented. He knew all he could do was be there for support. Ashlyn was trying to calm herself as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"You know I agree with you and that I'm with you, Ashlyn. I'm with you every step of the way on this. I'm going to help you and Ali out with everything I have. I'm here for you. Just like always. This guy won't get away with what he's doing. Ok," he promised and moved his hand to her knee.

Ashlyn looked to him with watery eyes of desperation. "Thank you," she nodded and sniffled, wiping her hand under her nose.

"No problem," Lt. Garrison smiled and patted her knee.

Ashlyn was the daughter he always wanted but never had the chance to have. He went through a divorce years ago because his wife couldn't handle his job. It was stressful for her more and he lost her. All he had left were the Harris'. He lost half of them on a rainy night, unfortunately.

He meant what he said. He would protect and help them in every way he could.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told her everything about me."

Grandma looked up from her desk of paperwork she was doing. She was met with a nervous smiling Ali and smiled back. Her words then registered and she motioned her in as she stood happily. Ali being truthful with Ashlyn was a much needed step in their relationship.

"You did," Grandma asked and pulled a chair out for her.

Ali sat down and watched her take her seat. "Yes, ma'am. I couldn't keep it in any longer. You were right. I should've told her from the beginning. I wish I had," she smiled and let out a breath.  
Grandma smiled and nodded. "You look like a weight's been lifted off your shoulders," she observed.

"I certainly feel like one has," Ali chuckled and nodded knowingly.

"Good. I love seeing you so much less stressed, Ali. I love seeing you more relaxed and calm," she said thankfully.

"Thank you, Grandma. You've been absolutely perfect to me. You kept a big secret for me from your granddaughter. I'm in debt to you and so thankful for you," she said appreciatively.

"Nonsense, Ali honey. Everything I did wasn't done to be repaid later. You just keep working hard and being the great girl you always are. That's all you need to do. I'm thankful for having such a great worker in my diner. I'm thankful for knowing such a fantastic woman," she winked and waved her off.

"Grandma," she smiled with her hand over her heart.

"I mean every word of it too. Having you and Nicky around is the best thing that's happened in a while. I'm especially thankful for having you both and giving my Ashlyn life again. She's been so happy ever since y'all came into town," she added with a knowing nod.

Ali smiled in agreement and nodded along. "I think I appreciate her more. Thank you, Grandma," she smiled wider.

"No problem, sweetheart," Grandma smiled warmly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why'd you trust me to tell me your real names," Ashlyn asked curiously as she drank her coffee.

Ali put her own cup down and cleared her throat. "I don't know. There was just something about you that said safe. I just felt I could trust you. Guess I didn't make too bad of a choice," she joked and they both laughed.

"Still the same sweet Ali," Ashlyn teased and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, whatever. You know you love me," Ali chuckled and stuck her tongue out.

"Unfortunately," she mumbled into her coffee.

"Jerk," she chuckled and lightly kicked her shin.

"Kidding," she laughed and set her cup down. "I love my bestie just as much as she loves me."

"That's not a lot of love," she teased with her nose scrunched up in thought.

"Now who's the jerk," she laughed and thumped her arm.

"I'm kidding too," Ali smiled and took a moment. "So what did Lt. Garrison say?"

"Well," Ashlyn said, clearing her throat and getting serious. "He said he'll help us out with everything he can. He's got a lot of contacts in high places from the FBI to the U.S. Marshalls. He can help us out a lot. He said he'll look into things and get back to me when he has something."

Ali smiled at her words then looked to her coffee. Ashlyn noticed when she looked back up to her and smiled in confusion. Ali just continued to run her finger over her cup with a happy glint in her eye. Ashlyn's curiosity was piqued and she leaned closer.

"What," she asked, smiling in confused amusement.

Ali looked back up to her and straight in the eyes. "Nothing. You just kept saying us," she smiled and shrugged shyly.

Ashlyn's smile grew wider and she nodded. "Yeah, well, that's what best friends do. Your problems are my problems and so on," she chuckled with a wink.

"And the feeling is definitely mutual," Ali grinned. "Thank you, Ashlyn. For everything."

"No problem, Ali. Thank you for telling me everything. I know it took a lot of trust to be open like that. I really appreciate it," Ashlyn said sincerely.

"It did, but it was so easy because it was you. You opened yourself up to me and it made it easier for me to be just as open. I'm really thankful for you. Me and my son both are," Ali smiled appreciatively.

Ashlyn smiled shyly and a faint blush crept across her face. "Not as thankful as I am for you two," she said softly and looked to her.

They both exchanged a smile that turned into something deeper. It was broken up by Nicholas running to them, back from his playdate with a friend, and smack into his mother. Ashlyn watched as Ali picked him up to hug and kiss his cheek. Her smile grew, but turned into a grin when he moved to do the same to her.

Ali watched them both with a loving smile and threw thanks to heaven for Ashlyn.


	17. Holiday Planning

Chapter 17

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving next week, honey," Grandma asked.

"I don't know. I guess me and Nicky could have a little something at our place together. He's not as in to Thanksgiving as he is Christmas," Ali informed with a chuckle.

"Well, how about another option. Strictly your choice if you want to or not, of course," Grandma smiled and took a seat at the counter.

"Sure. What's up," Ali nodded and finished her business at the cash register.

Grandma motioned for her to sit and they both got comfortable. "Every year on Thanksgiving I make dinner here at the diner for those less fortunate. I always have a big turnout, sadly. You don't realize how many people are on hard times until the holidays," she sighed sadly.

Ali's face fell with her and she nodded along somberly. "I've seen it myself ever since I left Dan. I've been in that situation, too. It's sad to see, but I've been blessed to be able to provide enough for Nicky. I'm so thankful for being here and having all of you this time, though," she smiled gratefully and grabbed her hand to squeeze.

Grandma patted her hand and smiled. "We're definitely happy to have you both here, Ali. I know you've seen a lot. That's why I was wondering if you didn't mind helping out that day with things. I know it's the holidays and you'd probably rather spend it with Nicky, but I thought you'd might enjoy spending it with us here. I promise to make you some pumpkin pie," she half joked.

Ali laughed and patted the woman's hands whole heartedly. "I would love to help, Grandma. I know Nicky would be just as excited, as well. You didn't have to bribe me, but pumpkin pie wouldn't be horrible to use against me. What do you need me to bring or do," she nodded and looked to her.

"You are such a sweet girl, Alexandra," she gushed and pinched her cheek. "You don't bring anything but yourself and Nicky. Everything is taken care of. You just come here, hang out with family and friends, and enjoy yourself. Ok?"

"Are you sure, Grandma? I really don't mind," she assured.

"Positive, honey. You just come and have fun," she promised and stood to give her a hug.

"Ok. Seriously, if you need anything at all just let me know," she smiled and pulled back.

"Yeah, but I won't," she chuckled and waved her off as she headed to her office.

"Stubborn," Ali giggled and moved around to clean up. "I see where Ashlyn get's it from now."

"What did I get," she heard said person asked in a chipper voice.

Ali turned to her and smiled, then motioned for her to sit. "Your grandma is as stubborn as you are," she informed with a chuckle.

Ashlyn shrugged and sat down with a nod. "I like to think of it as just always being right," she cheesed and turned her cup over.

Ali just smiled and shook her head as she grabbed the coffee pot. "Aren't you just modest," she teased and poured her some coffee.

"Well, I don't like to brag," she winked and took a drink.

"You're a hot mess," she laughed and smacked her hand playfully.

Just then, Grandma walked back out with her phone in her hand. "Bad news, Ashy," she said glumly.

"What? What's wrong," Ashlyn asked in concern and sat up straight.

"Chris won't be able to make it for Thanksgiving. Molly's dad is sick so they're heading to Orlando to be close to them. They promised to be here for Christmas, though," she said.

"Damn," Ashlyn sighed sadly and slumped.

"Yeah," Grandma sighed along and patted her back. "At least we have Christmas to look forward to."

"Yeah," Ashlyn breathed and nursed her coffee.

Grandma gave her hand a squeeze, then left back to her office to finish up her business. Ali had been staring at Ashlyn the whole time sadly, knowing how it felt to miss a sibling. She walked closer to the counter and gave a sad smile at her friend's face.

"You miss him as much as I miss mine's," she said softly.

Ashlyn looked up to her and nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. We barely see each other now that they live in Miami. I miss him so much," she sighed and picked at her napkin.

"I bet he misses you as much as you miss him. You guys are really close," Ali asked.

"Yeah," she smiled at the thought of him. "He's the perfect big brother. He always tried to protect me and keep my ass in check. He's the reason Garrison was able to find me most of the time. God I wish he could make it."

"Sounds like Kyle," she nodded along and rested on the counter. "He's always trying to protect me. He still is. I miss him a lot. I wish I could see him. Nicky misses him a lot, too. At least he'll be here for Christmas. That's something to look forward to."

Ashlyn looked up to her and they both smiled. She knew she was right and that she still had a chance to see her brother. It also made her sad because Ali didn't have that option. She was basically not allowed to see her big brother, who she clearly missed, and it made Ashlyn feel guilty for being so inconsiderate of her feelings.

"I wish you could see your brother, Alex," she said.

Ali looked down and inhaled through her nose. "Me too," she said and let it out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think you could make it happen," Ashlyn almost pleaded.

"Maybe," Lt. Garrison nodded slowly in thought. "I'd have to contact some of my people and see, but it could be a possibility. Are you sure about this? It could leave a trail."

She took a moment, then nodded. "She deserves it. They all do. Unless you think it's just too dangerous," she asked.

"If he's been able to find her for the last 3 years without any trouble, then it's only a matter of time. I can keep this hush hush, Ashlyn. Let's just hope it stays that way and his resources aren't as good as we've been told. Let me call someone," he assured with a smile.

"Thanks, LT. I owe you one," she smiled back.

"Not a problem. You just get ready to surprise her and hopefully be a step closer to your plan," he chuckled and stood to walk her out, slapping his hand on her back.

"Plan," she asked in confusion and looked to him. "What plan?"

He gave a booming laugh and squeezed her shoulder as they exited his office. "Who the hell do you think you're kidding, girl," he asked as he wiped his eye.

"What," she asked with a confused laugh.

"I know you like her, Ashlyn," he said knowingly.

"Like who," she said, feigning innocence.

Lt. Garrison snickered with a headshake and patted her back. "You've got it bad, girl. I haven't even met Ali yet, but she already has you wrapped around her finger," he winked and playfully pushed her down the hall.

Ashlyn turned to him and gave a lovesick smile. "Am I that obvious," she asked curiously.

"Yep! Your grandma agrees with me. Don't let her get away from you," he winked again and shooed her off.

Ashlyn grinned and turned around to head back out to work. She let his words ring through her head and found confidence in them. He was right, along with her grandma, and she knew she had to tell Ali how she felt. Ali's predicament made it hard to confess her feelings, though.

Ali told her one of the reasons she broke things off with Will was because she was still legally married. Though she signed divorce papers and was waiting on him to do the same, she still felt weird dating while being married. Ashlyn didn't care if they did try to pursue anything. The way she saw it, Ali and Dan were done.

Ashlyn sighed and headed out back to work. She came to the decision that she was going to tell Ali how she felt.


	18. Thanksgiving

Chapter 18

"Having fun," Grandma asked as she came into the kitchen.

"A lot of fun! I've met so many people and Nicky is having such a good time. I'm glad we came here instead of spending Thanksgiving alone. I'm glad we can help those less fortunate than us. Thank you again, Grandma," Ali smiled appreciatively and gave her a big hug.

"No problem, sweetheart. I'm just glad you guys came," she smiled and kissed her cheek. "I think everything is ready to start dinner. Ashlyn told me to tell you to meet her outside to help bring some things in."

"Is she out back," Ali asked and pointed as she headed to the back door.

Grandma simply nodded and gathered up some pies to take out. Ali pushed her back against the door and headed out to Ashlyn's jeep. She saw her digging into the back and grabbing out some bags of ice. Ali smiled as she approached her and poked her sides in greeting.

Ashlyn jumped and let out a yelp of surprise. "Jesus, Ali! You scared the shit out of me," she breathed and pushed her playfully.

"So much for big, bad, tough cop," Ali laughed and tickled her sides.

Ashlyn squirmed and pushed her hands away. "Whatever, punk," she chuckled and closed the door.

"Need me to grab anything," Ali asked and tried to look around her for things.

"Yeah, can you grab the bag from the front seat," Ashlyn smiled and motioned to the passenger's side with her head.

"Sure," she smiled and headed there.

Ashlyn watched her with an intent smile the whole time as she picked up the few bags of ice. Ali casually opened the door and jumped back in shock at what she saw. She couldn't believe her eyes and put her hand to her open mouth. Ashlyn grinned at the absolute joy on her face.

"I don't think you can carry me."

"You've gotta be shitting me."

"Is that any way to greet your big brother."

Ali squealed and jumped on Kyle as he sat in the passenger seat. He laughed at her and held her bone crushing close. He closed his eyes and breathed her in as his eyes teared up at the fact he was holding her. Ali cried the second she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ashlyn figured she'd give them a minute and headed inside quietly. She thought Nicholas would want to see his beloved uncle, as well, so she went to fetch him. Ali and Kyle just stayed hugging each other in the same position for a few minutes. It had been a painful year since they last physically saw each other.

Kyle was the first to pull back, but kept his hold as he got out of the jeep. "Guess you missed me as much as I've missed you," he joked and they both laughed.

"What do you think? What the hell are you doing here?! How did you find me," she asked through smiling tears and played with the lapels of his jacket.

"I came to spend Thanksgiving with my sister and nephew. It's been long overdue," he answered and thumbed away her tears.

"Thank you," she sniffled and did the same for him. "It doesn't explain how you found us. How did you know where we were at?"

"You can thank Ashlyn for that," he smiled and grabbed her hand to walk away.

"Ashlyn," she asked and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Yep," he nodded and stopped them at a bench by the BBQ pit.

They both sat down and got comfortable. Silence came over them as they observed their surroundings and looked to the beautiful night sky. Ali smiled as she looked at him and leaned into his side. He smiled as he looked at the stars and wrapped his arm around her.

It had been too long since they last saw each other. A year to most would be simple, but with the stress and worry they had made it seem like 10 years. Ali last remember him hugging her and Nicholas in an airport in California. He was away for work and she chanced it to go see him.

"It's peaceful out here. Kind of reminds me of our home when we were kids," he sighed blissfully.

Ali nodded and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. "I love it out here," she agreed.

"That's not all you love out here," Kyle teased with a snicker.

"Stop," she chuckled and punched his stomach.

He laughed and leaned them back into the bench. "I can't help it," he smiled and winked.

Ali laughed with a headshake and sat up next to him. "So Ashlyn told you where I was at, huh," she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Kyle nodded slowly with a smile and looked to her. "She hated how miserable you were about us not being able to see each other. She also said Nicky cried to her a few days ago about missing me. She said it was time," he informed her a little sadly.

Ali's smile dropped and she looked to the ground. "I didn't know that. She didn't tell me he cried. I mean, I knew he missed you and things, but I didn't know it was that bad," she whispered.

"It's all ok now, Alex. I'm here now and we're all together. Don't feel bad about anything," he assured and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Shit like this is what makes me want to just go back to Dan and end all of our suffering. It's not fair," she said angrily.

"It isn't," he sighed and kissed the top of her head. "He'll get his one day, Alex. I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again, either. Karma is a bitch and she has everybody’s address. He'll get his one day. You just continue to stay safe and off his radar. I don't want to have to kill him for hurting you or Nicky."

Ali smiled at his big brother protectiveness and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're the best, Kyle," she said and looked up to him.

Kyle shrugged and gave her a grinning wink. "You're even better, Alex," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Just then, they heard little feet running to them. They both laughed and stood, but Ali moved in front of Kyle to hide him. Nicholas rounded the corner, clearly not knowing his uncle was a few feet away. It was dark and he'd have to be looking for him to see him, anyways.

"Come on, Mommy. Grandma and Ashlyn said it's time to eat," he said excitedly and tugged on her hand.

Ali giggled and held her ground. "Hold on a second, baby. I've got a surprise for you," she grinned brightly.

"What," he asked and dropped his hold.

Ali covered his eyes and moved around to stand behind him. She bent down and kissed the side of his head, then looked to her brother to wink. Kyle had on his huge grin and bent down, as well. Ali mouthed to him a countdown from 3, then dropped her hands.

"Uncle Kyle," Nicholas yelled in surprise.

"In the flesh, Nicky," Kyle laughed and opened his arms.

Nicholas wasted no time in running to him full speed and jumping in his arms. Kyle just laughed harder and held him tight and close. He kissed the top of his head and held his lips there as he closed his eyes. Ali stood and watched them with crossed arms and a teary smile.

"I missed you, Uncle Kyle," the little boy whispered and squeezed his neck tighter.

Kyle kissed his head a few more times and picked him up. "I missed you more, buddy," he whispered back and hugged him a little tighter.

Ali turned her head to the side to wipe her eyes and saw Ashlyn by the door. She turned a little more to her to smile and mouthed a thanks. Ashlyn just continued to smile and nodded as she closed the door. If Ali didn't think she was in love with Ashlyn before, she certainly was now.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali, Kyle, and Nicholas were inseparable the whole time during dinner. Ashlyn figured she'd give them time alone to catch up. She made sure they weren't bothered by anyone or anything. Grandma noticed she was looking at them and patted her back with a proud smile.

Ashlyn turned to her and gathered up all the dirty dishes to take to the kitchen. She smiled at her grandma, then kissed her cheek as she left. As she pushed her back against the kitchen door, she smiled at the Kriegers all laughing over pumpkin pie. She then headed over to do the dishes.

Ashlyn sighed at the mountain of dishes before her. She rolled her sleeves up and threw an apron on to avoid getting dirty. She turned the water on, poured soap in the sink, and watched the bubbles rise. As she did, she let her mind wander to Ali and her smile came back to her face.

"Whatcha thinking about," Ali whispered by her ear.

Ashlyn jumped and tripped over the floor mat. Ali laughed, but reached out to steady her and catch her from falling. She had been watching Ashlyn the whole time from the doorway with a loving smile. She wanted to talk to her and thank her for bringing her brother to her.

"Dammit, Alex! You're seriously going to give me a heart attack," Ashlyn breathed and held her hand over her heart.

"Sorry," Ali giggled and patted her back.

"Oh, I bet you are," she frowned and stuck her tongue out.

Ali laughed and Ashlyn couldn't stop herself from doing the same at the sound of it. She thought she had the best laugh ever, aside from Nicholas'. Ashlyn playfully pushed her and turned the water off so she could start washing dishes. Ali moved to the other side to rinse and dry.

Ashlyn eyed her with a smile as she washed. "Shouldn't you be out there catching up with your bro," she chuckled and turned back to her task.

Ali shrugged and set the dishes off to the side. "We've got time. I'm pretty sure we won't be sleeping tonight. I wanna help you," she smiled to her, then went back to her dishes.

Ashlyn stopped washing and leaned on her hands on the sink. "Go back to your family, Ali. I've got this," she smiled and nodded her head to the door.

Ali continued rinsing and drying, clearly ignoring her. "Nope! I wanna help you. Besides, Grandma has Kyle and Nicholas entertained. Now wash, Ash," she said with a firm look.

Ashlyn stared at her, but then complied with a chuckle. "Whatever, Princess," she mumbled and shook her head in amusement.

Ali rolled her eyes and reached over to flick bubbles at her. "You love calling me that too much," she said and playfully pinched her arm.

"It fits," Ashlyn laughed and bumped shoulders with her.

Ali rolled her eyes again and Ashlyn winked with kissy lips at her. They went back to washing dishes in a comfortable silence. They were halfway done when Ali thought to start up conversation. She wanted to know how Ashlyn found her brother and other things.

"How'd you find my brother," she asked and looked to her as she dried a pot. "I mean, I know you're a cop and all, but how did you get him here and everything. It's dangerous that he's here. If Dan found out-"

"Dan won't find out. I promise," Ashlyn assured and looked to her to smile. "I know you don't tell your loved ones where you're at because of him. You're afraid that he'll go after them to get to you. I talked to Garrison about everything and getting your brother here under the radar. He said he'd help, and the next thing I knew I was picking your brother up from the airport. Like I said, he's got contacts in high places. Dan thinks he's in Florida for work."

Ali processed everything she said as she slowly dried a pan. "Wow. You thought of everything," she whispered and put it away.

Ashlyn smiled and went back to scrubbing a pot. "Garrison really did. I just asked for his help. I saw how sad you and Nicky were about missing him. I figured him here for a few days would be good," she said with a shrug.

Ali stopped her movements and put the towel down to turn to her. Ashlyn was so focused on cleaning the pot that she didn't notice. It wasn't until she felt Ali's hand on her arm that she stopped her cleaning, but didn't look to her. Ali pulled on her arm and she turned to her slowly.

"Thank you for everything, Ashlyn. You don't know how much it means to me. I've missed my brother so much and you've brought him to me. To me and Nicky. I can't thank you enough," she told her with a grateful, teary smile.

"It's no problem, Ali. I just wanted to see you and Nicky happy. I hate seeing you guys so sad," she smiled softly and shrugged.

Ali smiled even more at her words and slowly moved to her. She carefully stood on her tip toes and Ashlyn's breath hitched in her throat at the action. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but let out the breath when Ali's lips met her cheek and chuckled on the inside.

"You're too good to me," Ali whispered against her cheek and hugged her waist.

Ashlyn smiled and wrapped her arms around her shoulders perfectly. Ali smiled as she rested back on her feet fully and snuggled her head on her shoulder. Ashlyn kissed the top of her head and squeezed her close. Ali sighed peacefully and closed her eyes.

"You're even better to me," Ashlyn murmured into her hair.


	19. Protective Big Brother

Chapter 19

"When are you going to tell Ashlyn how you feel, Alex," Kyle asked over his coffee.

"When it takes you longer than an hour to not ask me that question," Ali smiled sarcastically into her own coffee.

"Just for that, you can pay for your own breakfast," he frowned.

"I didn't say that when I made you dinner yesterday. I slaved over a hot stove and everything," she countered with a hurt face.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and drank his coffee. "Seriously, Alex. When are you going to tell her?"

"Kyle," she groaned and put her head back. "I know you and Ashlyn have become great friends ever since Thanksgiving, but you need to give me some time. It's not exactly easy admitting to my best friend that I love her as more than a best friend. Not to mention, I'm kind of still legally married to my asshole, crazy husband. I don't want to lose her because of my baggage."

"Alex, you won't lose her. I can see it. Ashlyn loves you and as more than a 'best friend'. She's IN love with you. Fuck Dan and his controlling ways. You deserve to be happy and that's with Ashlyn. You two would be great together," he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"What are you talking about? Ashlyn isn't 'in love' with me, Kyle," Ali laughed and shook her head as she brought her cup to her lips.

"Really, Alex? You believe that," Kyle said with a look of disbelief.

Ali shrugged and gave a look that said she did. "She's my best friend. That's it," she bit out a little sadly.

Kyle laughed and shook his head as he took a drink. "You are so blind, sister. Ashlyn is as in love with you as you are. Probably more," he mumbled into his cup.

"And how do you know?"

"I've got an eye for love. Trust me on this, honey. She loooooooves you. What's even better, and gives her my big brother stamp of approval, is that she loves Nicky and he loves her. It's meant to be, Alex. Tell her how you feel and watch everything fall into place perfectly."

"Perfectly? Even if I did that happiness would only last for so long. Dan would find me and then I'd have to leave again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I broke her heart because I had to go. It'd be worse for me and I don't think I'd ever be able to get over her. Don't even get me started on Nicholas. I can't hurt either one of them like that."

"Hmmm, I could've thought I said fuck Dan and go for it."

"I'm being serious, Kyle."

"And what the hell do you think I'm being? You and Nicholas deserve to be happy, Alex. Ashlyn is that. For the first time since you married Dan, I've seen you genuinely smile and be happy. You clearly love it here and I love seeing my nephew so loved around here. Everyone knows who he is! He was introducing me to people yesterday when we hung out. Do you know how happy that makes me feel? Knowing that my little sister and kid nephew are actually happy after years of unhappiness. I know it's all from Ashlyn. Make yourself AND HER even happier, and tell her how you feel. Make Nicholas happy. Let me not have to worry about you, but know that your safe and happy. All of you."

Ali sighed and took in his words as she closed her eyes. Kyle reached over and grabbed her hand tightly. He didn't mean to be so hard with her, but he was tired of how difficult things were for his family. He wanted his sister to have peace of mind and just live life freely.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Ky-"

"Don't apologize for Dan, Alex. Just listen to my words and take them into consideration. That's all I want you to do."

Ali smiled and looked at their hands. She turned hers over and held his just as tightly. She was really going to miss him when he left tomorrow. Kyle just smiled and brought their hands up to kiss, thinking the same thing she was. He didn't know when they'd see each other again.

"Do you really think she feels the same way," Ali asked quietly, almost in a scared voice.

"Without a doubt," Kyle promised softly and kissed their hands again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've got pizza," Ashlyn called as she walked into the diner.

Ali was working the closing shift and they all made plans to meet there for dinner. Nicholas really wanted pizza, so Ashlyn offered to pick some up after work and bring it to the diner. It was Kyle's last night there and she wanted them all to just relax and enjoy it.

"Yay," Nicholas yelled and ran to hug her leg.

"What's up, Nicky," Ashlyn grinned and hugged him.

"Pizza," was all Nicholas said and pulled her leg to make her move.

"Of course. He isn't happy to see me. He's happy to see pizza," Ashlyn chuckled and headed to a table.

Ali was finishing the last few touches of cleaning in the back. Kyle was seated at a booth and on his phone. When Ashlyn walked in, he pocketed it and turned to her with a smile. Ashlyn returned it as she set the pizzas down and sat across from him.

"What's up, Kyle," she said and got comfortable.

Kyle helped his nephew sit next to him and hugged him to his side. "Nothin' much. Been hanging with these two all day. How was work," he asked and gave his nephew a noogie.

"Uncle Kyle," Nicholas laughed and tried to grab his hand.

Ashlyn laughed and unbuttoned her top few buttons. "Work was great actually. No crimes means a quiet and safe night for people. I love clocking off with that feeling. Where's Ali," she asked and looked around for her.

Kyle smirked at her and held his nephew close. "She's finishing up in the back. She should be done," he informed and watched her look for his sister.

Ashlyn nodded, but didn't take her attention away from the door where Ali was beyond. Kyle chuckled quietly to himself and shook his head. He looked back to Ashlyn just in time to see her grin ever so brightly with a glint in her eyes. That's how he knew Ali was making her way towards them.

"Hey. How was work," he heard his sister ask, voice picking up and sounding so happy.

"Oh brother," Kyle snickered and shook his head.

"It was great. A very easy day and everything. Just happy to be off," Ashlyn grinned even brighter and stood to help her with her full hands.

"I bet you are," Kyle muttered under his breath in amusement.

"That's great. It's good to know that you don't have to draw your gun out or be in high speed chases," Ali half joked as they sat down together and everyone laughed.

"And my sister is worse," Kyle mumbled through a smile.

"Huh," Nicholas asked and looked up to him.

"Nothing, Nicky. Let's pig out on pizza," he grinned and winked to him.

"Ok," he agreed enthusiastically and leaned into the table.

Ali passed out plates and napkins along with their favorite sodas. Ashlyn bought 2 pizzas and there was more than enough to go around. Kyle and Nicholas practically demolished the pepperoni pizza by themselves while Ali and Ashlyn shared the cheese pizza.

"Thank you for this," Ali leaned over to whisper to her.

Ashlyn had her arm across the back of the booth as she munched on her pizza. When Ali leaned over to tell her that, there was maybe an inch between their bodies and she could feel her breath on her cheek. Ashlyn stopped mid-chew and froze at those facts as she slowly swallowed her pizza.

"My pleasure, Ali," she smiled after clearing her throat.

Ali smiled back and moved back to her spot. She looked down to her pizza for a second in thought, then picked it up and continued eating. Ashlyn was looking at her the whole time in confused amusement. Kyle was looking at them in knowing amusement.

"Ah, love is such a beautiful thing," he said ever so quietly to himself.


	20. Big Brother's Stamp of Apporval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may post more...

Chapter 20

"I wanna come to the airport with you," Ali pouted as she hugged her brother tightly.

Kyle chuckled and buried his nose in her shoulder. "No way, Alex. It's hard enough saying goodbye like this. It'll be worse at the airport. Besides, you need to stay out of places like that. Cameras and everything," he reminded her.

"I don't care. I want to be with you for as long as I can," she mumbled into his chest.

"I know, I do too. Soon. Just keep thinking positively about things. If Ashlyn and her lieutenant say they’re going to help get you out of this mess, then I believe them. We'll see each other again soon. Ok," he smiled when they pulled apart.

"Ok. Call Ashlyn when you land so that I know you're ok. Call her for anything and she'll let me know. Ok," she smiled back, but with teary eyes.

"Promise," he winked and tucked some hair behind her ear brotherly. "I love you, Alex. Remember what I said. Talk to Ashlyn. Be happy and take care of yourselves. We'll see each other soon."

Ali nodded and he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Kyle. Please be careful," she sniffled and hugged him one more time.

"I'm only safe knowing that you are. You guys stay safe," Kyle sighed and pulled away.

Ashlyn watched them in the living room from Ali's kitchen. She was going to take Kyle to the airport and it broke her heart. They all looked too sad and like they didn't know when they'd see each other again. It made her anger towards Dan boil and want to book a flight to him to end it all.

Kyle squeezed Ali's hands and then went over to Nicholas. The little boy was sitting on the couch with his head down sadly and hands in his lap. He knew his uncle was leaving and he hated it. He wanted him to stay longer and play with him. He missed him so much.

Kyle cleared his throat and bent down in front of him. "Hey, buddy," he said softly and grabbed his legs.

Nicholas turned his head to the side and sniffled. "I don't want you to go," he cried a little.

Ali's heart broke at his words and the tone he used. She knew before how their lifestyle affected her son before, but to hear it in his broken voice hurt her like nothing else. She brought her hand up to her mouth to quiet any sounds of pain. She felt an arm at the back of her waist and melted into it.

Ali looked up, already knowing the touch, to Ashlyn who was giving her a comforting smile and squeezing her hip. Silent tears fell down her face and Ashlyn pulled her into her side, pressing her lips to her hair in comfort. Ali rested the side of her face on Ashlyn's shoulder and wiped her eyes.

"I don't want to go either, buddy, but I have to get back to work," he said, scrunching his nose in playful disgust. "I promise I'll be back soon and we'll hang out. Ashlyn told me she's been teaching you to longboard. When I come back we'll go do that and teach you to surf. How's that sound?"

Nicholas perked up at that and gave a small smile. "I'm really good. You promise," he sniffled hopefully.

Kyle grinned and wiped his tear stained cheeks. "Would I lie to my favorite nephew," he winked and cupped his cheek.

Nicholas shook his head no and then fell into him for a hug. Kyle circled his arms around him, not missing a beat, and pressed his lips to the side of his head. They stayed like that for a moment and savored the little time they had left. Ali and Ashlyn observed them with smiles.

"I love you, Uncle Kyle," Nicholas smiled with closed eyes.

Kyle smiled and hugged him tighter. "I love you more, Nicky. Take care of your mommy for me. Ok," he said and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Promise," Nicholas grinned and saluted him. "I'm a policeman and Batman. Ashlyn said I was."

"I believe it. You be a good policeman and Batman for your mom," Kyle smiled and raised his hand.

"Yes, Uncle Kyle," he nodded and high fived him as strongly as he could.

Kyle laughed and kissed his head quickly before standing back up. He ruffled his hair as he grabbed his bag from the couch, then headed to his sister. Ashlyn released her hold and excused herself to start the jeep. Kyle watched her leave, then turned to Ali and grabbed her hand.

"Be a good host and walk me out," he teased and shook her hand as they laughed.

They watched Ashlyn load his suitcase into the back of the jeep and move to the driver's side. Kyle smiled as he took in the surrounding view from his sister's apartment door. He turned to her and gave her one last hug. Ali hugged him back and etched the memory in her mind.

"Take care, Alex. I'll see you soon. Love you," he whispered and pulled back to kiss her head.

"Bye. Be careful and I love you. We'll see you later," she smiled and nodded.

Kyle held her hand for a second longer and then squeezed it as he made his way to the jeep. Nicholas walked up next to Ali and grabbed her hand to hold. She looked down to him and he smiled up to her. He held her hand protectively and put into action his promise to his uncle.

They watched the jeep back out and pull off down the street. Ali let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and let a tear slip. As sad as she was, in the back of her mind there was happiness. It was hope that maybe this wasn't the last time she'd see her brother in this town.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it was certainly a pleasure meeting you, Ashlyn. Thank you for everything. Most importantly, thank you for taking care of my sister and nephew. I owe you," Kyle smiled appreciatively and stuck his hand out.

Ashlyn smiled and nodded as she took his hand. "No thanks or owing needed. I help them out because I care about them. I do it because I want to and love it. I enjoyed meeting you just as much, Kyle. I hope to see you soon," she said with a firm hand shake.

Kyle's smile turned into a grin and he dragged her into a hug. The action surprised Ashlyn, but she hugged him back with a smile. They had grown to know each other and found they had a lot of similarities. They both felt they found a friend in the other.

"Tell my sister how you really feel about her," he said by her ear.

"Huh," she asked as she pulled back.

"Even a blind person could see how much you love Alex. I saw it the moment you picked me up and started talking about her. My sister is a good woman and she deserves to be happy. That's all I want for her and my nephew, and I can clearly see they have that with you. Besides, I'd feel safe knowing she was with a cop. Go for her, Ashlyn," he said truthfully.

Ashlyn listened to his words and looked at his shirt in thought. "And here I thought you were just going to continue to tease us in your not so quiet mutterings," she whispered and raised her eyebrows.

Kyle stared at her in amazement and let out a little laugh. "You heard that," he asked in disbelief.

"I'm a cop. Remember," she winked and slapped a hand to his arm.

"Right. Good ear," he nodded and picked his bag up. "Take care of my family. Ask my sister out. Make me proud, Ash."

Ashlyn chuckled and waved to him as he walked away to board. "You have my word," she promised.

Kyle smiled and winked as he moved to stand in line. "I'll be checking in, too. I have your number," he half joked.

Ashlyn laughed and stayed until he disappeared to his flight. She sighed with a happy smile and with the confidence of Kyle Krieger's faith to tell Ali how she felt. She twirled her keys around her finger and whistled a happy tune as she left to her jeep.


	21. Life's Too Short

Chapter 21

"Ashlyn! Don't forget your jacket!"

It was a few weeks after Kyle left back to New York and things went back to normal. The only difference was that both Ali and Ashlyn had his words ringing in their heads. They promised him that they would try to be up front with each other, but got so busy.

Ashlyn was getting so close to making detective that she could taste it. She was going the extra mile for everything at work and shadowing detectives whenever she could. Lt. Garrison was getting her in with everyone he could and helping her study for her detective's exam.

Ali dove into work and was enjoying more than ever. She credited it all to seeing her brother and talking to him about everything in her life. He really opened her eyes to things and she was relaxing more about it all. Not only that, but Grandma had promoted her to manager at the diner.

The new promotion meant more money and a chance to give her son more. Ali hugged and kissed the woman for minutes as she squealed in glee. She was able to spend less time working and more time with Nicholas. She found new doors opening and she excitedly went through them.

"Crap! I need that," Ashlyn said and rushed back to it.

"Be careful out there," Ali chuckled and handed it to her.

"Always am," she winked and grabbed it. "I'll see you later."

Ali waved goodbye to her and watched her jump in her police cruiser. She turned her lights and sirens on, then took off to the call she recieved on the radio. Ali walked back over to the register to work around on it and fill out paperwork. She looked up to Grandma and Nicholas walking in hand in hand.

"Hey, guys. You have fun at the park," she asked and walked around to them.

"Lots, Mommy. Grandma helped me feed the duckies," Nicholas nodded and hugged her.

"Good to hear. Go sit at the counter and I'll get you some lunch," Ali smiled and kissed his head.

Nicholas hopped up and sat at the counter. Grandma walked over tiredly and pushed her sunglasses to rest on top of her head. She looked exhausted and Ali led her to the counter with her hand on her back. She patted it with a chuckle and went around the counter.

"You look tired," Ali teased and grabbed her some ice water.

"You're fired," Grandma teased back and they both laughed.

"Thanks for taking him out for me," Ali smiled and handed him his food.

"No problem, honey. I actually had fun, heat stroke aside," Grandma chuckled and finished her water.

"Can you turn that up," a guy eating a few seats down asked and motioned to the TV.

Ali smiled and turned to grab the remote to turn the volume up. Ali then went over to Nicholas to help him get some ketchup and give him his juice. He thanked her and she smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. She then went back over to the register to finish up some business.

"That's terrible," Grandma said sadly.

Ali looked up to her in worry and followed her stare back to the TV. She turned her body and attention to it to listen. Apparently, there was a really bad car pile up on a nearby highway and people were scrambling to help others. Ali watched as first responders moved at the speed of light.

"That's Tyler Denmore. He went to school with Chris and works with Ashlyn. I guess all of our officers are helping. Ashlyn's probably there," Grandma mused and watched intently.

Ali looked to her and then back to the TV. "She got a pretty important call over her radio and took off quickly. She almost left her jacket trying to get out," she told her.

"Sounds like my granddaughter," Grandma chuckled knowingly.

Ali turned to smile and wink at her, then looked back to the TV. They couldn't really see how bad things were, but then the news started reporting the casualties. Ali and Grandma sighed and shook their heads sadly at it. Everyone was scrambling to save people.

"It's getting serious," Grandma said a little worriedly.

Ali turned to her and reached over to hold her hand. "I'm sure Ashlyn's fine. She always is," she tried to assure her and herself.

Grandma just nodded with a small smile and looked back to the TV. "I pray she is," she exhaled and did just that.

Ali turned back to the TV and looked her hardest for Ashlyn. She knew the chances of seeing her were slim, but she was starting to worry herself. Ashlyn was always careful, but there was still the chance that something could happen. She could only pray she was ok, too.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 20 minutes later when a ring sounded from the diner phone. Ali pulled it out of her back pocket as she divided her time between the cash register and the TV. The news would occasionaily go from the highway crash to the program that was on. Ali answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Harris'. This is Ali speaking, how may I help you," she answered with a smile.

"Is Mrs. Harris there," a man's voice sounded.

"Yes, sir. May I ask who's speaking," she asked and closed the register.

"Tell her it's James," the man said, sounding tired and worried.

"Yes, sir. One second," she said and passed the phone to Grandma.

"Who is it," she asked as she sipped her water.

"James," she said and flinched at what happened next.

The color from Grandma's face drained as she stared at her. Ali didn't know what was wrong and stood frozen in her spot. She repeated her words in her head and then it hit her. Ashlyn's lieutenant was named James. James Garrison. Ali put her hand to her mouth.

Grandma swallowed and slowly brought the phone to her ear. "James," she asked, hoping it wasn't Garrison.

Ali just watched as Grandma closed her eyes tightly as the voice on the other end spoke. Grandma didn't interrupt him or anything, and Ali watched as she fought to keep her emotions at bay. Ali looked to Nicholas, who was too busy eating his cookie to be bothered.

Ali turned back to Grandma and put her hands on the side of the cash register. She felt like she was being held up by noodles for legs. She felt like all the air from the room had been sucked out completely. She just waited and stared with bated breath at Grandma.

"Ok. I'm on my way," she said quietly and hung up.

"What's wrong," Ali cracked out and then cleared her throat.

Grandma stood and cast a look to Nicholas. "My office," she said and walked there quickly.

Ali just followed her and stood at the doorway. "What happened, Grandma," she asked again, tears of worry stinging her eyes.

Grandma went to her desk and pulled out papers. "Ashlyn was hurt at that highway crash," she informed and stuffed things in her purse.

Ali gasped and put her hand to her mouth again. "Is she ok? What happened," she cried.

"She was trying to pull a little girl out of some wreckage. She was pinned under the seat and Ashlyn climbed in to get her. The car was half off the side of the bridge and she was the only one able to fit. While others held the car in place, she went in for the little girl. She got her out and to safety, but when she was getting ready to jump off the car, it fell over. The force knocked Ashlyn in the air and into the cement head first," she continued and sniffled at the images in her head.

"Oh my God," she whispered and grabbed at her stomach.

"Jimmy is with her now at the hospital, but I need to get there. They won't tell him anything because he's not family and he's losing his patience. They took Ashlyn to the back and that's the last he saw of her," she said and closed her desk drawer.

Ali cried a little more into her hands and then grabbed some tissues to clean her face. Grandma did the same and they took a moment before going back out. She looked around and noticed no one was in. She let out a thankful breath and turned back to Ali.

"Give the keys to Zach and let him lock up. Tell him to close down and let's go," she ordered and looked to her.

"What," Ali said in confusion and wiped at her nose.

"Ashlyn would want you there, Ali. I know you want to be there, as well. I could use the support myself," Grandma smiled some.

"Are you sure," she asked again.

"More than. Please," she assured and motioned out the door.

Ali nodded and jogged to the kitchen to give the keys to the cook. She gave him the instructions that Grandma told her and then rushed back out. She looked to Nicholas and bit the inside of her cheek in thought. She didn't know how bad Ashlyn was and she didn't want to scare him.

"Come on, Nicky," she said and helped him down.

Ashlyn was important to the both of them and would want them both there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jimmy," Grandma said as she rushed to him.

"Mrs. Harris," Lt. Garrison said in relief and hugged her. "They won't tell me anything. Can you please find something out?"

Grandma patted his chest as she stared at the nurses. "I'll be back. Thank you, Jimmy," she smiled with slight tears and left.

Lt. Garrison watched her leave and stared at her intently. He was worried and his heart was thudding in his chest. He didn't even notice that Ali and Nicholas were behind him. Ali was staring just as intently, but Nicholas walked up and tugged on his big hand.

"I know you," he smiled up to him.

Lt. Garrison jumped some and looked down to him. He remembered meeting Nicholas one day when Ashlyn brought him to the station. He returned the smile, though it didn't reach his eyes, then looked up to Ali. Ali was looking at them with her arms crossed over her chest and a small smile.

"I know you too. Nicholas, right," he asked and shook his hand.

"Yes, sir. You have the funny name," the little boy grinned in remembrance.

"Nicholas," Ali chastised and moved to him.

"It's ok, ma'am," he laughed and patted his head. "He means the lieutenant part. Ashlyn spent a few minutes trying to teach him, but it didn't take. I'm James-"

"Garrison," Ali smiled and shook his outstretched hand. "Ashlyn's told me a lot about you. Pleasure to meet you, sir."

Lt. Garrison gave a surprised smile and released her hand. "And you're Ali. Ashlyn's told me a lot about you and I don't mean just the personal stuff. It's finally nice to meet you," he nodded and rested his hands on his belt.

"Thank you for that too, sir," she nodded back and looked down in slight embarrassment.

"Don't thank me. I'm doing my job. I want to do it," he assured her with a raised hand.

Just then, Grandma walked back over to them and they turned their attention to her. She looked to be relieved and less stressed about things. The sight of it made Ali and Lt. Garrison breath easier. Grandma placed a hand on each of their arms for comfort and smiled.

"She's ok. She's got a bad concussion and a pretty bad cut. It took 4 stitches and it's bruised, but she's ok for the most part. We can go see her in a moment," she informed them and they all sighed in relief.

"Thank God," Lt. Garrison breathed out and brought his hands up to his nose.

"So much," Ali agreed and patted her hand over her racing heart.

Nicholas walked up and grabbed Ali's hand. She looked down to him and happily kissed his cheek. He didn't know what was going on, but hugged her around her neck. She looked like she needed it and she happily took it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You scared us," Ali whispered and squeezed her hand.

"Sorry," Ashlyn smiled softly and ran her thumb over her hand. "I don't even know how I did what I did. My adrenaline kicked in and the next thing I knew I was climbing the car. I don't remember anything after getting the little girl out. Garrison said she's perfectly fine. Not even a scratch."

"Of course she is," Ali said and laced their fingers together. "You saved her life. You're a hero."

"I don't know about that," Ashlyn chuckled quietly and looked at their hands. "I was just doing my job. Just like every other person out there. I just have a wound to show it."

They both quietly laughed and Ali looked to Nicholas. They were back at Ashlyn's and everything had calmed down. At the hospital, Grandma and Lt. Garrison went in to see her while Ali waited with Nicholas. Ashlyn was released a few minutes after they returned.

Ashlyn was going to need someone to stay with her to keep an eye on her. Ali immediately volunteered before Grandma even finished her sentence. They all agreed and left, and Grandma dropped Ali and Nicholas off at Ashlyn's. Not even 20 minutes later, Lt. Garrison dropped Ashlyn off.

"You do know you're not going to be able to sleep peacefully tonight. I'm waking you up every hour on the hour," Ali reminded her.

"Ugh! Don't remind me," Ashlyn groaned and they laughed.

There was a moment of silence before Ali cleared her throat. "Don't scare me like that again, Ashlyn. That was the most scariest thing I've ever experienced. I didn't know what to think and there was so much I wanted to tell you. I mean, this could've all been worse! I just...," she trailed off and tried to not cry.

Ashlyn squeezed her hand and reached her other one over to grab her knee. "I understand. I'm sorry. I was scared too, Ali. I'm fine now, though. I'm not going anywhere," she told her firmly.

Ali looked her in the eyes as a single tear fell. "Promise," she whispered so quietly.

Ashlyn thumbed it away and smiled with a firm nod. "Promise, Princess," she said and ran her thumb over her cheek.

Ali carefully snaked her arms around Ashlyn's neck and put her nose in her shoulder for a hug. Ashlyn rubbed her hands up and down her back and made sure she felt that promise through their embrace. Both had the same thought running through their heads.

Life was too short to waste.


	22. Christmas

Chapter 22

"Eggnog," Ali offered.

Ashlyn turned her head to the glass and happily took it. "Thank you. I've been waiting on this all day," she winked and took a huge drink.

"Ashlyn, slow down. There's plenty enough left," Ali laughed and put a hand to her cup.

"Yeah, but this shit is soooooo good. Once you've had my grandma's eggnog all other eggnog is crap," Ashlyn grinned with a eggnog moustache.

Ali chuckled and wiped her thumb over the top of her lip. "And you're worse than Nicky when he has hot chocolate," she said and wiped her hands on a napkin.

Ashlyn was frozen and looking at her with glazed over eyes. "Right," she breathed as she snapped back.

"Try to stay clean. You made it through Christmas dinner with no problems," Ali giggled and stood to leave.

"You've got it bad, little sister," Chris said as he plopped down next to her.

Ashlyn turned to him and rolled her eyes. "How many times are you going to say it today," she asked and gulped her drink.

"Until you hear me and do something about it," he smirked and nudged shoulders.

"I hear you, Christopher," she teased and took another drink.

"Yeah, but are you going to do something about it," he challenged and put his arm on the back of the couch.

"Oh my God," she sighed and looked in her cup. "Chris, I know I need to do something, but I'm looking for the right moment. I can't just spring my 'I'm in love with you' feelings on my best friend carelessly. I care about her too much. I don't want to lose her."

"You won't lose her, Ash," he said confidently and looked to her. "Come on, kid! Uncle James told me about her and how she's all you talk about. So has Grandma. Go for it, sis. I wanna see you happy. I like Ali and I especially like Nicky. They're perfect for you!"

"They are, but there's other things I have to consider. One of them being does she even like me like that," she reminded him.

"Like you?! The girl loves you! She's IN love with you. You guys flirt all the damn time. Talking for you two is flirting," he laughed and swatted her shoulder playfully.

"Why does everyone say that? We don't flirt all the time," she asked in disbelief.

"Ha! Are you kidding me right now, Ash?? Not only did I have to witness you two whisper and casually touch each other all through dinner, but you only have eyes for the other no matter what. It took you 15 minutes to listen to me tell you a 3 minute story because you wanted to stare at Ali eat. Y'all definitely flirt all the damn time. You just don't know it because it's so natural for you. Love is strange like that," he winked and messed her hair.

"Whatever. She's not in love with me," she said and pushed his hand away.

"Yeah, and the sky is green and the grass is grey. She's so in love with you that I knew it all the way in Miami! Everything Grandma told me was true. Y'all are both dancing around each other," he said with a finger point.

Ashlyn downed the rest of her eggnog, then stared into her empty cup. "I don't wanna ruin her like I did Jill," she said quietly.

Chris snapped his head to her and narrowed his eyes. "Jill?! Ashlyn, you didn't ruin anything and none of that was your fault. JILL cheated on YOU and left YOU with nothing. If anything, she's a thief and deserves to be in jail. You loved her and gave her everything. She was the selfish one that destroyed it all. Don't blame yourself for her actions," he said seriously.

Ashlyn swallowed and closed her eyes. "I put my job ahead of her. I was trying to advance in my career and totally ignored her. Maybe I deserved it. I can't do that to Ali or her son. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. What if I turn into Dad or something? What if that's what drove her away," she rambled and fought to keep her tears back.

Chris looked around to make sure they were alone, then set his beer and her cup on the coffee table. He moved to sit on it so he could look at his sister. He rubbed his hands on his thighs and bit down hard. He hated seeing his sister like this because he had been there before. His wife pulled him out.

"Listen to me, Ashlyn," he started strongly and grabbed her hands. "You are nothing like our father. You're a way better person than he could ever dream to be. Look around you. You've got a lot of family and friends that love you. This town adores you and you make us all proud. You've come a long way and you're only going to go farther. As far as Jill goes, she's the one that lost out on a great person in you. When couples have problems, they talk them out and work through them. They don't cheat and run off with someone else. That's not love. Ali is different and I can see that. I can see that just by how happy she makes you."

"Can you really see all of that," she asked after a moment and wiped her nose.

"I'm your big brother. Have I ever lied to you before," he smiled and squeezed her hands.

"No. No you haven't," she chuckled and he joined in.

"I just wanna see you happy, Ashlyn. I see that when you're with Ali. Just tell her," he urged and smacked her legs with his hands.

"I'm trying, Bubba. I really am. I'm just so scared about what bad things could happen. I can't lose her," she said and grabbed his beer to drink.

Chris watched her and sighed knowingly. "She knows everything about you doesn't she," he asked and sat up straight.

Ashlyn looked to him and nodded. "Every single thing basically," she said and picked at the bottle label.

"Then the hard part is out of the way. She knows who you are and she's still here. That's gotta say something," he pointed out and shrugged.

Ashlyn looked back up to him like he had just told her the smartest thing ever. He was more than right. Ali knew just about every good and bad thing about her, and still chose to be around. As she thought about all of that, a smile crept across her face and Chris grinned.

All of a sudden, Nicholas came running in and straight to Chris. They had become good friends over Chris' love and knowledge for superheros. Nicholas thought he was as cool as Ashlyn and tugged on his hand. He had promised the little boy he'd help him build his Legos.

Ashlyn watched them go and leaned back into her grandmother's couch in thought. Her mind wandered to a future with Ali. She actually saw herself happy and it made her smile like a fool as she stared at the ceiling. She brought the beer up and took a drink with a grin.

What she didn't know was that a smiling Ali stood around the corner. She heard everything they said. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she was coming from the bathroom and heard her name in their conversation. Curiousity crippled her and she stayed to listen.

"Awww, Ashlyn," she whispered with her hand over her heart.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll see y'all again soon. Love you," Molly said as she finished hugging everyone.

"Yeah, real soon. I've got vacation time coming up," Chris added and squeezed his sister and grandma to him.

"Can't wait, honey. Take care of you and your wife," Grandma smiled sweetly and patted his cheek.

"You got it, Grams. I love y'all," he winked and kissed her cheek, then turned to his sister. "Remember what I said, Ash. Do it."

"I heard you," she mumbled and motioned for him to lower his voice. "Love you, Bubba. Be careful and take care."

"YOU be careful, Detective Harris. I don't want any more calls about you being in the hospital," he half joked and kissed her head.

"Promise and I haven't made detective yet, bro," she chuckled and patted his back.

"Yeah, but you will," Ali chimed in.

"I agree, Als. It was nice meeting you. Can't wait to see you again," he nodded and smiled to her.

"It was definitely a pleasure meeting you and Molly. Can't wait until the next time," she smiled back.

"What about me," Nicholas piped up.

Chris laughed and bent down to high five him. "I had so much fun with you, Nicky. I really can't wait to see you again. I'll bring you something cool when I come back," he grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Sweet! Goodbye, Chris and Miss Molly," he smiled and waved.

"Ashlyn," Ali said and looked to her with a headshake.

"What," Ashlyn laughed and raised her hands in defense. "Chris felt old being called 'Mr. Chris'. He told him to do it not me."

"You turned my son into a beach bum like you," she snorted and looked to him.

"Well, he is my best bud," she grinned and winked to him.

"I told him he could call me that, Ali. I did feel old," Chris laughed.

"Ok. If that's alright with you," she relented.

Chris nodded and put his hand to Molly's back. Grandma walked them out and Nicholas wanted to follow. They held hands and walked out the door with the couple. Ashlyn turned back to Ali and walked over. She poked her ribs playfully and earned a laugh.

"You really don't like you're son being a beach bum like me," she teased.

"The mother in me wants to say yes, but the other part of me thinks it's cute. At least he's learning from the best," Ali giggled and pushed her arm.

Ashlyn watched her laugh and realized that Chris was right. They did flirt a lot and didn't even realize it. She laughed at the thoughts and put her hands in her pockets. Ali leaned against the open doorway and looked to her. Something caught her eye and she looked up.

"Well would you look at that," she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ashlyn followed her eyes and they widened at the sight. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out and she slipped on the doorway as she leaned against it. Ali giggled and stood straight. She could clearly see how nervous Ashlyn was from the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Who the hell put that there," Ashlyn whispered and gulped.

Ali wanted to tease her more and quickly grabbed her face. "Gotta stick to tradition, Ash," she winked and pressed her lips to her nose.

Ashlyn was frozen and Ali slowly pulled away. She was smiling at her and then kissed the corner of her mouth. Just as quickly as she grabbed her face, Ali released it and headed outside without a word. Ashlyn was still frozen in place and a smile slowly crept to her face.

"Wow," she breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, a little Christmas lovin' ;)


	23. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of some violence.

Chapter 23

"Having fun, Ali?"

Everyone was at the diner for a New Year's Eve party. It was Grandma's turn to host it this year, and with help from Ali, it was definitely a success. Ashlyn was off that day, as well, and came over to help. Everyone they knew was there and spread out through the place.

"A lot of fun. We're 30 minutes away from 2015 and I'm excited! I need to make some resolutions," Ali laughed and looked to her watch.

"And what exactly are those," Ashlyn asked in amusement.

"Getting back in the gym for one," she answered in thought.

"For what?! There's not an ounce of fat on you! You look perfect," she blurted out.

Ali flinched at her outburst and looked from her stomach to her. "Really," she asked in a mix of amusement and disbelief.

Ashlyn swallowed and cursed herself for being so forward. "I-I didn't mean to come on so strongly, but y-yeah. Seriously, you look perfect. You look better than most of the girls that go to my gym," she smiled shyly with a faint blush.

"Well thank you, Ashlyn. I really appreciate something like that coming from you seeing as how you're so fit," she nodded happily and smoothed her clothes out.

"You think I'm fit," she asked and looked up to her.

Ali blushed this time and cleared her throat. "Um, y-yeah. You really are," she stuttered out.

Ashlyn chuckled and shrugged. "Eh, I'm not all that, but if you really want to get in the gym I'll help you. We could be gym buddies," she offered.

"I'd like that," she nodded thankfully.

"Perfect," she smiled and gave her a high five.

Like always, the second their hands touched they felt a warmness through their bodies. Because their feelings for the other were so strong and evident, they felt it all more strongly. Ashlyn wrapped her fingers around Ali's hand and held them there. They were staring into each other's eyes and the mood changed.

"Ale-," Ashlyn breathed as she found the confidence.

"Ali! Can you grab the champagne out of the kitchen, honey," Grandma called over.

They both snapped out of their trance and Ashlyn quickly dropped their hands. She looked to the ground and put her hands on her hips. Ali just watched her and put her own hands behind her back. Ashlyn was going to say something and she wanted to know.

"What were you going to say," she asked and stepped closer.

Ashlyn gave a short laugh and scratched her forehead. "Nothing. Nothing at all," she mumbled and looked everywhere but her.

Ali stepped back in defeat and sighed. "Ok," she whispered and went to the kitchen.

Ashlyn looked up sadly and watched the woman she loved disappear just as sadly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So fucking close," Ali cursed and threw a towel at the sink.

She could feel Ashlyn about to tell her everything that she wanted to hear. She could feel the confidence surging through her. She could feel it all from her, because she could feel the same thing fill her up. Then, it was ruined and dropped so quickly.

"What's a girl gotta do, huh," she sighed as she looked to the ceiling.

Ali shook her head and headed over to the fridge. She grabbed out the 4 bottles of champagne and headed over to the table. She needed a minute to get herself together. She didn't know if that opportunity would ever present itself again and she almost cried.

"You ok," she heard a familiar voice say.

Ali turned around and was met with Will. She had to refrain from rolling her eyes at his presence. They hadn't talked since the day she broke things off with him. Today was no different and she wanted to be anywhere but near him. She sighed and picked the bottles up to leave.

"I'm fine, Will. Go back to the party," she said in annoyance and walked past him.

Will grabbed her arm and turned her around. Ali almost dropped the bottles and gave him a look full of rage. She tried to snatch her arm back, but he tightened his hold and pulled her towards him. He grabbed the bottles from her roughly and tossed them on the table.

"What the hell, Will?! Let me fucking go! You're hurting me," she warned and tried to pull away.

"No. We still need to talk and we're gonna talk," he slurred some.

Ali scrunched her nose up at the smell and pushed him away by his chest. "You're drunk and there's nothing to talk about. Get your damn hands off me. Now," she snapped and tried to free her arm.

"Shut up! There's things we need to talk about, Ali. I know you only broke up with me because of Ashlyn. You want her. She's always taking the girls I like from me. She's a bitch like that," he spat.

"Broke up?! We were never together, asshole! You don't know what you're talking about. Ashlyn didn't take me from you because I was NEVER yours. Don't talk about her like that," she spat back and pushed him hard on the chest.

"I'm not stupid, Ali! I saw just how you were looking at her. You want her. What? Are you a lesbian like her," he snarled and gripped her arm tighter.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time to let me go, Will," she warned menacingly and tried to hide her pain.

"Answer my fucking question, Ali," he pressed and got in her face.

"Fuck! Yes! Yes I want her! Yes I'm gay! What the FUCK is it to you?! It's my life and not yours. I love her and I hate you. The sight of you makes me sick! You're a sorry, sad excuse for a man, Will. You're pathetic! Look at you right now," she sneered and got in his face as she motioned to him.

Will's eyes darkened with anger and he started to shake. "What the hell did you say to me," he said in a low and deadly voice.

Ali's braveness faltered and she swallowed quickly. "Y-You heard me. Now let me go," she said in a little, shaky voice.

Will grabbed her face with his other hand roughly. Ali's eyes closed at the pain and she clawed at his wrist with her free hand. Her mind flashed to Dan and she was silenced by it. She hit him on his chest and kicked his shins as hard as she could.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are, Ali? I was the best thing you were ever going to have. You think Ashlyn is better?! She's nothing compared to me," he growled in her face and pulled her closer.

"Let me go, Will," she whimpered and tried to free herself.

"We went on 5 dates and then you broke things off. You never even kissed me! Well guess what? I'm getting my kiss right at midnight. You're going to bring the new year in with me. Get ready to make me happy, Ali," he snarled and puckered her lips with his hand.

"No," Ali cried and hit him harder.

The countdown could be heard through the door and all Ali saw was him coming close. His eyes were closed and his lips were ready to touch hers. They were at the final 5 seconds and Ali fought harder. The closer they got to 1, the more tired she got and gave up.

Then, just as she heard 2, she was released from his hold. Ali fell back and crawled to the counter as she grabbed at her face to rub the pain out. She was still crying and trying to catch her breath. She wiped at her eyes and moved to quickly stand. She grabbed one of the bottles and held it up as a weapon.

The moment her eyes met Ashlyn, she dropped the bottle and cried in relief as she stared at her. Ashlyn had Will against the wall with his arm bent awkwardly behind his back. He was in obvious pain and made sounds to confirm it. Ashlyn put her body into his back and twisted his arm more.

"I fucking told you! I fucking told you to not hurt her or her son! I warned you, Will, but you didn't listen to me. You just had to fucking test me! I let you get away with it last time because she asked me to, but not this time. You've crossed the line," she growled and smashed his head in the wall more.

"You're breaking my arm, Ashlyn," he winced in pain and tried to break free.

"Does it look like I fucking care! Do you know what the hell you probably just put her through?! Do you?! You think you can control women like that and man handle them?? You think you can do that to Ali and I'm just going to let you?! I'm not just going to break your arm, I'm going to break every single bone in your body," she spat and pulled his arm more.

Ali just watched them, clearly too much in shock to move. Will scared her and sent her to a place that she hadn't been to in 3 years. He flashed her mind back to Dan and now the line between the past and present blurred. Will's cries of pain and Ashlyn yelling at him snapped her back.

"Ashlyn," she called and rushed to grab her arm. "Let him go, Ashlyn. It's ok. I'm ok. Don't give him the satisfaction. Let him go. Please."

Ashlyn turned to her with hurt eyes and a trembling jaw. "He was hurting you, Ali. No. He had no right to put his hands on you. Just go. I've got this. Just leave," she cracked out with teary eyes.

Ali's body slumped at her words and voice, and she squeezed her arm gently. "Ashlyn, honey, no. I'm ok. See. Look at me. I'm ok. I promise," she assured her in a broken, quiet voice.

Ashlyn shook her head slowly and blinked back tears. "I know he hurt you and not just physically. He deserves whatever he gets," she sniffled and twisted his arm more to earn a cry of pain.

"Ashlyn! He deserves to be punished, but not like this. I'm ok. Please let him go. You've worked too hard at your career to just throw it all away over me and him," she pleaded and squeezed tighter.

"I care about you, Ali! I don't care about being detective or my work. What if I hadn't shown up? Who knows what the hell he would've done," she argued and curled her fingers roughly in his hair.

Ali understood now and tentatively reached over to grab her face. "I'm ok, Ashlyn. We don't know what would've happened if you hadn't showed up, but all that matters is that you did. You saved me and I'm alright. You took care of me and I'm thankful for that. Let me take care of you. Trust me. Let him go, honey," she whispered through tears.

Ashlyn stared at her for a moment with a trembling bottom lip. Ali felt her relax as she held her face and ran her thumbs over her cheeks. Ashlyn closed her eyes and loosened her grip on him. Will cried in relief, but didn't move out of fear until he was fully released.

Ashlyn dropped her hold and stumbled back away from him. Ali stepped back with her and moved her hands to her arm again. Will slumped to the ground and grabbed at his arm in pain with whimpers. Ali gripped Ashlyn's arm tightly and stepped in front of her protectively.

"Get the hell out of here," she said in disgust.

Will scrambled away as quickly as he could and out the back door. Ali watched him go and sighed in relief that he was gone. She turned to Ashlyn, who was looking down at the ground and like she was battling with herself. Ali raised her hand and cupped her cheek to make her look at her.

"Ashlyn," she said softly.

The next thing Ali knew, Ashlyn had crashed her lips to hers and was kissing her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! This is it until possibly tomorrow. I know I said I wouldn't leave it as a cliffhanger (Trooper12), but this isn't a technically a bad one ;)
> 
> Ending this with so much love to you all for your extremely kind words and support! It is so greatly appreciated. 'Til tomorrow :)


	24. Confessions Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Thanks for all the lovely comments and support. Greatly appreciated :) Let's get back to it.

Chapter 24

Ali stared at Ashlyn's front door with a raised hand in a mix of fear and excitement. She didn't know what to expect from the woman on the other side. All she knew was that they needed to talk and that it was long overdue. Things couldn't wait any longer.

Yesterday, Ashlyn had kissed her in a way she had never been kissed before. It was so full of love, passion, and fire. As quickly as Ashlyn kissed her, though, she broke it. Ali's eyes had barely opened to find her leaving out the kitchen door. It took Ali a second, but she soon followed.

The crowd of people was too clogged to make her way through. By the time she broke through them and made it outside, Ashlyn's jeep was gone. Ali wanted so badly to chase after her, but something told her to wait. She was glad she did, because she now had everything together.

Nicholas was hanging out with his friends on a playdate. Ali had the day off and she knew Ashlyn did too. There was nothing to stop them from having his much needed conversation. The opportunity couldn't have better presented itself. Ali was ready and hoped Ashlyn was too.

Ali took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She hid from the peephole and waited almost desperately. She heard shuffling on the inside and swore she heard a sigh. She thought for sure Ashlyn wasn't going to open the door and raised her hand to knock again.

Much to her surprise, the door swung open and she was met with the woman that had invaded her dreams all last night. Ali smiled softly at her in sweats and a tank top. Ashlyn still hadn't looked her in the face and Ali knew she was feeling guilty. It made her sigh sadly.

"What do you want," Ashlyn asked quietly and shuffled on her feet uncomfortably.

Ali took a moment to stare at her and cleared her throat. "Will you at least look at me," she coaxed and stepped closer.

Ashlyn stepped back and winced at her voice. "Please," she whispered and bit her bottom lip.

Ali stepped back in hurt and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't do this, Ashlyn," she said as strongly as she could.

Ashlyn looked up to her and shook her head in shock. "Do what? I crossed a line last night," she stated.

"Crossed a line?? Are you serious right now? You saved me last night! You saved me from a creep that you warned me about talking to and I ignored you. You're a hero," the brunette countered.

"Hero," she snorted and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm no better than him. Such a hero that I saved you from him forcing himself on you that I do the same thing. I disagree with you, Ali."

"YOU didn't force yourself on me, Ashlyn," she pressed and stepped closer to her. "Will did and HE'S the one that crossed a line. Will was the only one that was at fault last night. You didn't do anything wrong. You did everything right! Did you see me complaining when you kissed me? Do you see me complaining now?!"

"No," she replied and looked up to her. "It still doesn't change the fact that I did do it. You're my best friend and I kissed you. I ruined our relationship."

"Ashlyn, Jesus Christ! Do I have to spell it out for you," she groaned and threw her head back. "Look, I'm not having this conversation outside for your neighbors to hear. Move."

"Ali, I don't feel-," the blonde started, but was silenced by Ali brushing past her inside.

Ashlyn sighed as she held the door, but shook her head and closed it after a moment. She turned around to a very impatient Ali and quietly gulped at it. Ali had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot in irritation. She couldn't understand how blind Ashlyn was to everything.

"I don't get you," she said in astonishment.

"What," Ashlyn asked and raised her shoulder slowly.

Ali stepped into her personal space and laughed humorlessly. "What," she repeated and eyed her.

Ashlyn gulped and stood frozen in her spot. "I don't know wha-," she started in confusion.

"You don't ever know, Ashlyn," she exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. "What's a girl gotta do?! Spell it out in the sky for you?? Send it by pigeon or something??"

"What are you talking about, Ali," she asked in fear of saying the wrong thing.

Ali's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head slowly. "God, you really are blind," she whispered.

Ashlyn scrunched her face into confusion. "Blind," she asked.

Ali stared at her for a second and then suddenly grabbed her face. Ashlyn only had a tenth of a second to be surprised before Ali smashed their lips together. She was completely frozen in place. Just like yesterday, she reveled in the feeling.

Ali put all of her love and being into the kiss. Ashlyn had kissed her so passionately and quickly yesterday, that she didn't even get a chance to reciprocate it. Now, the tables were turned and the ball was in her court. She could kiss Ashlyn and wait for her response.

After a moment, though, Ali was starting to think kissing her was a mistake when she didn't respond so she pulled away. Their lips had barely separated when Ashlyn grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against her. The feeling of Ali leaving her snapped her into action.

Ashlyn took control this time and raised her right hand up to cup Ali's cheek. Her mind was swimming and all she knew was that she wanted more of her. Ali had to refrain from smiling and instead rested her hands around Ashlyn's neck. She never wanted this moment to end.

Ashlyn almost lost her mind when Ali turned her head and opened her mouth. When her tongue swiped across her lips asking for permission, she immediately obliged. After that, everything was downhill and she knew she was a goner. Ali had her completely and forever.

Ali knew that they had more things to talk about, but kissed her for a little while longer. She didn't want to break and ruin their moment, but she knew she had to. She knew they had to discuss them and figure out if there could ever be a them. She wanted that more.

"Ashlyn," Ali inhaled as she pulled back slowly.

The separating of their lips broke her spell on the other woman. Ashlyn opened her eyes slowly and a smile crept her face as she focused on her. She was clearly happy and it all made Ali giggle. Ashlyn's smile turned into her signature dimpled grin as she stared at her.

"Wow," she exhaled and rubbed her thumb across her cheek lovingly.

"Wow," Ali agreed and nodded shyly.

Ashlyn picked her head up by her chin and tenderly moved some hair from her face. "You're a really great kisser," she admitted honestly.

Ali busted out laughing and ran her right hand down to rest over her heart. "I'm only as good as the girl I'm kissing," she winked and bit her bottom lip.

Ashlyn chuckled and grabbed the end of her hair to play with. "Trust me. You're better," she smiled and stared at her lips.

Ali noticed and smiled as she leaned up to her. "We'll just have to agree to disagree," she whispered and pressed her lips to hers softly.

Ashlyn smiled into their kiss and moved her hand up to hold her neck. Ali loved how gentle and strong Ashlyn was all at the same time. She had never had someone care about her so much and it made her emotional. When Ashlyn felt something wet on her cheeks, she pulled back quickly in worry.

"Alex? What's wrong?? Why are you crying?? Did I hurt you or-," she rushed out and moved away.

"No," she sniffled and pulled her back. "It's not you...well, not fully."

"Not fully," she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm just...I'm happy," she confessed.

Ashlyn was even more confused and it was evident on her face. Ali laughed and put her hand to her forehead as she shook it. She didn't know how to put into words what she was feeling. She had lived life so long not being able to express herself or anything. Things were different now all because of Ashlyn.

"Come sit with me," she smiled softly and grabbed her hand.

Ashlyn just nodded and let her lead her by hand to the living room. Ali let go of her hand and sat down on the couch. Ashlyn sat beside her and turned her attention to her. She watched as Ali ringed her hands together and looked around. She looked so lost.

"Ali," Ashlyn smiled and grabbed her hands gently. "You can talk to me about anything. I'll wait for you as long as you need. Just take your time. There's no rush, ok?"

And just like that, Ali found all the confidence and words she needed. She looked Ashlyn in the eyes and saw all of the love and safety within them. She saw all of the things she had been searching for and deprived of for years. She saw someone that loved her for her and wouldn't change her for the world.

"I can't believe I wasted so much of my life with Dan when you were somewhere out there all along," she said and wiped at the corner of her eye. "Don't get me wrong. I mean, the only thing Dan ever gave me that I am forever thankful to him for is my son. Nicholas is the only thing good about him. Sometimes I'm amazed my wonderful, little boy is his son."

Ashlyn smiled even more and brought her hands up to kiss. "He really is the sweetest kid around. He's nothing like his father and all you. You're the reason he's the greatest kid I've ever met. You're the reason he's going to grow up into a good man, Ali. He's already well on his way," she promised.

Ali felt more tears and chuckled as she looked at their hands. "See. This is what I'm talking about. How is it that you're always able to make me feel like this? Like a crushing school girl, but a confident woman all at the same time? You're amazing," she nodded and looked back up to her.

"You make it easy, Princess. Besides, I was always taught to tell the truth," she winked and swiped her thumb across her tear trails.

Ali laughed and Ashlyn grinned at making her feel good. That's all she ever wanted to do and it amplified when she learned of Ali's past with Dan. She never wanted to see Ali hurt like that and vowed she'd make her happy. Whether that was them together or not, she didn't care.

"Thank you," Ali said appreciatively.

"No problem," Ashlyn whispered and kissed her fingertips.

Ashlyn left her lips there a moment longer and Ali smiled at it as she looked at her. Ashlyn loved hearing Ali laugh and watching her smile or grin. She always made it her mission to see it every time she saw her. She was successful each time, too.

"If you wanna talk then we can talk. If you wanna wait then we can wait. Whatever you wanna do, Ali."

"I wanna talk."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you think I came over here? Just to see your pretty face?"

"Oh, you got jokes now, huh?"

"I'm kidding, Ash. I wanna talk. All jokes aside and everything."

They were both chuckling and looking down at their now threaded together fingers. They were both ready to talk now that they had found the confidence in the other. Ashlyn looked up and squeezed their hands in encouragement. Ali looked up and smiled before opening her mouth to speak.

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"How could I ever forget. I met 2 of the greatest people in my life. An awesome little boy that has become one of my best buds and his equally amazing mom. As great of a friend his mom is to me, I really like kissing her more. She's just too beautiful not to."

"God, you're too cute! Can you not right now. It's already hot enough without me blushing."

"I'm sorry, but you make it hard not to be like this. I just wanna tell you all the time how beautiful and amazing you are to me. I can't help it."

"It's so weird," Ali smiled quietly and brought a hand up to run the back of her fingers across her cheek. "For years I've felt like I wasn't worthy enough of having an opinion or anything, but you changed all of that. I haven't been this happy or confident or anything since I met you. You and your family has been so good to me and Nicky. I'll never be able to thank you for it."

"Alex," Ashlyn started and scooted closer. "You don't have to thank us for anything, ESPECIALLY me. I know my family and everyone else feels the same way I do. Everything that I did for you and Nicky was because I wanted to. I love you guys and wanted to see you smile. Even before I knew everything about you and your ex. Don't ever think you're a burden to me."

"I know, but I can't help but to feel that way sometimes. Dan has put it in my head that I-"

"I don't give a damn about Dan or what he thinks. You shouldn't either. You're free of him and can live your life how you want to. For you and Nicky both. We do things for the people we love because we love them. Not for anything else and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. A simple thank you is all you have to say and it should end right there. Do you hear me? That's all there is to it."

Ali was staring at Ashlyn in amazement. Had anyone else, other than her brother maybe, told her that then she wouldn't have believed them. Ashlyn's words rang so true and through her that she wasted no time in not seeing the truth in them. She finally felt worthy of someone.

"Wow. Ok. I believe you," she breathed and chuckled lightly at the end.

"Sorry," Ashlyn joined in and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I didn't mean to be so strong, but I hate seeing you like this. You're worthy of everything, Ali. It shouldn't be a question of whether or not you're good enough. You always are and don't think the opposite. Especially Nicholas."

"You really do care about us," Ali stated after a moment.

"Always," she answered.

Ali smiled and looked back down at their hands. "And you love us," she said, but didn't look up.

Ashlyn smiled and bent down to get her attention. "Always," she answered and watched her eyes light up.

"We do too," Ali smiled more and looked like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Ashlyn grinned at her answer and brought their hands back up to kiss. She held her lips there as she stared at her and made her blush. Ashlyn chuckled behind their hands and Ali giggled in embarrassment. Through hearing her favorite laugh, she found encouragement to go for it.

"Alex? Can I be truthful with you?"

"Of course. That's all I want."

Ashlyn took the deepest breath she felt she had ever taken in her life. Ali watched her and knew what was coming. She could feel it and excitement filled her up. Through Ashlyn's courage, she found her own and smiled. Finally, it was time.

"Just go for it, Harris," she heard her whisper.

"Huh," she asked and leaned closer.

Ashlyn looked ready to burst and did just that. "I like you," she blurted.

Ali flinched and looked at her wide eyed. "You like me," she asked, more to be sure for herself.

Ashlyn swallowed and nodded profusely. "Yes, I-...I like you. I like you a lot and not like how a best friend should...I like LIKE you. Hell, if I'm being honest...I...I-I'm in love with you," she admitted in an exasperated voice.

Ali watched her dip her head down and shut her eyes tightly. "In love," she whispered to herself.

Ashlyn nodded and opened her eyes to her lap. "Yes. For a while now," she confessed and swallowed hard.

Ali's face lit up brightly and her grin took over her face. She was staring at Ashlyn in thought about everything she had just told her. She was so relieved to know she felt the same way she did. She reached over and lifted Ashlyn's head up. Ashlyn looked at her in nervousness.

"I'm in love with you too," Ali whispered encouragingly.

Every nerve and bad thing about confessing her true feelings to Ali left Ashlyn with her words. She felt the same warm feeling, that she now knew was love, spread through her body. It filled her up and she smiled at how happy she was. She never felt this with anyone else before.

"Really," she asked.

"Really, really," Ali giggled and cupped her cheeks.

Ashlyn grinned and flashed her dimple strongly. "Wow. I never would've thought, even though everyone said you did," she laughed and melted into her touch.

Ali joined in and caressed her cheeks with her thumbs. "So you got told the same thing? Guess we really are blind," she joked and flicked her eyes to her lips.

Ashlyn noticed and teased her by biting her bottom lip. "Can I kiss you again? 'Cause I really want to," she asked quietly after a moment.

Ali giggled and leaned to her as she nodded. "I was wondering when you'd ask," she smirked and closed the distance.

Ashlyn smiled into it and pulled her closer by her waist. Ali laughed and squealed, but pulled her closer, as well, by wrapping her arms around her neck. They knew they needed to talk more, but wanted to savor a few moments of them together in a way they had waited so long to be in.

For once in a long time, they both felt happy and confident about the future. They felt that way because they had each other.


	25. Honoring a Hero

Chapter 25

Ali and Ashlyn talked about everything they had felt for each since they first met. From the moment they first looked at each other to the kiss that sealed all of it coming together. They stayed on her couch, Ali leaning into Ashlyn comfortably, and got to the place they had longed for.

Ashlyn's main concern about them pursuing anything was making sure Ali was comfortable. She knew what it was like to struggle with your sexuality and find peace with it all. Ali stopped her worrying when she told her she had been thinking about it for a while.

Ali told her about how in college she first started to question her sexuality. She told her how she had always found other girls attracted, but just charged it to her admiring someone's beauty, clearly wrong. She told her how she got with Dan and she buried those feelings away. She told her how she re-awakened them for her.

Ashlyn listened to every word she said uninterrupted. When Ali told her she was the reason she wanted to be true to herself and come out, she couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across her face. Ali laughed at it and poked her dimple. Each revelation brought them closer together.

Though Ali had come out to her and Kyle, she was still nervous. She didn't care about what other people thought about it, but of what her son thought about it. He was use to just her and him. He had never even seen her with a man. How would he react if she got with another woman?

Ashlyn knew that was expected and already planned ahead. She didn't want to pressure Ali into anything and especially make Nicholas uncomfortable or something. She assured Ali they wouldn't do anything until she was ready to tell him. Ali disagreed quickly.

That was never her intentions. They had waited long enough to just get where they were at now, and she didn't want to waste any more time. Life was too short and she reminded Ashlyn of that when she got hurt a few months ago. She wanted all of her and she wanted all of her now.

Ashlyn was reluctant to agree, not wanting to make Nicholas uncomfortable or anything, but Ali’s encouragement assured her. They wouldn't do anything in front of him, of course, and would go about things normally. When Ali was ready to tell him, then they would be more open about them in front of him.

Another main concern of Ali's was the fact she was still legally married to Dan. Before she could even finish bringing it up, Ashlyn put her finger to her lips to silence her. She knew this was bound to come up and wanted to assure her. She didn't care about Dan.

Ashlyn told her just that and every time Ali tried to interrupt, she put her finger back to her lips. Ali smiled each time and kissed her finger as she continued listening. Ashlyn would just wink and continue her speech. She wanted Ali to know that she didn't have anything to be ashamed of.

Ashlyn was truthful to Ali. She told her that she was the one who drew up and signed the divorce papers, clearly showing she was done with him. She was the one that left him and moved on to start her life over. Just because he didn't sign them and they were still legally married, doesn't mean she is in her heart.

She continued on about how clear and evident it was she didn't love him. She pointed out how she left and took nothing of his, not even her wedding ring that she could've pawned for thousands. She reminded her that she dropped that on the divorce papers and left. All of this meant to her that Ali was nothing of his and vice versa.

She promised her that everything would work out and she’d be free of him soon. She reminded her that her and Garrison were working diligently to free her and Nicholas of Dan. She gave her promises of a brighter and better future. She assured her she would be who and with whomever she wanted soon.

She went on that she was not his property and she had the right to live her life carefree. She told her that their marriage was long over the day he didn't cherish her how he should have. He didn't treat her like the queen she was and he lost out. She told her she was going to do the opposite and she deserved it.

Ali just stared at her with an amazed, teary smile. In all her years of running from Dan and trying to stay ghost, she never got to enjoy those facts. She didn't love him or feel anything for him at all since the day he first hit her. Ashlyn opened her eyes and showed her that she was a free woman now.

They then talked about everything else that was left out of past conversations. Ashlyn had always found it hard to express herself to others, but Ali made it so easy. She made her feel so safe and protected when she opened up. Ali told her the only reason she was so good at it because she felt the same about her.

They sealed that night with a kiss and Ashlyn promising to ask her out soon. They were just happy to be where they were at now and have the other. They wanted to go about things as normally as possible. There was no rush to do anything and Ashlyn wanted their first date perfect, anyways. 

She felt that the news she had just received the next few days at work was the perfect way. She had been racking her brain and pacing her home trying to figure out the perfect date for Ali. She wanted everything perfect and for Ali to feel special.

"Alex," Ashlyn grinned excitedly as she rushed into the diner.

Ali's lips pulled into her own signature grin at the sound of her voice. It had only been less than 48 hours since they last talked and she missed her. She mentally rolled her eyes in amusement at how hard she had fallen for her, then turned from the cook in the window to her.

"Hey. What's up," she asked, trying to control her huge grin and excitement.

"Work as usual," Ashlyn answered with a shrug and happily sat at the counter. "What about you? Where's Nicky?"

"He's in the office taking a nap. He's been watching your Batman DVDs all day. You were right. It is fun watching him watch them," she chuckled and jutted her thumb towards the office. “We never stop going at work, huh?"

"I told you," Ashlyn laughed. "And no, we don't. I've been feeling guilty about not asking you out yet. Sorry about that."

Ali laughed at her sheepish face and patted her hand. "It's ok, Ash. We've both been pretty busy and it's only been a few days. We'll get to it," she assured, but tried to mask her own want to go out together.

Ashlyn saw it and smirked as she turned her hand over to hold hers. "You're not a good liar, Alexandra Krieger. I can see right through you," she said and rubbed her thumb over her hand.

"Really?"

"Really, really, Princess."

"Damn."

"Yeah,...would it be too soon if I asked you out?"

"Now?"

"Not exactly."

Ashlyn was chuckling at the look of anticipation and nervousness on Ali's face. She wanted to bail her out of it and decided to ask what she had been dying to ask all day. She figured this could be a good first date and wanted to share it with Ali.

"Remember when I got hurt at work in November," she started.

"God, how could I ever forget? You gave me a heart attack. Why," Ali asked and looked to her curiously.

Ashlyn chuckled and played with her fingers as she looked at them. "Sorry about that again," she smiled apologetically and looked back up to her.

Ali smiled and shook her head, "You're ok and that's all that matters. Just don't ever do that again," she half teased and ran her finger lightly on her palm.

"Promise," she winked softly and looked at their hand movements. "They're having a banquet type thing to raise money for the victims of the crash. All the proceeds go to a fund for them and everything. They also want to honor some of the first responders. I'm one of them."

"What," Ali asked in excitement and rested her elbows on the counter to listen. "Ashlyn, that's great! That's awesome that they thought to do that for all of those families. You said they really need it. The fact they're honoring you is even better! You were a hero that day for sure."

Ashlyn blushed and dipped her head shyly down to their hands. "I don't know about being a hero. I was just doing my job like everyone else. If anything, I'm only getting honored because I got injured. The cause is more important," she shrugged unselfishly and played with Ali's bracelet.

Ali smiled and turned her hand over to lightly scratch her forearm. "You are a hero. You saved that little girl and other people. She and her family said the same thing. I also know a little boy who thinks you're better than his favorite superhero. I agree, though. The cause is more important, but don't forget you did do something great," she reminded her and grasped her forearm.

"Thanks, Ali," she whispered after a moment.

"No problem. Just stating the truth," she responded and patted her arm.

Ashlyn nodded and took a deep, preparing breath. "Um,...I-I was wondering if maybe you'd, I don't know...would like to go...with me," she asked nervously and swallowed.

Ali bit back a smile at how adorable she was and grabbed her hand again. "Go with you? Like...a date," she asked, already knowing the answer.

Ashlyn swallowed harder and ran her other hand around her collar. "Y-Yeah. I mean, if you want to. No pressure or anything. Whatever you're comfor-," she rushed out as she flicked her eyes up and down.

"Ashlyn, I would love to be your date. I'd be honored," she giggled as she bent to be eye level with her.

"Really," she asked in a breath of surprise.

"Uh, yeah. Remember our talk we had a few days ago? I would love to go on a date with you," she chuckled and played with her hand again to relax her.

"I know, but I just didn't think you'd like this idea as our first date. Kind of public and not exactly romantic. I don't know. I just thought it was a good idea when Garrison told me about it. We can actually go out another day and not do this if you want," she assured and nodded her head profusely.

"This is a perfect first date, Ashlyn. We have all the time in the world to do something with just us and more romantic. That night will be about you and I want to go. I'll be proud to be hanging off of your arm that night. Now, when and where is it," she grinned and gave an assuring pat to her hand.

Ashlyn grinned back and cleared her throat. "Not as proud or even lucky as I'll be, but ok. It's this Saturday at 8. I hope that's not too late," she said with a wince.

Ali smiled and shook her head. "I can make it work. I'll go buy a dress tomorrow. I'm assuming something black to match you," she smirked.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'll be wearing my officer's uniform," she nodded with a happy smile.

"Perfect! Who else is going," she asked and went to grab her some coffee.

"I'll just have you, Grandma, and Garrison there for me. Everyone else will be a mix of other first responders and the victims with their families," she answered and turned her cup over.

Ali poured her some coffee with a scrunched up face of confusion. "What about Nicky," she asked and put the pot down.

Ashlyn had her cup raised to drink and looked to her in just as much confusion. "I'm assuming he'll be with one of his friends that day? Unless you can't find a babysitter and want to stay home with him," she said, hoping that wouldn't happen.

Ali raised an eyebrow at her and rested on her crossed arms on the counter. "What? You don't want my son there to celebrate with you? And he thinks so highly about you," she teased.

Ashlyn's eyes went wide in shame and she set her coffee down. "No! No, never that, Ali. I love him and would love to have him there. I just thought we were going to wait to tell him about us. I didn't know how you'd feel about being on a date with me and having him there. I don't know," she tried to explain and shrugged.

"Ashlyn," she laughed and grabbed both her hands to calm her. "We won't exactly be making out with each other in front of him! I said I wanted to ease him into us. This is a perfect first step. I know you want him there and probably more than I do. He can come. He'll love being there and celebrating with us."

"Us," she smiled quietly.

"Yeah. Us," she smiled back and winked.

Ashlyn smiled even wider and looked at their joined hands. It never ceased to amaze her how they were always touching and things. She longed to be near Ali and do things like this. Just holding her hand made her feel alive. Ali felt the same way.

"I really wanted him there, but I knew we wanted to be careful with him. Can he really come," Ashlyn asked to be sure.

"Yes. I really want him there too," Ali nodded and squeezed her hands.

"It's a date then...along with other people, but still," Ashlyn smiled sheepishly.

"It's still a date, nonetheless. Besides, this gives me a chance to go shopping," Ali smirked at the thought.

"Ugh," Ashlyn groaned and patted her hands. "Something you love doing that I'll have to push through."

"I'm not that bad, Ash," Ali laughed and pinched her hand. "You're just dramatic."

"Nah, I'm just being real, honey," she said without thought and rubbed her hand.

"Honey," she said in surprise and looked to her with wide eyes.

"Oops," she whispered and looked to her in embarrassment.

"We've said it before," she pointed out in a giggle.

Ashlyn swallowed nervously and rubbed her hands over her mouth. "We weren't dating then," she mumbled and tried to hide her blush.

Ali laughed and shrugged as she went to the cash register. "Nope. But I like it," she winked and checked a customer out.

Ashlyn just stared at her with a faint smile and slowly picked her coffee back up to drink.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do you wanna go to my banquet thing," Ashlyn asked.

"Yes, Ashy," Nicholas nodded and played with her badge.

"Ashy? You've been hanging around Grandma too much," she laughed and ruffled his hair.

"She's fun," he giggled and squirmed under her tickles.

Ashlyn just chuckled and continued her assault on his ribs for a moment longer. He was standing on the couch in the office after his nap, and she kept his still waking up body steady. She just got through filling him in of their plans for Saturday and he was more than excited.

"You make me happy that you want to come celebrate with me, buddy. It means a lot. We've gotta get you something nice to wear. We'll surprise your mommy, ok," she said and stood him up straight.

"Ok! Like what," he asked and played with her radio cord.

"Whatever you want to wear that won't have your mom go for my jugular," she chuckled and straightened his clothes.

"Juggler," he asked with his head cocked to the side some.

"A nice dress shirt and slacks should do. I'll hook you up tomorrow," she laughed and winked.

"Ok, Ashy," he smiled and jumped on her for a hug.

"Ugh, you're getting big," she grunted in amusement and kissed his cheek.

"Mommy says that all the time," he smiled proudly and played with her badge again.

"Mommy is smart, right," she smiled and walked them out.

"Really smart," he agreed with a nod.

"Smart boy! Remember to always compliment your mommy, Nicky. It makes her feel good," she winked and set him down.

"What's 'compments'," he asked curiously and grabbed her hand.

"Compliments," she corrected with a smile and bent down. "That's when you say something nice to someone. For example, we just said your mommy is smart. She’s also really pretty. For you, I think you’re the cutest kid ever! Get it? It’s just basically you being nice to someone, especially if they’re having a bad day. Something as simple as that can make someone feel so much better.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed in thought and then smiled brightly. “I get it, Ashy. I’m gonna go give Grandma compments! She said she was mad at her soaps.”

Ashlyn laughed and watched as he scampered off to the kitchen. Ali was just coming from out of there and moved out his way just in time. She followed him in confused amusement and then let the door close as she watched him talk to Grandma. She shook her head and went the cash register.

“Do I even wanna know,” she asked as she counted money.

“You might find out later,” Ashlyn smirked and walked up to the counter. “He’s game, by the way. He’s excited about Saturday and I’m taking him out to get something nice tomorrow.”

“Ashlyn, you don’t have to do that. I’m sure he has something at home and if not, then I can get it,” Ali assured and closed the register.

“I wanna do it and there’s no arguments! You just worry about looking beautiful that night. That shouldn’t be too hard for you, anyways,” Ashlyn winked and tapped the counter before backing away.

Ali blushed as she smiled and watched her head to the door. “I love how smooth you always are,” she said and rounded the counter to head to her.

Ashlyn smiled wider and bowed a little. “I live to make you smile and blush, Princess,” she chuckled and pushed on the door some.

Ali gave a seductive smile and walked right up to her closely, making it look to onlookers they were just close and talking. “And I live to tease you. I really want to kiss you right now,” she whispered by her ear.

Ashlyn gulped and her breath became ragged at the closeness. “H-Huh,” she stammered and involuntarily leaned closer to her.

Ali smiled in triumph and pushed her back by her chest. “Guess you’ll have to wait,” she teased with a wink and stepped back.

Ashlyn frowned with a pout and took a deep breath. “I have to go back to work like this. Thanks, Alex,” she grumbled and pushed the door fully to exit.

“Awww, I’m sorry,” she giggled and gave her a pouted lip.

“I bet,” she mumbled and headed to her car.

“Be careful, Ashlyn,” Ali laughed and waved to her.

“Always am,” Ashlyn said, unable to hide her amusement any longer.


	26. First Date

Chapter 26

“Ali?! We’re back!”

“Give me a minute! I’m almost ready!”

Ashlyn chuckled and took a knee to fix Nicholas’ clothes. She mentally patted herself on the back that she had picked out such a great outfit. Nicholas really liked it, as well, and was wanting to wear it ever since they bought it a few days ago. That excitement got Ali hyper and made it harder for Ashlyn to hide her surprise.

“You ready to knock your mom off her feet,” she asked and slicked a stray hair down on his head.

“That’ll hurt her,” he frowned and shook his head no.

“Figure of speech, Nicky. I promise we won’t hurt her. I’d never do that. I just mean are you ready to make her really happy by surprising her with your new clothes and how cute you are,” she rephrased with a little laugh.

“Ohhhhhh! Yeah, Ashy,” he grinned and stuck his nose up some.

“That’s my main man,” she praised and high fived him.

Ashlyn stood back up straight and straightened her own clothes out. She was wearing her officer’s uniform that was restricted for special occasions like this. She looked in the mirror in the living room to straighten her tie and make sure her bun was perfect. She flashed her reflection a grin and a wink.

She had barely raised her eyes to the top corner when her breath hitched in her throat. She couldn’t form into words the beautiful sight before her and left her mouth hanging open. Her eyes were open in a spell-like state, almost as if she were in a trance. Only one thought ran through her mind.

Ali was absolutely beautiful.

As Ashlyn stood there in her lovesick daze, Ali smoothed her hands over her dress and looked up to them. She caught Ashlyn’s stare in the mirror first and dipped her head shyly at the way she was looking at her. Ali had been self-conscience and pulling her hair out with worry about perfecting herself ever since Ashlyn asked her to be her date.

She wore a little black dress that stopped just above her knee. It was sleeveless, had a swooping neckline, and fit her just right. It was loose enough for her to be comfortable in, but tight enough to make people do a double take. Paired with her black, open-toed heels and some jewelry of hers, she looked ready to knock everyone dead.

Her hair was straight, parted on the left and sat over her right shoulder perfectly. Her makeup was done, but not over the top, mostly because Ashlyn complimented her natural look all the time. She was carrying her black trench coat that stopped where her dress ended and her black clutch.

“How do I look,” she asked shyly and opened her arms the same.

Ashlyn just stared at her through the mirror, unable to move from under Ali’s spell. Had Ali not been so nervous about how she looked, she would’ve laughed at Ashlyn’s face. Instead, she just stayed in her same position and waited for an answer from her date. Luckily, Nicholas’ mouth still worked.

“You look good, Mommy,” the little boy grinned and nodded profusely.

Ali looked to him and gave a huge smile at the sight of him. “Thank you, baby, but oh my God! You look so freaking cute! Is this what you and Ashlyn wanted to surprise me with,” she asked and went over to look him over.

“Yes, Mommy. Ashy said that she wanted me to look perfect like you,” he answered and held her shoulders as she kneeled in front of him.

“Perfect, huh,” she teased and looked back to Ashlyn.

“Uh huh,” he nodded and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “You’re really b-be-beautiful, Mommy.”

“Awww,” she gushed and ran a hand over the side of his head. “Thank you, honey. You’re really handsome. The most handsome boy I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you,” he smiled proudly and received a kiss to his cheek from her. “You’re really smart, too. Right, Ashy?”

Ashlyn was still staring at Ali through the mirror, but Nicholas tugging on her pant leg and Ali’s giggle snapped her out of it. She swallowed and cleared her throat as she tugged at her tie to loosen it some. She then rubbed her hands over her pants and turned to them with a smile.

“Right, Nicky,” she agreed and stepped a little closer to them.

“See! Ashy told me to compments you all the time. She said it makes you feel good,” he grinned.

“Compliments,” Ali corrected as she looked back to her date. “Really now?”

“Yep! Do you like my tie, Mommy,” he asked and looked down to it as he held it out to her.

Ali chuckled and took it from him to put back in his vest. Ashlyn picked the best outfit Ali had ever seen on him. He was wearing a little black vest with a white dress shirt and rolled up sleeves, a black tie, khaki jeans, and all black Vans. It was so Ashlyn and it made Ali fall in more in love with it.

“I love your tie, sweetheart. Let’s keep it in your vest, though, ok? You are the cutest little thing I’ve ever seen. Did you thank Ashlyn for your clothes,” she asked and smoothed his clothed torso out.

Nicholas nodded, but still turned to her. “Thank you, Ashlyn. I really love my new clothes,” he said and hugged her legs.

Ashlyn just smiled and hugged him back. “No problem, little man. Gotta keep you lookin’ fresh,” she said and patted his head.

Ali stood and watched them with a happy smile as they parted. “Thank you. You didn’t have to buy him all of that stuff, Ashlyn. It looks expensive. Just tell me how much you spent and I’ll pay you back,” she said and put her jacket on.

“Once again, Alex, it was my pleasure and something I wanted to do. You’re not paying me back for doing something I love,” she reminded her and held Nicky in a loose chokehold from behind as he played with his Batman toy.

“Is this how it’s going to work? You being the boss and everything,” she teased and smirked at her, pointing between them both.

“Ha! Do I look crazy?! You’re definitely the boss woman, sweetheart,” she winked and squeezed Nicholas’ shoulders.

“I could definitely get use to that,” she nodded approvingly. “Such a boss woman that you didn’t want to go shopping with me, but you did with my son. Must be losing my touch. Guess it’s alright if you like my dress, but you still haven’t said anything.”

Ashlyn smiled sheepishly and ran her hand over her tie in nervousness. “Sorry about that. You look really beautiful tonight, Ali. Absolutely breathtaking and gorgeous. Believe me when I say that,” she trailed off as she ran her eyes up her body.

Ali smiled and blushed under her stare. “Thank you, Ashlyn. You look really beautiful tonight, too. I really love that uniform on you,” she replied honestly and looked her over.

“I don’t know about beautiful, but thanks, Princess. Still don’t hold a candle to you,” she laughed and winked to her. “Go grab your jacket, Nicky.”

“Ok,” he replied, setting his toy down and running after it.

Ali waited until he was gone, then walked up to Ashlyn until there was an inch between them. Ashlyn’s breath hitched in her throat at the closeness and intoxicating smell of Ali’s perfume. Ali smiled ever so faintly at it as she grabbed her tie and fixed it appropriately, focusing on it and not Ashlyn’s stare. When she finished, she pulled her by it to kiss her softly.

“You’re beautiful like I said. Don’t argue with the boss woman. Remember,” she whispered when their lips parted just a hair.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ashlyn exhaled and slowly opened her eyes with a winning smile.

“Good job, Sgt. Harris,” Ali giggled softly and pressed their lips together again.

Ashlyn smiled into their kiss and wrapped her arms around her waist strongly. Ali grinned at the move and wrapped her arms around her neck a millisecond after. Just as things got heated, they heard a door shut. Ashlyn gently pushed Ali back first, but not before kissing her a little strongly.

“Just something to look forward to later,” she winked and put a few inches between them.

“Later? Now who’s the tease,” Ali groaned and raised her hand to clean her lips for her.

“Just wait. I’m tjust ryin’ to keep up with you, darlin’,” Ashlyn winked in her southern accent and grabbed her fingers to kiss before she dropped them.

“Ok, that’s fucking hot and you can’t do that anymore tonight,” Ali frowned and re-straightened her tie for her.

Ashlyn just laughed and tabled their time together for later just as Nicholas arrived. He flashed Ashlyn his jacket that she had bought him a few months ago and then put it on. Ashlyn took another knee and fixed his clothes out, then grabbed his and Ali’s hand to lead them out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You really are the most beautiful woman in here,” Ashlyn leaned over to whisper by her date’s ear.

“Thanks, but you made me look even better,” Ali smiled and looked to her.

Ashlyn smiled and let her fingers barely graze hers on the table. “I disagree, but I know better than to argue with the boss woman. Everyone loved you tonight. They would’ve stayed and talked to your ear off if we didn’t have to start on time. You impressed my superiors and everything! Don’t even get me started on Nicky,” she chuckled as she looked at their hands.

Ali smiled and barely moved her fingers to touch hers, as well. “He was really great. He’s having so much fun. Thank you for that. As far as my part, I was just having fun and loved meeting everyone. They’re all really nice. I loved it all. Seriously, thank you for tonight, Ashlyn. I’m really enjoying myself, my son is having so much fun, and more importantly, thank you for sharing this special moment for you with us. It really means a lot to us,” she replied sincerely and looked her in the eyes.

Ashlyn exhaled from her mouth and gave a faint grin. “Stop thanking me. I wanted you both here and I’m so happy you guys came. I wanted to share this night with the people I care about the most. I also have a surprise for you afterwards. I wanna give you an appropriate date if that’s cool? Gotta show that badass dress off properly,” she grinned widely and subtly leaned back in her chair to look at her in it.

Ali bit her bottom lip to suppress a laugh and shook her head at her. “And what is that, Miss Smooth,” she asked curiously and waited with a sassy face.

“You’ll see after this, Princess,” she winked and grabbed her glass of water.

“Hmmm, ok. What about my son,” she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Grandma is taking him to her place while we go out. I’ve got it all taken care of, gorgeous. Geeze. I thought you’d be happy to show those mesmerizing legs of yours off! Girly girl,” she teased and looked to the speaker.

“Ok, good job at getting everything planned. And yes, FYI, I do want to show off everything this dress has to offer. I spent all day Thursday looking for the perfect one! All for you, too. Tomboy,” she countered and pinched her arm.

“Awww! That’s so sweet, Alex,” she gushed and looked back to her.

“Yeah,…I bet,” she rolled her eyes in mock disbelief.

“I love it, Ali. You know I do. Did you not notice I couldn’t stop staring or even speak when I first saw you,” she reminded her.

“You still do the first one,” she giggled quietly behind her hand.

“Funny,” Ashlyn replied dryly and shook her head in amusement. “Try looking at yourself in the mirror then get back to me.”

“Try looking at YOURSELF in the mirror then get back to me,” she copied as she leaned over to whisper by her ear.

Just as Ashlyn inhaled sharply through her nose at the breath of Ali’s words on her ear, her name was called. She smiled as all the attention was turned to her and looked to Ali to pat her hand as she stood. Ali quickly grabbed it to squeeze, then dropped it as she stood with her to clap with a proud smile.

Ashlyn smiled to everyone in the room and smoothed her hand over her tie as she made her way to the stage. Ali watched in amazement as she moved with grace and excellence as an officer did when put in these positions. Ashlyn saluted her superiors and Garrison stepped forward with her medal to place around her neck.

“As much as I want to present this honor to Sgt. Harris, there’s someone that wants to do it more. Come on up, Kailtlin,” Lt. Garrison smiled into the microphone.

Ashlyn’s face went from serious police business to a soft, ecstatic grin at the little girl coming on stage. The girl shyly walked to Ashlyn and took the medal from Lt. Garrison. Ashlyn bent over for her to slip the medal on, but not before saying something and winking to Kaitlin. Everyone clapped and Ashlyn gave the girl a tight hug.

Ali watched the whole thing with prideful tears at the corner of her eyes. She remembered the little girl, Kaitlin, as the one Ashlyn saved from the car that threw her off and injured her. She knew how much this meant to Ashlyn. She knew just seeing the little girl was better than any award or medal.

Ali was still standing and now had her hands together at her mouth as she watched it all. She turned around to see Grandma and Nicholas at another table with some of Ashlyn’s co-workers. Grandma stood close to Nicholas as he stood in his chair, clapping and cheering the loudest for his favorite cop. It all made Ali smile wider.

Ashlyn stepped to the podium and pulled out her speech she had prepared. She looked out to the crowd and nodded at everyone as they continued applauding. She cast a look to Ali and smiled shyly at the look she had for her. Ali laughed and gave her a thumbs up as she mouthed she was proud of her.

Ashlyn grinned and looked down at her speech to hide her blush. She looked back up to her and gave a nod. Ali smiled at it and winked to her, giving Ashlyn the courage and erasing her nerves to read her speech she had prepared all week for. As everyone settled down and tuned into her, Ashlyn cleared her throat to start.

“I love you, Ashy,” she heard Nicholas yell from the back, making everyone laugh.

Ashlyn laughed, sounding out over the speakers, and squinted her eyes under the light in his direction. “Love you more, Nicky,” she said into the microphone and gave him a peace sign.

After another rumble of laughter and Ashlyn looking to a blushing, but amused Ali, she began her speech.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That was good, Ashy,” Nicholas praised and jumped into her arms.

“Thank you, Nicky! I especially loved the shout out of love for me you did,” she chuckled and picked him up to hug.

“You’re welcome. Can I see,” he smiled excitedly and motioned to her medal around her neck.

“Sure, buddy. Whaddaya think,” she asked and held it with him to inspect.

“Sweet,” he nodded and looked at it closely.

“Awesome! Why don’t you wear it for me,” she smiled and kissed his cheek as she put him down.

“Really,” he asked in shock and watched her take it off.

“Heck yeah! I need my #1 policeman/partner to guard it for me while I take his pretty mommy out,” she winked and placed it around his neck.

“I’ll protect it, Ashlyn,” he promised and brought it up to look at again.

“Didn’t doubt you would,” she grinned and ruffled his hair.

“That was beautiful, honey,” Grandma smiled sweetly as she walked up and gave her a hug.

“Thanks, Grams. Did you guys have fun,” Ashlyn asked, squeezing her tightly and kissing her cheek.

“We sure did. Not as much fun as you did, though,” she winked and patted her cheek gently.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” she asked in curious amusement.

“Oh, my grandchild. You and Ali just couldn’t keep your eyes and hands off of each other could you,” she stated and kissed her cheek.

Ashlyn smiled shyly and cleared her throat. “That bad,” she asked and stuck her hands in her pockets.

Grandma just nodded and smiled. “That bad,” she smirked and left off to mingle.

“I’m a sap,” Ashlyn muttered to herself as she watched her leave.

“You did so good, Ashlyn! I’m so proud of you,” Ali beamed as she approached for a hug.

“Thanks, Al,” she chuckled and hugged her tightly around her waist.

Ali kissed her cheek and pulled back with a happy smile. “You deserve it. And you, mister, we’re really cute yelling to Ashlyn that you love her. It was at the wrong time, but still cute,” she giggled and bent over to kiss her son’s cheek.

“Thank you, Mommy,” Nicholas laughed and grabbed her hand to hold.

“It was the best thing this whole night and I loved it. I don’t care if he did it a million times,” Ashlyn winked to him.

“I bet,” Ali mumbled to herself in amusement. “So that was the best thing this whole night, huh? What about my LBD?”

“LBD,” Ashlyn asked with a faint smile. “I can assure you that it is definitely the only thing I was thinking about all night. Ever since I saw you walk out in it.”

“Good answer,” Ali smiled and eyed her in her uniform.

“Good, ‘cause we still have plans and I wanna show you off in it. You still game,” Ashlyn asked nonchalantly.

“What do you think,” Ali asked, copying her tone with a little laugh.

“Remember when I said that me and your mom we’re going to go hang out for a while and that you’re going to go hang with Grandma, Nicky,” Ashlyn said and looked to the little boy with a warm smile.

“Yes,” he nodded and looked up from playing with the medal.

“Let’s go see her then. If you be good, I’ll have a surprise for you tomorrow,” she promised and walked him over by hand.

“Ok, Ashy. I promise I’ll be good,” Nicholas nodded.

Ali watched them head over to Grandma and Lt. Garrison with a chuckle. After her and Ashlyn said goodnight to everyone, giving Nicholas extra hugs and kisses, they made their way out. As soon as Ashlyn stepped outside, she loosened her tie, unbuttoned the top button on her shirt, and rolled her sleeves up.

Ali observed her sigh comfortably and smiled as she slipped her jacket on. “Where to,” she asked and flipped her hair over her jacket.

Ashlyn stretched and then grabbed her hand, threading their fingers together. “Nothing big. You’ll see,” she winked and led the way.

“We’re leaving your jeep,” she asked and looked to it across the street.

“Where we’re going is close by and it’s nice tonight. Don’t worry, Ali,” she laughed and kissed her hand.

“Ok,” she relented and used her other hand to hold her arm as they walked.

The stars were big and bright, scattered across the black sky. The moon was huge and shining along with a few faint clouds for even more perfection. Ali stared at all of it in wonder and looked to Ashlyn to comment, but stopped. She had the same look on and Ali smiled as she laid her head on her shoulder.

“It is really beautiful. The sky and everything,” Ali commented and flicked her eyes up to her.

“I completely agree. It’s nice just walking around here and enjoying everything without constant distractions,” Ashlyn nodded and kissed her hand again.

“And it is easy to get distracted. I’m a victim of that,” she joked and they both laughed.

“Good thing you’re with me then. No distractions tonight or anything. It’s all about you relaxing and enjoying yourself. Good thing we got out at 9:30,” she mused and looked at her watch.

“Thank you, Ashlyn. I really needed this tonight,” Ali smiled and kissed her jaw.

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Ashlyn winked and smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is so good! Try some,” Ali insisted and held her spoon up.

“I don’t think I’ll like all those flavors, Ali,” Ashlyn grimaced and pulled her head back.

“Just try it. I didn’t put THAT many flavors in it,” she giggled and put her spoon closer to her.

“Alex, you practically put every single thing in there the place had to offer. I know it was make your own frozen yogurt and add what you like, but you took it to the max! I think I’m good with my vanilla yogurt and Nutella sauce,” she laughed and cowered away again.

“Just try it, Ash. For me. Please,” she persisted with a pout.

“Urgh, Alex,” she groaned and tried to not look at her.

“What,” she asked, feigning innocence.

“You know what. I can’t look at you with those big brown eyes,” she grumbled and looked off to the side.

“Then try it and I’ll stop,” she pressed and put it closer.

Ashlyn looked at her and then sighed. “Fine,” she caved and ate it.

Ali watched her mouth and slowly dragged it out. “What do you think,” she asked quietly, eyes still on her lips.

Ashlyn tasted and swallowed the treat, then licked her lips. “S’alright,” she nodded and smiled at the affect she had on her.

Ali nodded slowly and then leaned over to kiss her slowly. “How about now,” she whispered against her lips.

“Even better,” the blonde breathed and picked up where they left off.

“As much as I would love to continue this, we’re kind of in the middle of the sidewalk and things,” she giggled, but pecked her lips a few times.

Ashlyn grinned and Ali winked as they started to walk back down the sidewalk. Ashlyn had planned for them to go to the beach and walk along it to talk, so she led the way again. They ate their frozen yogurt and talked about the night’s events, all smiles and laughter.

When they got to the beach, Ashlyn disposed of their trash and they removed their shoes to hold. After Ashlyn rolled up her pant legs and unbuttoned her shirt a little more, she grabbed Ali’s hand again and held it tight. Ali smiled at her always doing it, then they walked along the shore talking again.

“I love the feeling of wet sand between my toes,” Ashlyn smiled and walked them closer to the water.

“Me too,” the brunette agreed and ran her foot around the water.

Ashlyn looked to her and smiled at how happy and calm she looked. She felt her plan of getting Ali to relax and have fun was working. She let go of her hand and threw her shoes into the sand, then motioned for Ali to do the same. Ali laughed and threw her heels by her shoes, then turned to her.

“You trust me,” Ashlyn asked and held her hand out to her.

“Of course,” Ali smiled and grabbed it without hesitation.

Ashlyn smiled at her answer and held her hand tightly as she walked them into the water. Ali gave a little squeal at the cold waves hitting her warm skin, then moved closer to grab onto Ashlyn’s arm for stability. Ashlyn chuckled at her, but held onto her close and securely.

“At least the waves aren’t too bad,” she mused and turned around to her.

“Not too bad? Could’ve fooled me,” Ali mumbled and tried to keep her balance.

“At least there’s no sharks,” Ashlyn joked and scanned the water for affect.

Ali didn’t like hearing that and jumped to her to wrap her arms around her neck. “Sharks?! Do they'll come this close?? Are we safe here?? Let’s go back, Ashlyn,” she panicked and looked around the water like a hawk.

Ashlyn laughed and snaked her arms around her waist securely. “I’m kidding, Ali. There’s no sharks. They won’t come this close to shore,” she said and tried to catch her eyes.

“How do you know? Are you sure,” she asked and moved closer to her as she looked around again.

“Positive…I think,” she replied without a worry and played with her jacket strap at the back.

“You think?! That’s it. Let’s go back, Ashlyn,” she ordered and clutched her right hand at the back of her neck.

“Alex,” she laughed and brought her right hand up to palm her cheek. “I assure you everything is fine. There’s no shar-,”

“Oh my God,” she yelled and jumped in her arms, feet high at her butt to avoid the water. “Something just touched me! I’m not kidding, Ashlyn. Something just freaking ran across my feet. Take me back.”

Ashlyn tried to not laugh, but failed and held her up strongly. “It was probably seaweed or something, Ali. I’m sure it wasn’t a shark,” she chuckled.

Ali turned to narrow her eyes at her and slap her shoulder. “It wasn’t no damn seaweed, Ashlyn. It was something else. Can we please go back before we become shark food,” she scowled and pointed behind them.

Ashlyn just stared at her and admired how beautiful she looked. “You know, the moonlight looks really good on you right now. You’re so beautiful, Ali,” she whispered and looked into her eyes.

Ali slowly lowered her hand as she looked at her. “You’re just saying that to take my mind off the sharks,” she said and looked down between them.

Ashlyn brought right hand up again to cup her cheek, then caressed it with her thumb. “No. I’m saying it because it’s the truth. You’re always beautiful, whether you’re running around the diner working or relaxing at home in your pj’s. The honest truth,” she replied and flicked her eyes to her lips.

Ali flicked her own eyes to her lips and brought her hands down to clutch the back of her neck. “You really can’t just say things like that and not expect a reaction,” she whispered, then smashed their lips together.

Ashlyn slowly dropped her back on her feet into the water as the kiss grew heated. Ali didn’t even notice and pulled her down closer to her to continue their kiss. Ashlyn moved to her until the front of their bodies touched and grabbed her face with both hands. Ali moaned and bucked her hips to hers.

“If you do that again, I won’t be able to control what happens next,” Ashlyn groaned, breaking their lips apart and resting their foreheads together.

“I want to say sorry, but then I would be lying to a police officer,” Ali grinned, eyes still closed and hands playing with the little hairs at the back of her head.

“Dammit, Alex,” Ashlyn groaned again and pulled her into another fiery kiss.

Ali giggled and snaked her arms around her neck to be closer, stepping on her tip toes to reach her better. Ashlyn ran her hands up under Ali’s jacket to rest them on the hips of her dress. The warmth she was radiating under there made her kiss her more passionately and sigh.

Ali broke them apart this time and rested her forehead against Ashlyn’s. “This is the best first date ever. I just thought I’d let you know,” she smiled and pulled back an inch to look at her.

Ashlyn smiled back proudly and kissed her nose. “Mission accomplished. This is the best date ever for me period,” she grinned and grabbed her chin gently.

Ali smiled and leaned up to kiss her softly, then pulled back to hug her. Ashlyn smiled even more and sighed at the perfect feeling of her in her arms. She rocked them slowly and they enjoyed their moment under the moon for a little while longer.


	27. The Good and Bad of Dating a Cop

Chapter 27

“What happened to your face, Ashlyn?!”

“Gee, good morning to you too, Ali.”

“That’s not funny. What happened??”

A few days after their first date, and Ali was already acting like an overprotective girlfriend. Though they weren’t using that word for the other, they felt that level of their relationship was coming soon. Ashlyn could only sigh in amusement and sit in the chair at the counter.

“Well,” Ali asked impatiently, foot tapping and hand on her hip.

“Well,” Ashlyn smiled innocently and turned her cup over. “I’m thirsty and want coffee. Get to it, woman.”

“Don’t ‘woman’ me, Ashlyn,” she said and stepped closer, clearly on a mission. “What. Happened. To. Your. Face! Your eye looks swollen!”

“Really,” she asked and touched her left eye. “Doesn’t feel swollen. You sure?”

“Ashlyn Michelle,” she inhaled in annoyance and shook her head. “You know I meant the other eye and stop playing games. Your RIGHT eye looks bad and I want to know what happened. How is it that you were fine these last few days, but all of a sudden you look like this??”

Ashlyn sighed and tapped her fingers across the counter as she looked off to the side. “I’m fine, Alex. See,” she lied and pointed to her eye quickly.

Ali groaned and walked around the counter to stand beside her on her right side. “We haven’t been dating long enough for you to be lying to me,” she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes to her left side to avoid her stare. She knew she should be truthful about what happened, but she didn’t want Ali to worry. She also didn’t want to get off to a bad start in their newfound relationship, even though she didn’t think this was that serious. Down the line it could be, though.

“Sit down,” she sighed in defeat and motioned to the chair.

“This seems serious,” Ali said nervously and slowly sat down.

Ashlyn grabbed her hand and gave her a comforting smile. “Depends on how you look at it. It could be an issue in this,” she answered and motioned between them.

Ali processed her words and grab her hand to hold. “That’s why we need to talk about things before they become an issue. What’s up,” she smiled encouragingly.

Ashlyn smiled more confidently and cleared her throat. “Well, before I start I just want to get some things out beforehand. It’s been really hard trying to date with my choice of career. Everyone I went out with pretty much couldn’t handle the thought of dating a cop and ended things before they started. All the potential danger and even being on the right side of the law made them feel like it was too much. Sometimes, I think that’s why Jill left me,” she started sadly and looked down to their hands.

Ali deflated just as sadly at her words and rubbed her hand. “Ashlyn, Jill is the one that lost out. Yes your job is demanding and hard to handle, but you love it and that’s all that matters. I want you to be happy just like I know you want me to be happy. You make me happy. If all those girls couldn’t handle you and your big heart before, then they certainly don’t deserve you now. They don’t deserve the amazing, loving, beautiful woman you are,” she smiled softly.

Ashlyn was looking into her eyes and smiled at the love behind them. “Thanks, Ali. You don’t know how much that means to me. You make me happy too. You and Nicky both,” she nodded a little shyly.

“Good to know,” she winked and grinned. “I make you happy in other ways, though, just like you make me happy. That night on the beach comes to mind.”

“Good to know I’m not the only one still with that burning in my mind,” she laughed and rested her other hand on her thigh. “My pleasure, by the way.”

“Mines too,” she laughed along and rested her head in her hand to listen. “Can I know what happened to your face now?”

“Ok. I’ll tell you,” she sighed and tapped her thumb on the counter nervously. “Promise to not get upset?”

Ali nodded and reached her other hand up to rest on top of her fiddling hand. “Promise. I won’t say anything until you finish,” she assured and gave her undivided attention.

Ashlyn sighed again and played with her fingers to avoid eye contact. “Ok. As I was saying, the girls I dated before couldn’t handle my job as a cop. It’s dangerous, as we both know, but so rewarding. It makes me feel good knowing that everyone I love is safe to go about their daily lives without worrying about some crazy person doing something stupid. That’s why I do what I do. I also do it because of my mom. She always saw the potential in me to do something great and this is how I feel like I can honor her,” she said, smiling at the thought of her.

Ali smiled and lightly scratched her fingers across her hand to encourage her more.

“When I was little, I use to think that if I was bigger and older that I could’ve done something to save her. I know that’s crazy, but at the time I thought it was the only answer. I felt guilty about it for a while until my grandfather talked to me. He made me see things more differently. God I miss that man a lot. He was one of the main people that pushed me to be a cop. He knew how much I loved hunting and shooting guns with him and stuff. He said if I wanted to always carry one around and help protect people, then I should be like Garrison. I thought he was crazy at the time, but when I graduated the academy, I realized he saw my future before anyone,” she chuckled and looked to her.

Ali lightly laughed along and watched her, rubbing her hand in a comforting way and still resting her head in her other hand.

“Anyways, I remember the first time I got hurt on the job. I was a rookie and learning, but the cop I was learning from told me to take the reins for a while. He said, “New boot, you gotta learn this stuff first hand. Sometimes back-up is a ways away, so you might have to go in guns a blazing. Not literally, but still.” I thought he was crazy, but I was new and wanted to prove myself. Boy was I wrong. Some out of towner was holding the place up with a toy gun. Before I could even pull mines, we got into a fight and he knocked me into a magazine rack. Hit my head hard on it and was out of it,” she laughed at the memory and shook her head.

“I know I said I wouldn’t interrupt you, but what,” Ali asked unpleased and leaned a little closer.

“See,” Ashlyn chuckled knowingly and patted her knee. “This is what I’m talking about. The worrying and things.”

“Sorry, but I can’t help it, Ash,” she defended and gave a small smile. “That’s scary.”

“Ali, I don’t want you to be scared. That’s the point of me telling you this. All that happened that day was my pride getting hurt from almost being knocked out on the job. I was just dizzy and couldn’t stand for a moment. I was fine and my ‘partner’ for the day chased him down and cuffed him. It was over and finished before I could even call it over the radio,” she continued and rubbed her thumb over her hand.

“Well, that’s better to hear. At least he got caught,” she agreed.

Ashlyn chuckled and patted her hand. “Yeah, I agree. My Grandma just about lost her mind when she heard about it and Garrison left his patrol area to check on me. I was embarrassed and everyone gave me hell for it. You can imagine the jokes that followed after that from everyone. Funny now, but annoying at the time,” she joked and they both laughed.

“Yeah, well, now you’re a legend! Everyone has so much respect for you and knows you. That should heal your pride,” Ali teased with a little giggle.

“Yeah, I guess,” she replied without a care and shrugged.

“Don’t act all modest now, stud,” she chuckled and pushed her shoulder.

Ashlyn stared at her laughing and sighed at the sound of it. “God, you’re so cute,” she smiled lovingly.

Ali slowly came to a stop and ducked her head a little. “Stop getting off track,” she reminded and became flustered.

Ashlyn winked and cleared her throat again. “My job is so rewarding and I love it. I don’t want you to ever feel like I’m choosing it over you, Ali. I would never do that, but I want you to know how important it is to me,” she replied softly as she got serious.

Ali nodded and looked to her just as seriously. “I know that, Ashlyn. I would never make you feel like you would have to choose between me and it. When you care about someone, you care about their feelings. I care about your feelings. I know how passionate you are about being a cop, and honestly, I love that about you. It shows how much you love and care,” she smiled gently.

“Wow. That makes it easier for me to continue,” she exhaled in relief and smiled back. “So can I tell you something without you getting upset?”

“Yes,” she nodded in assurance and held her hand tighter. “I promise I won’t.”

Ashlyn took a deep breath and looked to her. “I got hurt at work last night,” she confessed as she exhaled.

Ali tensed up ever so slightly and tried her best to not look fazed. “Ok. What happened,” she asked and swallowed slightly.

Ashlyn puffed her cheeks and scratched her forehead. “Well, I was answering a B&E at a warehouse an hour before my shift ended when some guy shot out of there like a bat out of hell. I surprised him while he was snooping through some boxes, and he pulled a box cutter out on me,” she started slowly, eyeing her for a reaction.

Ali just bit her top lip and pulled her bottom lip over her teeth, then nodded to continue.

“He dove at me, clearly high on something, and lost his balance. He went down and I jumped on him to restrain him. We fought for a moment, but after I disarmed him with a few fists to the ribs, I turned him over to cuff him. As I was calling it over the radio, he turned around and punched me right on the eye,” she continued and looked back up to her.

Once again, Ali just nodded slowly for her to continue and held her same face.

“It looks worse than it feels. I thought me covering it with makeup wouldn’t raise eyebrows, but nothin’ gets past you, gorgeous,” she joked and winked, trying to ease the tension.

Ali gave the most smallest and quick smile, then nodded again.

“Anyways, I managed to get back on him and kneed him in the balls. After that, there was no more fighting from him. I was surprised I could even do that, but he was pretty hurt from the can of whoop ass I put on him. And being high. After calling it in over the radio, getting checked out, filling out the right paperwork, blah, blah, blah, I was good to go! The guy went to jail and I was considered the coolest one with a black eye now. Nickson got his from running into a pole chasing a suspect at night, so he was glad I took that title from him. And the jokes stopped some,” she laughed and shook her head in amusement.

Ali just looked at her like she was crazy, but stayed silent. She meant every word she said about supporting Ashlyn through her career, but the thought of her getting hurt scared her. Ashlyn’s laughter slowed down when she noticed Ali wasn’t laughing. She cleared her throat and looked to her in worry.

“Alex,” she asked and grabbed her hand.

Ali swallowed quickly and looked down to their hands. “Nothing,” she said just as quickly.

Ashlyn sighed and tried to catch her eyes. “It’s not ‘nothing’. Come on. You can talk to me. That’s why I wanted to tell you this,” she assured.

“I know, but I don’t want to upset you. You already said-,”

“I know what I said, but I want to hear what you’re thinking. Let me in. It’s ok.”

“Promise you won’t get upset?”

“I promise.”

“Promise that you’ll at least hear me out and not interrupt? That you’ll give me a chance to finish explaining without jumping to conclusions?”

“Alex, I promise!”

They both laughed at her constant asking of promises and looked to each other. Ali sighed and cleared her throat to speak. She knew if she wanted them to make it anywhere, then they would have to be up front and truthful to each other. She didn’t want to ruin any chance she had with her.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Ashlyn. It scares me every day you go to work. It scares me not knowing whether or not you’re alright. It scares me that we’ll get a call that something bad has happened to you, and we already have. I know that you’re tough, strong, smart, and one of the best at what you do, but it’s still hard. Over time I know it’ll get easier, but I know it won’t ever go away. I’m not saying that I’m not up for this, because I am and I want to give us a try so much, but I want you to know how I feel. That’s all,” she treaded carefully.

“I know. And that’s only fair and I want to know that. Go on,” Ashlyn nodded, but looked on in worry.

“Don’t look at me like that, Ashlyn. I’m not ending things or anything like that. In case you forgot, I kind of told you I was in love with you. Remember,” she reminded with a light chuckle.

“I know. I admitted the same thing too. Remember,” she joined in and felt her cheeks go hot.

“I do,” Ali smiled softly and brought her hands down to her thighs to squeeze. “I love you and I just don’t ever want to have to visit you in a hospital again. I don’t ever want to get a call about you being hurt…or worse. Just promise me you’ll be safe. That’s all I can ask and hope for. I also want you to talk to me about work too. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t ever do that. I want to hear about your work, ESPECIALLY if you get hurt or anything. Being a cop makes you happy and I love seeing that. I don’t want to make you feel bad about something you love. Like I said, I love it too.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Ashlyn smiled softly and rested her hands on top of hers. “That’s all I want to do too. I promise to do all of that. I love you and want to hear about your day at work, too. Don’t leave me out of the loop about things around here.”

Ali stood and circled her arms around her neck with her nose crinkling grin. “I’m also going to ignore the fact you tried to hide this from me. That’s strike one, Sgt. Harris,” she teased and hugged her.

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her middle and sighed happily at the feeling of her in her arms. “I hear you, Princess. I know better than to argue with the boss woman,” she chuckled and breathed her in.

“Good,” Ali said and pulled back, patting her cheeks as she left back to the coffee pot. “Don’t need you out there getting hurt on the job all the time. When you get off you better come by and let me see it for real. No makeup or anything, Ash.”

“Whatever you say, Princess,” Ashlyn chuckled again and turned to her fully in her seat. “Gotta keep you happy and not angry.”

Ali laughed and poured her some coffee. “I’m starting to love this,” she winked and turned to the cook.

Ashlyn grinned her dimple and brought her drink up to blow. “Not as much as I am,” she muttered to herself and took a sip.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This looks horrible, Ash,” Ali said displeasingly.

Ashlyn had just ended her shift at work and was back at the diner. The second she walked to through the door, Ali grabbed her hand and led her to the office. She cracked the door and immediately sat her down on the end of the desk. Ashlyn barely opened her mouth to speak before Ali grabbed her face to inspect her eye.

“Gee, you look amazing, Ali,” Ashlyn chuckled.

“You know what I mean,” she chastised and brought her face closer to look at.

“Wow. You’re eyes are really beautiful this close up,” she whispered and stared into them.

“Must you do this now,” she swallowed and flicked her eyes away.

“Always,” she laughed and brought her hands up to rest on her hips.

“Romeo,” she mumbled in amusement and let her bring them closer.

“Only for you, darlin’,” she drawled out with a wink.

“Stoooooop,” she dragged out in a pout and leaned down to kiss her.

Ashlyn just smiled into her kiss and pulled her even closer between her open legs. Ali lightly clasped her hands at the back of her neck and ran her fingers gently at the back of her hair. Ashlyn brought her left hand up between them and cupped her cheek softly, moving closer to deepen it.

“Mommy,” they heard Nicholas yell and broke apart quickly.

Ali looked to Ashlyn and smiled as she rubbed her thumb across her lips to remove her lip gloss. Ashlyn grinned like a Cheshire cat and grabbed her hand to swiftly kiss her fingers. Just as she dropped her hand, Nicholas walked through the door and straight to his mother.

“Hey, honey,” Ali smiled and kneeled down to give him a hug.

“Hey, Mommy,” he smiled and kissed her cheek.

“You have fun with Grandma today,” she asked and ran her hand over his hair.

“Yes! She let me help her in her garden and we baked a cake,” he grinned happily.

“Mmmm, I remember when I use to do that. What kind of cake,” Ashlyn asked and stood from her spot.'

“Ashy,” he cheered and jumped into her arms.

“Nicky,” she mimicked and hoisted him up to her hip. “What kind of cake did you guys bake?”

“Chocolate,” he informed and played with her badge like he always did. “It was really good.”

“Your favorite,” she chuckled knowingly and patted his back.

“Yep! And Mommy’s,” he added as he looked to his mother with a smile.

“I definitely know that,” Ashlyn nodded along and smirked at her.

“What can I say? I’m addicted and passed it on to him,” Ali smiled and shrugged proudly.

“Cute,” Ashlyn smiled and set him down with a pat on the head. “Go ask Grandma if we can get some of that cake, Nicky.”

“Ok! I’ll be back,” the little boy promised and took off.

“Be careful and don’t run, Nicholas,” Ali called after him.

Ashlyn walked up behind her and put her arm around her shoulders. “You’ve seriously got the best kid ever,” she sighed with a smile and squeezed her close.

Ali circled her left arm around her waist and put her right hand to her chest. “He gets it from me, but yeah, I agree,” she joked and they both laughed.

“And you’re so hilarious,” Ashlyn grinned and leaned down to her.

“And you’re so hot in this uniform,” Ali grinned back and closed the distance.

Once again, just as things were getting heated, Nicholas interrupted them with chocolate cake and they were actually ok with it.


	28. Second Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little role reversal :)

Chapter 28

“I’ve never been taken on a date before.”

Ali turned to her and smiled, then turned her attention back to the road. Where they were going, Ashlyn didn’t have a clue. Ali had called her yesterday and asked her out, clearly excited about it all. Ashlyn immediately agreed and joked about needing to be near a TV for the football game that day.

“A lot of things are going to change if you’re going to date me, Harris,” Ali winked to her quickly.

“Sounds fun…and a little scary,” she joked.

“Whatever, jerk! I bet I won’t hear any complaints after tonight,” she smirked knowingly.

“I’m kidding, Al. The only thing I wish I had was a portable TV for the game in a few hours,” she chuckled and looked out her window.

“Geeze. Is football more important than a date with me,” she teased with a laugh.

“Not AS important,” she replied with a sly smile.

Ali turned to her and playfully narrowed her eyes. “That better be a joke, Ashlyn,” she said feigning annoyance.

Ashlyn turned to her fully and cheesed innocently. “It was, Princess. Just wanted to see how you’d react,” she chuckled and grabbed her hand to kiss.

“You southern people and your football,” Ali huffed out with a knowing headshake.

“You’ve been to Texas, so don’t act brand new, honey,” Ashlyn winked and kissed her hand once more.

“Well then I hope my surprise will make you happy,’ she smiled and looked back to the road.

“Eh, I’ve got social media and they always keep me up to date. Besides, my brother and Garrison are known for their rants during game day. Facebook is my TV for today while I focus on you and how cute you look,” she grinned and wagged her eyebrows.

“I’m just wearing jean shorts, a plain white t-shirt, and converses. My hair is straight and down like always, and I barely have any makeup on. How on earth does this appeal you,” she laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

“You could be in a torn rag and look like you just woke up from, like, pneumonia or something, and I’d still think you were the most beautiful woman ever,” she countered with a finger point.

Ali studied her with faint rosy cheeks for a second. “Pneumonia,” she said quizzically.

Ashlyn just looked at her with a blank face and shrugged. “Yep,” she nodded and looked out her window again.

Ali smiled and went back to concentrating on the road. How she was so lucky to have found someone like Ashlyn, she’d never know. That reason alone was what made her so happy that she could take her out on this date today. She was going to give her a huge surprise and couldn’t wait to see her face.

“Do you think you know where we’re going,” she asked after clearing her throat.

“Uhhhhh,” Ashlyn trailed off and looked around their surroundings. “No, not really. I know you said we’re going to Tampa and it was going to take all day. Other than that, no.”

“Entertain me,” Ali smiled and looked to her as they came to a red light. “What do you think our date could be?”

Ashlyn smiled at the way she leaned back in her seat and looked to her. “I don’t know. Maybe we’re going…hmmm…surfing? I don’t know. I sure would love to pass by the stadium and get some pictures of the game day stuff, though,” she said in thought.

Ali giggled and grabbed the steering wheel to take off. “Surfing, Ash? Is that all you ever think about? That’s not it and yes, we can go by the stadium,” she said in amusement and headed there.

“Excellent! The game starts in a few hours and we can see some cool stuff hopefully,” she grinned in excitement and sat up further in her seat.

“Calm down, child. We’ll get there in a few minutes,” she chuckled and patted her hand between them.

They drove for another 30 minutes and Ali was glad to finally take a break. They had been driving for a few hours now and only stopped once for a restroom break. Seeing their destination made her sigh in relief. She couldn’t wait to see Ashlyn’s reaction when she revealed her surprise.

“We’ll park here and then walk around until it’s time for our date. We can go by the stadium and you can show me around,” she said and pulled into an area to park.

“You sure? The stadium is a few blocks away and I don’t want to ruin any plans of yours,” Ashlyn asked.

“It’s fine, Ash. Just hand me my purse and let’s go,” she chuckled and patted her hand to ease her.

Ashlyn just simply nodded and did as she was asked. They got out of the jeep and Ali went to pay for their parking at the kiosk. Ashlyn was so busy looking around with her hands in her pockets that she didn’t notice she paid for 6 hours. Ali then turned to her and led the way to the street to begin walking.

“Where to, Sgt.,” she smiled and saluted her, hoisting her purse on her shoulder and putting her sunglasses on.

“Follow me, ma’am,” Ashlyn chuckled and bowed with her hand in the direction.

Ali laughed and started walking, and Ashlyn joined in as she sidled up next to her. As they walked to the stadium, Ashlyn pointed out various things and gave Ali what information she had on them. Ali listened to her intently and they both ended up in fits of giggles at her jokes.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the stadium and walked up to the gate to look at everything. Ashlyn watched everything in awe, always loving a game day atmosphere and missing the feeling of competition. Ali noticed and smiled as she grabbed her hand to lead her inside.

“Ali, what’re you doing? We can’t go in there unless we’re going to the game,” Ashlyn said and tried to pull her back.

“I know,” she simply replied and tugged her hand harder for her to follow.

Ashlyn just looked at her in confusion and let her lead the way. “We’re going to get in trouble or something. I don’t really have jurisdiction this far,” she half joked and looked around to prepare herself.

Ali laughed and stopped suddenly to pull out an envelope from her purse. “Here, officer,” she teased and held it out to her.

Ashlyn eyed it and her suspiciously, then reached out to take it. She kept her eyes on Ali and then turned to the mysterious envelope. Ali just bit her bottom lip to try to hide her grin of excitement as she opened it. Ashlyn pulled out the contents and gasped loudly with wide eyes.

“Do you like it,” Ali asked tentatively.

Ashlyn made an inaudible sound from the back of her throat and looked up to her. She was literally rendered speechless and pointing at the tickets for today’s game. She looked between Ali and them, mouth in the hugest grin Ali had ever seen, and bounced on the balls of her feet. Ali laughed and watched her happily.

“I’ll take that as a-,” Ali started again, but was cut off when Ashlyn walked up and grabbed her face for a kiss.

Ashlyn was holding her face with her right hand and giving her one of the most passionate kisses she ever produced. Ali was completely caught by surprise, but got on pace with her after a moment. Her left hand was gripping her purse strap on her shoulder and she brought her right hand up to pull Ashlyn closer by her shirt.

“Yes,” Ali breathed when they pulled apart slowly.

“A definite yes,” Ashlyn whispered with a smile and kissed her again. “This is the best date ever, Ali! Thank you.”

“Good to know,” she smiled and pecked her lips.

“How the hell did you plan this,” she laughed in amazement and brought the tickets up for them to look at.

Ali shrugged and moved next to her to look at them proudly. “Your brother called the diner last week to talk to your grandma, but I answered. We talked for a while and he told me about how important these last few games have been for you and him. Something about playoffs and trying to get a spot in the championship,” she replied nonchalantly with a hand wave, clearly teasing.

Ashlyn laughed and looked back up to her. “It’s actually do or die right now, Ali. Everything is important! No room for losing. Me, him, and Garrison get bat shit crazy around this time of year. They’re gonna flip when they hear about this! Hope you can handle this side of me,” she winked and looked more closely at the tickets.

“Exactly,” she rolled her eyes in amusement. “I just don’t care ‘cause my team is out. You forget I’m from D.C. and know a little thing or two about football. I just wanted to see how you’d react to all of this.”

“I absolutely love it,” she exclaimed and kissed the side of her head. “Thank you so much, Alex.”

“No problem,” she smiled and grabbed her unoccupied hand to walk again.

“Fuck, Al,” she practically yelled as she stared at the tickets with bulging eyes.

“What?? Is something wrong with them,” she asked in a panic and stopped to snatch them from her.

Ashlyn laughed and shook her head, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. “No, they’re perfect! These seats are fucking bomb,” she explained excitedly and pointed their seat numbers out.

Ali sighed in relief and put the tickets to her heart. “Dammit, Ashlyn! I thought something was wrong with them,” she scolded and smacked her stomach.

“Sorry, Princess. I just never had these good of seats. I’ll practically be able to see the beads of sweat on their foreheads with these,” she chuckled and grabbed the tickets back.

“Amazing,” she replied sarcastically.

Ashlyn laughed and kissed her temple as they walked to stand in line to go in. As they waited, they took millions of pictures and observed everything around them. Before they knew it, they were heading inside the stadium and towards a concession stand. Ali, being the designated driver, told Ashlyn to get whatever she wanted.

“I’ll drive us back home and you can get a drink. I’m sure you want one of those tall, skinny glasses with the fruity colors of alcohol. I don’t mind,” Ashlyn assured and pulled out her wallet.

“No. This is my date, remember? I’m taking you out and I want you to have fun. Get whatever you want, Ashlyn,” she reassured and grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Alex,” she groaned and tried to pull her wallet out again.

“Ashlyn,” she giggled and shoved it back in her back pocket.

Ashlyn gave a pout and Ali giggled more as she linked her arm with hers. Ashlyn settled for shoving her hands in her pockets as they waited in line. Ali rested her head on her shoulder and looked around in amazement at the game day atmosphere. She always loved attending a good sporting event.

“Amazing isn’t it,” the blonde asked.

“Really amazing. Reminds me of the times my dad would take me and Kyle to watch soccer, or basketball, or football games. Really takes me back,” she sighed with a smile.

Ashlyn kissed the top of her head and smiled at her words. “I still can’t believe you played sports in high school,” she said and looked to her.

Ali gave a small laugh and shook her head. “I would’ve played soccer in college if I hadn’t torn my ACL. Maybe on our next date I’ll show you some skills of mine, goalie,” she teased and pinched her side.

“Keeper,” she corrected with an amused eye roll.

“Whatever, ‘keeper’. You just worry about me sneaking the ball past you,” the brunette winked and dragged her by the arm up to the counter.

Ashlyn just chuckled and shook her head as Ali ordered for them. When the total was shown, Ashlyn went for her wallet again only for Ali to step in front of her with the cash. Ashlyn protested, but Ali ignored her and paid. In the end, they walked away with a burger, hot dog, fries, nachos, a soda, and 2 beers.

“Alex, that was too much money. You should’ve let me pay or at least contribute,” Ashlyn stated.

“Once again, Ash, I’m taking YOU out on a date. Not the other way around. It’s ok. I’ve got it,” Ali assured with a smile and led them to their seats.

“But…,” she trailed off and huffed out a breath.

“But what,” she asked and sat down.

“Nothing,” she muttered and shook her head as she sat next to her.

Ali sighed and grabbed the box of food from her. Ashlyn turned her attention to the players warming up on the field and avoided her stare. Ali knew what she was doing, and possibly what she was thinking, so she just sat back and watched her. Ashlyn felt it and squirmed uncomfortably.

“What,” she asked and flicked her eyes to her quickly.

“You tell me. Why don’t you want me paying for anything,” Ali asked and sat up to be closer to her.

Ashlyn sighed and slowly sat back in her seat. “Look, you’re a single mom and trying to make it as it is. I just don’t want you to spend so much money on this date, ESPECIALLY on me. That’s all,” she confessed and looked up to her a little.

Ali smiled at her concern and grabbed her hand to squeeze. “I appreciate the concern, Ashlyn, but I promise that it’s all ok. I’ve managed to save some money, and with the promotion to manger, me and Nicholas are more than alright. I promise you everything is ok,” she assured and tried to catch her eyes.

“I know, but still. I just want to be sure and know that you two are ok,” she smiled a little sheepishly and sat back up.

“We’re more than ok. I’m not rich or anything, but we’ve got enough. Ok,” she smiled and patted her hand to further ease her.

“Ok,” Ashlyn nodded after a moment.

“Besides, you deserve this after everything you’ve done for me and Nicky,” Ali winked and leaned back into her seat comfortably.

“I already told you why I do everything I do for you and him, Alex,” she said pointedly and leaned back with her.

“Yeah, but still,” she said, using her earlier words and smiled knowingly.

“Ok. You got me,” she said after a moment and they both laughed.

“Exactly! Now pass me some nachos,” she said in excitement and sat up straight.

“Silly,” she chuckled in a mumble and handed them over.

They ate their food, splitting everything down the middle except for Ashlyn’s beers, and watched the action on the field. There were interviews and football analysts bustling about, and they observed it all. Ali listened intently to Ashlyn talk about any and everything as if she was the team’s spokesperson.

“What,” Ashlyn asked in amusement after pointing out her favorite player.

“Nothing. I just love seeing you this happy,” Ali smiled and shrugged.

Ashlyn smiled a little shyly and put her beer to her lips for a drink. “I’ve gotta say, Al. These seats are really amazing,” she said and looked around the stadium again in awe.

Ali grinned and followed her gaze around as she nodded. “Thanks. As much as I want to take the credit, I owe Mr. Kline all of it,” she informed.

“Mr. Kline?”

“Yep. After me and your brother’s talk, I started looking up tickets. Mr. Kline saw me struggling to find the perfect seats and came over with a solution. His nephew works here at the stadium and hooked him up with some season tickets for his birthday last year. His son had to go away for work and wouldn’t be able to make it, so he offered his tickets to me.”

“Really? That was really nice of him.”

“He was also really fond of the idea of me making him some of my cheesecake. Guess I should ask Grandma to let me try some of my cooking on the menu again.”

“Well, that was the best cheesecake ever! Not to mention, the other options you offered it up as. That turtle cheesecake was my favorite.”

“Well now I know how to get your attention.”

“You have my attention all the time, though,” Ashlyn winked with a smirk.

“Keep it up, Romeo,” Ali laughed and playfully punched her shoulder.

“Only for you,” she smiled and leaned over for a kiss.

“Better be,” she smiled back and gave her a long kiss.

Ashlyn pulled back suddenly and gave a look of contemplation. “This doesn’t bother you does it? All the P.D.A. and stuff,” she asked and pointed between them.

Ali just looked at her with a mix of amusement and confusion. “A little late to be asking that don’t you think? We’ve been kissing all over the place and in front of people for a few weeks now,” she reminded.

“I know, but we haven’t really just been so out there with it. I mean, our date the night of the banquet was kind of small. We barely even touched or anything because of Nicky and stuff. Then the beach was just us with no one around to see,” she further explained.

“Ashlyn, we’ve been holding hands and kissing here all day. Not once have I complained or asked you to stop, so that should mean you don’t have to. I love it, anyways,” she assured and grabbed her hand to intertwine their fingers.

“Really,” she asked and looked up to her. “Because if you don’t and want to stop, then that’s ok too. No rush or anything, Ali. We can go at your pace.”

“Ashlyn Michelle,” she sighed and laughed. “It’s ok! I promise. We said we’d go slow and at my pace, and now I’m feeling more comfortable. I’m not ashamed to be out with you and I want to do this. I promise.”

Ashlyn’s face softened, but Ali could still see she was not fully convinced. She chuckled with a headshake and held their food box securely in her lap. Without warning, she leaned over and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She brought her left hand up and pulled her closer by her neck.

“Do you believe me now,” she asked when she pulled back a few seconds later.

“Uh huh,” Ashlyn breathed, eyes still closed and a faint smile on her lips.

“Good,” Ali smiled brightly and passed her the food so she could grab her purse to get something. “Put this on.”

“What the-,” Ashlyn said and unrolled her jersey to hold to her chest. “How the hell did you-,”

“When you were busy grilling with Nicky I snuck into your closet yesterday,” she smiled and pulled out a t-shirt for herself.

“You’re amazing,” she exclaimed and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“No biggie,” she shrugged with a blush and pulled her shirt on.

“No biggie?! No one’s ever put so much thought into a date, or hell, ANYTHING for me,” she said and put her jersey on.

“I know you hate hearing me say this, but it’s the truth, Ashlyn. You’ve done so much for me and Nicky over these last 6+ months. I just want to do something nice for you,” she replied sincerely.

Ashlyn smiled and sighed at the tone of her voice. “Just hanging out with you, Ali, is more than enough. Believe me when I say that. I love just having you around to talk to, to laugh with, and stuff. I just love being around you period. If you wanted to go jog for millions of miles like you for some reason love to do, I would. Just to hang out with you for a little while,” she winked and they both laughed.

Ali leaned over and placed her chin on her shoulder to look at her. “And we all know how much you hate running. I still don’t know how you are a cop and hate running. I’ve only known you for a little over half a year and I swear you’ve been on a foot chase at least once a week,” she giggled and squeezed their linked arms.

“I love my job and the thrill of catching the bad guy makes it bearable,” she half joked and they both laughed again.

“I thought it was something like that,” she said and kissed her jaw as she went back to her spot.

Ashlyn looked at her for a moment, then around the stadium again. “We’ve gotta bring Nicky here next season. He loves watching football with me,” she said with excitement.

Ali nodded in agreement and grabbed her soda to take a drink. “Definitely. And you’re not converting my son into a Bucs fan. He’s a Redskins fan through and through,” she said and went back to her nachos.

“That’s what you think,” she muttered to herself with a smirk.

“What was that,” she asked and narrowed her eyes at her.

“Nothing! Nothing,” she replied and held her hands up in defense.

“It better be nothing, Ashlyn. Don’t try to convert my son to your side,” she warned.

“Trust me, I don’t have to convert. The boy is just smart. That’s a lot of hard talk for a woman wearing a Bucs shirt,” she laughed and pointed at her torso.

“I’m wearing it to support you, ass! I’m just being a good date,” she laughed along and pinched her arm.

“And might I add you’re the hottest, most best date ever,” she winked and leaned over to her.

“And might I add that’s not going to cut it,” she winked back with a sassy face and pushed her back with a hand to her face.

“That’s rude, Al,” Ashlyn frowned as she moved around her hand to look at her.

“And you’re cute when you look like that,” Ali giggled and pulled her close by her jersey collar.

“Really,” Ashlyn asked sweetly.

“Yes, really,” Ali smiled and kissed her.

The roar of the crowd and the booming voice of the announcer made them pull apart slightly. They looked around at everything and everyone, then stood up with smiles at each other. With one last quick kiss, they turned their attention to the game and got ready for a few hours of entertainment.


	29. Taking The Next Step

Chapter 29

“You guys made it!”

It was a week after their second date at the football game, and things couldn’t have been more perfect. Though they hadn’t been on another one since, they were happy just being able to whatever time together they got. With Ashlyn vying for a shot at detective, she had been pretty busy lately.

Now, Ali and Nicholas had just showed up to Ashlyn’s softball game she had invited them to a few days ago. It was the police department versus the sheriff’s department, and all the money made was going to the local community center for the kids. It was a great combination of charity and entertainment.

“Yeah, sorry it took so long. Nicky wouldn’t leave until he found his hat,” Ali smiled apologetically and sat down.

“Must be a pretty great hat. At least you’re here. Ashlyn has been looking to me for you guys,” Grandma chuckled and hugged her when she was settled.

“Well, it’s kind of her fault we’re late. He was looking for the hat she bought him last week at the game,” she laughed and scanned the field for her.

“Hi, Grandma,” Nicholas smiled and went to her for a hug.

“Hi, sweetheart,” the elder woman smiled wider and kissed his cheek.

“Wanna go down there and wish Ashlyn good luck,” Ali asked him and stood.

“Yes, Mommy! And nachos,” he cheered and grabbed her hand.

“Ok. And nachos,” she chuckled and fixed his hat on his head. “We’ll be back. Did you want anything, Grandma?”

“No, honey. Thank you, though,” she smiled warmly and got comfortable in her seat.

Ali nodded with a smile and led the way down the bleachers. She spotted Ashlyn by the fence and slowly crept behind her, putting a finger to her lips to signal for Nicholas to be quiet. Ashlyn was looking up to her grandma again, but the woman was talking to one of her friends and missed her waving for her attention.

She sighed and leaned back into the fence with crossed arms, waiting on the game to start and hoping Ali and Nicholas would show up soon. She was so focused on staring off into space, that she didn’t see Ali cross her arms and lean onto them on the fence beside her. Nicholas was trying to not giggle from his spot beside her.

“Great weather, huh,” Ali asked, trying to not laugh.

“Yeah, I gue-,” Ashlyn started boringly, but then whipped around to her when she registered her voice.

“Hi,” Ali grinned.

“You made it,” Ashlyn breathed in relief with a smile.

“We did. Someone wouldn’t leave the house until he had his ‘lucky hat that Ashy bought me’,” Ali mimicked her son as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

“That’s my best bud,” Ashlyn nodded in amusement.

“I’m right here,” Nicholas laughed and rattled the gate to get her attention.

“There he is! You ready to see me kick some butt,” she asked and took a knee in front of him.

“Yes, Ashy! You have to get 600 homeruns,” he said like it was no problem.

Ashlyn laughed and brought her hand up to place over his on the gate. “I’ll try, Nicky. What if I just get it close,” she asked and patted his hand.

Nicholas gave a deep look of contemplation and then looked back to her. “Ok! But it has to be close,” he said and put his pinky through a fence hole.

“You got it, little man,” she chuckled and linked their pinkies together.

“Sweet! Can we get nachos now, Mommy,” he asked and looked up to her.

“Sure, baby,” Ali laughed and rested her hand on top of his head.

Ashlyn stood back up and moved a little closer to her. “Wish I could get a kiss for good luck,” she mumbled so only she could hear.

Ali smiled and rested her other hand on top of hers. “Soon. I promise. Just think about what could happen AFTER you win. Especially if you get those 600 homeruns,” she winked and grabbed her son’s hand.

“Don’t tease me,” she whined and pouted.

Ali just laughed and ran her hand down her face gently. She turned to walk away with a giddy for nachos Nicky, but gave Ashlyn one last look. She blew her a kiss and Ashlyn caught it to put to her heart, making them both laugh at her dramatics. Ashlyn then went back to preparing for her game with a little more pep after Ali’s words.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you slid into home base like that,” Ali said with a displeasing headshake.

“Talk dirty to me,” Ashlyn laughed, but then yelped at the pain.

“And that’s what you get for trying to be funny,” she laughed and dabbed at her upper left thigh again.

“You did that on purpose, Ali,” she pouted and brought her hand over to touch her wound.

“Don’t touch it! Your hands are dirty,” she scolded and smacked her hand away.

“I’m already hurting and I don’t need you adding to it,” she said with a pointed look.

“Should’ve thought of that before you went all Alex Rodriguez,” she chuckled and finished cleaning her cut.

“Ew! Choose a better player to compare me to. And in case you forgot, I was trying to fulfill a little boy’s request,” she countered and laid back on her pillow.

“I think 7 homeruns was enough for one game, Ash,” she assured and leaned back into the couch.

“Maybe, maybe not. At least we won. Did he have a good time?”

“A really good time. Especially with all of the food.”

“Good! Seeing as how he’s passed out on my bed right now, I would say I have to agree with you. What about you? Did you have a good time?”

“Eh, it was alright.”

“Just alright, Princess?”

“Kidding. It was really fun. Up until you slid into home, right into the catcher, and scraped up your leg. Other than that, I had a lot of fun.”

“Well excuse me for trying to keep up the entertainment and excitement. I was trying to earn that kiss after the game. Did I, by the way?”

“Hmmm,…I don’t know. Do you think you did?”

Ashlyn slowly smiled and sat up on her elbows. “No pressure, but I did hit 7 homeruns AND get hurt in the process for another. The choice is yours, though,” she replied sarcastically.

Ali giggled and scratched her fingers through her hair in thought. “Hmmmm, you’re right. I do owe you,” she hummed and scooted closer to her.

“No pressure, though,” she chuckled and swung her legs off her lap to the floor.

“No pressure,” she smiled and palmed her cheek with her right hand, thumb at her chin.

Ashlyn grinned and leaned closer just as Ali pressed her lips to hers softly. She started slow and Ashlyn went at her pace. Ali dragged her left hand up and grabbed at the back of her neck to pull her closer. Ashlyn smiled and grasped her waist harder to pull her just as close.

Ali moved to push Ashlyn back down on the couch to hover over her. Ashlyn was completely blown away by Ali’s forwardness and let her. Part of her wanted to stop before they got too carried away, but the other part enjoyed take charge Ali. Ali was now straddling her and kissing her more hungrily.

“Mommy,” they heard Nicholas cry from the bedroom.

Ali broke the kiss and slowly pulled back to rest their foreheads together. “Sorry. I’ll be right back,” she smiled softly and got up.

Ashlyn was smiling like a fool and brought her arms up to rest on her forehead. Her mind was racing a mile a minute and she couldn’t get that kiss out of her head. As much as she enjoyed it, though, she knew they had to move slowly. Them not being officially together as ‘girlfriends’ came to mind.

Ali came back a few minutes later and sat back down next to her. “He had a bad dream, but he’s ok now. Guess he shouldn’t have had all of that food before his nap,” she lightly joked and laughed.

Ashlyn was still staring off into space as her mind worked through her thoughts. She had been thinking for the last week about asking Ali these questions, but was nervous. Ali looked to her when she realized she was the only one laughing. She waved her hand in front of her face and tried to get her attention.

“Hellooo? Earth to Ashlyn,” she teased and snapped her fingers in front of her face.

Ashlyn snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. “Huh? What,” she asked and cleared her throat.

Ali laughed and grabbed her hand to hold as she laid back into the couch. “Well, we were kind of making out on your couch, but now I think your mind is off somewhere else. Was I not good enough,” she teased more and kissed her hand.

“No, not that, Ali. Trust me. That was more than great,” she assured with a laugh and brought her hand up to hold to her lips.

“Then what’s on your mind,” she asked and turned to her fully.

“Nothing,” she said quickly and looked to their joined hands to avoid her gaze.

“Hmmm, nice try, Ash. Tell me the truth,” she pressed.

Ashlyn looked up to her and then back down to pick at their hands. “I kind of don’t want to scare you off just yet,” she mumbled.

Ali smiled at her shyness and dipped her head down to look at her. “You won’t scare me off, Ashlyn. Come on. Talk to me,” she urged and leaned over to lay on her shoulder.

Ashlyn smiled at her offer of comfort and sighed as she settled into the armrest of her couch. She pulled Ali over with her and rested her comfortably into her side. She pressed a kiss to her hair and left her nose there as she contemplated her next words. Ali could hear her heart thundering in her chest.

“What’s wrong, Ashlyn? Why are you so nervous,” she asked in concern and looked up to her.

Ashlyn sighed again, then took a deep breath. “I’ve just been thinking a lot lately. About us,” she replied and rubbed the bridge of her nose nervously.

Ali took it all as a bad sign and sat up. “Oh,” she said sadly and moved to sit on the other end.

Ashlyn heard it and then winced at how she sounded to her. “No! Not like that, Ali. All good things, I swear,” she explained and grabbed her to lay back down.

Ali complied, but still sat up on her hands to look at her. “Then what is it like, Ashlyn. Just tell me, because you’re making me nervous,” she asked almost desperately and waited intently.

“Alex,” she sighed and looked for the perfect words. “I’ve been thinking a lot about us as a couple lately. I know we’ve only been on a few dates, but I feel like I’ve known you forever. In a sense, I kind of have. We’ve known each other for 9 months and we’ve been close ever since. I meant it when I said you were my best friend.”

“I meant it too, Ashlyn,” she agreed and smiled at her. “I feel the same way about everything. I opened up to you in a way that I haven’t done to anyone in a really long time. That means something to me and so do you. That tells me that you have a special place in my heart. You’ve been one of the greatest things to happen to me and Nicky ever since we got here.”

“And you and him have been even greater to me. Look, Ali, I just want you to know how much you mean to me. You two have made me happy in a way that I haven’t been in a very long time. I know we said we’d take things slow and I am more than willing to go at your pace, especially for Nicky. I want you to know that is 100% the truth for me and not just words. I want you both comfortable.”

“I am comfortable. We are both comfortable. He practically worships the ground you walk on, hello! You know my past. You know what I’m running from and everything. For once in my life since then, I feel safe, loved, protected, and happy. I just feel like I don’t have to worry about anything and it’s all because of you, Ashlyn. You’re the reason me and my son are happy. Where’s this all coming from?”

Ali was looking at Ashlyn with such concern and love in her eyes, that it made her melt at it. She cupped her cheek and swallowed hard as she found courage. Ali’s look deepened at her movements and she shifted closer to comfort her. She didn’t know what was coming and she grew worried.

“I hope it’s not too soon to ask this,” Ashlyn whispered to herself as she stared into her eyes.

“What? Ask what,” Ali asked in confusion.

Ashlyn took another deep breath and swallowed hard. “Will you, um, w-will you be my…willyoubemygirlfriend,” she rushed out and flinched at her approach.

Ali was looking at her in concern and trying to figure out her words. “What,” she asked and shook her head after a moment.

Ashlyn exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, then opened them after a few seconds. “Will you, Alexandra Blaire Krieger, be my…girlfriend,” she asked again more confidently.

Ali took in her words and pulled her head back some. This was the question and word she had been longing to hear for a while now. These are the words that would make them official to the world. These were the words that were going to change theirs and Nicholas’ life forever. Was she ready?

The second that question ran across her mind, the answer did too and she knew. Of course she was ready, because she was more than ready. The only thing that worried her was telling Nicholas, but she was starting to see that it may excite him more than her. She was ready and wanted this, and it made her slowly smile at the thought.

“Fuck,” she heard Ashlyn curse. “I knew it was too fucking soon! You know what? Forget I said anything, Ali. Let’s just go back to the way things were before. Whenever you’re ready to take that next step, then we will. I’m so sorry for putting you on the spot like that.”

“Wh-What,” she asked in a breath and looked to her incredulously. “What do you mean go back?? I don’t want to go back! You’re right and we should move forward. It’s time and I feel it too. Ask me again, Ashlyn. Ask me it again.”

“Wh-,…are you sure??”

“Yes, Ashlyn! Just ask me again!”

“Ok, um…will you be my…girlfriend, Ali?”

Ali just grinned her nose crinkle and hopped back on her again. Ashlyn was about to ask her again, but was silenced by Ali kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She immediately lost her train of thought and kissed her back just as strongly with a huge smile. Ali felt it and giggled as she slowly pulled back.

“Just in case you were wondering, that’s a yes,” she said breathlessly and grinned widely.

“I was hoping so. Damn! I sure would hate to see your no,” Ashlyn joked out of breath and they both laughed.

“Let’s hope you don’t have to,…girlfriend,” Ali teased and tasted the term with approval.

“I fucking love hearing you say that,” Ashlyn growled and kissed her again.

“Not as much as I do. Guess when we call each other things like ‘honey’ and stuff, it won’t be for jokes or to tease. It’ll be for real,” Ali chuckled and pecked her lips.

“Who says I was always joking or teasing,” she winked and they both laughed again.

“I really am happy,” she said softly after a moment and rested their foreheads together.

“I am too,” she whispered and closed her eyes contently.

“I can say I love you now without it being weird because we’re not just dating anymore,” she smiled and nudged their noses together.

“You could’ve said it before and I wouldn’t have complained,” Ashlyn chuckled and kissed her nose. “I love you too, my beautiful girlfriend.”

“You’re too sweet, honey,” Ali half teased and kiss her again for a moment. “I love you.”

Ashlyn sighed and pulled back to hold her face gently. “When do we tell everyone? More importantly, when do we tell Nicky,” she asked, pushing some hair from her forehead tenderly.

Ali smiled at her loving touch and kissed the corner of her mouth. “I don’t know. How about we don’t and just introduce each other as ‘girlfriend’. I wanna see everybody’s jaws drop,” she laughed.

“I can do that,” Ashlyn laughed along and kissed her nose again.

“Good! I say we tell Nicky sometime this week. Just give me some time to figure out how to tell him everything. Is that ok,” Ali asked.

“He’s your son and you know what’s best for him,” Ashlyn smiled in agreement.

“Ok. Thank you for being so patient,” Ali smiled and kissed her slowly.

“Anytime. I’m just happy to call you all mines. I can’t wait to show you off,” she grinned and wagged her eyebrows.

“I’ve been yours and you’ve been showing me off for weeks now,” she laughed and ran her hand down her face.

“Yeah, but now we’re official. I can introduce you as my girlfriend now,” Ashlyn chuckled and laid them down on the couch.

“Ok, I see where you’re coming from now,” Ali agreed and snuggled into her chest.

They laid there in silence, both unable to control their excitement about their new adventure. Being official opened them up in ways they didn’t think possible, and they reveled in it. Ali was finding herself to be freer with Ashlyn, while Ashlyn was finding herself more open with Ali.

The more time they spent together, the stronger their love grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo! Official ;)
> 
> Thanks again to everyone!


	30. Fufilling a Dream

Chapter 30

“Grandma! Grandma, come look!”

Ashlyn busted through the diner door and ran straight to the old woman. She lifted her up in her arms and spun her around in glee. Grandma laughed in her embrace and clutched her shoulders tightly. Ashlyn had the brightest grin on, and slowly stopped spinning to set her back down.

“Ashlyn, what’s going on,” Grandma asked happily and patted her cheek.

“What’s going on?! What’s going on is that your granddaughter has fufilled a dream of hers! Take a look for yourself,” Ashlyn smiled and smacked her papers down on the counter.

Grandma looked from them to Ashlyn, then smiled wider as she went up to look at them. She pulled her reading glasses on and leaned over the papers to read them. Ashlyn watched her the whole time and her grin grew deeper as her grandmother’s eyes widened proudly.

“Oh my God, Ashy. Does this mean what I think it means,” she asked and picked them up to read closely.

“Yes, ma’am, it does. Your granddaughter is eligible to be a detective after acing her exam,” she exclaimed excitedly and beat on the counter.

Grandma let out a squeal and jumped back into her arms in excitement. She hugged her granddaughter close and kissed her cheek repeatedly. Ashlyn was laughing and squeezing her as close as possible. Her grandmother had been there through all of her struggles and knew just how big this was for her.

“Oh, sweetie. Your grandfather would be so proud of you. Your mother would too,” Grandma sniffled and wiped her eyes.

“I know they would. I went and told them before I came here,” Ashlyn informed with a sad smile.

“And they’re smiling down on you. They’ve been with you every step of the way, honey, and will continue to be there as you go on. Remember that,” she smiled warmly and gently cupped her cheek.

“Thanks, Grandma. You’ve been there through all of this with me from the beginning. I honestly don’t think I would’ve made it this far without you,” she smiled appreciatively and kissed her forehead.

“Anytime, sweetheart. I thought for sure there was someone else you would’ve told this good news first. Maybe your girlfriend,” she smiled with a teasing and knowing look.

“You’re right, but she had to take Nicky to the doctor this morning for a checkup,” she chuckled and grabbed the papers.

“What about Garrison? Or your brother? Have you told them yet,” she asked and made her sit down.

“No, not yet. Garrison is doing some undercover work on the other side of town, and I called Chris, but he’s in a meeting at work,” she further informed and looked over her papers again with a proud smile.

“Well, I think I see some other people that might be interested,” Grandma whispered and patted her hand as she left.

Ashlyn looked back up to her, clearly lost, but Grandma had already left to the kitchen. Ashlyn shrugged and went back to reading over her papers giddily. She was so into thinking about her future as a detective that she didn’t notice 2 of her favorite people walking in.

“Ashy,” Nicholas yelled and ran into her.

“Nicky! What’s up, kiddo,” Ashlyn beamed and picked him up to put on her lap.

“The doctor,” he said with his tongue out.

“Yeah, I know,” she agreed and mimicked him.

“It wasn’t that bad, Nicholas,” Ali laughed and went to sit next to them at the counter.

“Only ‘cause I got a sticker and sucker,” he said and pulled his prizes out of his pocket.

“I’m going to have to agree with him,” Ashlyn nodded and rubbed his back.

“Because you’re just as bad as him when it comes to anything medical,” Ali countered with an eye roll.

“Not that bad, but yeah,” she smiled and kissed his head.

“Can you open this, Ashy,” the little boy asked, struggling to open his sucker.

Ashlyn chuckled and took it from him to open it with ease. Nicholas clapped happily and took it immediately to put in his mouth. After a long day at the hospital and getting shots he needed, he was happy it was all over and he was with his best friend. Ashlyn smiled and ruffled his hair as he looked at his sticker.

“He had a rough day today. He couldn’t wait to get out of there and come see you. Something about pizza for dinner,” Ali asked curiously and looked to her with a smile.

“Yeah, I kind of promised him that we’d go get pizza if he did good at his appointment today. You’re welcome to join us if you’d like,” Ashlyn teased and nudged their knees together.

“Funny. How could I pass up pizza with 2 of my favorites,” she smiled and swiveled in her chair.

“Alex! That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me,” she grinned and sat up straight, pulling Nicholas close.

“What? I meant Nicholas and cheese,” she said with a raised eyebrow, but busted out laughing at her reaction.

“Funny,” she replied dryly and helped Nicholas put his sticker on.

“I’m kidding,” Ali laughed and placed her hand on her knee.

“You just got uninvited,” Ashlyn joked and flicked her hand.

“Ashy, when are we going to get pizza,” Nicholas asked and finished his sucker.

“In a few hours when I get off work,” she nodded and took his stick from him.

“Sweet,” he nodded along and smiled.

Ali chuckled quietly to herself and shook her head. “It’s so cute when he says that,” she said mostly to herself.

Ashlyn smirked and winked to her over his head. “What can I say? I taught him well,” she stated proudly.

Ali rolled her eyes in amusement and turned to the counter. “Whatever you say, ‘oh great one’,” she giggled and looked to the TV.

Grandma came back out from the kitchen and smiled at them all. “Nicky, wanna come taste the chocolate cake for me? I need to know if my #1 taste tester approves,” she asked and held her hand out to him.

Nicholas nodded profusely and hopped down to run to her. “Can I have whipped cream, Grandma,” he asked cutely and practically dragged her through the door.

Ali and Ashlyn both laughed and then turned their attention back to each other. Ali noticed the papers on the counter in front of her and looked at them. Ashlyn noticed and covered them up quickly with a huge smile. She could now tell her girlfriend the good news.

“We’ve only been officially girlfriend and girlfriend for a few days and you’re already keeping secrets,” Ali teased with a suspicious eyes.

“The best few days ever, but I promise there’s no secrets,” Ashlyn laughed and moved closer to her.

Ali eyed her with a smile and moved closer to her, as well. She had her knee between her legs and they were both swiveling in their chairs a little. Ashlyn was biting her bottom lip in excitement, ready to burst with the good news. Ali noticed and smiled in confusion as she placed her hand on her thigh.

“What’s going on,” she asked slowly.

Ashlyn let out a little laugh and brought the papers over to hold to her chest. “Just the greatest achievement of my career,” she supplied nonchalantly.

Ali’s suspicious smile grew and she tapped her thumb on her thigh. “Do you mean…” she trailed off knowingly and moved closer to her.

Ashlyn nodded when she saw her catching on and turned the papers around. “I passed my detective’s exam! I’m eligible to be a detective now,” she shouted happily.

Ali’s eyes grew wide at the good news and she snatched the papers. “Ashlyn! Oh my God, Ash! You did it,” she praised proudly, looking between the papers and her.

Ashlyn watched her face light up in excitement and it made her even more proud of her accomplishment. She thought Ali was more happy about this than her, especially when she jumped on her for a congratulatory hug. Ashlyn chuckled and pulled her close to breathe her in.

“This is amazing, Ashlyn,” Ali squealed by her ear and kissed it, reading the papers in their embrace.

“Thanks, Al. It means a lot,” Ashlyn sighed happily and kissed her cheek as they pulled back.

Ali smiled to her for a second when their eyes met, then leaned in to kiss her. Ashlyn smiled and kissed her back, even though she thought it was crazy to be kissing with Nicholas in the next room. Everyone knew they were officially together except for him. They were still looking for the right time to tell him.

“Shouldn’t we be keeping it G in case a little someone comes back in,” Ashlyn asked between kisses.

“Maybe, but I can’t help it when you’re in uniform,” Ali chuckled against her lips.

Ashlyn laughed with her and kissed her one more time. “You look hot in your work clothes too,” she cheesed and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Ali giggled and squished her cheeks together for a quick peck. “You’re a liar, but ok,” she winked and moved back to look at the papers again.

“I’m a cop. I don’t lie,” she countered and grasped her thighs to squeeze.

“Sure. Whatever,” she said with an amused eye roll and flipped pages.

“Anyways, Princess, are you going to join us for pizza later,” she asked and rubbed her thumbs.

“Yeah, but it’s my treat and we’re celebrating. Tonight is all about you getting a 94% on your detective’s exam and Nicky getting though his doctor’s appointment with no problems,” she nodded and set the papers down.

“Ali, it was my idea first. I should pay,” she reminded her pointedly.

“Yeah, but I want to take my son and GIRLFRIEND out to celebrate! They deserve it,” she stated and put her hands on top of hers.

“Hmmm,” Ashlyn hummed and threaded their fingers together. “When you put it like that then I can’t argue. Ok! I’ll let my hot girlfriend take me and her cute son out tonight.”

“Excellent,” Ali smiled and leaned closer to her. “You really didn’t have a choice, anyways.”

“I know not to argue with the boss woman,” she chuckled and leaned to her until their foreheads and noses touched. “I’ll pick you guys up at 8. Will you be at home?”

“Yes,” she nodded gently and hovered her mouth over hers. “You should probably get back to work. I’m finding it a little hard to control myself right now.”

Ashlyn smiled and licked her lips in anticipation. “Kiss for good luck,” she asked, pressing their foreheads closer and turned her head some.

Ali grinned with a groaned at how close she was. “Be careful,” she whispered and pressed their lips together.

Ashlyn smiled and squeezed their joined hands on Ali’s thighs tightly. Ali brought their hands up to slide hers around Ashlyn’s neck, who slid hers down her arms to her ribs to hold her. Just as Ali turned her head to deepen it, Ashlyn’s radio went off with a call and they thudded their foreheads together.

“Duty calls,” Ashlyn sighed and kissed her forehead.

“Something I’m going to have to get use to,” Ali said with a small laugh and stood with her.

“I’ll see you tonight, beautiful,” she smiled and kissed her temple.

“Ok. Be careful,” she smiled back and watched her go.

“Always am,” she winked and left out the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He ate his weight in pizza tonight,” Ashlyn grunted as she laid Nicholas in his bed.

“You both did,” Ali laughed quietly and tucked him in.

“What can I say? I worked up my appetite today. I had to chase a guy down because he didn’t want to go to jail for traffic tickets. Traffic tickets,” she exclaimed in a whisper and shook her head in disbelief.

“At least that’s all it was,” she giggled and turned on his nightlight.

Ashlyn nodded in agreement and Ali smiled as she leaned down to kiss Nicholas’ cheek goodnight. After Ashlyn did the same, making Ali’s heart melt at the sight, then Ali grabbed her hand to lead them to the living room. They both plopped down on the couch and Ashlyn pulled Ali over to lay in her side.

“I had a really good time tonight, Ali. Thank you for that,” Ashlyn sighed with a lazy smile.

“No problem. I’m glad you guys had fun,” Ali nodded and laid on her chest.

“I always do when I’m with you two,” she yawned and ran her fingers up her back.

“Are you about to fall asleep on me now,” she teased and tickled her stomach.

“No,” she laughed and squirmed, but involuntarily yawned.

“Yeah, sounds like it. Ashlyn, if you’re tired and want to go to sleep, it’s ok. You had a rough day at work today. We can hang out tomorrow when I get off,” she assured and looked up to her.

“Yeah, but I wanna hang out with you now. I’m ok,” she said, stifling another yawn into her fist.

“Ashlyn! I don’t want you falling asleep on your way home tonight,” she laughed as she placed her chin on her chest to look at her.

“I won’t. Besides, there’s a way I think you can wake me up,” she winked and tapped her nose.

“Oh, really? What is that,” she asked knowingly and scooted up her body until there was nothing but a breath between them.

“This,” Ashlyn smiled and pulled her close.

Ali smiled and when their lips touched, she focused on it and the fire burning between them. Ashlyn brought her right hand up to gently hold her face, thumb on her cheek and fingers at her neck. Ali melted into the kiss and her body because of her always gentle touch.

Ashlyn ran her left hand down her back and rested it just above her butt. Ali moved to lay on top of her and brought her left hand up to rest flat just under her neck. With her right hand, she clutched at her shirt at her side and held herself up on her elbow. The opening of their mouths heated things up.

Ali was always amazed with herself for stepping out of her shell with Ashlyn. When they were together, she didn’t care about what anyone thought about them. Being with Dan always made her self-conscious and trying to live up to other peoples standards. Now, she was free to live just like the word itself.

Ashlyn always loved holding and having Ali like this moment. She felt so proud and happy knowing that the other woman felt so safe and protected with her. Every time they were together, she felt their love grow stronger and knew Ali thought the same thing. She was happy and made her girlfriend happy, too.

Ali pulled back slowly, nipping at her lips, and sighed contently. “You make me so happy,” she smiled, eyes still close and noses touching.

Ashlyn’s eyes fluttered open and she caressed her cheek with her thumb. “You make me even more happier. I’m so lucky to have you, Ali. You and Nicky both,” she smiled softly and kissed her tenderly.

“I love you,” Ali grinned and looked into her eyes. “Babe.”

“Babe,” Ashlyn chuckled and swiped her thumb over her lips. “Gotta say I love that one. I love you more, ‘babe’.”

“Really? Because I do too, ‘babe’,” she laughed and kissed her quickly.

“Really, really, babe,” she laughed along and moved some hair from her face.

“Good,” she smiled softly as she leaned down to kiss her.

They pulled apart after a moment and Ashlyn laid Ali down onto her shoulder to rest. She circled her arms around her waist and held her close, resting her head on top of hers with a content sight. Ali snuggled into her chest and closed her eyes, resting her left hand on her chest to pick at her shirt.

“I kind of just wanna lay here and hold you for a little while. Wake me up later to leave,” Ashlyn yawned and put her nose in her hair while closing her eyes.

“Of course. Relax,” Ali smiled and moved up some to put her nose under her chin.

While Ashlyn slowly drifted off to sleep, Ali laid there and listened to her even breaths. She smiled at the way Ashlyn would unconsciously pull her closer and sigh with a faint smile. Knowing that she was the reason for those reactions made Ali happy and move closer to hold her more tightly.

Ali smiled and closed her eyes to rest peacefully with her girlfriend for an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now she can no longer be Sgt. Harris, but Detective Harris! I wanna write Ashlyn solving mysteries now lol ;P


	31. Mommy's Got a Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only hope is that I wrote this and explained it greatly.

Chapter 31

“I wanna tell him.”

Ashlyn had just plopped down on the blanket after playing a little soccer with Nicholas. The 3 were all out having a picnic on a much needed day off. They had finished lunch an hour ago and were relaxing under the shade the tree provided. Ashlyn was looking at Ali in confusion and Ali laughed at it.

“Tell who what,” Ashlyn asked and laid back on the blanket tiredly.

“Tell Nicholas about us,” Ali said simply.

Ashlyn sat up immediately at her words and looked to her in surprise. “Really?? Are you sure, Alex,” she asked nervously and scooted closer to her.

Ali laughed at her reaction and grabbed her wrists to bring her hands down. “Yes, really, Ash. It’s time. We’ve been dating for 2 months and have been girlfriends for one. He needs to know. I want him to know how happy I am,” she smiled and shrugged.

Ashlyn gave a nervous look of contemplation and scratched her head. As much as she had been wanting to do this, she was really nervous all of a sudden. She didn’t want anything to change between her and Nicholas if he turned out to not like the idea of them together. On top of that, she didn’t want Ali to change her mind, either.

Ali read her mind and knew what she was thinking. She had to bite back a laugh at Ashlyn’s nervousness. She really had nothing to worry about seeing as how she had been bringing them up to Nicholas a little to get a reaction. She never told him they were dating, but she wanted to see what he thought about them always being together.

“He likes having you around, Ashlyn,” she started and squeezed her wrists to get her attention.

“What,” she asked and looked to her.

“My son loves having you around all the time. Not a day goes by that he doesn’t ask where you are or what you’re doing. He loves you, Ashlyn. He loves me and I know he wants me to be happy. He tells me that all the time. He’s noticed how much happier I am when I’m around you. He’s always telling me how pretty I am when I smile and that it gets bigger when I’m with ‘Ashy’. He’s already our biggest fan and just doesn’t know it yet. We’ll never know, though, unless we tell him,” she said with an encouraging smile.

“You really are pretty when you smile,” she said with a light chuckle after a moment.

Ali smiled and brought her hands up to kiss her knuckles. “And it’s all because of you. I want you there when I tell him. Do you think you’ll be comfortable enough to do that,” she asked tentatively.

Ashlyn took a deep breath and nodded slowly as she did. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be ok,” she said smiled a little more confidently.

Ali grinned at her answer and grabbed her face. She looked to Nicholas, who was busy kicking his ball around and having the time of his life, then back to Ashlyn. She then kissed her quickly, trying to give her some more confidence, then pulled back to wink. Ashlyn chuckled and moved to sit beside her.

“Nicky! Come here! We wanna talk to you for a second,” Ali yelled and waved him over.

Nicholas looked to them and nodded as he picked his ball up. He shot to them and Ali laughed as he ran straight to her lap to sit on. She wiped his sweaty forehead and pressed her lips to his hair. It was now or never, and she just hoped her little boy would join in her joy of having Ashlyn in their life a little differently.

“Do you remember when Uncle Kyle had a boyfriend last year,” she started and looked at him.

“Yes, Mommy. His name was Dean and he got me a really cool airplane for my birthday. Why,” he asked curiously and looked to her.

“Baby, did it bother you that Uncle Kyle had a boyfriend and not a girlfriend,” she asked him softly.

Nicholas turned back around to look straight ahead in thought. Ali looked at him for a moment, then looked to Ashlyn to see how she was doing. Ashlyn was staring intently at Nicholas as if her life depended on it. Ali reached her hand over and placed it on top of hers to ease her worry.

Ashlyn tore her eyes away from Nicholas and looked to her. Ali smiled and mouthed that she loved her and that everything would be ok. Ashlyn nodded with a small smile and mouthed back that she loved her. Ali patted her hand and they turned their attention back to Nicholas.

“No,” he said and rubbed his nose. “Uncle Kyle told me there’s all kinds of different love. He said he likes boys and not girls, and I said the same thing, but then he said not like that. When we watched Superman, he said how Superman loves Lois Lane is how he loves boys, like Dean. He said he wanted to have a family with a husband and millions of kids.”

“He said that,” Ali asked and looked ahead in thought. “Wow. Ok, um, so do you get what he was saying?”

“Yes, Mommy,” he nodded and turned his head to look at her. “Boys like girls and get married to have babies. Sometimes there’s families with 2 boys or even 2 girls. That’s what Uncle Kyle said.”

Ali smiled sweetly at him and his answer. “I’m really going to have to thank that brother of mines,” she chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Nicholas smiled and grabbed her head to kiss her cheek. “Thank you, Mommy,” he said and stood up to take off.

“Hold your horses, kid,” she laughed and grabbed the back of his shirt.

Nicholas looked back to her and she turned him around fully to stand in front of her. Ali fixed his shirt appropriately and let out a breath of nerves. She didn’t know how to begin to tell her son that she was one of those girls that like girls. She just hoped everything would come out perfect.

“Remember how you said that you love seeing me smile and that it always gets bigger when Ashlyn’s around,” she continued carefully.

“Yes, Mommy. I love seeing you happy and I love seeing Ashy, too,” he grinned and looked between the 2 women.

Ashlyn chuckled and winked to him. “I love seeing you, too, buddy,” she nodded.

Nicholas raised his hands in cheer and ran over to sit in her lap. “You make my mommy happy, Ashy,” he whispered not so quietly behind his hand to her.

Both women laughed at how cute he was and Ali turned to them. Ashlyn squeezed Nicholas close to her chest for a hug and looked to her girlfriend. She gave her a wink and kissed the top of his head. Ali smiled and winked back to her, both feeling that this talk might not be so bad.

“Your mommy makes me more happier. So do you,” Ashlyn whispered into the top of his head.

Nicholas giggled and then looked back to his mom in thought suddenly. “Mommy? Do you like Ashy like Uncle Kyle likes Dean,” he asked innocently.

Ali’s smile faltered in surprise at his bluntness and she swallowed hard. She knew her son was smart and observant, but she didn’t think he was Einstein. She looked up to Ashlyn, who had the same look that she assumed she had, but more amused. Ashlyn ducked her face behind Nicholas’ head and snorted a laugh.

“U-Um,” Ali stuttered and cleared her throat. “W-What makes you ask that, honey?”

“I dunno,” Nicholas shrugged and picked at Ashlyn’s pant leg. “You always get more happy with her and you always touch. Ashy said she loved you when she was sleeping one time. It sounded like how Uncle Kyle talked to Dean.”

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide at his words and she blushed. “What,” she asked quietly and looked to him.

Nicholas just nodded and looked up to her. “Yeah! You said you loved my mommy when I was with you a few days ago. I woke up from my nap and you were still sleeping. You were smiling too,” he informed and reached his hand up to squeeze her nose.

Ali snickered into her hand and tried to hide her amusement. “Cute, Ash,” she teased.

Ashlyn shot her eyes up to her and narrowed them. “Thanks, Ali,” she replied sarcastically.

“It’s ok, Ashy. Mommy does the same thing too,” he went on.

“Really,” she asked and perked up at the information.

“Ok! We’re getting of subject,” Ali cut in and scooted closer to them.

“No, we’re not! I think we’re getting right on subject. What does she say, Nicky,” Ashlyn smirked devilishly.

“One time I heard her talking to my Uncle Kyle about how hot you looked with your tatto-,” he started innocently, but was stopped with his mother’s hand over his mouth.

“Moving on,” Ali said in embarrassment and narrowed her eyes at her laughing girlfriend.

“Boy is this going to be fun to bring up later,” Ashlyn winked and ruffled his hair.

“Oh, you’ll drop it if you want to k-i-s-s-i-n-g under the tree with me,” she warned and slowly removed her hand.

Ashlyn’s jokes stopped immediately along with her laughing. She cleared her throat and sat Nicholas up in her lap. Ali smiled and nodded in triumph while Ashlyn rolled her eyes. Nicholas just laid there in Ashlyn’s arms and waited on them to answer his question. Ali noticed and cleared her throat.

“What would you say if I said I like Ashlyn like Uncle Kyle liked Dean,” she asked a little nervously.

“Really,” he asked, excitement tinging his voice and sparkling in his eyes.

“Yeah,” she nodded and waited with bated breath.

Nicholas didn’t say another word and jumped into Ali’s arms with a little squeal. He hugged her neck tightly and Ali giggled as she held him close. She pressed a kiss to the spot behind his ear and left her face there as she held him. She didn’t even need to hear him say it. His actions spoke louder than any words.

“I’m happy, Mommy,” he said and smiled in their embrace.

Ali felt a lump in her throat and held him closer. She rubbed her right hand up his back to hold the back of his head. She kissed the side of his head and left her nose there as she rocked them. She had never heard her son so happy in all of her life and it made her heart burst. She looked to the person that made it all possible.

“I’m happy too, baby,” she sniffled and winked to her girlfriend.

Nicholas pulled back in concern and held her face. “Why are you crying, Mommy? I thought you were happy,” he asked.

Ali chuckled and grabbed his hands to kiss them. “Happy tears, honey. Sometimes when people are really happy they cry. I’m really happy knowing that you are happy,” she explained and ran a hand down the side of his face lovingly.

Nicholas smiled as her words sunk in and nodded. “I love you, Mommy,” he said and hugged her again.

Ali smiled and sniffled again. “I love you more. So, are you ok with me and Ashlyn dating? It doesn’t bother you at all,” she asked when they pulled back to look at each other.

“Yes, Mommy. I love Ashy and I love that we all are happy,” he nodded and turned to her.

“Go tell her then,” she smiled and patted his back in encouragement.

Nicholas ran to Ashlyn full speed and they fell over in a heap of laughs. Ashlyn rolled them around on the blanket and tickled him. Ali watched them and laughed at the pure joy she felt and could feel radiating from them. Her son knew about them and nothing changed except that they were all happier.

The whole time through the conversation, Ashlyn was a nervous mess. The more they talked about it and Nicholas didn’t seem fazed, the more confident she got and felt at ease. Having his approval to date his mom was what kept her up sometimes. He was very important to Ali and she didn’t want to lose them.

“Let’s get your mom,” she whispered to him.

Before Ali even had time to react, Nicholas and Ashlyn rushed her. She let out a little scream and fell over as Nicholas got on top of her. Ashlyn hovered over them just enough to keep Ali down and keep Nicholas on top of her. While Nicholas kissed all over Ali’s face, Ashlyn attacked her sides with tickles.

Ashlyn watched as Ali laughed uncontrollably and Nicholas giggled like crazy. She smiled brightly at the sight and sighed in contentment. She loved the fact that these 2 people were in her life and made it so much better. She loved the fact that they made her so happy and she made them feel the same.

To put it plainly, Ashlyn was in love with the Kriegers and only falling harder for them. The feelings were definitely mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most important person knows now!


	32. Suprise Dinner

Chapter 32

“How does it feel?”

Ashlyn was smiling down at her detective’s badge in her hands with a proud, happy smile. Ali had her arms wrapped loosely around her neck from behind as she looked with her. Ashlyn sighed blissfully and laid her head back on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Ali smiled and kissed the side of her head, leaving her lips there.

A week after passing her detective’s exam found Ashlyn getting promoted. She was now working as a detective in the drug unit of the police department. She knew this was just a starting position, and with hard work she could move to another division she wanted to be in. She was still deciding between special victims and homicide.

“For one, I don’t have to wear my uniform anymore. I can wear street clothes now,” Ashlyn grinned and kissed her arm.

“Damn. I love seeing you in your uniform,” Ali smirked hotly into her ear.

“Don’t worry. I still own it,” she winked as she turned her head to her.

“Good to know,” she whispered and kissed her.

“Mommy! Where’s my Batman movie,” Nicholas yelled from his room.

They broke apart with chuckles at the boy’s distress. Ali kissed her lips and then her head before heading to her son. Ashlyn smiled as she watched her leave, then looked down to her badge again. She finally felt like she was getting everything she ever wanted for her life.

She had the career she worked so hard for, putting her blood, sweat, and tears into. She had an amazing, beautiful, loving girlfriend that she felt just as strongly for. Her girlfriend also had an equally amazing son that she adored to no end. Her family and friends were always there, but it all felt more complete now.

Ashlyn brought her badge up to her face and kissed it proudly. She then set it on the table and stared at it again. Ali had walked back in and leaned against the archway to watch her. She was so proud of her and everything she had accomplished. She smiled even more as she walked up to her and resumed their earlier positions.

“Nicky said he wants you to come watch his movie with him,” she informed, nose in her hair.

“Duty calls,” Ashlyn lightly laughed and stood.

“Good to know his needs come before mines,” Ali joked and stood back.

“Nonsense, babe. You guys are equal,” she winked and gave her a swift kiss.

“Mmhmmm,” she smirked and patted her butt as she left.

While Ashlyn and Nicholas watched his movie in his room, Ali quickly pulled out the surprise dinner she had been prepping all day. Nicholas was in on her plan and his job was to keep Ashlyn in his room. Ali smiled at the steaks, potatoes, and mixed vegetables she had on the counter.

She quickly wrapped the potatoes in foil and put them in the oven. She moved to the stove to prepare a skillet for the steaks and one for the vegetables. She seasoned the steaks and readied the vegetables to be sautéed. Once the skillets were good to go, she put the meat on and the veggies in.

While everything cooked, Ali pulled out sour cream, shredded cheese, bacon bits, and chives. She set them in separate bowls and put them on the table for later. She checked on the steaks and moved the meat around accordingly. She then added butter and seasoning to the veggies and stirred.

Ali smelled the air and sighed proudly at the delicious smells. She thought to check on Ashlyn and Nicholas, so she walked down the hall and stood by his closed bedroom door. She could hear the movie and them talking excitedly about whatever was going on. She smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

Before Ali knew it, her surprise, congratulatory meal for Ashlyn was complete. She set the table and pulled out Ashlyn’s favorite beer for her. Ali poured herself a glass of wine and set the bottle on the table in case Ashlyn wanted that instead. She poured Nicholas some juice, then stood back to observe her masterpiece.

“Perfect,” she breathed with a smile.

Ali headed back down the hallway to Nicholas’ room and knocked on the door. She opened it and poked her head in to find them sitting a few feet away from the TV on the floor. Nicholas was in Ashlyn’s lap and they turned their heads to her with smiles. Ali smiled back and Nicholas stood up.

“We’ve got something we want to show you, Ashlyn,” Ali said and opened the door fully.

“Come on, Ashy,” Nicholas grinned excitedly and tugged on her arm to stand.

“What’s going on,” Ashlyn chuckled quizzically and stood.

“It’s a surprise. No peeking,” Ali informed, biting her bottom lip with a smile and covering her eyes.

Nicholas held Ashlyn’s hand and led the way to the kitchen. Ashlyn just went with the flow and laughed at Ali almost tripping her while trying to keep her eyes covered. When they came to the kitchen, Nicholas walked over to the table and stood. Ali winked to him and they both counted to 3 before uncovering her eyes.

“Whoa,” Ashlyn exhaled in surprise, her dimpled grin spreading across her face.

Ashlyn took in her favorite meal on the table and her favorite beer bottle next to a plate. So much thought and feelings were put into not only the meal, but the surprise, as well. Never had anyone ever done so much for her, especially for something as mediocre as a promotion.

“We’re so proud of you, Ash. We know how hard you’ve been working on your promotion and stuff. We just wanted to celebrate with you,” Ali smiled and moved to stand beside her.

“Alex,” Ashlyn whispered in amazement and brought her hand up to her forehead. “This is amazing. All of this for a promotion?! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much. I love it.”

“Yay,” Nicholas smiled sweetly and hugged her legs.

Ashlyn chuckled and hugged him back, then kissed the top of his head in thanks. When he moved to go sit at the table, she turned to Ali and gave her a hug. Ali rubbed her hands up and down her back, and kissed her neck in their embrace. When they pulled back, they shared a kiss and Nicholas giggled from his seat.

“He does that every time we kiss,” Ali giggled and pecked her chin.

“It gets funnier every time, too,” Ashlyn laughed and kissed her nose.

“Let’s eat,” she nodded in agreement and grabbed her hand.

Ali led Ashlyn to her seat and pulled her chair out for her. Ashlyn laughed at the role reversal, always being the one to pull Ali’s chair out for her, then sat down. Ali moved to stand between them and made their plates. Ashlyn and Nicholas had a blast loading their baked potatoes.

Once everyone’s plates were made and they were all seated comfortably, they dove into their meal. Ashlyn sighed happily with her eyes closed as she ate her steak. Ali laughed at her and her dramatics as she sipped her wine, and Nicholas giggled as he ate his potato.

“Best steak ever, Al,” Ashlyn said as she chewed and cut another piece.

“Eh, I’m sure you’ll have better,” Ali shrugged and ate her vegetables.

“Right,” Ashlyn agreed and ate another piece. “When you make this again.”

“Ok,” Ali nodded and ate a piece of steak herself. “You get brownie points for that line and how easily you said it.”

Ashlyn winked to her as she took a swig of her beer. They all then fell into a comfortable conversation about what they did that day. While Nicholas talked about hanging with Grandma in her office, Ali watched Ashlyn listen to him and laugh along to whatever he said. She looked to her son and noticed how happy he was.

Ali’s mind wandered to how badly she wished she could have given Nicholas a family. Having family dinners, talking to each other about the others day, supporting each other in their endeavors, and other things. She wanted to give her son what she had as a child. A true, loving, happy family.

Having Dan as a husband and experiencing his family killed all of those dreams. He erased any and every possibility she ever thought to have that dealt with those qualities she longed for in a family. Ali thought she was never going to have those dreams, especially when she found out she was pregnant, but this last year changed her mind.

Not that she was looking to marry and start a family with Ashlyn so soon, but she could definitely see a future with her. Ashlyn loved her and she loved her. More importantly, Ashlyn loved Nicholas and treated him just as great as she did. She treated him the way his father should’ve treated him.

Before Ali could get emotional about how much she hated the fact Dan was Nicholas’ father, laughter snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked to Nicholas and Ashlyn laughing hard at something and it made her chuckle to herself. As fast as Dan came to her mind, he left with one glance at her girlfriend and son.

“Did you want more food,” Ali asked and stood from the table.

“Nah, I’m good. Thank you, though. It was really delicious,” Ashlyn smiled thankfully and stood with her.

“Good,” Ali nodded and gently sat her back down. “Guess you don’t have room for dessert?”

“Dessert,” Ashlyn asked and perked up at the mention. “I always have room for dessert. What is it?”

Ali didn’t say another word and made her way to the fridge. After putting everyone’s plates in the sink, she opened the fridge and pulled out something. Ashlyn couldn’t see it, so she put it behind her back to further hide it and walked over to her. Ashlyn perked up in her seat and Ali revealed part 2 of dinner.

“Turtle cheesecake,” Ashlyn whispered hungrily and reached for it.

“Turtle cheesecake,” Ali giggled and put a hand on her back.

“You really are the best girlfriend ever,” she cheesed to her, then looked back to her dessert.

“Same goes for you,” she smiled in agreement and kissed her head.

“Cake please,” Nicholas chimed in and held his plate to her.

Both women laughed and Ashlyn cut the cheesecake up to serve. She gave Nicholas a piece, then Ali, and then herself, licking the knife afterwards. After licking the cake residue from her fingers and humming in approval, she quickly dove into her dessert. Silence fell upon the table as they all ate it.

“Ali, I don’t know what you put in this stuff, but it’s addicting,” Ashlyn said and worked on her 3rd piece.

“Lots of love,” Ali replied simply as she licked her fork clean.

“Mommy, can I have more,” Nicholas asked as he finished his 2nd piece.

“I think you’ve had enough for one night,” she answered and handed him some napkins.

“But, Mommy,” he pouted with a little whine.

“You ate a lot at dinner, Nicky, and had 2 pieces of cheesecake. You can have some more tomorrow,” she promised and helped him clean himself.

Nicholas’ pout grew deeper and he hung his head disappointedly. Ali hated seeing him so sad, but knew she would appreciate her decision later when he wasn’t jumping off the walls. It was already late and well past his bedtime, so she had him go get ready for bed.

“I hate seeing him so sad,” Ashlyn frowned as she watched him leave.

“Me too. I’ll make it up to him tomorrow,” Ali sighed tiredly and moved to clean the table.

Ashlyn stood with her and helped bring things over to the sink. “I was gonna probably kill the rest of that cheesecake tonight, but he can have it tomorrow,” she offered and went to retrieve it.

Ali smiled at her thoughtfulness and grabbed her arm as she moved to the fridge. “You’re really sweet. Something told me this would happen, so I made you another one to take home,” she informed and showed her it in the fridge.

“Hell yeah,” she whispered and pulled it out. “Again, you’re the best girlfriend EVER! Thank you so much, babe.”

“Only the best for you,” she smiled and kissed her. “Besides, you deserve it.”

“I love you,” she smiled appreciatively and leaned down to her again.

“I love you,” she winked and pressed their lips together for a long kiss.

Ashlyn set the cheesecake on the counter and pulled Ali close by the waist, instantly melting into her. Ali wrapped her arms around her neck and stood on her tip toes some. Just as Ali turned her head for more access and Ashlyn pushed her against the counter gently, Nicholas yelled for Ali.

“Every single time,” Ashlyn laughed into their kiss.

“Are you sure you want to date a single mom,” Ali joked in agreement and nipped at her lips.

Ashlyn kissed her for a few more seconds, then pulled back to look her in the eyes. “As long as that single mom is you,” she smiled and ran her thumb over her cheek lovingly.

Ali smiled at her answer and bit her bottom lip. “Good to know,” she nodded and kissed her slowly.

“Mommy,” Nicholas yelled again impatiently.

They both laughed as they broke their kiss again for what felt like the millionth time that day. Ali kissed Ashlyn as she dragged her with her to the hallway. They were both giggling and pecking each other’s lips until Ali tore away to head to Nicholas. Ashlyn watched her disappear into his room with a sighing smile.

“That woman, that woman,” she whispered and licked her lips.

When Ali didn’t come out of the room after a few minutes, Ashlyn got curious and headed to Nicholas’ door. It was cracked open and she could faintly hear them talking. She didn’t want to pry and be nosey, but hearing her name made her ears perk up. She stood by the door with crossed arms and listened.

“Did you have fun today,” she heard Ali ask.

“Yes, Mommy. I love having Ashlyn over and watching movies with me,” Nicholas yawned and she pictured him rubbing his eyes.

“I do too, baby. Maybe she’ll come over a lot more for dinner,” she told him.

“Or we go over to her house,” he added.

“Or that,” she chuckled. “I’ll see you in the morning. I love you. Goodnight, honey.”

“I love you more, Mommy,” he yawned again. “Tell Ashy I love her and goodnight.”

“Promise,” she said softly and she heard her kiss him.

Ashlyn had one of the biggest smiles on her face that she had ever had. Hearing Nicholas’ words made her that much more confident and secure with her relationship with Ali. He was her son, her world and every reason she was living a secret life, and she knew she needed him to have Ali.

Ashlyn was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice Ali had walked back out. She looked up to her in embarrassment at being caught, but Ali just smiled and wrapped her arms back around her shoulders. Ashlyn smiled back and immediately held her around the waist.

“Sorry for eavesdropping. I heard my name and got curious,” she smiled sheepishly.

“It’s ok. I’m glad you heard it,” Ali smiled back and shrugged her shoulders.

“You guys really do like having me around,” she said with an underlining tone begging for assurance.

“No, we love having you around. You heard him in there. I show you all the time how much I love having you around,” she smirked and wagged her eyebrows.

“Ditto, Princess. Why don’t I show you how much right now,” she challenged and leaned to her slowly.

“Oh, please do, detective,” she replied and teased her by leaning their faces close.

Ashlyn laughed at the foreplay and leaned down to kiss her gently. Ali grew impatient and deepened it as she walked them to the living room couch. They fell back on it clumsily, Ashlyn on the bottom and Ali on top, and both laughed not breaking their kiss. Ali pulled back to look at her seriously after a moment.

“I mean it, Ashlyn. I love having you around,” she softly told her, hands buried in her hair at the top.

“Same, babe. Same. I love you,” Ashlyn nodded and reached her hand up to grab her neck to bring her down slowly.

“I really love that word. I love you more, ‘babe’,” Ali smiled and let their lips meet passionately.


	33. Disagreement

Chapter 33

“Dammit!”

Ali slammed the towel by the sink with every bit of force she had. Once again, her apartment kitchen sink was stopped up and she didn’t even contribute to it this time. She blew out a frustrated breath, removing her hair from her eyes, and leaned onto the counter with her head down to count to 10.

“What’s wrong, Mommy,” Nicholas asked in concern and walked up to her.

“Nothing, honey. The stupid sink is broke again,” she answered and fidgeted with it.

“I can fix it,” he offered and hugged her leg to comfort her.

“And how do you plan on doing that, my little plumber,” she chuckled, hugging him back and kissing the top of his head.

“My tools! Ashlyn let me watch last time,” he smiled confidently and ran to his room.

Ali watched where he had left off to with a mix of amusement and curiosity. As much as she wanted to entertain her son, she needed this problem fixed soon. With that thought, she went to her phone charging on the kitchen table. She picked it up and decided to use her girlfriend card.

“Look, Mommy,” Nicholas yelled as he ran back into the kitchen.

Ali gushed at the sight of her son carrying his toy tools in. He had on his hard hat that came with the set and knocked on it with a grin to her. Ali walked over to him, hand over her heart at the adorableness, and ran her other hand gently over his cheek. She really did have the best little boy ever.

“You look so adorable, baby! I’ve got an idea. How about I call Ashlyn to come over to help you fix it,” she suggested with wide eyes and an open mouth grin.

Nicholas wasted no time in jumping onto her leg for a tight hug. “Yes,” he practically shouted in excitement.

Ali laughed and removed his hard hat to run her fingers through his hair. “I’ll call her and you go plan out everything you guys need to do. Ok,” she said and scratched the top of his head gently.

Nicholas only nodded and kissed her leg before running back to his room with his toys. Ali laughed at him and his eagerness as she went back over to her phone to call Ashlyn. Her son may have be extremely happy to see her, but she was more excited. She missed being near her girlfriend and couldn’t wait.

“Alex? What’s up,” Ashlyn answered on the second ring.

Ali smiled and quietly sighed at the sound of her voice. “Hey, how’s the first day on the job, Detective Harris,” she asked and removed her phone from the charger.

Ashlyn was grinning like a fool ever since she saw her girlfriend’s name on her phone screen. “It’s been great! Only a few days after getting promoted, and I’ve already seen some action. I’ll tell you about it later. How are you and Nick,” she asked and rested her head back on the car headrest.

“Can’t wait to hear it. I hope it’s nothing too dangerous,” Ali smiled a little nervously and sat at the table. “Me and Nicky have just been hanging out all day, basically. We went for a walk and talked. He had some really interesting things to say.”

“Well he is a very interesting kid,” Ashlyn agreed with a chuckle. “What’d he say? Nothing bad about me, hopefully.”

“About you,” she asked, biting back a snicker at the teasing she was about to do. “He said you thought I was ugly and that Angelina Jolie was prettier than me. That hurt, Ash.”

“Whatever, babe,” she laughed and got comfortable in her seat. “You know that’s not true and that I think you’re the most beautiful woman ever. Besides, he barely ever remembers who Angelina Jolie is. Nice try, though.”

“Oh, so you have had this discussion with him before? Tryin’ to teach my kid about girls already?”

“Nope! I’ll most definitely leave that discussion up to you. I wouldn’t even know where to begin with that.”

“Smart answer, Harris. I still might have you in the room whenever he’s ready to know about that.”

“Oh, so does this mean you plan on letting little ol’ me stick around?”

Ali smiled at her words and the thought of having Ashlyn around permanently. Though they had only been dating for about 3 months, she could definitely see things long term for them. Like Kyle told her, she felt she had found someone that could know her fully and love her for it; Dan drama and all.

She wasn’t ready to put a ring on it and push out babies, but the thought didn’t scare her. When she was younger, and even when she got with Dan, she was scared about starting a family. Now she was going to be 31 in a few months and wanted to be settled. Too early to pursue, but not to think about.

Ashlyn had very similar thoughts and dreams. Her future always showed her and Ali together with Nicholas. She never thought she would be so happy about the unknown of it until she met the Kriegers. They made her less scared and slowly healed the wound Jill had left behind.

She had the perfect career she had worked so hard for, a house she moved into after Jill left her, and many other things. Before, she brushed off her grandmother’s requests to settle down, but now she welcomed them. They still had a long way to go, but it was certainly attainable.

Ali smiled with a headshake at herself for blushing slightly from a phone call. “Only if you want to,” she answered with the smallest ounce of shyness.

Ashlyn’s waiting smile turned up into her huge trademark grin. “Only if you’ll have me,” she said back.

“We both want you. I actually need you right now,” she giggled as she looked back to her sink.

“Anything for my girl. What’s up,” she asked not missing a beat.

“Well, you’re not going to believe this, but my sink is messed up again. Do you mind coming over to look at it,” she asked hopefully.

“Seriously?? Al, you need to tell your landlord about that and get him to send a plumber to check it out. It’s ridiculous how many times that damn thing messes up,” she said with a displeasing headshake.

“Yeah, I know. Every time I call and tell him, though, he says he’ll get to it. So far I haven’t heard from him. That was 2 weeks ago. Sometimes I wonder why I even continue staying here,” she said in slight annoyance.

“Want me to talk to him? I can cite him for slum lording or something,” she half joked and they both busted out laughing.

“I don’t want you to give the man a heart attack, babe. It’s fine. I’ll just have to make do with what I’ve got until I can make some moves,” she assured and stood to head back over to the sink.

“That’s not good enough for me. You and Nicky deserve better, babe,” she replied unsatisfied.

“Well thanks to your grandma for my new promotion as manager, I might be able to find something better later on when my lease is up in a few months,” she said hopefully and tried to drain the water out.

“I still don’t like that answer, Alex,” she said and the frown could be heard.

“I don’t either, but I don’t have a choice,” Ali laughed and adjusted the phone between her shoulder and ear.

“Ugh, you’re going to be the death of me, woman. I get off in an hour and I’ll come straight over. Ok,” Ashlyn informed a little more cheerfully.

“Oh my God, you’re a lifesaver! Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Ali sighed in relief and dried her hands to hold her phone.

“No thanks needed, Ali. I’ll see you guys in a bit. Bye,” Ashlyn chuckled and hung up.

Ali locked her phone with a happy smile knowing that she’d see her girlfriend in a few hours.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You call about a leak somewhere, ma’am,” Ashlyn smirked in a deep voice and lifted her tool box up.

Ali laughed and moved out of the way to let her in. She greeted her with a kiss and hug, then moved out of the way just in time for Nicholas to jump onto her legs. Ashlyn laughed and hugged him with her available arm, then ruffled his hair. She looked back to Ali and smiled.

“Miss me,” she winked and patted the boys head lovingly.

“Just a little bit,” Ali teased and shrugged nonchalantly.

“That hurts, Ali,” Ashlyn said, feigning sadness and laying her hand over her chest.

“Whatever. You know I missed you,” she grinned, nose crinkle and all, and walked up to hug her waist sideways.

“Mmmm, not as much as I missed you,” she mumbled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders to bring her closer.

“Show me,” she said and stared at her lips.

“My pleasure,” she smiled and kissed her to make up for the time apart.

Nicholas giggling from below as he sat on Ashlyn’s foot and hugged her legs broke them apart. They bumped foreheads together gently and laughed softly at him. Ashlyn sighed contently and nudged their noses together. Ali smiled with her eyes still closed and kissed her for a few seconds.

“After you fix the sink I’ll reward you,” she whispered and pecked her lips quickly.

“I can’t work now thinking about that,” Ashlyn groaned.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way, babe,” Ali laughed and moved out of her embrace.

“That’s what you think,” Ashlyn snorted quietly and shuffled to the kitchen.

Ali faintly heard her and giggled as she patted her butt. Nicholas was laughing at Ashlyn walking with him still sitting on her foot. Ashlyn chuckled and walked around the kitchen to entertain him further. She then went over to the sink and rolled her sleeves up.

“Go grab your tools so you can help me, Nicky,” she said and got down to look under the sink.

“Yes, Ashy,” he nodded and ran off.

“How bad does it look,” Ali asked as she leaned her back into the counter and watched her.

Ashlyn was laying on her side inside the cabinet to look at the pipes with her flashlight. “I’m going to have to take it apart to see for sure, but this looks bad. I’m definitely going to have a talk with your landlord, Al,” she informed with a frown when she poked her head out to her.

Ali sighed stressfully and ran her hand through her hair. “This place is such shit! I bet you I won’t hear from him for a month before he decides to fix it,” she growled in frustration.

Ashlyn sighed as she rubbed her hands together to dust them off and stood. “Come here,” she half smiled and hugged her around her neck.

Ali immediately wrapped her arms around her ribs and laid the side of her head on her shoulder. “Thank you,” she murmured and snuggled her head deeper.

“No problem, Princess. If you wanna take your frustrations out on anything, I can assure you my abs are rock hard and can take some pretty hard punches,” she joked and they laughed quietly.

“Thanks and I know they are,” she said and scratched her fingers over them knowingly.

“That tickles,” she laughed and squirmed.

“You shouldn’t have such a nice body then,” she laughed along and tried to tickle her more.

Their game continued for a few more minutes and they felt the stress of the day leaving them. Ali smiled to Ashlyn thankfully and then leaned up to kiss her as much. Ashlyn was happy to take Ali’s mind off of her troubles and pulled her closer by her waist. Once again, they heard little giggles and broke apart.

“Come on, Nickster,” Ashlyn grinned with an eye roll.

“You always kiss,” Nicholas giggled and put his hard hat on again.

“And you always show up at the wrong moment,” Ali laughed and kissed her girlfriend one more time.

“Sorry, Mommy,” he apologized with an innocent smile.

“It’s ok, baby. I’ll make you guys a snack,” she winked and kissed his forehead.

“Ooooo! Thanks, Mommy,” Ashlyn cheesed and got back on the floor.

“Funny, babe,” Ali chuckled with a headshake and moved to the fridge.

“What can I say? I’m hilarious,” Ashlyn winked and kissed her lips at her. “Ready to fix this, Nicky? You got everything you need?”

“Yes, Ashlyn,” Nicholas nodded and fixed his hat on his head. “I’m ready.”

Ashlyn winked at him and turned her flashlight on again. As they worked on the sink, Ali listened to them from the open fridge. She didn’t know what they were talking about, but they seemed to know what they were doing. Ali looked down to see Ashlyn pointing out something to Nicholas and talking.

“Absolute cuties,” Ali whispered with a loving smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How long do you think it’ll stay fixed this time,” Ali asked and looked up to her girlfriend.

Ashlyn gave a look of thought and shrugged unsurely. “Not for sure, but maybe another week. I managed to remove most of the buildup and stuff, but everything else will need an actual plumber,” she guessed and pulled her closer in her arms.

Ali sighed knowingly and thudded her head against her chest. Ashlyn chuckled quietly and kissed the top of her head. They were snuggled up on Ali’s couch, Ashlyn half laying down with Ali laying half on top of her. Ashlyn and Nicholas had just finished the sink about 20 minutes ago.

“What is life,” Ali groaned, pressing her nose into Ashlyn’s chest.

“I can still go over and threaten him,” she offered again in a chuckle.

“You just made detective. I don’t want you losing it over me and my plumbing problems,” she frowned and shook her head.

“Yeah, but I love you,” Ashlyn said pointedly and kissed her nose.

“I love you too, but I won’t let you kill the guy over a broken sink,” Ali laughed and pressed their lips together for a few seconds.

“Guess I’ll do it when you’re not around,” Ashlyn said and licked her lips when they broke apart.

“Ashlyn,” Ali warned in amusement with sassy eyes.

“Kidding…somewhat,” she smirked and ran her pointer finger down the side of her face in admiration.

“What am I going to do with you,” she mumbled as she gently tapped her finger on her chin.

“I have a suggestion,” she smiled and grabbed her fingers quickly to kiss.

“And what is that,” she asked as she stared at her fingers pressed to her lips.

Ashlyn took a deep breath and gave her fingers a long kiss. “Remember the apartments around the corner from my house,” she started, lips still on her fingers nervously.

Ali nodded in remembrance and swiped her thumb over her lips to ease her. “Yeah. Why,” she asked and rested her head in her other hand.

“Well,” Ashlyn continued and cleared her throat. “They have some openings now. On my way over I went in and grabbed some information. They’re really nice and affordable. I thought you might be interested or something. At least just to look at.”

“Really,” Ali asked curiously and intertwined their fingers together. “They do look nice from what I’ve seen.”

“Yeah,” she nodded and sat up some to look at her more. “I had a friend that lived in them a few years ago. They have a lot of room, a pool and playground for Nicky, great owners, and everything. They’ll work with you on it all, Ali.”

“There’s one problem, though,” she added and scratched the side of her head. “I’ve been putting everything under a fake name. A place that nice will need my actual information. I can’t risk that and have Dan find me. This place is shitty and not as great, but they didn’t ask too many questions. My alias is our protection.”

“Damn,” she sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I forgot about that. Sorry, Al.”

“It’s ok,” she half smiled and played with her fingers. “This is the life I chose to live, and if it means protecting my son, then that’s fine. I can only hope it won’t forever be like this.”

Ashlyn’s face fell at the sad undertone and defeat look Ali gave. She hated seeing Ali so boxed in and feeling like she didn’t have any freedom. It was things like this that made her want to go find Dan and end their suffering. For a man thousands of miles away, he had so much control and put so much fear in the woman she loved.

Ali laid her head back on Ashlyn’s chest and sighed sadly. She wanted so badly to just curse it and go for the apartments without a care. She wanted to give Nicholas everything he had been deprived of for the last 3 years and more. She cursed Dan’s existence and tried to not cry.

Ashlyn looked around the apartment and then laid her head back on the armrest with a thud. She could practically feel and hear what Ali was thinking. She turned her head slightly and looked down the hall to where Nicholas was in his room. She wanted so badly to make things better for them, and with that thought, a light bulb went off in her head.

“Hey, Ali? I’ve got another idea,” she started, smile creeping her lips, and picked her head up.

“And what’s that,” Ali asked, picking her head up to look at her with a small smile.

Ashlyn sat up fully and Ali got off of her, only to have her hands grabbed and pulled closer. Ashlyn had a bright, confident smile and Ali couldn’t help the one that slowly crept to her face at the sight of it. Ashlyn cleared her throat and rubbed her thumbs over her hands in preparation.

“Before you say no, just hear me out. Ok,” she asked and eyed her.

“Oh boy. What is it you’re thinking,” Ali asked with a little laugh.

“Ok,…here it goes,” Ashlyn exhaled with a nervous smile. “What if we put it in my name?”

“Your name,” she asked quietly. “Wow…that’s a pretty big thing to do.”

“It’s for you and Nicky, Ali. You guys deserve a better place to live in and I want to help you get it. It’s no problem at all for me. I really don’t mind,” she rushed out in assurance.

“Ashlyn, that’s a big thing to do. We’re talking about you putting a whole apartment in your name for me. I mean, what if I have to leave or something. That’s not fair to you,” she tried to reason.

“Leave,” she asked, confusion evident, but knowing what she meant.

Ali looked back up to her and then registered what she had said. “Shit! I didn’t mean to just say it like that, Ashlyn. I just…I’m just trying to say that Dan could find me and come here. He always does and we’ve had to leave at the drop of a hat. I would feel horrible if I had to do that and you had the apartment in your name,” she explained and grasped her hands tighter.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and slowly removed her hands from hers. “So you plan on leaving,” she said quietly, bitterness lacing her words.

Ali sighed and went to grab her hands again. “Ashlyn, that’s not what I meant. I’m just saying-,” she tried again.

Ashlyn snatched her hands away and clenched her jaw tightly. “I understand, Alex. I understand perfectly! If Dan ever does find out where you are, you’re just going to pack up and disappear. Not a goodbye or anything. Not for me, not for my grandma, no one! We’re just supposed to hope you and Nicky are ok wherever you are. You’re right. That’s perfectly fair to me,” she snapped coldly and stood.

“That’s not what I said or meant, and you know it! Do you even think I want to do that, Ashlyn?? So you think it’s easy for me to even have to plan for that?? It’s not! I don’t want to think about it or ever have to do it, but it’s the only way I know how to protect everyone I know and love. It’s the only way I know how to protect my son,” Ali argued and stood with her.

“Right, right. It’s all for 'Nicky',” Ashlyn laughed humorlessly, hands on her hips and shaking her head.

“What?! Do you think I’m lying,” Ali exclaimed in disbelief, throwing her hands in the air.

“No. I actually don’t think you are. I just think it’s a copout,” Ashlyn stated, face blank and shrugging her shoulders.

“A copout?! Seriously,” she asked with distaste and stared her down.

“Yeah,” she nodded and grabbed her keys. “And I’m done talking.”

Ashlyn brushed right past a cracked face of disbelief Ali. She thought for sure when she asked for Garrison’s help in ending the Dan problem that there would be no more talks of leaving. Especially when they got together. She thought for sure her and Ali could make this work. She thought Ali loved her and wanted this.

Ali felt her heart break at the way Ashlyn was leaving her. She got scared and her stomach knotted up at the thought of never seeing her again. During their argument, she thought for sure everything she said was valid. Now, she was regretting it as she felt loneliness creep to her with Ashlyn gone.

“You can’t just walk away from me like that,” she almost yelled and chased after her, slamming her front door close.

“I’m not going to argue with you with Nicky in the other room, Alex,” Ashlyn bit out, shooting her eyes down the hall to his room.

Ali followed her stare and tried to calm down. “This isn’t over, Ashlyn. We need to talk about this,” she said as strongly as she could.

Ashlyn blew out a shaky breath and shook her head. “Why, Ali? There’s nothing you can say that’ll make this ok for me. At the end of the day, I lose. I lose you and I lose Nicky. There’s no point. You obviously have your mind made up,” she whispered sadly in defeat.

“That’s not fair,” she said in a broken voice.

“Yeah, well, that’s life, right," she swallowed hard and opened the door to leave. "Tell Nicky I said goodbye,” .

Ashlyn walked out and down the stairs, leaving Ali behind to stare off with tears. She stopped a few stairs down, hoping Ali would chase after her, and waited a minute. When she heard Ali crying, she closed her eyes at the sound and slowly left. If Ali didn’t chase her, then she didn’t want her.

Ashlyn got in her jeep and headed home with a broken heart and tear slipping down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An open/ended way to leave things, but it is their first argument as a couple.


	34. It Takes Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To ease y'alls minds ;)

Chapter 34

It wasn’t even 24 hours and Ali was already a depressed mess. During work, she moved around almost like a zombie and barely smiled the whole day. Everything she was feeling rolled off of her and could be felt by others. Every sympathetic smile she got made her feel even worse.

Grandma didn’t know what exactly what was going on, but she had an idea. Ashlyn always came in for lunch, but she had called her earlier and said she couldn’t make it. Along with her obviously lying to her and sad voice, Grandma figured it had something to do with Ali, who looked how her granddaughter sounded.

“Ali? Why don’t you go home for the day? It’s been slow in here and I’ve got a lot of work to do. I’ll close up,” Grandma offered with a warm smile.

“No, Grandma. It’s my turn to close tonight. You should go home and rest if anything,” Ali said with a small smile.

“I insist, honey. You look like you’ve been having a bad day and I don’t mind. Nicky’s playdate will be over soon and I’m sure you’ll want to see him. Go home, sweetheart,” she insisted gently.

“I can’t do that to you. You promoted me to manager and I have a job. I’m ok, Grandma. I promise,” she tried to assure.

“Well, if you’re not going to go home, then we’re going to talk about what’s got you so sad, Ali. I hate seeing you like this. You’re smile and laugh brightens this place up, but you’ve been the complete opposite all day. What’s wrong,” she asked and walked them to her office.

“I’ll be ok, Grandma. I just have to work through some stuff,” she sighed, trying to hold back her tears as she was sat down in the chair.

Grandma looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she went behind her desk to sit. She had an idea as to what that ‘stuff’ was, but didn’t want to pry. Ali had to open up to her at her own time and not a moment sooner. Grandma just clasped her hands on the table and waited.

Ali could feel her stare and looked up to her nervously. This woman was her girlfriend’s (at least she still hoped they were girlfriends) grandmother. She didn’t want to do anything out of line by discussing their relationship problems with her. The motherly vibe she always got for the woman made it easy to speak, though.

“I don’t want to make you hate me,” she squeaked and looked down at her fidgety hands.

“Hate you? Honey, I could never hate you! You and Nicky have become like family to me. You’re dating my granddaughter for heaven’s sake! I love you as if you were my own granddaughter, Ali. You trusted me with some deep, dark secrets of yours. You can talk to me, sweetheart. It’s ok. I’m here to listen,” Grandma assured softly and leaned closer to her.

“I know all of that, and trust me I feel the same way, but you might change your mind. It’s because of my deep, dark secrets that I’m stressing out like this. I hurt your granddaughter,” she confessed and wiped at her teary eyes furiously.

“Ali, you’ve always talked to me without any problems before. You can still do that. I’m sure whatever is going on with you and Ashlyn is able to be fixed. You both love each other,” she reminded with a soft smile.

Ali sniffled and wiped at her eyes again as fresh tears came to them. “I don’t know if it can be this time,” she cried quietly and ran her hand under her nose.

Grandma stood and walked around to sit in the chair next to her, grabbing her hands. “I’ve seen firsthand you two dance around each other. Ashlyn is so happy to be with you and Nicky. She loves you just as strongly as you love her. That alone can fix anything,” she promised and firmly gripped her hands.

Ali looked up to her, eyes red rimmed and wet from her tears. Just like the first day she met her, Ali found the confidence to spill her innermost fears to her. Grandma reminded her so much of her mother with her gentle touch, words, and love. It made her relax and turn to her to spill her problems out once more.

“Ashlyn offered to put her name on a new apartment for me and Nicky around the corner from her house. My place is crap, obviously, but because of my situation, it’s necessary. Those apartments by her house would need all of my actual information and that would mean Dan could find me. I couldn’t risk that, so she offered to put it in her name,” Ali started.

“Understandable on both parts. Ashlyn wants to help you and you just want to keep from being found. What’s the problem,” Grandma asked.

“The problem is the unknown, Grandma. Ashlyn’s idea is perfect and I want to take her up on it so bad, but I can’t. There’s just too much to factor in and think about.”

“What could be so bad, Ali? It’s a perfectly smart idea. You and Nicky get to live in a way better place, and you don’t even have to worry Dan finding you because it’ll be in Ash’s name. What’s there to factor in?”

“Dan! Grandma, I’d be stupid to think that he won’t ever find me. I think about that almost once a day. For 3 years that’s how I’ve had to live my life. That’s how we’ve survived for so long. In order to protect the people I love and my son, I have to plan ahead. I have to plan for Dan.”

“Ali, honey. Garrison has been working like a mad man trying to bring your ex down! Ashlyn has even divided her time between work and her personal life to help. Dan doesn’t have any control over you anymore. You’re free to live your life how you want for you and Nicky both. Y’all deserve that, honey.”

“Grandma, that’s not enough. God forbid, but if Dan ever does find me then we’ll have to leave. We’ll have to leave to keep you guys safe. Ashlyn putting her neck out on the line by getting an apartment for us is too much! I can’t ask her to do that. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Tell me something, Ali. Do you love my granddaughter?”

“Of course I do. With all of my heart I love her.”

“Then do you honestly think you can leave her like that? Do you think it’ll be easy to just pack up and leave without a word? No goodbyes to anyone, especially Ashlyn? Can you do that with no problem?”

Ali’s mind went immediately to the word no and realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She stared straight ahead, through the wall, and her mouth dropped slightly. If the time came and Dan found them, she didn’t think she would be able to leave her behind. Deep down she knew that yesterday, but her emotions blocked her from seeing it sooner.

Grandma patted her hand and stood to kiss the top of her head. “This is a decision you both have to make together, Ali. Whether or not Dan finds you, you still need to figure this out now. Either you be together or don’t. Just remember that Ashlyn’s a big girl and a cop. She can take care of herself, sweetheart. She can take care of you and Nicky, too. Go home, honey, and think about it,” she whispered and kissed her head again before she left.

Ali sat there blankly and sorted through her thoughts and feelings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn was drying her hair, fresh from a shower, when a knock on her door sounded. She called out to her visitor that she was coming, and padded down the hall to the front door. She rubbed the towel over her face and grabbed the doorknob to open. She removed the towel with a smile that dropped at the sight of her visitor.

“Alex,” she said in an exhale.

Ali shifted uncomfortably on her feet and shouldered her purse higher. After her talk with Grandma, she knew that she and Ashlyn had to talk immediately and not waste time. There was so much at stake besides just them, and Nicholas came to mind. That made her rush over to her house.

“Can we please talk,” she asked quietly and nervously.

“I just got off work. I don’t feel like arguing right now,” Ashlyn sighed tiredly and threw the towel over her shoulder.

“I know, but this is important, Ashlyn. We need to talk about us. I mean, are we still even dating anymore,” Ali asked, fear evident in her voice.

Ashlyn bit the inside of her cheek and avoided looking at her. “I don’t know. You tell me? What’s the point of us dating if you plan on leaving at any point and time,” she bit out coldly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Ali felt a lump in her throat at her words and tone, then licked her shaking lips. “I don’t want to leave, Ashlyn,” she whispered in a shaky voice as she stared at her.

“Yeah, but you don’t have a choice. I heard you the first time.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t mock me.”

“Mock you?? Jesus, Ali! You don’t get it, do you?! I love you and want to be with you, but it’s obviously one sided. Obviously, I’m the only one investing myself in this relationship. Obviously, I’m the only one that wants to give us a try. Mock you?! Are you serious right now?? You’re mocking me by being here and trying to make me feel good about you leaving me!”

“I haven’t left you, Ashlyn! Why do you think I’m here?! To hurt you?? To destroy everything we’ve made this last year?!”

“Actually, yes. That’s why I think you’re here. And on that note, I’m done talking.”

Ashlyn moved to close the door, but Ali stepped forward with her foot to block her from doing it. Ashlyn clenched her teeth hard and looked to her in irritation. Ali was crying and had her hand in between the crack, as well, to stop the door. Ashlyn saw the look of determination and felt guilt at the tears with it.

“Leave. Please. I can’t do this right now. Just please leave.”

“I’m not leaving, Ashlyn, until we talk. I won’t lose you like this. I won’t lose what we have over this.”

Ashlyn swallowed hard at her tear filled words and slowly rested her head on the door with a thud. She wanted to talk about everything, too, but the possibility of them breaking up paralyzed her. Ali may have said that she didn’t want to lose her, but it may just be out of their control. She had to know, though.

Ashlyn let go of the door and took off to the kitchen. Ali let out a big sigh of relief and wiped at her face as she entered. She closed the door slowly, and got herself together as quickly as possible. After dropping her purse on the floor by the door, she followed Ashlyn into the kitchen and found her drinking a beer.

Ali leaned awkwardly against the counter across from her, arms crossed over her chest. “Can I,” she asked quietly and nodded to the drink.

Ashlyn took a huge gulp and passed it to her without a word. She leaned back against the fridge and put her hand under her nose in thought. Ali drank the beer and stared at her as she got her mind together. They both needed to talk without it turning into an argument again.

“I’m sorry,” Ashlyn said after clearing her throat. “I didn’t mean to yell at you and make you cry. That’s the last thing I wanted to do.”

“I know that, Ash,” Ali sighed softly. “I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I’m the one that’s hurt you. I’m the one that’s sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

Ashlyn looked up to her with watering eyes and chewed on her bottom lip. “Then don’t, Alex. Don’t hurt me and stay. Don’t think you have to run from Dan if he ever finds you. I’ll protect you. I’ll protect you and Nicky both with my life. I promise you that,” she whispered in a sniffle.

Ali set the beer down and wiped at the few tears running down her cheeks. “That’s the thing, Ashlyn. I can’t ask you to risk your life like that. Dan is dangerous. You know that. You’ve seen and heard all the things he’s capable of. I won’t ask you to make such a sacrifice. I don’t know what I would do if he ever hurt you,” she tried to reason and wiped her nose on her arm sleeve.

“Stop doing that, Ali. Stop treating me like I’m a kid or something. I’m a cop and I’ve seen the bad side of the law. You have to protect you and Nicky, and I get that. I’m here for you guys, though, and I want to help! Just let me, Ali. You don’t have to run from Dan anymore. You can stay here and be happy. We can be happy. He doesn’t get to control you anymore!”

“For years he has, Ashlyn! Even though he’s all the way in D.C. and I’m here in Florida, he still controls me. It makes me fucking sick to admit it, but it’s the truth. He can hurt anyone I care about and get away with it because he has money and power. You don’t know him like I do! It’s just not that easy.”

“For fuck sakes, Alex! Why the hell did you even agree to go out with me if you felt like this the whole time?! Why the hell are we wasting our time doing this if you’re going to leave?! This is bullshit!”

“That’s not fair, Ashlyn! I love yo-“

“Don’t even fucking say it! Don’t say you love me and then break my heart all at once. If you loved me, then you’d trust me and be with me. You know that I mean everything I say when I say I’ll protect you and Nicholas at all costs. Give us a chance and stay here! Do you even know what you’re telling me by not doing that? You’re telling me you don’t love OR trust me!”

“How can you say that to me? After everything we’ve been through and told each other?! To even get here?! You can say whatever you want, but I DO love and trust you! I care about you, Ashlyn! All I want to do is be with you, but I have to think ahead. This is how I have lived for the last 3 years. This is how I’ve protected my brother, my friends, and everyone else I love. This is how I can protect you!”

“That’s bullshit, Ali, and you know it. I don’t need you to protect me, I can protect myself. I’m not a fucking cop for nothing! You’ve been running for years now and have finally found happiness. I see it every single say on you. I see it in Nicky! Don’t let him take that from you guys! Don’t let him win and control you anymore.”

“It’s not that simple, Ash. You don’t get it-“

“You’re right and I never will! What about Nicholas, huh?? Are you going to just break his heart and take him away from everything? What about him, the precious little boy you claim is the reason for leaving? Leaving will hurt him more than protect him. Just put your trust in me and know that I’ll protect you guys. Just let me in, Alex!”

“I have let you in! But this is the only way I know how to protect my son, Ashlyn,” Ali exclaimed and wiped at her eyes.

“It’s not protection, it’s fear. I won’t go through this again, Ali. I won’t have a repeat of Jill. I promised myself that,” Ashlyn cried angrily and turned her back to her to clean her face.

“What do you mean,” Ali asked fearfully and stepped closer.

“I-I…I mean…I mean that we’re done. You don’t have to worry about me or- or us anymore,” Ashlyn cracked out in a whisper, putting her weight on her hands on the counter to hold herself up.

“W-What,” she asked in a quiet sob.

“I can’t go through it again. I just can’t. I love you too much to wake up one day and find you gone. I won’t recover from that,” she cried in a shaky voice with her eyes shut tightly.

“Ashlyn,” she cried and put her hand to her shoulder.

“Just leave, Ali. Please just leave,” she sniffled and wiped at her face, back still to her.

“No,” she said in a low and determined voice. “I won’t lose you like this. I want you, Ashlyn.”

“If you wanted me, Ali, then you’d believe in me,” she countered and wiped under her nose. “It’s better this way. We won’t have to worry about getting too far in our relationship and hurting each other more. We won’t hurt Nicky, either. We’ll be saving ourselves and everyone else from further pain.”

Ali saw that she was losing Ashlyn and felt her world go dark. She got tunnel vision, and at the end of it with the light was Ashlyn. She was right and she was tired of running. She wanted to be settled down and relaxed without having to run away from Dan anymore. She wanted and needed that.

Ashlyn gave her all of that and more. The only running she wanted to do was to her.

Ali turned her around and crashed her lips to her with every ounce of her being and love. Ashlyn sighed at the contact and brought her arms around her waist to bring her flush against her. They both melted into it instantly and moved their lips hungrily against each other’s.

No matter how angry and hurt Ashlyn was, Ali always had this effect on her and took away her worry. She felt so safe and protected in her arms, or holding her as their whispered voices filled the air as they talked about things. She knew she could never let Ali go, even though she had just said it.

Ali knew she wouldn’t be able to live a happy life if she lost Ashlyn forever. She couldn’t risk that and lose the best thing that happened to her this year. Ashlyn was everything and more, and not just for her, either. Nicholas loved her so much and she knew it went both ways.

Losing Ashlyn made Ali wake up and smell the roses.

“I don’t want him to hurt you, Ashlyn. I would kill him if he did. I don’t want to leave, but I can’t help but think about him finding me and hurting you. Not to mention, Grandma or anyone else he felt could get to me with. I just want to be here and with you. I love you and just want to stay here with you,” she confessed in sobs, tear filled eyes roaming her face.

Ashlyn brought her hands up to hold her face firmly and stare into her eyes. “I promise you, Alex, with everything I am that he won’t hurt you. He won’t hurt anyone. I love you too much to let him. Dan’s control over you is over and you’re free. You don’t have to run anymore, honey. Just trust me. I won’t let anything happen to you or Nicky,” she promised through silent tears.

Ali closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath, before nodding and wrapping her arms around her neck. “I know you won’t. You’ve already proven that. I just need time to get use to it,” she sniffled and buried her face in her neck to cry some more.

Ashlyn just wrapped her arms around her tighter and put her nose on top of her shoulder. Ali had been living like this for almost 4 years now, but with the fear of Dan for almost 6 years. It was going to take time to work through this, and she knew she had to be patient. She loved them too much to lose them.

“Ok. I’m here for you. I’m here for you both,” she whispered and kissed her collarbone.

“Thank you,” Ali said and pulled back to look at her. “I love you, Ashlyn.”

“I love you more, Ali,” Ashlyn smiled softly and cupped her cheek. “No thanks needed, honey.”

“Honey,” Ali smiled shyly and flicked her eyes down. “Does this mean we’re still together?”

“I don’t know,” Ashlyn chuckled and tapped her cheek gently with her thumb. “You tell me.”

“Yes,” Ali nodded without hesitation and leaned up to seal it with a kiss.

Ashlyn grinned against her mouth and pulled her closer to kiss her with all the love she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! See what I did there? '...wake up and smell the roses." ROSES
> 
> My corniness aside, a big thanks and hugs to all you peeps for your wonderful words and encouragement! :D


	35. Moving On

Chapter 35

“Will you please just take it?”

Ali was looking out the window of one of the apartments Ashlyn suggested to her. After their talk a few days ago, Ashlyn had convinced her to at least go look at them. Ali fell in love with it as soon as they opened the door to start the tour. Ashlyn noticed and grinned in victory.

Ali sighed and turned to her with an eye roll. “You did this on purpose. You knew I would love it and now I don’t want to leave. I hate you,” she mumbled and walked to the next room.

Ashlyn snickered and walked quickly to follow her. “Does this mean you’ll take it,” she asked as she grabbed her from behind to hold.

Ali tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment. “I don’t think you’ll let me say no,” she slowly smiled and grabbed her hands at her stomach.

Ashlyn grinned and put her face in her neck with an exhale. “You’re right, so take it, babe,” she murmured and kissed her neck.

“On one condition,” she bartered and turned her head slightly to kiss her hair.

“What,” she groaned playfully into her neck.

“You eat dinner here every day you can. That’s how I’m going to repay you,” she giggled.

“Oh, hell yeah! I won’t even argue with you on that,” she laughed as she looked to her.

“Perfect,” she grinned and turned to her fully, arms around her neck.

“So you’re moving in,” she asked again and tapped her fingers at the small of her back.

Ali took a moment for dramatics and then nodded slowly. “We’re moving in,” she smiled.

Ashlyn grinned and picked her up to spin around. “Yes! You won’t regret this, Ali,” she promised and kissed her in celebration.

They pulled back after a moment and shared a smile before hugging. As Ali hugged Ashlyn close, she felt like this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. She was taking steps towards keeping the promise she made to Ashlyn about trying to be more trusting. She was taking steps towards not being afraid of Dan anymore.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later.

Ali’s lease wasn’t up and her landlord wouldn’t let her break it unless she paid for the remainder of it. At that information, Ali slumped in defeat and felt like the universe was against her. Ashlyn, though, wasn’t having that and went straight to the man. After flashing her badge and a few threats, Ali was good to go with no problems.

Ali was surprised that it had actually worked at all. Ashlyn just winked and grabbed her hand to lead them back to her apartment. Now, she was moving into her new apartment with help from Ashlyn and Nicholas. As she got her room situated, she sighed contently at the sight of a new beginning.

“Excuse me, ma’am? Did you order a cute, little, awesome boy,” Ashlyn joked in a deep voice.

Ali snapped out of her daydream and looked up to her. She laughed at the sight of Nicholas thrown over Ashlyn’s shoulder and giggling. Ashlyn laughed and walked fully into the room to spin him around. Nicholas giggles turned into gleeful laughter, and he spread his arms out wide in joy.

“Sounds and looks like my son,” Ali joked back and stood.

“Well, then, that explains everything,” Ashlyn flirted with a wink as she brought him around to hold.

“Keep it up, Casanova,” she chuckled with an eye roll.

“Only for you, baby,” she joked more with another wink.

Ali laughed and put her hand over her face to push her back. Ashlyn grabbed her wrist before she could drop her hand, then kissed her knuckles. She set Nicholas down and he ran off to his room as he yelled over his shoulder something about his toys. Both women stared off to where he left with smiles.

“Is his room done,” Ali asked and went to put her clothes away.

“Everything’s moved in, clothes are put away, toys are in his toy chest, and it’s clean. He’s all moved in. What about you,” Ashlyn asked as she looked around her room.

“This was the last thing,” she answered cheerfully and closed the dresser. “We’re all moved in! Home sweet home.”

“Finally,” she sighed dramatically and went up to her. “How does it feel, Princess?”

“You’re so dramatic, babe,” she laughed and wrapped her arms around her waist. “It feels really great. I love it here so much, Ashlyn. Thank you for this.”

“And that’s all I needed to hear,” she winked and lazily held her around her shoulders. “I’m glad you like it here, Ali. I’m glad you both do.”

Ali smiled more and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss her with all the thanks she had.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you threatened my old landlord like that, Ashlyn,” Ali laughed hard and grabbed her stomach.

“Hey, I tried to be nice! He was being an uncompromising ass! I can’t believe he expected you to pay for the rest of your lease when he couldn’t even come fix the place up. He’s lucky that I didn’t really cite him,” Ashlyn said pointedly.

“You work in drugs, babe. You can’t do that,” she countered with an amused headshake.

“I’m still the law, though. I would’ve found someone to do it for me,” she winked over her glass of wine.

“Are you already abusing your power,” she teased.

“Not yet. I haven’t used it on you,” she cheesed.

“And just how do you plan on doing that,” she asked with sass.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll just arrest you and go from there,” she suggested with a shrug.

“Handcuffs, huh,” she asked devilishly.

Ashlyn was staring at Ali in shock with her mouth dropped and eyebrows at her hairline. They had only been dating for 4 months and never talked dirty like that to each other. They had never even had or discussed sex before. Ashlyn was completely surprised Ali boldly went there.

Though they had some pretty heated make out sessions, that’s where it ended. Ashlyn didn’t want to push or make Ali feel pressured to do anything she was uncomfortable with. She was her first relationship with a woman, after all, and she wanted her to do things only when she was ready.

She charged their shift in conversation to the bottle of wine they were about to finish.

“No more of this,” she mumbled and pushed her half full glass away.

Ali furrowed her forehead in confusion and opened her mouth to speak. She realized how forward she was and clamped it shut in an instance. She followed Ashlyn’s example and pushed her almost empty glass away too. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and cleared her throat.

“Um, sorry,” she whispered and blushed in embarrassment.

Ashlyn looked up to her and smiled at how cute she looked. “It’s ok, Ali. It was bound to come up at some point,” she chuckled quietly and rubbed the back of her neck.

Ali looked up to her quickly and then back to her hands at the table. “Yeah, but not when we’re tipsy. I can’t believe I said that,” she said and ran her hands through her hair.

Ashlyn laughed and sat back in her chair to look at her. “Babe, it’s ok. Seriously,” she assured.

Ali looked back up to her with rosy cheeks and smiled a little. “I’m still embarrassed,” she mumbled and fidgeted with her fingers.

“I didn’t expect you to not be and I am too, but it’s us. We’ll laugh about it and move on.”

“Is everything always so easy for you?”

“Nope! You should’ve seen me a few years ago.”

Ali was looking at her hands with a smile and then looked back up to her with a questioning look. Ashlyn was her first girlfriend and obviously more experienced at this than she was. She couldn’t lie and say she never thought about them in that way. She had questions and wanted answers.

“Do you ever think about it?”

“About what?”

“About…us. Like that.”

“You mean…,”

“Yeah.”

Ashlyn had her lips nervously pursed together and her eyes a little wide. She was staring at Ali and hoping she wasn’t asking what she thought she was asking. When Ali nodded with a shy smile, her fears were confirmed and she gulped. She couldn’t tell Ali that she had and scare her off or anything.

“Um,” she cleared her throat and scratched her head nervously. “Alex, look-“

“Don’t lie to me, Ashlyn,” Ali frowned and gave her a condescending look. “You’re not good at it.”

“You’d think I would be for a cop,” she muttered under her breath to the side.

“You’re not a good whisperer, either,” she giggled.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. “Just not with you,” she countered.

Ali laughed more and leaned forward in her chair. “Answer the question, Ash,” she continued and waited.

“I plead the 5th,” she smiled innocently.

“No, you don’t. Doesn’t matter, anyways, because you just gave me my answer,” she smiled back in triumph.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Nooooo, I didn’t.”

“Yeeesss, you did.”

“Noooooooo.”

“Yeeesssssss.”

“Ali.”

“Ash.”

“Alex.”

“Ashlyn.”

“Alexandra!”

“Ashlyn!”

“Urgh! Stop!”

“Not until you tell the truth!”

Ashlyn huffed out a defeated breath and frowned sourly. Ali snickered at her face and knew she won. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and grabbed her glass of wine again. If they were going to have this discussion, then she was going to need a little help. She downed it and took a deep breath.

“Am I the only one nervous about having this conversation,” she asked in a breath.

“No, but I’m curious. Like you said; it was bound to come up at some point,” Ali reiterated her with an encouraging wink.

Ashlyn smiled softly at it and looked at the table in thought. “I don’t wanna say the wrong thing,” she admitted shyly.

Ali smiled at her protectiveness and finished her drink off, as well. “You won’t say the wrong thing, Ash. I want to know. It’s just us talking like any other time,” she said simply.

Ashlyn was biting the inside of her cheek in thought and then nodded. “Ok. Let’s talk,” she exhaled and tapped her hands on the table.

Ali nodded and scooted closer to the table a little nervously. “Let’s talk,” she said and looked at her.

“Ok, um,…y-yes. Yes I’ve thought about us like that.”

“Ok. Good.”

“Good?”

“Sorry! I mean, good that you’re talking.”

“Mmhmmm,…ok. What else do we talk about?”

“What? You don’t wanna know about me?”

“I didn’t think you’d share so soon. I am your first girlfriend, after all.”

“Well, I do want to share.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, Ashlyn. This is a relationship, right? Takes 2 to tango and all that jazz.”

“Are you sure, though, Alex? I mean, if you’re not ready or uncomfortable, then you don’t have to.”

“Good thing I’m ready and comfortable to talk then.”

Ali was laughing at Ashlyn and her mixed look of concern, surprise, anticipation, and confusion. She had the answer she was hoping for from Ashlyn, so she gained confidence to share her feelings on it. She knew they probably wouldn’t experience each other like that for a while, but it didn’t hurt to talk about it.

“Yes. Yes I’ve thought about you like that,” she said and took a deep breath.

Ashlyn reared her head back and cleared her throat. “U-Um,…whoa,” she whispered in surprise.

Ali bit back a laugh and narrowed her eyes at her in study. “Whoa? That’s it,” she asked, clearly amused and crossed her arms over her chest.

“What’s in this wine,” she said, ignoring her and grabbing the bottle to inspect.

“Ashlyn! It’s not all the wine,” she laughed and shook her head.

“Are you sure? Because I think it just might be,” she mumbled and looked over the bottle.

“Ashlyn Michelle, it’s not! I promise you it isn’t. Besides, I’m just tipsy and I can still walk a straight line…somewhat. Wanna test me, detective,” she teased with a knowing look.

“You really shouldn’t talk to me like that while we’re trying to discuss our sex life,” she groaned and dropped the bottle back down.

“You mean ‘lack of’. Sorry, Detective Harris,” she giggled and laid her chin in her hand, elbow on the table to hold her head up.

“What the-…The face too! Dammit, Al,” she whined and laid her forehead on the table.

Ali laughed even harder and watched her loll her head to the side. She didn’t mean to tease her, but her laughter and amusement from it all didn’t help plead her case. Ali was so surprised with how things were just falling out of her mouth with ease. Maybe there was something in that wine?

Nah.

“At least we both know we’ve thought about sex with each other,” Ali said so carefree.

Ashlyn shot her head up to her with deep red cheeks. “Ali! What the-…what’s gotten into you,” she asked incredulously.

“Not you, obviously,” she smirked off to the side.

“Alex! Are you freaking serious right now,” she squeaked out loudly.

“What? Too much,” she asked innocently.

“Ya think,” she blurted and ran her fingers around the collar of her shirt.

“Eh,” she shrugged and stood to take their glasses to the sink.

Ashlyn gulped when she came over to her and made sure their arms brushed when she grabbed her glass. She sucked in a breath when Ali leaned a little too closely and smiled an inch from her face. Ashlyn’s eyes fluttered close and she leaned closer to her involuntarily, but Ali bit her bottom lip in a grin and headed to the sink.

“What do you want to eat for dinner tomorrow, babe,” Ali asked with an unnecessary sway of her hips.

Ashlyn opened her eyes and stared off at her in frustration. “Tease,” she whispered and shook her head.

Ali heard her and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. A new home and beginning...hopefully ;P


	36. Self-Defense Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing as always! Thank you so much for the encouraging feedback :) In a few more chapters, we'll be caught up to where I'm writing. Unless I make a butt load more chapters, then there won't be a crap load posted in one day lol.

Chapter 36

“Ok. Just like I showed you; jab, jab, knee. Got it?”

Ali nodded with confidence and raised her fists up in preparation. Ashlyn smiled at her determination and stepped back to give her some room. True to her word, Ashlyn helped Ali get back in the gym and they came at least 4 times a week since they got together. They teased each other that it was always a date for them.

“Jab, jab, knee,” Ali repeated to herself and took a deep breath.

“Jab, jab, knee. You got it, babe,” Ashlyn nodded and bent over, hands on her knees to watch.

Ali nodded again, took another deep breath, and then rolled her neck. Ashlyn watched her and waited with anticipation. Ali was getting better and better every time they came to the gym. Her body was getting stronger, and along with her already running a few miles almost every day, she looked good. Ashlyn loved staring at her tone body.

Ali stepped up closer to the dummy and looked at it like it was the enemy. When Ashlyn first started teaching her self-defense, she didn’t like it at all. She hated the violence of it and always flashed back to Dan. Ashlyn knew she had to be sensitive with her, so they took their time, only practicing a few times per week, and showed her the positives of it.

Ashlyn made a point to get it in Ali’s head that it was necessary for her safety and Nicholas’. She knew she had her attention when she mentioned her son’s name. She knew that Nicholas was her #1 priority and she would do whatever it takes to protect him. After that, Ali took it serious and was itching to learn more.

Ashlyn studied Ali staring the dummy down. They had been practicing with a punching bag and just started using the dummy that week. She didn’t have to ask what her girlfriend was thinking. Before she could even open her mouth to ask her if she was ok, Ali completed the moves swift and hard.

Ali stared at the dummy as she wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. “Was that good,” she panted and looked to her girlfriend.

Ashlyn nodded as she stood back straight and walked back up to her. “It was perfect. You did really good. How about we take a break,” she smiled and led her to the chairs by the wall.

Ali smiled and melted into her hand at the small of her back. “That was fun. It’s easier beating up on something that looks like a real person,” she said, unwrapping her hands and trying to catch her breath.

Ashlyn chuckled as they sat down and she did the same thing. “Now I don’t want you to practice on me later,” she winked and passed her a bottle of water.

“Oooooh! Trying to cop a feel, detective? No pun intended,” she whispered seductively.

“Alex,” she exclaimed in shock.

“Don’t act like that wasn’t your plan,” she giggled with her finger pointed at her accusingly.

“Damn. You got me,” she joked back and they both laughed.

Ali leaned over and bumped shoulders with her as they came down from their laughter. Ashlyn just shook her head in amusement and put her hand wraps in her gym bag. When she moved to sit back, Ali laid her chin on her shoulder to stare at her. Ashlyn knew what she wanted and turned to her with a chuckle to kiss her.

“Thank you for teaching me how to beat up people,” Ali mumbled against her lips.

“You say that every time we learn something new,” Ashlyn laughed and pecked her lips.

“You know so much,” she exclaimed and grabbed her face to peck her a few more times.

“Thank Garrison and lots of fighting with my brother,” she laughed again and kissed her nose as they pulled apart.

“If only me and Kyle got along so greatly,” she teased and grabbed her water again.

“What can I say? Me and Chris always loved to backyard wrestle. Grandma thought we were going to kill each other, BUT he wanted me to know how to defend myself. Plus, we got bat shit crazy during college football and that led to some fights,” she informed with a chuckle.

“Adorable,” she said as a question and they both laughed again.

“You must think it is since you looooove it so much,” she teased back with her tongue stuck out.

Ali gave a short laugh and looked down to her bottle of water. As much as she did love learning it and spending time with Ashlyn, she knew it was serious. It was essential in case Dan ever found her and tried something. Also, as sad as it was and they hated to admit, with the way things were these days, women had to know how to protect themselves.

Ashlyn looked to her when she heard her stop laughing suddenly. She knew, once again, what (or rather who) Ali was thinking about. She cleared her throat and pursed her lips together with a sigh. She hated that her girlfriend, the woman she loved, had to learn this after what she had experienced.

“We don’t have to do this anymore, Ali, if it makes you uncomfortable,” she said quietly.

Ali looked up to her in surprise at the shift of her mood. “What are you talking about,” she asked quizzically and set her water down.

Ashlyn sighed again, this time more sadly, and laid her head back on the wall. “I’m talking about all of this. The learning how to fight and stuff. I don’t want to keep doing this if it makes you uncomfortable,” she answered and motioned to the gym.

“Ashlyn, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I like doing this. I like learning from you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

“Alex, I saw the look you made when you were getting ready to hit the dummy. I see it every time we come in here to practice. I don’t like seeing it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You do know. And I hate knowing that I’m putting you through that.”

“You’re not putting through anything, Ashlyn. I told you I’m fine and I am. Can we please just drop it.”

Ali stood up and walked over to the dummy to take a breather. She knew exactly what Ashlyn was talking about and closed her eyes to try to get herself together. Her mind kept flashing to Dan and all the pain and suffering he caused her. She saw him pushing Nicholas down and she shook her head to try to rid herself of the images.

Ashlyn saw the internal battle she was going through and stood. She softened at seeing her girlfriend trying to not cry, and walked up to her quietly. She pursed her mouth together in sympathy and tentatively put her hand on her shoulder. Ali let out a little, shaky, dry sob and Ashlyn turned her around to hug her.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Ashlyn whispered in hurt by her ear.

Ali just shut her eyes tightly and buried her face in her chest. She clutched onto Ashlyn’s back so tightly, she thought for sure she was breaking skin and hurting her. Ashlyn didn’t notice, nor did she care, and just held her close around the shoulders. She just wanted to comfort her.

“It’s not you. You didn’t do anything wrong, Ashlyn,” Ali assured in a sniffle.

Ashlyn shut her eyes at the sound of her pain filled voice, and brought her hand up to hold the back of her head. She kissed her temple for a moment and then kissed her neck quickly. She tried to pull herself together, more for Ali’s sake, and rocked them gently. Ali relaxed in her arms and did the same.

“Come on. I’ll take you home,” Ashlyn said softly and moved to walk her to their things.

“No. I still want to do this,” Ali insisted and pulled on her arm to stop her.

“Alex-“

“No! I want to do this, Ash. I mean it. I’m ok.”

“You’re obviously not ok, Ali. I don’t wanna make up uncomf-“

“I’m not uncomfortable! Just…well…at least not…I don’t know! Look, all I know is that I have to do this. I want to do this, Ashlyn. I need to do this. You know it and I know it. It’s important and essential, as sad as it is to admit. Please.”

“Fuck, Alex,” Ashlyn hissed and turned away to wipe her hand over her face. “Why do you have to make it sound so important?? Especially given the fact that I can see it’s clearly bringing up painful memories for you!”

“Because it doesn’t matter how I feel,” Ali argued and moved to her. “At the end of the day, I have to be able to protect myself and Nicholas if Dan finds us. I have to be able to protect myself from anything. I have to do this! I have to do this to be able to feel just that much more safer, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn clenched her jaw tightly and shook her head slowly. “I hear you and I believe the same thing, but at the same time I hate seeing you remembering it all. I hate seeing you so angry and so hurt at the same time. I hate knowing that I’m the one bringing all of that up to you,” she confided.

Ali held back her tears and moved to stand in front of her. “You don’t have to be mad at yourself or anything for what Dan’s done, Ashlyn. You’ve done nothing wrong, and you’ve done everything right. Because of you, I know how to protect myself. Because of you, I’m learning to not be scared of him anymore if he finds me. And I don’t mean just because you’ve been teaching me how to defend myself. I mean because I have you in my life,” she told her truthfully, grabbing her hands to get her to look at her.

Ashlyn stared into her eyes and saw all the truth in them. “Would you tell me if it was getting to be too much for you? Honest to God truth,” she asked after a moment.

Ali lips turned into a smile and she brought their hands up to her chest. “I promise,” she nodded and kissed her knuckles.

“Ok. Ok,” she exhaled slowly and gave her a smile back.

“Now can you teach me how to do everything on you,” she asked, biting her bottom lip to suppress her grin.

Ashlyn laughed at her face and grabbed her neck to pull her close for a kiss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuck,” Ashlyn grounded out and rolled onto her side to grab at her lower back.

“Sorry, babe. Are you ok,” Ali winced and kneeled beside her.

Ali and Ashlyn had been practicing their moves on each other for the last hour. Ashlyn started out not going too hard on Ali, but regretted it after hitting the mat hard repeatedly. Even when she did go hard, Ali still beat her. Ali would wince and grimace every time, and Ashlyn would soldier on and slowly stand up in pain.

“Just need a minute,” Ashlyn grunted and kneaded out the pain by her kidneys.

“Are you sure,” Ali pressed, grabbing her shoulder and rubbing her neck for her with her other hand.

“Oh yeah. I’m fine, babe. You didn’t hurt me that bad,” she panted and forced a smile, waving her off.

“Yeeeaaah. Sure,” she chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

Ashlyn just gave a pain filled grin and grabbed her hand on her shoulder to kiss. She moved to stand up and Ali helped her with a concerned smile. As soon as Ashlyn got to her feet, she stumbled and Ali moved to quickly grab her. With one arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders and the other rubbing her neck, Ashlyn made it back to the chairs.

“I wish you wouldn’t act so tough all the time and just tell me when you’re hurting,” Ali chastised with a headshake and sat her down.

“What? And risk you dumping me to look for someone more tougher?? No thanks, babe. I’ll just push through it,” she laughed, but stopped when her back started hurting.

Ali rolled her eyes and swatted her hands away to move her to sit in front of her. “I wouldn’t dump you, dummy. In case you forgot, I love you and WANT to be with you,” she teased with a smirk and started massaging her neck.

Ashlyn smiled and leaned into her soothing touch with a sigh. “Good to know, gorgeous. Glad I’m not the only one,” she winked and then closed her eyes to relax.

The weight of her words hit her strongly and Ali’s hands faltered some. They hadn’t really talked about the possibility of her leaving ever since their argument. Though things between them had gotten better, there was still the fear of the unknown. Ashlyn didn’t have to say it for Ali to know.

After they talked about things and made up, Ashlyn grew nervous and antsy. She would check up on Ali and Nicholas a little more than she normally would. Whenever Ali was working, Ashlyn would come in a little earlier and would stay a little later than planned. When she came over for dinner, she would take her time to leave.

To Ashlyn, she was just trying to spend as much time with Ali and Nicholas as she could. She feared every night of going to bed and waking up to them gone. Every time she went to the diner or to their apartment, she braced herself in case she walked in to them gone. It was stressing, but the only way she felt in control.

To Ali, she felt guilty and like she was being put in a box. She didn’t blame Ashlyn or was mad at her, but she needed her to trust her. She needed Ashlyn to know that though she was slowly getting rid of the possibility of ever having to leave, she meant what she said.

She loved her and would fight to stay with her.

“Do you still think that I’m going to leave,” Ali asked quietly, continuing her massage.

Ashlyn stiffened up at her words and swallowed quietly. She slowly opened her eyes and moved away from her hands. Ali sighed sadly, not ready for another emotional argument or whatever so soon. Ashlyn turned around and sat with her legs bent, and elbows on them in front of her.

“Relax, Al. I’m not going to argue with you or anything. I don’t have the strength to do that right now,” she chuckled quietly and looked at her hands.

“Thank goodness, ‘cause I don’t, either,” Ali agreed in a quiet laugh.

“Then let’s just be truthful,” Ashlyn said, reaching her hand up to scratch her bare thigh lightly.

Ali slid her hand down her thigh and played with her fingers. “Ready when you are,” she smiled and nodded.

Ashlyn smiled back and threaded their fingers together to hold. “I’ve been driving you crazy, haven’t I,” she started with a knowing chuckle.

“Whatever do you mean,” she asked with amused sarcasm.

“Ok, funny girl,” she laughed along with her.

“Look, I know it’s just ‘cause I scared you. I know you’re scared that I’m going to leave you and not ever come back. I understand, Ashlyn. Especially now after I pictured you doing the same thing to me,” she admitted with a soft smile.

“It’s still no excuse for making you feel like you have to walk on eggshells, Alex,” she countered and looked at their joined hands.

“Then let’s get it all out in the open, babe. Just be straight up with me,” Ali continued and shook their hands to get her attention.

“I don’t wanna upset you,” Ashlyn sighed and looked to her.

“You won’t, but since you won’t start, then I will. I love you, Ashlyn. I want to be with you and free of Dan. I know I won’t be free of him right now, but I truly believe I will be one day. After I almost lost you because of my fear of him, I realized that I was letting him win. I knew he was controlling me still, but I thought for sure I was winning by not letting him have me. You leaving me that day opened my eyes.”

Ashlyn just stared at her and hung onto her every word, giving Ali courage to continue.

“I don’t ever want to see or go through that again. You walking away proved to me that there was no where I could go that would make me as happy as I am now. For once in a very, very, very long time, I wake up happy and excited to start the day. That’s all possible because of you. You and my son. Don’t even get me started on how happy you make Nicholas.”

They both laughed at the thought of the little boy and Ali squeezed her hand.

“I had a decision to make, Ashlyn. Either I can continue to run all over the world away from Dan and be miserable, or I can finally stand up for me and Nicholas and fight for what I want. I can stay here and be with you, happy and content with everyone I love. I can choose to be happy or sad. It was simple after that.”

Ashlyn swallowed hard with a smile and eyes brimmed with tears. Ali smiled back and sniffled as she wiped her hand under her nose.

“I’m not saying that I won’t have, like, setbacks or anything, because I will. I’m pretty sure that if Dan ever found us that my first reaction would be to run, but I’m asking you to trust me. Trust me like I trust you and know that I won’t hurt you like that. Know that I love you and won’t just disappear off into the night. Just…I don’t know…just be more patient and understanding with me.”

Ashlyn listened and took everything she said in to her heart. She knew she had to do everything Ali was asking, and not for her own sake, but the sake of her girlfriend. Ali was always on edge as it was, and needed Ashlyn to help take the stress away. She had faith in Ali and them to do this.

“I’m sorry if I stressed you out more, babe. That wasn’t my intentions or anything-,” Ashlyn started, but was cut off with a finger to her lips.

“No need to apologize, just yes or no, Ash. That’s all I need,” Ali smiled and waited.

Ashlyn smiled back and kissed her finger. “Yes. I promise to do all of that and more,” she nodded and dragged her close by her hand.

Ali winked and grinned brightly at her answer. “And that’s all I need. I love you,” she whispered and pecked her lips.

“I love you more,” Ashlyn grinned back and pulled her back for a proper kiss.

“Can I learn some more moves,” Ali asked excitedly when they took a breather.

“Sure, Princess. As long as you promise to take it easy on me,” Ashlyn laughed and let her pull her up.

“We’ll see, stud,” Ali winked with a smirk.

Ali patted Ashlyn’s butt and then took off back over to the mat. She warmed up and rolled her muscles out to loosen them. Ashlyn chuckled and shook her head as she made her way over to her. She stretched her arm across her chest and then her back as she stared at her girlfriend get ready.

“You know it’s an automatic life sentence if you kill a cop,” she joked.

“So should I turn you in for police brutality, as well,” she laughed and crouched to get ready.

“Whatever. I’m just going easy on you, anyways,” Ashlyn chuckled with an eye roll.

“Mmhmmm. Sure,” Ali giggled and rolled her own eyes, then pounced on her.

Their laughter filled the air as they rolled around on the mat playfully. Ali made sure to show all of her new moves perfectly on Ashlyn that she taught her. Ashlyn was proud of her young grasshopper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad world we live in where we have to learn these things just to feel safe to go out (especially us women). What happened to the days where walking to the corner store alone in the evening or leaving your house unlocked was common?


	37. Dun Dun Duuunnnn!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laughing at myself for this chapter title.

Chapter 37

“Got that information for you, sir.”

“Finally! Took you long enough. I was starting to wonder what the hell I was paying you for.”

The man had to refrain from rolling his eyes and bit back a retort. He flashed his boss a file folder and then tossed it on his desk. His boss gave a smug smile and snatched it up. He leaned back into his chair, crossed his leg, and thumbed through the contents. His smile curled even more evilly as he read through it.

“Is this it,” he hummed and tapped the top of the folder.

“Yes, sir,” he nodded and held his hands behind his back.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with this,” he asked in annoyance and threw the folder back on his desk.

“Mr. Vanworth, I can assure you that I’m getting closer to-,” Trent started in surprise and tired assurance at his sudden tone.

“You can assure a lot of things, Trent, but until I see it for myself, then you can shove it up your ass. I want them found and I want them found now! Got it,” he snapped and stood to leave.

“Yes, sir, Mr. Vanworth. I’ll get to work immediately,” he cleared his throat and nodded.

“Good,” he smiled and buttoned his suit jacket up. “I expect to hear something in 48 hours and not a moment later. I’m getting tired of this cat and mouse game. I want them back now. I mean it, Trent. You give me a location in 48 hours or else I make my own phone calls. And we know you don’t want that, kiddo. Find them. Now scurry off and get to it.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Vanworth,” Trent nodded again in some fear and left.

As Trent practically ran out the door, he bumped into someone and moved to steady them. “Sorry, Mr. Vanworth. I didn’t mean to run into you, sir,” he apologized and snatched his hands back.

The man smiled warmly at him and patted his shoulder. “It’s ok, Trent. And I thought I told you to call me Richard,” he laughed and stepped out of his way.

“Sorry, Mr.-…I mean, R-Richard,” he half smiled and bowed a little as he left.

Richard just chuckled and stared off after him in confusion. As he shook his head, he made his way into the office Trent had just left out of. He quickly nodded a greeting at the secretary and closed the door with a tired sigh. Richard braced himself for the upcoming conversation.

“What the hell are you doing here, Richard? I’ve got somewhere I need to be and I don’t have time for your nagging.”

“Good to see you too, Dan,” Richard said with a sardonic tone and walked up to him at his desk.

“Don’t you have some kittens in a tree to rescue, little brother,” Dan snorted and clicked a few buttons at his computer as he stood.

“Why was Trent here,” Richard asked, getting to the point.

“None of your business, obviously. Now I have somewhere I have to be, so if you’ll excuse me,” Dan said in annoyance and grabbed the file folder.

Richard eyed the folder suspiciously and stepped in front of him. “What’s that? Company documents,” he asked and pointed to it, trying to mask his curiosity.

Dan blew out an irritated breath and put the folder behind his back. “Once again, Richy, none of your damn business. Get the hell out of my way and stay out of my personal affairs. Got it,” he threatened and shoulder checked him.

Richard bit down hard and grabbed his arm roughly. “If it’s about the business that I run for YOU, then I think I should know! While you’re out spending all of our assets on stupid things, I’m in here making sure our legacy isn’t further destroyed by you and Dad. Why don’t you do your job for once and help me out, big brother,” he snarled sarcastically.

Dan snatched his arm back and grabbed him roughly by his tie to pull him close. “Don’t you forget who’s the CEO and running things, baby brother. Threaten me or grab me like that again, and I’ll make you wish you hadn’t. Don’t forget I can have things done with just one phone call,” he reminded with a warning smirk.

Richard snatched himself free and got in his face closely. “Fuck you and your silly henchmen, Daniel. They won’t be so loyal to you for long if you keep treating them like shit. I’m not scared of you,” he spat angrily.

Dan chuckled evilly and fixed his brother’s clothes up for him. “Oh, little brother. You should be,” he smiled and roughly patted his cheek, then left.

Richard stared off after him and wiped his forearm across his mouth in annoyance. As much as he loved his brother, he sometimes felt he hated him the same. He knew he wasn’t completely to blame, considering their father groomed him like this. He missed the big brother that would let him sleep in his room when they were little and he got scared at night.

Richard took a deep breath, closing his eyes and running his hands through his short hair. After counting to 20 and fixing his tie accordingly, he popped his neck and began to exit. Just as he did, he spotted a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it curiously.

“Florida? What the hell is there,” he muttered and headed back to his office in thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your first big bust and you tackled the perp down! Three cheers for, Ashlyn,” Garrison praised and lifted his soda.

Ashlyn laughed and raised her own soda up as everyone cheered for her. Usually they would head to a bar after work, but they all had to be back at work tomorrow. Garrison wasn’t going to let that spoil their fun and offered to buy everyone dinner at the diner. Ashlyn was becoming famous in the drug unit, after all.

“Thanks everybody. I really appreciate you all coming out tonight, even though I don’t think it was that important,” Ashlyn joked and took another drink.

“Not important! If you hadn’t of tackled that guy, then he would’ve gotten away and put more drugs out on the street. You saved a lot of lives tonight, Ash! Hell, you saved mines when you pushed me out of the way of that falling car at the junkyard last week. No one saw that guy creeping up on us,” her partner, Evan Baxter, shouted and hugged her sideways around the shoulders.

“Come on, Ev. You would’ve done the same thing for me. I’m just doing my job,” she smiled shyly with a blush.

“He’s right, girl. You’re making a name for yourself in the drug unit. Just take the moment and be happy,” Garrison agreed and smacked her back.

“Whatever you say, LT,” she chuckled and grabbed her shoulder to rub.

Evan kissed her cheek and she laughed as she pushed him off. Garrison laughed at him and put him in a chokehold to walk them towards the back to talk. Ashlyn stared off after them and smiled at all of her colleagues that showed up. She felt so loved and appreciated. It all made her happy.

“Should I be worried about you cheating on me,” Ali whispered into her ear.

Ashlyn smiled and slowly swiveled around in her chair to face her. “There’s only one person I want and that’s you, sweetheart,” she winked and grinned.

Ali gave her nose crinkle grin and slid her another soda. “Good answer, but I think I might have some competition. You being a hero and all,” she teased and looked towards Evan.

“Funny, babe. Evan is my partner, whom graduated with Chris. I kind of grew up with him in a sense. He played football and baseball with Chris, which meant he hung out around him a lot. Not to mention, he has a pregnant wife,” she informed pointedly.

“Well, good for him. Now I know I don’t have to threaten him,” she winked and walked around to sit next to her.

“Where’s Nicky,” she chuckled and rested her arm behind her on the counter.

“He’s talking to your old beat partner. Harry, unfortunately, let it slip that he took his grandkids to SeaWorld a few weeks ago. Nicholas has been talking his ear off ever since,” she laughed softly and pointed them out.

“Uh oh. You do know we’re going to have to take him there now,” she whispered as they stared at him talking animatedly.

“Don’t remind me. I can only imagine what he’ll say when we get home,” she groaned and they both laughed.

“Just tell him to wait a little while longer. I’ve got vacation time to spend,” she winked and drew circles on her arm with her pointer finger.

“And that’s the second time you referred to us taking a vacation together,” she said as she looked back to her with teasing narrowed eyes.

“Well, we have been dating for 5 months. Next month is your birthday and all. I think we owe ourselves a little vacation,” she shrugged and moved her hand movements to her shoulder.

“That does sound nice. I could really use one,” she agreed and laid her head on her shoulder tiredly.

Ashlyn smiled and kissed her hair lovingly. “Then it’s a plan. We’re going to SeaWorld! I can take my vacation during your birthday week so I can spoil you rotten,” she murmured into her hair.

Ali smiled and turned her head to rest her forehead on her chin. “Don’t go crazy, babe,” she chuckled and kissed her chin quickly.

“No promises, Princess. Do we have a vacation planned or what,” Ashlyn asked, nose in her hair and breathing her in.

“I say…yes. Yes we have a vacation planned,” Ali replied after a moment of thought.

“Sweet! I’mma go tell The Nick Man,” Ashlyn cheered and kissed her in thanks quickly.

Ali watched her with a laugh as she snuck up behind Nicholas and scooped him up. She shook him and tickled him as she spun him around, filling the area with his giggles. Ali sighed happily at the sight of two of the greatest loves of her life discussing SeaWorld passionately. Nicholas jumping on Ashlyn in glee made her heart swell.

Ali felt like life was just getting more perfect by the moment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

47 hours later.

“And with an hour to spare,” Dan stated as he stared at his watch.

“I’ve got something, Mr. Vanworth. I think I’ve found her,” Trent gasped to catch his breath as he busted through the door.

“Give it to me,” he ordered and held his hand out impatiently.

Trent handed over the newly found information and waited with anticipation. He had worked his butt off to get answers and ran the new findings over as fast as he could. He threw up a prayer as he came across his salvation and the lifesaving information. He hoped it satisfied his boss.

“Ali, Ali, Ali. Seems my stupid wife isn’t as stupid as I thought. Keeping under the radar in such a small town, but giving herself up with a phone call and a silly picture for a newspaper. I’ve gotta hand it to you for really digging in on her brother and fishing through his phone records. Who’s number is this,” Dan asked curiously and stood to read the papers by his window.

“A local cop. The same one in the newspaper clipping at that ball thing or whatever. An interesting fact: the cop has a house and a new apartment. Kyle has been calling her at least once a month since his trip to Florida. I think she’s been helping Ali hide and possibly letting her stay at the apartment. Someone’s been trying to keep this information private. I’m guessing it’s the same people that faked Kyle’s business trip down there. Could be the cop,” Trent guessed.

“Ashlyn Harris, huh? Ok. I think it’s time we sent my wife a message. Nothing too extravagant, though. I’ve got business in Japan to attend to, so I don’t need her running off. Keep an eye on her and don’t spook her. Send her this,” he instructed and wrote something down to hand to him.

“Is this all, sir,” he asked in confusion as he read it.

“She’ll get it. I’ll be back in a week and we’ll head down there then. Don’t screw this up, Trent, or I’ll screw you up,” Dan winked with a smirk.

“Yes, sir,” Trent nodded with a nervous gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...


	38. A Momentary Lapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

Chapter 38

Ali’s doorbell rang and she rushed over to answer it. She had her toothbrush in her mouth and almost tripped coming out of her bathroom to answer it. She hissed out a curse and kicked Nicholas’ toy truck out of her way. She limped over to the door and opened it with the best smile she could muster up.

She was met with no one and her forehead furrowed in confusion. As soon as she stepped out to take a look around, she looked down to find flowers. As she stared at them, the sight of them sent her back in time. She hadn’t seen those types of flowers in almost 6 years.

Her toothbrush almost fell out of her mouth in shock, and she trembled as she bent over to retrieve the card on them. Her fingers struggled to open it, but she did. Her eyes roamed over the words over and over. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing and looked back to the pink roses.

Ali was relieved that Nicholas was spending the night with friends, and that Ashlyn hadn’t arrived yet to pick her up for their date. She was relieved she was alone to read the simple 3 words in fear. She felt her eyes watering and her chest heaving to catch her breath. She felt the last 4 years of running sneak back up on her.

“I see you,” she whispered with a fearful shake and spine chill.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn was whistling happily, twirling her keys around her finger and taking Ali’s apartment steps two at a time. She was excited for their date and couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend. She told Ali to dress to kill and that they would dance the night away. Ali had been begging her to do this for a while now.

“Alex,” Ashlyn called as she let herself in with a cheerful smile. “Babe, what’d I tell you about not locking your door?! That’s dangerous.”

Ashlyn closed the door with a chuckling headshake and headed to the kitchen. She figured Ali was still perfecting herself, knowing that she took hours to get ready. She just sighed with a smile and raided her fridge for something to drink. Being the designated driver tonight, she settled for a Gatorade.

“Yo, Ali?! We’re going to be late for our dinner reservation. Come on, babe! It’s at 8 o’clock on the dot,” she reminded as she checked her watch.

Ashlyn leaned back on the kitchen counter and gulped her drink. It was a pretty hot Florida evening and she couldn’t wait until they got to the restaurant. With that thought, she impatiently sighed and checked her watch again. She groaned and downed her drink as she headed to the hallway.

“Alexandra?! Come on! We have less than 30 minutes to get to our reservation,” she whined and flailed her arms down the hall.

Ashlyn stared down the dark hall and faintly heard bumps from Ali’s room. She saw the light under her door, so she tossed her empty bottle away and headed down there. Ashlyn fixed her collar and her rolled up her sleeves as she came up to her door. She raised her hand to knock and the moment she did, the door opened slightly.

“Ali,” she asked quizzically and pushed it more open.

Ashlyn walked into Ali’s room to find her tossing things into a suitcase. Ashlyn just stared at her from the doorway, hand still raised up on the door. Ali was moving like a mad woman and didn’t even notice her. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear streaked as she mumbled incoherent things.

Ashlyn didn’t even have to ask what was wrong and slammed the door open. The sound got Ali’s attention and she snapped up to her. She looked like she was expecting the devil himself and let out a breath of relief at the sight of her girlfriend. She patted her hand over her heart and tried to calm down.

“Ashlyn,” she exhaled in a trembling voice.

“Going somewhere,” she bit out in a low voice, eyeing the suitcase knowingly.

“I…n-no,” Ali lied horribly and ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

“Well, that’s one lie. Or should it be two since you’re leaving? You did say you never would, but that doesn’t look like the case right about now,” Ashlyn said harshly.

“Ashlyn, please,” Ali pleaded with tears pricking her eyes.

“Please what, Alex. Please don’t be sad about you leaving me? Please don’t be upset about you running off without a word? Please don’t worry about you while you’re off God knows where? Please don’t feel like life is over because you and Nicky are gone? Which one, Alex? Which fucking one,” Ashlyn growled and moved closer to her.

Ali sobbed and closed her eyes at her tone and words. She snapped back to reality and remembered the promises she had made to Ashlyn. Her lapse at Dan finding them caused her to go back to her old ways. It caused her to hurt the love of her life and she felt so ashamed. She hugged herself close and tried to stop her tears.

“He found us,” she whispered, staring down at her feet as tears cascaded down her face.

Ashlyn’s face softened some and she remembered their previous conversations, as well. She remembered Ali asking her to trust her and be patient with her. She remembered Ali saying that she loved her and that this might be her first reaction, but she’d come around. She remembered all of this and took a deep breath.

“How,” she asked, trying to hide the anger threatening to seep into her words.

Ali looked up to her in surprise and swallowed to wet her dry throat. “He, uh, h-he sent me something. He sent me t-that,” she sniffled, wiping at her eyes and nose as she pointed to her vanity.

Ashlyn followed her finger to a vase of pink roses and went to it. “I see you,” she read the card quietly.

“They came a few hours ago. Someone delivered them and left them on my doorstep,” she continued and sat on the end of her bed in exhaustion.

“How do you know it’s from him,” she asked and stared at the flowers.

“Dan bought me pink roses for our first date. He did that for every date of ours until we got married. It’s a message,” she informed in disgust, rubbing her palms nervously on her thighs.

“And this? ‘I see you’,” she pressed, eyes still on the flowers and holding the notecard up.

“He would say that to me whenever he would show up for our dates. It was his way of being charming and flirtatious at the same time,” she said angrily, flashing to the memories of their dates.

Ashlyn took in the information and nodded as she set the card back on the flowers. She still had her back turned to Ali, and she tapped her fingers on the vanity in thought. She was staring at the flowers and notecard, mind running at the speed of light for a solution. She was trying to find a way to not lose them.

Ali just stared at her and what little of her face she could see in the mirror. She knew what her girlfriend was thinking and the look on her face broke her heart. She was hurting Ashlyn and in return hurt herself. She let her fear of Dan make her jump to do something stupid. He almost made her run again.

“I’m not leaving, Ashlyn. I just flashed back to the last 4 years and reverted to my old ways. You being here snapped me back,” she quietly assured.

“Did I, Ali? Or did my being here just make you feel guilty for being caught? Tell me the truth,” Ashlyn asked in a hollow voice, eyes still on the flowers.

“I told you I love you and want to be with you. I told you this might happen, but that I’d snap back to reality when I remembered you. And I did. I’m here and I’m staying,” Ali cracked out and stood.

“I don’t know anymore, Alex,” she whispered, staring through the flowers. “I just don’t know anymore. If this is really from him and he found you guys, how do I know you won’t take off later? How do I know he won’t send you another message that’ll make you pick up where you left off?”

“I wouldn’t do that, Ashlyn,” she exclaimed and walked up to stand behind her. “It doesn’t matter if I stay here or run! He’ll always find me somehow, someway. I can’t hide from him and I don’t want to anymore. I want to stay here and give my son the life he deserves. I want to share that life with you! Don’t you get that? Don’t you see that?!”

“My heart tells me yes, but my mind doesn’t. It just sees what it sees and that’s hard to undo. I love you, Ali, bu-but what about the future,” she whispered in pain and shut her eyes tightly.

“Baby, no,” she cried softly and grabbed her arm. “I don’t know what’ll happen in the future, but I do know you’re in it. You, me, Nicholas, grandma, Chris, Kyle, and everyone else we know and love. We can have one and be happy, Ashlyn. I love you and want that with all of my heart. I won’t leave that or you behind. I won’t take you for granted like that.”

“Alex,” she sniffled and cried some, turning to her to cup her cheek. “That’s all I want, too, but Jill-“

“I’m not Jill. I won’t ever hurt you like that. I promise and I’m sorry if I made you go back to that time. We’re staying here to be with you. I’m with you,” Ali promised and grabbed her neck sternly.

“Please just stay. I love you so much. Please just stay,” Ashlyn cried silently and grasped her wrists, foreheads touching and her eyes closed.

“You’ve got me forever,” Ali nodded and leaned up to kiss her passionately.

Ashlyn kissed Ali with just as much passion, hunger, and need. Ali could feel it coursing through them and she felt Ashlyn give her all as if this would be their last time. She hated that she was hurting her and making her feel insecure. With that thought, she turned her head to deepen it.

“I love you, Ashlyn. I’m not leaving you,” she whispered through tears.

Ashlyn kissed her and then held their lips together for a moment. She clenched her jaw to control her emotions and squeezed her eyes tightly. Her right hand, thumb on Ali’s cheek and fingers at her neck, gripped her a little more tightly. Her left hand on her hip pulled her closer and clutched onto her firmly, but gently.

Ali just grasped at the back of her neck with all of her strength, trying to convey to her what she was thinking and feeling. She wanted her to know that she was rooted there and only wanted to be in this moment. She kissed her slowly and gently, then pulled back to look at her.

“I love you,” she repeated more stronger and looked into her eyes.

Ashlyn swallowed and slowly nodded as she looked over her face. “I love you more. So much more,” she whispered a sniffle and looked at her lips.

Ali nodded and carefully leaned up on her toes to her, eyes never leaving her lips. “Show me,” she whispered and kissed her tenderly.

Ashlyn melted into it and took her time kissing her to put her feelings into it. Ali was so focused on her lips moving over hers with such love and care, that she barely registered Ashlyn’s hands slide to her hips. Before she knew it, Ashlyn lifted her up slowly and held her under her thighs.

Ali rested their noses and foreheads together to take a breather, and wrapped her arms around her neck and legs around her waist for support. Ashlyn’s eyes were still closed, mostly from fear of opening them and thinking this was all a dream. She nudged Ali’s head back with her nose and kissed her with more fire.

Ashlyn’s fingers dug under Ali’s bare thighs with each movement of their lips. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, thankful that Ali was in a tank top and shorts. She walked them over to Ali’s bed and stood there as they kissed. She didn’t know where they were going with this, but she didn’t want to stop.

Ali was thinking the same thing as her and knew this was it. It was now or never if they were going to take this next step in their relationship. If Ashlyn wanted to do this, then she wanted to do this, as well. She slowed down their kiss and pulled back an inch to look her in the eyes.

Ali licked her lips and swallowed, running her thumbs over her cheeks. “Yes,” was all she whispered and nodded.

Ashlyn swallowed hard at her words and looked into her eyes. “Are you sure,” she asked ever so quietly, left fingers grazing her lower bare back under her shirt.

Ali didn’t want to waste words or time, so she dipped down and captured her lips. Ashlyn was going to pull back and ask again, but Ali’s hand slipping between them to undo her belt stopped her. Instead, she growled at her cold fingers touching her skin at her stomach and dropped them on the bed roughly.

Ashlyn didn’t break their kiss and moved her lips to her jaw and neck. As she sucked and bit Ali’s skin, Ali gasped in ecstasy and clutched the back of her neck with her left hand. Ashlyn’s skilled lips made Ali open her legs for them to be hip to hip, and Ashlyn inhaled sharply while Ali grabbed her lower back to bring them closer.

Ashlyn pulled back and Ali turned to her with hooded eyes to the point where their noses grazed. They stared into the others eyes and tried to catch their breath. Ali brought her left hand up to move Ashlyn’s hair from her face, running her fingers through it to the back to tangle her fingers in it. Ashlyn turned and kissed her palm.

“I love you,” she sighed deeply and turned to her again.

“Not as much as I love you,” Ali smiled softly and let her intertwine their fingers.

Ashlyn faintly smiled at her words and rested their joined hands above her head. Without warning, Ashlyn dipped back down to her neck and attacked it again. Ali arched into her and brought her right hand up to rake her fingers under her shirt. Ashlyn groaned at Ali’s passionate moves and pulled back to kiss her hard.

They let their love provide peace and security for the rest of the night.


	39. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're caught up! Maybe I'll get all the time in the world and write another 30+ chapters again lol ;P
> 
> A huge thank you to all of you wonderful people! Your kind words have been truly appreciated :)

Chapter 39

Ali barely slept at all last night and mostly stared at her girlfriend. Ashlyn had the faintest signs of a smile on her face, and Ali loved staring at it with one of her own. She loved running her pointer finger softly and gently over Ashlyn’s face lovingly. Every time Ashlyn would smile more, sigh, or move, Ali grinned softly.

They were both laying on their sides and facing each other. Ashlyn had her left arm thrown over Ali’s waist and would pull her closer to her. Sometimes, Ashlyn would scoot closer to her as she slept and would sigh contently when their skin touched. Ali would just smile wider and rest her head under her chin to snuggle.

It was going on 5:45 in the morning and Ali was still just as content staring at her. She traced all of Ashlyn’s features with her eyes and soft touch with very ounce of love she had for her. Ali noticed that Ashlyn had a faint, little scar under her chin. She kissed it carefully to not disturb her and rested her nose in her neck to inhale her.

Ali cuddled as close to her as she could and Ashlyn brought her more close. Ali smiled into Ashlyn’s neck when she felt her rest her lips on top of her head and her left hand at her back. Ali closed her eyes and pressed her lips to her neck for a moment. She didn’t see Ashlyn smile a little more, but she didn’t need to when her heart picked up some.

Ali silently chuckled and joined her girlfriend in slumber land.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rays of sunlight hitting Ashlyn’s closed eyes begged her to wake up slowly. She was still smiling like an idiot, but it grew wider as last night rushed back to her. She remembered her and Ali’s first time together, and how slowly they went. She then remembered their second time when they were rougher and chuckled.

Ashlyn’s eyes were still closed and squinting from the sun seeping through the window. She noticed Ali wasn’t in her arms anymore and reached out for her. When her hand made contact with empty space, she slowly opened her eyes. She clenched her jaw tightly and stared at where Ali was at last night sadly.

“Fuck,” she sighed and laid back on the pillow slowly, arms over her eyes.

Ashlyn tried to control her breathing and keep her tears at bay. She thought for sure after last night and everything they shared and said that Ali wouldn’t leave. She thought for sure everything Ali said was the truth. She cursed herself for letting her sneak away from her.

Ashlyn turned to the clock on the night stand and then back to the ceiling. “9:22 is too early to be sneaking off,” she groaned quietly and took a deep breath.

“I really don’t get why you hate mornings so much, babe.”

Ashlyn shot her eyes open at the sound of her favorite laugh. She quickly shot up to a sitting position in the bed and looked to where it came from. She almost cried at the joyous sight of Ali leaning into the doorway of her bathroom, huge t-shirt on and arms crossed with a teasing smile.

“Y-You didn’t…you’re still…,” Ashlyn trailed off with a grin of confusion.

Ali giggled and walked back over to the bed to climb in. “I didn’t leave? Well, I did promise you that I wasn’t and wanted to be with you. Besides, you already saw me naked,” she winked as she slowly leaned over to kiss her.

Ashlyn chuckled against her lips as they pulled apart. “Sorry. I just…I…I don’t know,” she smiled and shrugged sheepishly.

“It’s ok, babe. I scared you yesterday and you have every right to be anxious. That’s my fault and I deserve whatever anger you have towards me. I don’t deserve you,” Ali said quietly and looked down between them.

“That’s not true, Alex. You being here still shows me that you love and trust me. You’re still here and we’re still together. That’s all that matters, honey. I love you,” Ashlyn smiled softly and cupped her cheek to look her in the eyes.

“I love you too. I’m sorry about yesterday,” she said with a small smile.

“For what?! That was the best night ever! Even when you scraped up my shoulders and shit,” she grinned and leaned over to touch their noses.

“Ashlyn! You know what I mean,” she laughed and pushed her back some by her chest.

“What? Oh! You mean how rough you were on your first time…you know?? Nonsense, babe. Even that was hot and showed me that Ali Krieger has a really freaky side. Ashlyn likes,” she smirked devilishly and wagged her eyebrows.

“Ashlyn,” she squeaked loudly in embarrassment and blushed deeply.

Ashlyn leaned over to kiss her neck and tease her more. “Let’s not forget, Princess, when you got impatient and clawed-,” she smirked.

Ali smacked her hand over her laughing mouth and narrowed her eyes at her. “Shut the hell up, Ashlyn,” she growled through clenched teeth.

“Ok, ok,” her muffled reply came with an eye roll.

“Keep it up and you won’t see this body again,” she playfully warned and motioned to herself.

“Yeah, sure,” she snorted and shook her head. “For someone that was all for talking dirty over a bottle of wine not too long ago, you sure are all of a sudden all modest now.”

“Things are different now,” she smiled with some sass and nudged her ribs with her elbow. “We weren’t having sex then.”

“You sure as hell were last night, though, Princess,” she smiled winningly as she closed her eyes and rested the back of her head on the headboard.

“Ashlyn! Can you not right now,” she exclaimed and smacked her shoulder in fluster.

“I can’t help it! You make it so easy,” she laughed and grabbed at her stinging shoulder.

“Keep it up, Harris,” she warned menacingly.

Ashlyn zipped her lips and tried to not laugh as she looked at her red shoulder. “Don’t you think it’s taken enough abuse,” she struggled to ask with a straight face.

Ali was resting her head on the headboard, as well, in thought. “What are you talking about,” she asked in slight irritation and looked to her.

Ashlyn was looking at her shoulder where Ali’s red handprint was and trying to hide her amusement. Ali just stared at her and Ashlyn looked up to her show her the scratches. Ashlyn laughed at Ali’s shocked face, and earned a pinch to her ribs. Ali huffed out a breath as she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

“I hate you,” she grumbled and laid down on her side to face away from her.

“No, you don’t, gorgeous,” she laughed and moved over to spoon her closely.

Ali snorted and made a sound that resembled ‘yeah, right’, and buried her face in her pillow. Ashlyn just chuckled and laid her chin on her shoulder. She brought her left hand over and moved Ali’s hair from the side of her face. She kissed her shoulder, her neck, then snorted playfully there and made Ali giggle.

“I’m sorry if I made this weird for you, Al,” she mumbled into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

“What? Made what weird,” she asked in deep confusion as she turned her head to her.

“Well,” Ashlyn started and looked between them a little nervously. “This. Us. Together. Ya know? S-e-x.”

“S-e-x,” Ali said with narrowed eyes of amusement. “What am I, Ash? 7 and learning about the birds and the bees?”

“Funny,” she replied dryly and they both chuckled. “I meant…I meant, like, this. Us together and being…intimate. I was just joking and trying to ease whatever nerves you might have about sleeping with me. A woman.”

“A woman,” she smiled and turned to her fully. “I sure hope you are one, because if you’re not then you’re missing something down there.”

Ali busted out laughing at her joke while Ashlyn had a sour frown on. Ali knew exactly what she meant and just wanted to get her back for teasing her. Ashlyn chuckled at her and her laugh, grabbing the ends of some of her hair to play with. Ali calmed down and sighed contently as she rested her hands under her head to look at her.

“I know what you meant, Ashlyn. It wasn’t weird. I loved it. I loved it because it was us. And you were so patient and understanding. Thank you,” Ali stated with a serious smile.

“S’been a loooooooong, long time since I’ve been thanked for sex,” Ashlyn joked and gently tugged at her hair.

“Can I ever be serious with you,” Ali rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“I was just joking, babe,” Ashlyn laughed and moved her hand to her cheek. “I love you and I loved our moment together last night. I only want to do things at your pace and not a moment sooner.”

“Thank you,” Ali smiled and ran her thumb lightly over her chin. “By the way, it was momentS.”

“Oops! Sorry, ‘moments’,” Ashlyn joined in laughing and kissed her nose. “That second time, though? Whew! Remind me to fuel up before next time.”

Ali groaned and buried her face in her chest, tucking her head under her chin in embarrassment. Ashlyn chuckled and pulled her close to hold her in both of her arms. She could feel her girlfriend shake a little with silent laughter, and it made her kiss her hair proudly. Ali sighed blissfully and kissed near her throat.

As much as they were enjoying their moment of peace, they still had things to talk about. Both knew it, but neither wanted to bring it up and ruin things. They were happy and smiling well past the point of their faces hurting. Ali wanted to further assure Ashlyn, and Ashlyn wanted to keep Ali here.

“I’ll go with you, Alex. I’ll go with you and Nicholas wherever you want to go,” Ashlyn whispered ever so quietly a few minutes later.

Her mind was racing and she couldn’t slow it down to sort things out. The only thing she knew and wanted was for Ali and Nicholas to be with her. Deep down, Ashlyn knew she wasn’t thinking rational about things and jumping the gun. She would leave a lot behind, but Ali was everything and she wanted her more.

This is what Ali feared and hoped Ashlyn would never think or say to her. She didn’t want Ashlyn to pack up and leave everyone and everything she loved behind for them. She didn’t want her to make such a drastic and huge decision for her. She loved Ashlyn too much to let her throw everything away like that.

Ali wasn’t going to let that happen because she was staying.

“Good. Because we’re staying here and not leaving. Let Dan come. He doesn’t get to control me or anything else anymore. I love you, Nicholas loves you, and you love us. That’s all I need and want. Hope you’re ready to be with me,” Ali stated after pulling back and looking deep into her eyes.

Ashlyn’s eyes pooled with tears and she sniffed to keep them at bay. “I hope you’re ready be with me,’ she chuckled watery and quietly.

Ali smiled and kissed from her chin to her lips, leaving them there. “I can’t leave now after last night even if I wanted to, stud,” she giggled and kissed her longer.

Ashlyn laughed, but held their kiss and squeezed her closer around the hips. Ali pecked her lips a few times, the corner of her mouth, then her cheek before snuggling back under her chin. Ashlyn welcomed her and kissed the top of her head, leaving her nose there to breathe her in.

“When do we need to get Nicholas,” she asked lazily.

“Tucker’s mom is taking them all out to the movies at 1. She said 3 should be a good time. She’s suppose to meet me at the diner,” Ali’s muffled reply came.

“Good. I wanna sleep a little while longer. Someone wore me out last night,” Ashlyn teased gently and pulled her closer.

“Keep on, Ash. And to think I was wanting to have some more fun,” Ali said, voice sounding annoyed, but lips smiling.

Ashlyn could feel her curled up lips against her neck and chuckled. “That smile says otherwise, babe,” she said in a cocky way.

Ali laughed against her neck, breath making her girlfriend shiver. “And so does that reaction,” she pulled back to say with a sassy and winning smile.

Ashlyn swooped down to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. Her hand slipped under the covers and ghosted under Ali’s shirt flawlessly. As her left fingers lightly and slowly ran up from Ali’s stomach to her sternum, she moved her right hand to grab her butt roughly. Ali jumping and moaning into her mouth made her smirk.

“Asshole,” Ali growled against her mouth, then picked their kiss back up.

“We have about 5 hours until we have to pick the munchkin up. Stop talking,” Ashlyn ordered as she looked to the bedside clock from their kiss.

“That’s plenty of time, babe,” she giggled and made a move to be on her back and have Ashlyn hover above her.

“No. I’m taking my time this round. Or rounds. We’ll see,” she winked and grabbed the ends of the shirt.

“And what if I don’t want to go slow,” she teased and held her hands from moving.

“Well,” she whispered, raising an eyebrow and slowly lifting the shirt. “You can have your turn after me, Princess.”

“But,” she smirked softly and lifted up to let her remove the shirt, “if I’m a princess, then I should go first. Right?”

Ashlyn’s eyes grew dark with want and Ali’s smile fell. Ashlyn slowly dipped down and pressed their lips together softly. Ali sighed into it and brought her arms up around her neck to bring them closer. That wasn’t enough, so she arched into Ashlyn and opened her legs for more contact.

“Let’s just go with the flow,” Ali suggested as their kiss grew deeper.

“Sounds perfect to me,” Ashlyn agreed breathlessly with a nod.

Before they knew it, they were repeating last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into the juicy stuff now ;)


	40. Devising a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get back at it! :)

Chapter 40

“He’s playing with me. He’s never sent a message like this before.”

Ali was staring at the ‘I see you’ card intently, eyes focused and looking for a clue. Ashlyn sighed and kissed her shoulder blade, Ali sitting on her lap from the kitchen barstool. It was a few days after the mysterious flowers and card showed up, but no word from Dan or anything. They were on edge.

“Maybe it’s not from him, then,” Ashlyn shrugged, but thinking the opposite.

“It has to be from him,” Ali repeated and shook her head in disagreement. “Pink roses and the message are too coincidental. I need to find out if he’s coming here. I need to call Richard.”

“How, Alex,” Ashlyn asked, clearly not liking the idea. “Let’s say he doesn’t know where you’re at and this isn’t from him? You could lead him straight to you guys. Even if it is him, I still don’t like the idea of you doing this. If he’s watching all of your family, then he’s probably watching his own like a hawk. It’s too dangerous.”

“Richard and Serena are the only way I’ll know if Dan’s found me. He doesn’t exactly hide what he does, and maybe they’ve seen or heard something. I have to try, Ashlyn. It’s better to be prepared than to be surprised,” Ali insisted and looked to her.

“Son of a bitch,” Ashlyn sighed deeply in defeat and scratched her forehead.

“I can trust them. It’ll be ok. Stop worrying, babe,” she said softly and kissed her forehead.

“I’m trying, but it’s hard. I just want to go find him and end this mess myself. Can we please just wait until we have more,” she asked, putting her nose into her arm to look at the card.

Ali was seeing how stressed out she was and decide to table this conversation for later. “Ok,” she whispered tiredly and kissed the top of her head.

Ashlyn nodded from her spot and closed her eyes with a sigh. “Why don’t I take this stuff and get rid of it,” she suggested and stood them up from her seat.

“Garrison doesn’t need it anymore,” she asked and moved out of her way.

“There’s nothing on it that we can use. He went around to the local flower shops and asked around here if anyone saw anything, but nothing. It’s ok. I’ll throw them out,” she said with a small smile as she grabbed the items.

“Ok. If you think it’s alright,” she said a little unsurely.

“How about I take them to Garrison and have him lock it away for later. Just in case. I get off at 8 and I’ll be by then. I love you,” Ashlyn smiled and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you. I love you too. Be careful out there,” Ali smiled back and pecked her lips.

“Always am, Princess. Call me for anything,” Ashlyn nodded and headed to her jeep.

Ali watched her leave and waved as she backed out. She turned back inside and hoped to preoccupy her worried mind with Nicholas after his nap.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My guess is that this message isn’t as vague as we wished it was,” Garrison mused, turning the card over in thought.

“What do you mean,” Ashlyn asked curiously, not liking where this was going.

“’I see you’. If he is sending a message, then he wants her to panic. He almost got that, but Ali is stronger now and didn’t. I think he has someone watching her,” he guessed and put the items away in his cabinet.

“Watching her,” she repeated, letting out a deep, nervous breath.

Garrison just nodded and went to sit back at his desk. He watched Ashlyn’s eyes as she went over everything in her head. He knew she was thinking about every bad possible thing that could happen. As much as he wanted to ease her mind, he knew he couldn’t. They had to think like cops and treat Ali like any other victim.

“I know you don’t want her to call her in-laws, Ash, but-“

“No. It’s too dangerous. I told her the same thing and you know it. Whether this is Dan or not, he could find her if she made contact with them. It’s too risky.”

“This is where you need to not think like an overprotective girlfriend, but like a cop. A detective. In order to stay 2 steps ahead of Dan, we need to know what he’s doing. I wouldn’t do this if it meant putting Ali in harm’s way, Ashlyn.”

“Anything involving Dan is putting her in harm’s way, Garrison! It’s not just her we have to think about. Nicky is just as involved in this. She told me how Dan threatened to come after him and take him away from her a few years ago. If he gets the chance to, he will. That would break her!”

“Then how about we eliminate the problem, Ash! Stop Dan before he gets here so you guys don’t have to constantly look over your shoulder. To protect them, we have to do this. Deep down, if you were working any other case and weren’t emotionally attached to them, we wouldn’t even be having this discussion! You know it.”

Ashlyn stood and leaned over the desk to look at him. “Don’t ask me to put them out there like that,” she said, voice shaking and trying to sound strong at the same time.

Garrison stood and stared her down, hating for having to do this to her. “Ultimately, it’s up to her what she wants to do. Not you. You’re a detective, Detective Harris. Act and think like one,” he reminded in a voice of authority.

Ashlyn stared him down angrily for a moment, then stood straight. “Right, Lieutenant,” she almost sneered, hurt that he was betraying her.

Ashlyn swallowed hard and snatched her keys off of his desk to leave quickly. Garrison sighed and watched her leave, hurting like a father who had just made his little girl cry. He shook his head to get himself together as he grabbed his phone to make a call. He needed to act now and get things done.

“Ali,” he asked and sat back down tiredly.

“Lt. Garrison? Hi, how are you,” Ali said, voice sounding happy, but more tired than he was feeling.

“I’m good. Listen, we need to talk about some things. I need to know if you’re ready to do something,” he asked carefully.

Ali hesitated for a moment, already knowing what he was talking about. She put the phone on her shoulder and cleared her throat. She knew this was coming, but she didn’t think it would be so soon. With one look to Nicholas watching TV, though, she knew it was now or never.

Ali brought the phone back to her ear and swallowed the lump down. “What do you need me to do,” she asked determinedly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been arguing by Ashlyn’s jeep ever since she got off of work. Ali and Garrison had come up with a plan to figure out what Dan knew. Ashlyn hoped all day that when she saw Ali later that she wouldn’t go through with it. When Ali met her outside to talk privately, she knew she was wrong.

Ashlyn was sitting on the back of her jeep bumper and shaking her head at Ali, who was standing in front of her with crossed arms. No matter how she put it and tried to make it seem important, Ashlyn couldn’t agree with this. She didn’t want to put 2 of the people she loved the most in harm’s way.

“You and Garrison both think that Dan has someone watching me or worse. If he does, then it doesn’t matter what we do! He knows where I’m at and can find me. This is why I need to speak to Richard and see what he knows. It would be like any other conversation he would have at the office. It’s no big deal,” Ali reiterated in frustration.

“No big deal?? You’ve been trying to stay out of his reach for years now and all of a sudden it’s ‘no big deal’? Alex, this is dangerous! I don’t have to let you know how much, either. If he doesn’t know where you’re at, then it gives us the advantage to take him down without him knowing. If you call and he finds out, then we’re screwed. I won’t risk it,” Ashlyn argued and looked away from her.

“It’s not your call NOR is it your risk. It’s mines and all of mines! Whether you want me to do it or not, I’m doing it, Ashlyn. I hoped that you would be by my side and support me. I hoped that you would be the loving and caring girlfriend I know and love. You know this is the only way,” she said tiredly in slight annoyance.

“It’s because I love and care about you that I don’t want you to do this, Ali. Do you think it’s easy being on the other side of this and seeing what victims have to go through?! I love you and Nicky so much and with all of my heart. I just don’t want anything to happen to you. Is that so bad,” she said a little too harshly.

Ali sighed and put her hand to her forehead to shake. As much as this was her decision to make, there was a lot more people involved. It was no longer her and Nicholas, but Ashlyn, Grandma, Kyle, and others. She knew she had to be sensitive to everyone else and their feelings.

“Ashlyn,” she sighed again and went to sit next to her.

“I just want you both safe, Alex. What if I’m at work or something and can’t get to you fast enough? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself,” she whispered and sniffed.

“Baby, nothing’s going to happen to me,” she tried to assure, more for herself.

“You don’t know that. No one does,” she huffed in defeat and crossed her arms.

Ali looked at her and then to her fingers as she fidgeted with them. Ashlyn was right, but she didn’t want to admit that and feel any more powerless. For once in a very long time, she felt she was in control and that there was a chance to take Dan down. She felt all of this because of the support she had now.

Ashlyn chanced a look at her and internally sighed sadly at the way she looked. Ali looked so tired and scared at the same time. She knew she was stressing and trying to keep herself together, and not just for her sake, either. That alone made Ashlyn feel guilty and tone herself down some.

“Can you promise me something,” Ashlyn asked, trying to gain the will to do this.

Ali looked up to her and nodded slowly as she studied her. Ashlyn gave a small smile and pushed off the jeep to stand in front of her. She grabbed her hands and made her stand, as well. She took a deep breath and swallowed to wet her dry, nervous throat.

“Promise me that you won’t do anything dangerous if it is him. Promise me that you won’t try to take him on yourself if he comes here or anything. Please, Alex,” she practically pleaded, looking into her eyes for confirmation.

“I promise, Ash. I promise I won’t do anything stupid or put myself in danger. I promise all of that,” Ali smiled softly and squeezed her hands.

“Then that’s all I can ask for,” Ashlyn nodded and kissed her knuckles.

“I love you,” Ali smiled more happily and circled her arms around her neck. “You have my word that I won’t do anything dangerous. I’ll call you before I do.”

“Please do, Princess,” Ashlyn chuckled and hugged her close. “I love you too. We’re going to take Dan down, Ali. I promise we will.”

Ali smiled in her embrace with thankful tears at her eyes. She knew she could do this now more than ever.


	41. The Big Day - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of some violence.

Chapter 41

“You’ve been fidgety all day, Harris. What the hell is wrong with you?”

Ashlyn pocketed her phone for the millionth time that day, clearly on edge. It was 4 days after the flowers and card incident, and the day that Ali would be calling Richard. Ashlyn tried everything she could to be off and be there for her, but something for work came up. She couldn’t say no and was ordered to go.

Ali met her at the police station parking lot before she left to assure her she would be alright. Even though Ali put up a strong front, Ashlyn could see in her eyes that she was nervous. When she grabbed her hands and felt them shaking, she pulled her into a hug. When Ali shook and struggled to keep her tears at bay, she held her tighter.

Garrison observed them from behind the front glass door. He felt guilty and sad that he had to do this to Ashlyn, but they had no choice. If they wanted to take Dan down once and for all, then the time was now. In the end, he knew Ashlyn would realize this and forgive him. It just hurt to have to wait.

He watched as Ashlyn pulled back and held Ali no more than a foot away. They talked some, softly and intimately close to each other, and then hugged again. Garrison couldn’t take looking at them anymore and moved away. With one last look, he saw Ashlyn kiss Ali and then walk away.

Now, Ashlyn was trying to keep her focus and relax to prepare herself for anything. Her and Evan’s confidential informant told them about a drug deal going down in about 20 minutes. It was between someone they had been looking for and an unknown buyer. This was the bust they were chasing after for a month.

“I’m alright. I just want to get this guy,” she lied, blowing out a breath as she looked outside.

Evan eyed her and rested his head back on the headrest to study her. “Nice try, Harris. We may have been partners for only a few months, but you figure out a thing or two about the person who’s got your back. For example, I know when you’re lying because you avoid eye contact and brush me off too quickly. Wanna try this again,” he smirked winningly.

Ashlyn pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes. “Look, Ev, now’s not a good time. I’ve got a lot on my mind as it is and I just want to get this guy. Ok,” she sighed tiredly and ran her fingers over her eyes.

“And we’re also about to run into God knows what with guns raised. I need to know my partner is good to go. I trust her to watch my back, and I need to do the same thing,” he said pointedly.

“I AM good to go, Baxter. I’ve got your back like always,” she said as she looked to him seriously.

“I know that, but I need to return the favor, Ash. Come on, partner. I saw you and Ali before we left. What was that about? She didn’t break up with you did she,” he lightly joked and earned a little laugh.

“She didn’t break up with me, idiot. We were just talking,” she answered with an amused headshake.

“Oh, yeah. ‘Talking’. Sure looked a little more serious than that,” he countered and tried to catch her eyes.

“Yeah, well, maybe your detective skills are getting a little rusty, bro,” she smiled a little too hard.

“Yeah, or maybe my partner isn’t as good of a liar as she likes to think she is. Cut the bullshit, Ashlyn. What’s up,” he asked, getting serious and to the point.

Ashlyn sighed again in annoyance and rolled her eyes to her window. She trusted her partner with her life and more, but she didn’t feel like getting into this right now. She was nervous and not wanting to even think about all the bad things that could happen with Ali. Talking about it would only upset her more at the moment.

“Look, along with my own shitty personal problems and trying to catch this asshole, I don’t really feel like talking right now. Can we just stay focused and catch this S.O.B first,” she asked, looking to him to oblige.

“Ash,” he started with a frustrated headshake.

“Look,” Ashlyn cut him off quickly and pointed to the alley they were watching. “There he is. That’s him! That’s our guy!”

Evan whipped his head to his window and squinted out it. “Son of a bitch. Hand me the binoculars,” he instructed with his hand out.

Ashlyn grabbed them and their file to look over, as well. “Same build, hair color, and everything. Tattoo on his neck,” she asked, flicking her eyes from their perp to the file contents.

Evan nodded his head as he looked over the guy closely. “Yeah. I can see it. Anchor with a heart in the middle of it. That’s that bastard,” he smiled triumphantly and tossed the binoculars in the back.

Ashlyn nodded and they put their bulletproof vests on. “I’ll let everyone know. When do you wanna go,” she asked, putting the car radio to her lips.

Evan watched their guy, duffel bag in hand, look around to make sure no one was around. When he turned around and headed inside the abandoned building, he pulled his gun out of his holster. He looked around the area and then turned back to her with an all business face. Ashlyn nodded at him and drew her gun, as well.

“We’ll circle around back and go in through there. Let’s go and see what he’s doing,” he nodded and moved to leave.

Ashlyn took one last deep breath, just like she always did before a bust, then got out with him. Evan was still looking over the area to make sure no one suspicious was around. Ashlyn came up beside him quickly and they headed to the back entrance to watch. It was time to get to work.

“Got the recorder? Radio down and phone on silent,” Evan asked and looked to her as they approached the back door.

“10-4, partner,” Ashlyn nodded and patted the small radio in her pocket.

Evan nodded and brought his finger up to his lips to motion for silence. He carefully put his hand to the door and pushed it open slowly. They stepped through the door and crouched to sneak to be closer. They heard sounds and headed towards them as quickly as they could.

They made their way into a room that had a huge whole in the old wall. Ashlyn snuck over to the opposite side to stand against the wall and take cover. Evan stood on the other side and nodded at her as he took a peek to the open area. Sure enough, their guy was there kicking things over and tossing his merchandise on a table.

“Black bag and 9 mm on the table. Pulling out bags. Looks like the pills,” Evan mouthed to her when he took cover.

“Is it the ecstasy,” Ashlyn mouthed back.

Evan just shrugged without a clue and visibly sighed as he laid his head back on the wall. Ashlyn watched his mouth move with his eyes clothes and knew what he was doing. He did this every time they were about to do go in guns raised. He was praying and she did a quick one herself.

The guy they were about to drop in on was a big time drug dealer. He sold to any and every one that had the money. He brought in and tested new drugs on his strung out customers without a care. He was a murderer in a sense, but they never could get anything on him concrete or catch him. Now, they had him in the act.

Ashlyn opened her eyes and cautiously leaned her head to take a peek. Even though she couldn’t see the drugs up close, she knew it was what they were looking for and more. She knew because she had a case file opened on her coffee table of some kids that died from it. The same green and light blue pills that were in their cold and lifeless hands.

Ashlyn took cover again and waited until Evan opened his eyes. He took another deep breath and rolled his shoulders to relax. His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping his gun, and his jaw muscle pulsated. They were both on edge and wanting to catch this guy once and for all. They had to get him off the streets.

“It’s them,” Ashlyn mouthed to him in assurance.

Just then, a door banged open and they hugged the wall even more closely. Evan looked to her and winked with the faint signs of a cocky smile. Ashlyn just grinned and rolled her eyes as she got herself ready for whatever. Evan motioned for her to call it over the radio and she did immediately.

Evan slid down the wall and looked around the corner again to see their new visitor. He heard voices and saw that their guy was joined by 2 others. There was an older guy who looked to be the boss, and a younger one who looked to be the muscle. Evan looked to Ashlyn just as she put the radio back in her pocket.

He pointed at her and then his eyes before motioning with his fingers that he was going to get closer. Ashlyn nodded and turned her head to the side to look out of her eye. Evan, still crouched, treaded as quietly and as carefully as he could to a wall of rubble. Ashlyn bent down and moved to take his earlier position.

Evan looked to Ashlyn and they both nodded as she turned the recorder on to get ready to listen.

“This stuff is lethal. What’s the point of me buying it if it’s going to keep killing off my customers,” the older man asked.

“Mr. Hillman,” the buyer smiled smugly. “We have to test the stuff out on someone, right? Every good dealer has guinea pigs. My guys from El Salvador assured me that this stuff was good to go now. It’ll sell like a wildfire!”

“You said that the first time, Learman, and I had to get my boy, Doug, here to get rid of bodies,” Hillman reminded as he pointed to the younger guy.

“No one knew it was you selling the stuff or that I supplied you with it, though,” Learman said matter of fact.

“Do you know how hard it is to not only move deadly drugs onto your enemies so they take the blame, but to move 4 bodies out of our warehouse? I can assure you it wasn’t pleasant,” Doug stated angrily and stepped closer to him.

“That’s your job isn’t it, ‘Doug’,” Learman sneered and stepped to him too.

“I don’t like you,” Doug snarled as he got in his face. “You’re as incompetent as the next street drug dealer, and as weak too. I could end you right now, boy.”

“Boy,” Learman growled and clenched his fists tightly. “I’m the one with the stuff, dumbass. Try and remember that when you’re trying to pay for that fancy car of yours outside! This ‘street drug dealer’ is the meal ticket, buddy boy.”

“Alright, alright,” Hillman laughed and moved to separate them. “Let’s play nice, Doug. I’ll let you kill him if his shit is as worse as it was last time. We need him right now.”

Learman gave a smug, winning smile at the annoyed scowl Doug had on. Hillman just smiled crookedly as he put a hand to his bodyguard’s shoulder and turned back to his dealer. He motioned for him to show them the stuff and Learman bowed a little. He went to the bag and motioned them over.

“I got everything you asked for. Enough stuff to last you a month. Not as lethal, but just as addicting. Tell your buyers to chill out on how much they pop them,” he advised and pushed it towards them.

Hillman grabbed the duffel bag and pulled out a bag of the pills. He inspected it and tossed it to Doug, who took some out to look at more closely. They both looked to each other with nods, then Doug pulled his gun out on Learman. He had a small smile on and pointed it straight at him without a care.

“What the fuck are you doing,” Learman asked in shock and surprise, hands raised in defense.

Doug’s smile grew as he walked up to him, gun still pointed at him, and frisked him. Hillman stood in his same spot as he rummaged through the duffel bag in concentration. Doug found Learman’s gun at his back and pulled it out roughly. Learman hissed a curse and bit down hard.

“We’re putting you out of business, Leary. You’re not worth the pain and headache you give me. I’ll take over your business and contacts in El Salvador. Don’t worry about anything,” Hillman smiled and winked from the bag.

“You son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think you are,” Learman spat and stepped to him.

Doug met him with a punch to the stomach and knee to the face. “Not so fast, ‘boy’,” he smirked evilly and put the gun to his head.

Hillman tsked and walked up to his bodyguard to smack a hand to his back. “You’re done and out of business, guy. It was fun in the beginning, but now it’s annoying. Think of this as early retirement,” he shrugged simply and looked to him.

“Learman looked up to him through a wince and held his stomach. “You won’t get away with this. I know people! You motherfu-,” he tried again, but was met with the gun to his head.

“I’m tired of his mouth. Finish him,” Hillman ordered without a care and walked away.

“With pleasure, sir,” Doug grinned menacingly and aimed it at his head again.

“Freeze! Police,” Evan yelled and stood with his gun drawn, while Ashlyn carefully and quickly came from her spot with her gun raised at them.

“Let’s see some hands, fellas,” Ashlyn called and held her gun on Doug.

Doug just held his smile and looked to them to shrug. Ashlyn and Evan’s grips on their guns tightened as they watched him circle around to stand to face them. He still had his gun on Learman and moved to stand in front of his boss. Hillman had his hands slightly raised and with an evil smile.

“Officers, please,” Hillman said and moved to step.

“Not another step, asshole! Hands up like she said and drop the gun big guy,” Evan shouted and aimed perfectly at their heads.

“You’re in way over your head, fucker,” Doug chuckled and pushed the gun into Learman’s temple.

“One more move and you’ll wish you hadn’t made it. Test me, jackass,” Ashlyn warned dangerously and pointed her gun at him.

Doug’s evil amusement fell clear from his face and he stared at her with disgust. “Fuck you, bitch,” he snarled and pulled the trigger.

Everything happened at the speed of sound. Doug pulled the trigger and then raised the gun to Ashlyn, who wasted no time in firing back. Evan and Ashlyn were so focused on Doug going down that they didn’t see Hillman pull out his .39 from his boot. Doug was down and disarmed just as backup arrived.

Ashlyn started to lower her gun some and smiled in victory. “We got ‘em,” she said to herself.

“Ashlyn! Gun,” she heard Evan yell along with a shot as she hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...uh oh.


	42. The Big Day - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for everything on this story, even tho some of you want to kill me right now :)

Chapter 42

“We don’t have to do this, Ali, if you don’t want to.”

Ali was in Garrison’s office and staring at his office phone. The time had come for her to call her brother-in-law and she was beyond nervous. She hadn’t spoken to him in a few years and was anxious. She wanted to know how they were doing, but at the same time was scared that Dan would answer.

“Last time I called Richy, Dan was around him. Richard tried to excuse himself, but Dan was always overpowering and bullying him. He snatched the phone just as I started talking,” Ali informed.

“What’d he say,” Garrison asked.

Ali smiled humorlessly and shook her head as she stared at her hands on her lap. “That he knew I’d slip up and get caught. That I was stupid and naïve to think I wouldn’t. That he would catch me and make me suffer. He said he’d take Nicholas from me and I’d never see him again. I knew then that I had to break contact with people completely to keep my son safe. I didn’t care about myself anymore, but him,” she answered and wiped at the corner of her eye.

Garrison gave her a sympathetic smile and handed her some tissues. “It takes a really brave and strong woman to leave her abusive husband, Ali. You’ve done something that most woman in your position wished they had the courage to do. You’re safe now and surrounded by people who love you. Don’t forget that. Don’t forget that we’re all here for you. I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you or Nicholas,” he said so full so truth.

“I know that, sir. I know that now more than ever,” she sniffled with a smile as she dabbed at her eyes.

“Good girl,” he winked and patted her hand. “Look, I hope I didn’t do anything that caused a rift between you and Ashlyn. That wasn’t my intentions and I-“

“Me and Ashlyn are good,” she assured him and squeezed his hand. “She may not like this or anything, but she wants to support me more. Everything’s ok.”

“Good,” he nodded with a sigh of relief.

“Everything isn’t good with you and her, though, is it,” she calculated as she studied him.

“No,” he answered tightly and shook his head. “She wasn’t happy about me asking you to do this and I can’t blame her. I wouldn’t like it either if it were her or Chris.”

“She loves you like a father,” she reminded him with a soft smile of encouragement. “That alone will make her come around and know what she always knows.”

“What’s that,” he asked with a light chuckle, eyes on his big clasped hands.

“That she loves and trusts you. She has ever since she lost her parents and it’s only gotten stronger. Trust me. It’s still there. You know it is, too,” she said knowingly.

Garrison looked up to her and saw all the truth of what he did know. “How about we get down to business,” he said a little emotionally, clearing his throat into his hand and sitting up straight.

Ali just smiled and shook her head as she sat up on the edge of her seat. “Yes, sir,” she chuckled lightly.

Garrison eyed her and hid his own amusement as he went over the details. Ali listened and hung onto his every word as if her life depended on it. In a way, it did and that motivated her more to make sure she got every ounce of his instructions down. Garrison finished up and stood to sit on the edge of his desk by her.

“Did you get everything? Are you ready,” he asked, staring at her for any signs of distress.

“No, I’ve got it. I’m ready,” she nodded determinedly and blew out a breath.

Garrison just gave her a huge encouraging smile and slid the phone over to her. Ali picked it up tentatively and dialed the number she knew by heart. Garrison turned on the recorder to record the phone call and stood back to give her some space. He observed her bite the inside of her cheek in nerves.

“Hello, this is the office of Richard Vanworth. How may I assist you,” the secretary asked politely.

“Y-Yes. Hi, I was wanting to speak to Mr. Vanworth, please,” Ali asked a little shakily.

Garrison stood from the wall and went over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ali visibly relaxed and her shoulders seemed to slump as the tension left her.

“Yes, ma’am. Do you have an appointment,” the woman asked and Ali could hear her clicking away on her computer.

“No, ma’am, but if you tell him it’s Blaire, he’ll understand. It’s very urgent,” she continued more strongly.

Ali could hear the secretary debating this information and she grew anxious. Garrison could see it in her and squeezed her shoulder tightly to calm her more. Ali blew out another breath and closed her eyes in anticipation. Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, the secretary beat her to it.

“I’ll let him know, Miss Blaire. He usually doesn’t take these types of calls, but fingers crossed,” the woman laughed hopefully.

“Perfectly understandable, ma’am. Thank you,” Ali laughed along and felt more calm.

The woman put her on hold and Ali turned to Garrison to give him a thumbs up. The man sighed in relief and made a show of wiping his forehead dramatically, making Ali giggle. He patted her shoulder and took up residence back on the desk corner to be near her for support. Something so small, but that meant so much to Ali.

“If this is some kind of sick joke, then get the hell off of my phone,” Richard barked into Ali’s ear.

“R-Richard,” she asked in confusion and hurt.

“A-Ali? Son of a-…what the hell, Ali?! Is this really you,” he asked, clearly flabbergasted.

“Y-Yeah, it’s me. Is this you,” she asked in surprise.

Richard laughed boomingly and it made Ali laugh too. He was always so calm and cool about things, and would go out of his way to make everyone laugh. Ali credited him and her mother-in-law as the reasons she even survived casa Vanworth for so long. They were the only good in that house along with her and Nicholas.

“Jesus Christ, Ali! I can’t believe I’m even talking to you!!! I mean, are you ok?? Is Nicholas ok?? How is your brother and everyone? God! I miss you and Nicholas so much,” he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Ali smiled and felt tears at her eyes again at the sound of his voice. “Wow. You’re really bringing up some memories for me,” she said quietly.

Richard’s smile faltered and his face softened. “Sorry, Alexandra. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad or anything thinking about my stupid brother. I just wanted you to know how much I’ve missed you. Mom talks about you and Nicholas a lot. We both miss you,” he said somberly.

“No, Rich, no. Nothing like that. I just meant you’re bringing up all the good times we had together. I miss you and Serena so much, too. I really want Nicholas to see you guys,” she assured and sat up straight.

“I would really like that, too. I know Mom would more. Man that would brighten her day and make her smile. It’s weird that that you’re calling right now. Me and her were just talking about how we wanted to find you and make sure you were ok,” he chuckled sadly.

“Well, you can ease both your minds now. Tell her I love her and miss her. Tell her she’ll be seeing her grandson soon,” she smiled into the receiver.

“Soon? Are you sure about that, Ali,” he asked unsurely.

“Yes. I’m ready to stand up to Dan. I’m tired of running, Richy. I want to be able to live my life how I want without fear.”

“If you are, then we will stand with you. Whatever you need, I don’t care how big or small, and I know Mom doesn’t either. We’re here for you.”

“That was quick and easy.”

“Dan’s gotten worse since the last time we talked, Ali. He’s vindictive, mean, evil, and selfish. He doesn’t care anymore who he hurts or anything. He even threatened me.”

“Richard. I’m so sorry. I know how close you and-“

"Not anymore. My brother needs to be held accountable for his actions. That starts with you. I love him with all of my heart and care for him, but I wouldn’t be doing him any favors by letting him continue to be like this. He deserves to be punished.”

“Richard, that’s a big thing to do. You know that, right?”

“What happened to the girl that was begging us to help her take him down at first? I love you and I love my nephew, Ali. That’s all there is to it. Dan is a criminal and it took me forever to take the blinders off, but I knew it from the beginning. This is what’s right. Mom agrees too.”

“Are you serious about this, Richard? Are you seriously ready to do this?”

Richard had a faint smile on at the concern Ali had for him. After everything his brother put her through and even him not helping her out how he should have at first, she was the one seeing if he was ok. He glanced at the family photo on his desk of him and his brother at easier times. He sighed and looked away from it.

“I’ve been serious about this for a while now. Deep down, I was ready to do this when you first left. I’m ready, Alexandra. I’m ready to bring you and Nicholas home.”

Ali smiled at his words as a few tears escaped her. This was all she ever wanted from the beginning, but now she was glad she didn’t get it. If she had, then she probably would’ve never met Ashlyn and found true happiness. In a way, she felt like she kind of owed Dan and his horrible ways.

“I’m in Florida. I have been for the last year. I need your help, Richy,” she started.

“Florida? A whole year?? Damn, Ali. I’m glad you’re safe there,” he breathed in relief.

“I don’t think we are anymore. That’s why I chanced a call to you.”

“What do you mean? What’s going on?? Are you and Nicky ok?? Do you need money or something, ‘cause I can have some sent to you in an hour.”

“No, no, not that, Richy. I think…I think Dan’s found us.”

“How, Ali? Is he there, because he said he had business in Japan?”

“That’s the thing. I haven’t physically seen him or anything, but I think he sent me a message. I was hoping you maybe noticed something off about him or something.”

“He has been acting weird lately. On edge and being really secretive. Do you remember Trent Fallwell?”

“Yeah, kind of. He did a lot of Dan’s dirty work if I’m not mistaken. He always seemed nice, though. Why?”

“Trent’s been on edge and nervous for the last few months. Dan’s been working him like a dog on something, but now that you mentioned you’re in Florida, I think I know why now.”

“What do you mean, Richard?”

“What was the message you think Dan sent you?”

“He sent me pink roses and a card that says, ‘I see you’. Just like-“

“Just like he would every time he would pick you up for a date. He told me about that after a few dates with you. I found something in his office a few days ago, Ali. Trent had just come running out of it as I was heading in and was nervous as hell. I went in to talk to Dan about his trip to Japan, but we got into an argument. I don’t need to tell you how that went, but he had a file with him. I wanted to see it, but he made sure I didn’t. As he was leaving, I guess something fell out of it when we were arguing. It was a piece of paper that had Florida on it.”

“Which means…”

“Now that you told me where you’re at, I think it’s about you. Trent is Dan’s lapdog and does whatever he wants. I’ve heard them a few times talk about you and where you could be. Maybe I can get something from him.”

“Wow,” Ali exhaled tired and nervously at the information. “I don’t want to put you against him, Richard. I know how you guys argue already.”

“Like I said, Ali,” he smiled and sat back in his chair comfortably. “I’m doing this because it’s the right thing to do. It’s for my sister-in-law and my nephew, whom I hope to see once this is all over?”

Ali laughed softly as she shook her head over the phone. “Definitely. There’s some people I want you and Serena to meet,” she smiled and looked to Garrison knowingly.

Richard chuckled and unbuttoned his suit jacket with a happy sigh. “Even better. I can’t wait. I love you and Nicholas, Ali. You guys be safe and I’ll let Mom know you are. I’ll call you in a few days back at this number,” he said as a question.

“Yes. Thank you so much, Richy,” she nodded.

“No problem, sis-in-law. I should get off the phone now. Dan’s been monitoring everything like crazy. You guys take care. We’ll see each other soon,” he promised and hung up.

Ali smiled as she put the phone back on the receiver and looked to Garrison. The man moved the phone out of the way and stood with a huge grin to Ali. She returned it with a soft laugh as she stood. Garrison put a hand to her shoulder and squeezed it just as his cell phone started ringing.

“One second,” he smiled to her and went to the corner of his office.

Ali smiled back and nodded as she looked at the phone and replayed the conversation. She was so happy and felt so relieved that things were starting to feel less stressful. She had good news to tell Ashlyn and hoped it would ease her mind about all of this. She turned to Garrison with a smile that fell at the sight of him.

“What’s wrong,” Ali asked quietly.

Garrison was clutching his phone tightly and staring through the floor. “We need to get to the hospital,” he said through clenched teeth.

Ali’s heart dropped at the word ‘we’ and grabbed at her stomach with dread. “Ashlyn,” she cracked out with tears forming.

All Garrison did was nod and swung the door open so they could run to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today.
> 
> Brace youselves...


	43. The Big Day - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some chapters written :)
> 
> Also! I didn't realize I was missing half of this chapter!!! That's what happens when you get sidetracked lol. Dunno what I was thinking ;P

Chapter 43

“Why didn’t you have backup with them!”

Garrison was furious and wasted no time with pleasantries. He had Ashlyn and Evan’s sergeant by the collar and against the wall. His chest heaved and his teeth were clamped down hard. His nose almost touched the man’s as he tried to catch his breath and stared into his eyes threateningly.

“We couldn’t risk the guy getting away again! I made sure backup was in the vicinity! I took every precaution, Jimmy. We were waiting outside for their signal, but then we heard gunshots. It all happened so fast and we rushed in. We took the guy down, but we were too late,” the sergeant explained.

“You sent 2 of your detectives after a guy that you knew was dangerous! Backup should’ve been with them already. You should’ve sent in a team instead of just them! What the hell were you thinking, Timothy,” he yelled in his face.

“James. It was supposed to be a simple deal. A simple, ordinary buy and a way to catch more than one guy at once. We didn’t know it was a trap,” he said a little more calmly.

“Yeah, Tim. And now you’ve got 3 dead bodies and an officer fighting for their life,” he snarled and released him roughly against the wall.

“You don’t think I know that? You don’t think that this isn’t going to eat away at me and that I won’t carry it with me for forever? I made a shitty call and now one of my detectives is in surgery. I have to live with that. I have to live with if something happens to them,” Timothy said in a shaky voice.

Garrison looked to him and ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his head. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come down to that,” he whispered hotly and left.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali was sitting in a chair in the waiting room and losing her mind. Her and Garrison had rushed to the hospital after the phone call and were glad they used his squad car. They hit the lights and siren as they sped out of the precinct parking lot. The second they got to the hospital, they ran to find answers and news.

Garrison took off to where some men were huddled in a corner. He told Ali to wait in the waiting room and that he’d be back. She didn’t want to, but in case the news they were about to receive was horrible, he didn’t want to upset her like that. He knew how blunt police officers could be.

Ali went over in her head everything Garrison had told her in the car. He told her that he had gotten a call from a buddy of his at the scene of the shooting. He told him that something bad had happened at that he needed to get to the hospital. He told him that Ashlyn needed him and he sounded like he was trying to keep it together.

At the tone and words of his coworker, Garrison hung up and felt everything go silent. Ali looking to him and asking him what was wrong snapped him to attention. He had to act and get to the hospital, and that’s what they did. He told Ali everything he was told and watched her face go pale.

Ali shook her head at the memory and rubbed her hands up her face. She thought to call Grandma and Nicholas, who were at the diner while she handled business with Richard. She and Garrison were so worried about getting to the hospital that she forgot to inform the woman.

Ali pulled out her cell phone and hovered her shaky thumbs over Grandma’s number. As she stared at the number, she realized she didn’t even know what to tell her. She knew about as much as the stranger sitting across from her in the waiting room. Absolutely nothing.

That thought alone made Ali break down and cry. She almost dropped her phone and brought it up to drop in her lap. She was so worried and losing patience at not hearing anything about Ashlyn. She respected Garrison and his suggestion that she stay where she was at, but she didn’t care about it anymore.

She stood, pocketing her phone, and furiously wiped at her eyes as she walked into the hallway. She looked for the men that Garrison had headed to earlier, but saw no one. Figuring it was the only option, she headed down there to look for anyone. Ali turned a corner and ran straight into Garrison as he came out of a room.

“Ali,” he breathed tiredly and brought his hands up to steady her.

“Where is she?? Where’s Ashlyn? Is she alright or…what,” she practically pleaded in frustration through the lump in her throat.

Garrison didn’t answer and swallowed as he shook his head. Ali took that as a bad sign and brought her hands up to her mouth. She didn’t hold back her tears as she stared at him in disbelief. Garrison flicked his eyes up to her and realized she was panicking. He brought his hands to her arms again quickly.

“No, no, no. She’s…she’s ok. For the most part. Look,” he assured and turned her to the room he just came out of.

Ali felt her heart go from beating quickly at the worst thing ever to the most beautiful sight ever. Ashlyn was staring out the window of a waiting room, leaning against it with one arm and forehead on it. Ali watched as she brought her other hand up and wiped it across her face. That’s when she knew her girlfriend was crying.

“Wh-What happened,” Ali asked as she tried to calm herself and stared at her.

“Evan saved her life. He took a bullet for her. She needs you, Ali. Go,” Garrison said in a quiet and sad voice, then walked away to give them privacy.

Ali just stared at Ashlyn as she processed the information that Garrison had just told her. She liked Evan before, but she definitely loved him now. At that thought, she remembered he had a pregnant wife that would be delivering in a few months. That thought made her cry silently as she headed to her girlfriend.

“Ashlyn,” she whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Ashlyn was resting her head on her hand as she stared out the window. She was glad that she was alone and that no one was around to see her cry. She hated being emotional around people, especially her colleagues. There was very few people that saw her emotional side, and the most important one had just walked in.

Ashlyn’s jaw trembled at the sound of her voice and she stayed staring out the window. Her vision became blurry and she felt her nose start to run again. Evan, her partner and the guy she trusted with her life, had gave her another chance to hear Ali’s voice. He gave her a chance to plan a future with her.

“He took a bullet for me,” she whispered. “I should be in his place, but he saved me. He has a pregnant wife. Jesus.”

Ali wiped at her eyes again and then at her shaky lips. “He’ll be ok, Ashlyn. You said so yourself how strong he is and a fighter,” she reminded as she went to her side to look at her.

Ashlyn turned her head away from her and closed his eyes. “It’s my fault. I lowered my gun and didn’t keep my eye on the other guy. Evan dove on me just as he fired. He took my bullet,” she broke and shook with tears.

“Baby,” Ali cried and moved between her and the window.

Ashlyn’s body slumped into hers and was only still standing because of her. Ali wrapped her hands up Ashlyn’s back to hold her close and securely. Ashlyn sobbed quietly into her shoulder and wrapped her arms around them to hide her face more. With her eyes shut tightly and Ali holding her with such care, she let it all out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you wanna talk?”

Ali and Ashlyn were now sitting on the windowsill of the waiting room. Ashlyn was looking at their joined hands as she gently played with Ali’s fingers with her own. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Ali’s were almost the same. Ashlyn looked up to her and sighed tiredly as she looked back down.

“My crying for almost 30 minutes wasn’t enough,” she lightly joked.

“Oh, now you don’t wanna talk,” Ali gently teased.

They both laughed quietly as they looked at their hands. Ashlyn knew Ali was worried about her and felt guilty. She wanted to ease her girlfriend’s mind and let her know she was ok. After all, she did just take a step back into her past to bring down her husband. At that thought, Ashlyn felt more guilty for not asking her how she was.

“Are you ok,” she asked and looked back up to her.

Ali looked at her like she had 2 heads and slowly nodded. “Yeeeeeeah. I asked you first,” she countered.

Ashlyn chuckled at her face and wiped under her nose. “Technically, I did, Princess. You asked if I wanted to talk,” she retorted.

Ali rolled her eyes in amusement and grabbed her finger. “Ok, smarty pants. You know what I meant,” she said pointedly.

Ashlyn exhaled with a tight lipped smile and intertwined their fingers. “I didn’t just take a step back into my past to bring down my husband. Seriously, Alex. Are you ok,” she pressed and looked to her.

“Ashlyn,” she started with a headshake. “I’m worried about you. I don’t care about Dan and all of that. Are you ok?”

“If I say yes, will you answer me,” she asked and tried to avoid eye contact.

“Depends. Are you going to tell me the truth,” Ali asked and eyed her knowingly.

“Haven’t I always, Ali,” Ashlyn frowned as she looked back to her.

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to just tell me yes because you think that’s what I want to hear. I want the truth.”

“I always tell the truth.”

“We’ll see. I’ll start. I talked to Richard and he said he’d help us. He’s going to talk to one of Dan’s guys and see what he can find out. Garrison has it all recorded to listen to later. Your turn.”

“Good, but that doesn’t tell me how you’re doing.”

“I’m happy that he’s finally stepping up to his brother. Richard is ready to do the right thing. Now that I know you’re safe and sound, I feel way better. I just want to know how you’re feeling.”

“I’m fine, Alex. I’ll be better once we hear something on Evan.”

“I thought you always tell the truth.”

“I am.”

Ali just stared at Ashlyn, knowing that it would do the trick. Like clockwork, Ashlyn started to squirm under her stare and roamed her eyes around nervously. Ali tried to not laugh at her girlfriend, but every time they played this little game, she couldn’t help it. Why Ashlyn thought she could lie to her knowing she couldn’t ever, was a mystery.

“Dammit,” Ashlyn groaned quietly with a scowl.

“Exactly,” Ali giggled and moved her hand to her knee to rest on.

“Can’t get nothin’ past you, gorgeous,” she chuckled and sat back in her seat, head on the window.

“Nope,” she smiled softly as she stared at her.

“It all happened so fast,” she whispered after a moment of thought.

“It wasn’t your fault, babe,” she said again, moving her hand to under her knee to hold.

Ashlyn, head still on the window, turned it to her to look at her. Ali gave her a soft smile of encouragement and she returned it with a sad one. Ashlyn brought her hand up to run through her hair and sift through her thoughts. She didn’t know where to start, but Ali always gave her the feeling of safety to start anywhere.

“He knew something was up with me as soon as I got in the car with him,” she started and looked back up to her. “He was trying to get it out of me, but I wouldn’t give in. He kept telling me how great of a partner I was to him and that he had to return the favor. He just wanted to know what was up with me. I brushed him off and kept it to myself. Now we’re here.”

“Ashlyn,” she said softly and rubbed her thumb by her knee. “It’s not your faul-“

“It is, Alex. My partner is supposed to be able to trust me and know that I’ve got his back. I didn’t do that today and now he’s fighting for his life. He’s got a pregnant wife for Christ’s sake! If I didn’t carry my own personal problems into that bust and make a stupid mistake, then things could be different right now. We would be heading home and celebrating the biggest bust of our careers.”

“Evan knows he can trust you, Ashlyn. You’ve proven that when you’ve saved his life more than once. Just like he had your back today and every other time, he knows you’ll do the same for him. Remember that party last week? I remember him toasting you and mentioning you pushing him out of the way of a falling car. You know I’m right, babe.”

“That’s not the point, Ali. A good detective, hell, OFFICER, knows not to bring their personal shit into work. It can sidetrack you and then bad shit happens. Just like today. This is all my fault.”

“No, it’s not.”

Ashlyn looked up to Ali at her somber reply. She saw her girlfriend fighting with herself and became confused. Had she not been looking in her eyes, she would’ve missed the guilt and regret that passed through them. In her quest to punish herself, she realized how she sounded by the things she said.

“Ali! Shit! I wasn’t trying to make it seem like it was you-“

“It is all of my fault, Ashlyn. You were worried about me and my shitty problems. If I didn’t ask you to try to be understanding about me calling Richard, then you would’ve been more focused at work. I knew you were worried and wouldn’t stop until we talked later as soon as you left. You worrying about me and almost getting hurt or worse is my fault. Evan is my fault.”

Ali was starting to cry and Ashlyn moved to hold her face with both hands.

“Listen to me, baby. None of this is your fault and I’m sorry if I made you feel or think that it was. It was no one’s fault but the guys that shot at us today. They’re to blame and now they’re dead. Evan is strong, just like you said, and he’ll be ok. Everything will be ok and he’s going to come out of this alright. He’s going to come out of this to raise his firstborn. His little boy. Him and Amanda will get all of that and more. I promise.”

Ali stared into her eyes and saw all of the truth. She softened and relaxed at not only that, but Ashlyn’s soothing touch. Her girlfriend never lied to her and she knew this time was no different. Ashlyn smiled gently at her relaxing and ran her thumbs over her cheeks to help more. Though she still felt guilty, she didn’t want Ali to think this was her fault.

Ashlyn leaned over and kissed her gently. She did it more for herself, knowing the comfort and peace Ali gave her. Ali pulled her closer by the collar of her shirt and pressed their lips more harder together. At the move, Ashlyn relaxed more and felt that things just might be ok.

At that thought, her sergeant ran into the room.

“Evan’s doctor just came out with some news! He’s still got some work to do on him, but it looks good. He’ll be out of work for a month, but he’s going to make it. He’s going to be ok,” he informed them in joyful relief.

Ali and Ashlyn looked from him to each other with huge grins. Ali wasted no time in dragging Ashlyn into a passionate kiss. They were both so relieved and thankful to have the excellent news. Timothy stared at them and felt a little uncomfortable like he was imposing on their moment.

“I,” he cleared his throat and tried to not stare. “I’ll go tell…yeah. Bye!”

Ashlyn just chuckled from their kiss and pulled Ali closer to turn her head for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone breathe a sigh of relief...for now ;)


	44. No One's Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler.

Chapter 44

Ashlyn fell onto Ali out of breath and spent for the moment. Ali turned her head slightly with a lazy smile and hooded eyes, nose in her girlfriend’s ear. She gently ran her fingers up and down her bare back, and sighed blissfully. Ashlyn shuddered at her breath and touch as she buried her face deeper in her neck.

“What time do we need to go get Nicky,” she mumbled with a deep breath.

Ali’s smiled a little more at her shudders and continued her hand movements. Nicholas was at his friend’s house for a birthday sleepover and Ali didn’t want to be at home by herself. She had completely forgot about the party until Nicholas came up to her yesterday asking for a Batman sleeping bag.

“Tina said about 5,” Ali answered, blowing out a breath and playing with the ends of her hair.

“It’s not even noon,” Ashlyn muttered as she picked up to look at the bedside clock.

“Good, because I’m having fun,” Ali giggled and kissed her sweaty shoulder.

“Glad to be of service, babe,” Ashlyn chuckled and fell back on her with a kiss to her neck.

Ali smiled with her eyes closed as she held her tighter and closer, finger lightly drawing on Ashlyn’s shoulder blades. Even though Dan would be back from his business trip in a few days and she’d hear from Richard tomorrow, she was happy. She was content and found peace with Ashlyn in her arms like always.

Ashlyn closed her eyes and got comfortable in her spot. She laid her head to the side and put her nose in Ali’s cheek in thought. The same thought of Dan being back stateside came to her mind, and she tried to play out what would happen. Ali could feel her tensing up and scratched her fingers over her back to coax her to listen.

“What’s wrong,” she asked sternly.

“What,” Ashlyn asked in surprise.

“You know what, Ash. Tomorrow and the next day after that is written clear across your face,” Ali stated as she moved her head some to look at her.

“And we were having so much fun,” she sighed as she rolled off of her to lay on her back.

“Cut the crap, Ashlyn. Come on. Let’s talk,” she pressed and sat up on her arm to look at her.

Ashlyn looked to her and brought her hand up to run down from her cheek to her chin. Ali smiled at the loving gesture and look in her eyes. Ashlyn smiled back and tapped her thumb at her chin. She took a deep, preparing breath, then dropped her hold to her shoulder to tap her fingers there.

“I’m just nervous about not knowing what could happen. I want Richard to find out something, but I’m scared of what he may find. If Dan doesn’t know where you’re at and we lead him to you after this, all hell’s going to break lose. Unfortunately, this is dangerous but necessary,” she admitted.

“But if it is Dan, then we can be a step ahead of him. We can prepare ourselves and be that much more safer. I hope he finds out that Dan doesn’t know where we are and it stays that way, but at the same time I hope he does. I finally have the courage to stand up to him once and for all. I want to see him go to jail for everything he’s done,” she said with a nod.

“Me too. It’s scary to have to think about him knowing where you are and not being able to do anything. I feel better when I’m with you guys, though,” she smiled and ran her pointer finger up her cheek.

“I feel so much more safer when you’re here with us. My self-defense classes are a great help too,” she smiled back and leaned up closer to her.

“Oh, really,” Ashlyn teased and brought her arm around to hold her.

“Yeah. Wanna see,” Ali smirked and hovered their mouths close.

“You’ve been showing me all morning. You sure you’ve got the energy,” Ashlyn grinned devilishly and brought her other hand over to cup her cheek.

“Do you have the energy, stud,” Ali laughed and touched their foreheads together, hands on the sides of her girlfriend to hold herself over her.

Let’s go, Princess,” Ashlyn winked and brought her down into a fiery kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hospital food really isn’t that bad,” Evan mused as he ate his lunch.

“I’ll keep that in mind when you ask me to sneak you a burger in,” Ashlyn grimaced with a smile.

“Don’t be mean, Ash. A good partner would bring me a fat, juicy burger with everything on it. A chocolate milkshake would wash it all down nicely,” he frowned with a finger pointed at her.

Ashlyn’s smile and jokes faltered at the words he used. She watched him wince and bite down a curse as he brought his right hand up to pick his sandwich up. Ashlyn stood immediately and pulled his food closer to him. He gave her a painful smile of thanks that she returned with a small one.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he said as he forked some salad.

“Like what,” she asked and stood to put his ranch dressing closer to him.

“That. This. Acting like you owe me something. You don’t and you need to stop being all guilty and shit,” he replied, shooing her hand away from his food.

“I’m just being nice and trying to not make you any more stressed. What’s wrong with that,” she asked, clearly offended.

“Because I know you’re only doing it because you think you owe me something. I’m fine and you’re fine, Harris. We made it out of there alive and recorded the biggest bust of our careers so far. Let’s leave it at that and only that,” he stated and pushed his food away.

“You almost died, Evan. Do you realize that?? You almost DIED. If you had, Gina would’ve lost you, and not to mention, your unborn son that’ll be here soon. I would've never been able to live with myself! That’s the reality and the shit we almost faced. It was my fault and I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t die, Ashlyn, and neither did you. We’ve saved each other more times than we can count. There’s no who did it more or anything. Don’t apologize. There’s been more than one close call, but you let me see Gina again all pregnant and glowing. If anything, I owe you for that.”

“Stop it, Evan! I lowered my gun. I LOWERED MY GUN. If I had kept it up and paid attention to that asshole, then you wouldn’t be sitting here right now!”

“In case you forgot, he was my guy to watch just as much as he was yours! What happened yesterday was just as much my fault. Hell, it was no one’s fault! I got shot in the fucking side, Harris. So the fuck what! I’m alive and you’re alive. That’s all that fucking matters. I get to be with my wife and you get to be with Ali. We get to see our girls and live on. I get to be a father still. Come on, Ash!”

Ashlyn clamped down hard at his words as she looked down to the ground. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as she processed them. She knew he was telling the truth and calmed herself to realize the same. Things could have went differently, but they didn’t and they were both still very much alive.

“As your partner and someone who has seniority over you, I command you to obey my next order,” Evan smiled.

“What’s that,” Ashlyn chuckled watery and wiped at her eyes.

“Chill the fuck out, go home with Ali and Nicholas, and be happy. Now,” he laughed, but stop when his ribs started hurting. “Gotta remember those are broken. Son of a bitch.”

“Not many people are as unlucky as you are,” she laughed as she stood to ease him back on his pillows. “I can’t believe that lucky bastard’s bullet went just under your armpit and above the vest, right into your side. Crazy luck!”

“Could be worse,” he grunted and patted her back in thanks.

“And thankfully it isn’t,” they heard his wife say.

Ashlyn and Evan turned to see Gina, Ali, and Nicholas at the door in all smiles. Gina grabbed under her belly gently and walked over to her husband. Ashlyn just gave a smile and a head nod as she moved out of the way. Ali, holding Nicholas’ hand, walked up to Ashlyn to grab her hand and lace their fingers together.

“I love you, Ali,” Ashlyn smiled and kissed her hand after a moment of staring at the couple.

“I love you too. Everything alright,” Ali asked with a concerned smile.

“It is now,” Ashlyn responded as she stared at her partner and his wife.

“What about me,” Nicholas chimed in.

“I absolutely LOVE you, Nicky! You my main boy,” Ashlyn winked and ruffled his hair quickly.

“Sweet! I love you too, Ashy. And Mommy,” he nodded with a grin.

“I love you too, honey,” Ali chuckled and brought him close to hold to her side.

Ashlyn just laughed as she pulled Ali close to her side and around the shoulders, as well, kissing her head lovingly. They really all were lucky to be here and she didn’t take it for granted.


	45. Covert Operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo, some suspense ;P

Chapter 45

Serena Vanworth walked into the dining room to find her youngest son sifting through papers. She didn’t even have to ask him what he was doing because he had been going at it the last few days. She walked up behind him to put her hand on his shoulder and kiss his cheek. She could feel the stress he was in.

“Find anything, sweetheart,” she asked, reading over his shoulder.

“Nothing. Dan’s been keeping everything clean on paper. He’s gotten smarter,” Richard sighed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

“Maybe you should take a break, honey,” she suggested and patted his shoulders.

“I can’t, Mother. I need to get Ali something to work with now before Dan gets back. I’m running out of time,” he yawned with a frustrated headshake.

“Honey, there’s still tomorrow. We’ve been going at it ever since Ali contacted you, you the most. You can’t expect to find anything if you’re too tired. What if you pass up something on accident? At least take a break,” she tried again, moving to sit next to him.

“Mom, there’s no time for breaks. Dan will be back home in 2 days. I promised Ali and them something tomorrow. So far all I have is the fact Dan’s been acting weird and that mysterious folder. I can’t even get anything out of Trent! He’s so bottled up and scared to death,” he growled and pushed the papers away angrily.

Serena sighed sadly and put her hand to his arm. She felt her son relax some and take a deep breath. Out of everyone, he was working the hardest to find something. After his phone call with Ali, he went straight to work on Trent, who shut up tighter than a pinhole and bolted from him.

“Should we be worried that Trent knows you’re on to them,” she asked in concern.

“No,” he replied, shaking his head in exhaustion and massaging the back of his neck. “All I did was ask him about the folder Dan had. The second I did, he practically tripped over himself to get out of my office. All he knows is that I’m wondering if it was about the company. At least, I hope he does.”

“That’s good then,” she smiled a little hopefully and patted his hand. “As long as they think it’s about the business and not about Ali, then we have the upper hand. We can still warn her.”

“We can’t warn her, Mom, if we don’t have anything. I need to get into Dan’s office. I need to get on his computer,” he stated and brought his laptop over.

“His office? Are you crazy, Richy? If Dan finds out-“

“He won’t find out if I can get in undetected.”

“No, Richard. It’s too dangerous. You already said he threatened you once. There has to be a better way.”

“There’s no such thing as ‘a better way’, Mom. This ends once and for all, and it starts with me not being scared of my big brother anymore. I thought you wanted to see Ali again?? Your grandson?? That will only happen if we take him down. How much longer are we going to keep living in fear and letting him get away with this, Mother?”

Serena stared at her son in disbelief that he was talking to her like that. He was usually so cool, calm, and collected, but now he was the complete opposite. Add that and the determination in his eyes, he looked like a man with a plan. A man that was ready to stand up and be the word itself.

“You’re right,” she nodded and swallowed slowly. “Daniel’s only getting worse and surpassing your father at that. Ali and Nicholas deserve to not have to live in fear of him anymore. I just wish there was an easier way that wouldn’t put you in harm’s way.”

“I know, Mom,” he agreed and grabbed her hand to comfort her. “I wish the same thing, but that’s life. How about we start living it and stand up to him?”

Serena melted at the smile her son was giving her, looking so much like the one he used to sport as a young boy. A young boy, who looked up to his big brother and followed him everywhere adoringly. Richard noticed it in her and lightly chuckled, causing her to join in and pat his hand.

“What can I help with,” she asked and he smiled as he handed her a folder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

Richard rounded the corner to head to his brother’s office quickly. He had a determined look and was all business the moment he woke up. He made sure to arrive a few hours early before anyone else except the janitor. He made sure to beat all of Dan’s eyes and ears, most of all Trent.

Richard had a key to almost every room in the building except for two. The 2 rooms were Dan’s office and a conference room that Dan used to consult business in. Richard walked in there one time to discuss some paperwork, and interrupted Dan talking to some shady looking men. When Dan grabbed him roughly and threw him out, he knew what was up.

As soon as he saw Dan’s door, Richard stuttered in his tracks and stared at it in nervousness. He grabbed at his tie and loosened it some with a quiet gulp. This was it and it was now or never. He knew he was about to do something that would not only piss his brother off, but would also probably get him killed.

“Now or never, Richy,” he blew out quietly and headed to the door.

He pulled out some tools to pick the lock on the door, then got to work. As he struggled to do it, he laughed at his predicament and tried to focus on the task at hand. He had only done this a few times when him and Dan raided their father’s liquor cabinet for parties and things. He almost wished to have that man’s wrath than his brother’s.

At the sound of the lock clicking, he quickly put away the tools to pocket. Whispering a prayer and taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the handle to open. When the door opened and he looked into his brother’s office, he sighed in relief and walked in quickly. He shut the door and hurriedly went to the desk and computer.

Richard turned Dan’s computer on and stood in anticipation so he could stare at the door, as well. As he waited on it to load, he looked around on his brother’s desk, careful to not make anything look out of place. He found nothing and went to the desk drawers. All opened with nothing useful except for one, and he took a knee next to it to inspect it.

He pulled and jiggled with the drawer, but it wouldn’t budge. He noticed in the dark that it had a key lock on it and cursed at his bad luck. He pulled out his tools again and put them in the lock to get ready. His eyes shot to the computer and saw that it was ready to go. He put one tool in his mouth and stood to type.

“Son of a bitch,” he hissed when he tried several passwords for 5 minutes.

Richard slammed his fist onto the desk and stared at the teasing screen furiously. He couldn’t think of anything that could be the password, and drummed his fingers on the desk. After countless failings of trying things such as birthdays of Nicholas, Ali, him, their mother, their father, and even Dan himself, he gave up for the moment.

“Fucking drawer better have something,” he growled and took a knee again.

He focused on the drawer and messed with it for a little while longer. After about 4 minutes of curses, wiping his sweaty forehead, and trying to control his shaky hands, he managed to open it. As soon as he heard the click, he smiled in triumph and slowly opened it with hope in his eyes.

“What the-,” he whispered and reached inside.

Nothing.

Richard pulled on the drawer door hard, almost taking it out completely. He put his hand inside and ran it around hoping to find something. He stood up in rage and ran a frustrated hand through his short hair as he looked around the office. He kicked the drawer door shut and went back over to the computer angrily.

“What the fuck are you planning, Daniel,” he bit out and moved the mouse around.

His mind ran at the speed of light as he tried to figure out the password. Dan wasn’t a really smart man and he knew he had the advantage there. His password could’ve been 1234 for all he knew, but feeling like time wasn’t on his side made him antsy. He checked his watch and noticed he had about 30 minutes before the early birds came in.

At that thought, a light bulb went off in Richard’s head at the possibility of the password. It was so simple, yet so easy to forget. He typed away and let out a sigh and grin of relief at the sight of the acceptance of the password. Dan using the day he became CEO was perfect and so fitting for his ego.

“Let’s see what ya got, Danny boy,” Richard whispered happily.

“Mr. Vanworth,” a voice sounded from the door.

Richard shot his eyes up to it in fear just as the lights came on. He looked up to meet a very confused Trent. Richard slowly stood straight, pointing at the computer screen and opening and closing his mouth. Trent walked into the office fully and cautiously, eyeing Richard the whole time suspiciously.

“Excuse my rudeness, sir, but what are you doing in Mr. Vanworth’s office,” he asked and stood across from him.

“I, uh,…I, um, was needing to…borrow his…borrow his computer. Mines is broken,” Richard rambled, faking a smile.

“Why didn’t you call maintenance, sir,” Trent continued, eyebrow raised and moving to put a hand on the desk.

“Got here early and they’re not here,” he chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

“Well, why didn’t you wait then,” he further interrogated.

“Look, Trent, it’s 6 in the morning and those guys don’t get here until 7. I had some work to do and I needed to send some emails off. I figured Dan’s computer would be easiest to use considering it’s less than 30 feet from my office,” he said, trying to give a boss-like voice.

Trent’s eyes went a little big and he reared his head back slightly at the never heard before tone in Richard’s voice. Richard was surprised he did it himself, and looked around to avoid eye contact. His eyes landed on his tools on the floor and he swallowed hard at it. He reached into his pocket and looked back up to Trent.

“Are you done interrogating a part owner in this company or what,” Richard asked a little harshly.

“Sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to offend you at all, Mr. Vanworth,” Trent apologized and put his hands behind his back.

Richard just nodded with a hard look and pulled his hands out of his pockets. He dropped his keys on the floor, making it look like an accident, then kneeled down to pick everything up quickly. He stood and gave Trent, who leaned over to watch, pursed lips with an exit nod. He paused at the door and turned his head slightly.

“I remember you use to be happier and always smiling. I don’t know what my brother did to you, Trent, but I know that man is still in there. When you’re ready to stop being his punching bag, I’m here,” Richard promised and stayed for a few more seconds.

Trent stayed looking straight ahead at the wall in thought. He knew Richard’s word was better than anyone’s and the opposite of Dan’s, except for threats. He was just too afraid to take that step and be free of his boss. He wanted to go back to simpler times when he worked the security of the building in a legal way.

Hearing Richard’s footsteps slowly disappear made him sigh sadly. He knew the man was lying the moment he found him at the computer. He also knew Dan would want to know about this. He didn’t know what Richard was looking for, but him breaking into Dan’s office and private desk drawer raised flags.

He pulled out his cell phone in fear.


	46. Flight Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to extend a big thanks to you all! You're all so wonderful :)

Chapter 46

“I didn’t find anything, Ali,” Richard’s tired voice sounded over the speaker.

Ali, leaning on her hands on the desk and head hung in defeat, struggled to not cry at the news she had just heard. Ashlyn pushed off the wall and went up beside her to put her hand on her back. She rubbed her hand across it and looked to Garrison, who looked just as disappointed.

“Do you think they’re on to you, Mr. Vanworth,” Garrison asked and leaned closer to the phone.

“Honestly, I don’t know, Lt. Garrison,” he sighed. “I made up a lie about needing to use the computer for personal reasons, but still. He probably called Dan and told him about it all. I did break into his office.”

Ali stood straight and crossed her arms over her chest with a headshake. Ashlyn moved closer to her to continue rubbing her back to relax her and gave her a small smile. Ali just looked to the floor and scratched her head in exhaustion. They were back to square one and with nothing to go off of.

“I can try again. Dan will be back tomorrow, but I can still try. Maybe Trent will come around,” Richard offered.

“No, Richy. This is getting too dangerous and we don’t know what Dan will do when he gets back. Just stay away from him. Please,” Ali pleaded.

“No, Alexandra. I told you I’d bring you and Nicholas home and I meant that. Me and Mother both did,” he stated strongly.

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if Dan did anything to you or Serena! Leave it alone, Richard,” she repeated.

“No, Ali! My brother’s reign of terror stops now,” he argued.

“Dammit, Richard,” Ali hissed and slammed her hands on the desk.

“Alright, alright. Let’s all calm down. Ali, Richard thinks he can help, then let’s let him. We need anything we can get,” Ashlyn tried calmly to diffuse the situation.

“No, Ashlyn! Dan will go after him and without a care in the world. No,” she stated and sliced the air with finality.

Ashlyn stared at her and tried to figure out a way to sway her in her favor. They needed to try again to get something to go off of, but Ali didn’t want to risk Richard’s safety anymore. Whether or not Dan knew where they were, would have to remain unseen for now. Ashlyn looked to Garrison for help.

“For now we’ll hold off unless something else presents itself,” Garrison said and moved to sit in his chair. “Just stay out of his hair for now, Mr. Vanworth. We’ll contact you if we need anything. Thank you for everything you’ve done.”

“I don’t want to stop, but I will for now,” Richard agreed. “If I have to do this on my own, Ali, I will. Dan’s not just a problem for you.”

“I know,” Ali sighed and put her palm to her forehead. “Just please be careful and do what Lt. Garrison said. For your mom and nephew, Richard.”

“For now. I’ve gotta go,” Richards promised and hung up.

Ali stared at the phone and then turned away from it to fall into the chair. Ashlyn looked at her the whole time, then turned her eyes away to Garrison. The man gave her a nod and stood to go around his desk. He patted Ashlyn’s shoulder and squeezed Ali’s on the way out.

“Whaddaya wanna do now, Alex,” Ashlyn asked and sat on the desk.

“Does it even matter? We know about as much as we did the day I got the damn flowers,” Ali mumbled and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“It may seem like not a lot, but it is. It’s a start, babe,” she urged.

“A very shitty start, Ashlyn. My psycho ex-husband is probably plotting a way to kidnap my son. Who knows what the hell he’ll do to me,” she whispered as she rubbed her eyes.

“Don’t talk like that, Alex. Dan isn’t going to kidnap Nicky or do a damn thing to you. I won’t let him,” she replied in a hard voice.

“I believe you, Ashlyn, but I also believe him when he says he’ll stop at nothing to have us back. Especially Nicholas. I’m scared,” she sniffled and wiped at her eyes, hiding her face from her.

Ashlyn softened at her admission and slid off of the desk to go to her. She had been thinking that this was getting to Ali, but her girlfriend put such a strong and determined front up. Ashlyn could see that she was starting to panic and lose her patience with not knowing anything new. If this was Dan, then the waiting was torture.

“Baby, look at me,” Ashlyn coaxed, hands on her thighs as she kneeled in front of her.

Ali took a moment, eyes closed and taking deep breaths, to calm herself. “My son is everything to me, Ashlyn. If Dan ever took him from me, I don’t know what I’d do. He knows he’s my weakness,” she cried quietly and wiped at her nose.

Ashlyn rubbed her thighs a little more harder and up to her hips to hold. “Dan is not going to come near, Nicky, baby. I promise you that. Your son is not going to be taken from you. He’s yours forever,” she continued, holding her gaze.

Ali just leaned forward to hug her, needing the comfort and loving the feeling of Ashlyn holding her. Ashlyn wasted no time in gathering her in her arms and kissing the side of her head. Ali didn’t have to say she believed her, because she already knew. It made her vow in even more determination to not see them harmed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Richard? How’s business back home, little brother?”

Richard bit down hard and stood to go to his office door. “It’d be better if you would let me in on the mysterious sides of our business. I’m guessing Trent called you,” he inquired, opening his door to peek out it.

“Not at all, Richy. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he chuckled.

“You’re as good at lying as you are taking care of your responsibilities,” he said and closed the door.

“Whatever, baby brother. I don’t have time to talk. I just wanted to let you know I won’t be back home until next week,” he informed, eye roll evident in his voice.

“Next week,” Richard asked in confusion, trying to mask his suspicions.

“Have you checked your emails? I need to touch down in England to talk to some potential buyers. Or would you rather handle it,” Dan laughed, knowing his brother wouldn’t.

“That’s your part of the business, Daniel. Not mines,” he responded dryly as he worked on his computer.

“Yeah, whatever. Anyways, since you mentioned Trent, he’ll be flying there to meet me. I’ll need the security. Will you be alright handling things without him,” he asked, clearly thinking his brother incompetent.

“Shut up, Dan. I don’t need your crooked security to watch things,” he snarled and opened the new email.

“Yeah, sure, Richard. Like I said, a week. Try not to screw things up,” Dan replied curtly and hung up.

Richard slammed his cell phone down on his desk and read the email multiple times. Whether or not this was Dan playing games or trying to throw him off, the email seemed legit. It was sent out to other heads of the company, who had all replied to it some way or another. Richard just stared at it in study.

“What the hell are you planning, Dan,” he whispered nervously and grabbed his phone again.

He shot a text to Lt. Garrison about Dan’s plans.


	47. Blast From The Past - Part 1

Chapter 47

It had been 3 days since they found out the bad news of no news. Ali busied herself with work and hanging with Nicholas and Ashlyn. Before, when Ashlyn would always be on her with worry about her leaving without saying goodbye, she felt claustrophobic. Now, with Dan out of their sights, she welcomed it all the time.

Ali began to relax without hearing anything from Dan, but something still nagged in the farthest corner of her mind. She didn’t know what it was and always pushed it further back. She knew it was probably her nerves of Dan, but every time she was with her son and girlfriend, they made it disappear. She was so thankful for them.

Ashlyn and Garrison kept as close to tabs on them as they could. Ashlyn would have her friends drive by the diner or her house when she was on shift for extra assurance. They didn’t ask too many questions and liked Ali, so it was no problem. Ashlyn thought she was being slick, but Ali knew and kept it to herself with a smile.

Now, Ali was practically running to the diner and dragging Nicholas behind. She had woke up that morning to her power being off and needing to flip the breaker switch. She cursed all of her bad luck as she ran to do it, then to get her and Nicholas ready. She hated being late, but after a phone call to Grandma, she was ok.

Ali pushed through the diner door and quickly walked them to the office. Seeing the place busy and the waitress’s scrambling to get orders made her grimace apologetically. There was a local fishing tournament that week and they would be way more busier with customers. Ali quickly dropped their things off and rushed back out.

“Sorry I’m late, Grandma. My power was out this morning,” she smiled apologetically as she put her hair in a ponytail.

“No problem, honey. Just glad you made it,” Grandma smiled and grabbed orders from the window.

“I’ll bust tables until things calm down,” Ali smiled back and grabbed the plates from her.

“Thank you, Ali. I’ll work the register. Get ready for a crazy day today,” she chuckled knowingly and went to check people out.

Ali laughed as she went around the counter to the table Grandma pointed out to her. She smiled as she set the plates down and walked over to the next table to take their order. As she headed to the window to give it to the cook, she passed by Nicholas who was playing with his Batman toy.

“I need to go to the restroom, Mommy,” he said with a little bounce.

Ali looked around the diner and saw that it was getting worse. She put her hand on top of his head and guided him to the bathroom. Before he could shoot off in there, she grabbed his toy and put it in his pocket. He smiled to her and she kissed his cheek with a giggle which made him do the same.

“I have to go take orders, but come to me when you’re done in here. Alright,” she said.

“Yes, Mommy,” he nodded.

“Wash your hands too,” she narrowed her eyes playfully at him and patted his butt to get him moving.

“Ok, Mommy,” he laughed as he went inside.

Ali smiled and stood to poke her head inside the men’s restroom. There was no one in there except for Nicholas, most likely because everyone was so hungry and ready to get back to fishing. As she took orders, she kept her eyes on the bathroom door for him. Nicholas walked out a few minutes later and playing with his Batman toy.

“Done,” he smiled and raised his hands to show her.

“Good job, baby. All good and squeaky clean,” Ali giggled and pinched his cheeks.

Ali picked him up as he laughed and set him on a chair at the counter. She kissed the top of his head and then got back to work. By the time it was 2 p.m., the place had died down some, but there was still work to be done. Just as she was about to take a breather, her phone dinged with a text message.

“Ashlyn won’t be able to make it for lunch, Grandma,” she informed disappointedly as she typed a reply.

“With Evan out for another few months, she has a lot of work on her hands,” the woman smiled sadly.

“Don’t I know it,” Ali mumbled and pocketed her phone.

“It’ll be over soon,” Grandma assured and headed to the kitchen.

Ali nodded as she headed over to Nicholas at his seat. She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly as she watched him color in his coloring book. She kissed the top of his head and he looked to her to smile before continuing his art. Ali smiled and kissed the side of his head before going behind the counter.

“I’m going to take this in the back real quick. Stay there, honey,” she told him, motioning to the money bag in her hand.

“Ok, Mommy,” he nodded and went back to coloring.

Ali smiled as she left and headed to the office to handle business. With Grandma in the kitchen and her coworkers always keeping an eye on Nicholas, she was thankful to have such great people in her life. Nicholas wasn’t a hard child to handle, anyways. He was about as easy as they come.

“Whoops,” Nicholas said as he watched a crayon fall and roll away.

The little boy watched it roll to a table where 2 men were sitting and talking. He tilted his head to the side in thought, debating on going after it or leaving it. His mother told him to stay where he was at, but he really needed to use that color and wanted it back. Besides, it was just a few feet away.

Nicholas hopped down off of the chair and headed to his red crayon. Just as he bent down to get it, one of the men bent over to pick it up. He smiled at the little boy and Nicholas returned it with one of his own. As Nicholas took the crayon from his fingers, he felt that he recognized the man.

“Do I know you,” he asked innocently.

“I don’t know, but I know you, Nicholas,” the man smiled crookedly.

“You know me,” he asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah. You’re famous,” he winked and looked to his friend with a nod of dismissal.

Nicholas watched as the man slowly and uneasily stood from his seat. He took up residence in the booth behind them and watched the outside for unwanted guests. The man turned his attention back to Nicholas and gave him the best smile he could. Nicholas just stared at him curiously.

“Wanna sit down,” he asked, hand up to motion to the now empty seat.

“My Mommy and Ashy told me to not talk to strangers,” he stated with a headshake of no.

The man furrowed his forehead and tapped his thumb on the table. “Well, how about I introduce myself then? My name is Dan and I’m a friend of your Mommy’s,” he smiled and held his hand out to him.

Nicholas looked to be in thought, but then shook his hand. “I’m Nicholas. Nice to meet you, Mr. Dan,” he smiled.

“Just call me Dan, kid. Wanna sit down now,” he asked again, hand back up.

“Ok,” Nicholas nodded, thinking it was ok now that he knew his name and that they were in the diner.

“What were you coloring over there,” Dan asked and rested his arms on the table.

“The Avengers! I was coloring Iron Man,” he grinned excitedly.

“Iron Man?! Wooooooow. He’s my favorite superhero. Who’s yours,” Dan continued, leaning closer to seem interested.

Just as they got into conversation, Ali walked out of the office and to the counter. She looked to where Nicholas was supposed to be as she put the money bag back under the register. When she was he wasn’t there, she looked around for him, thinking he was in the kitchen with Grandma. What she heard next made her heart stop.

“No,” she whispered and turned around.

Ali ran around the corner to the laughs she heard and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. She saw the back of the head of a man and her son talking jovially with him. Just as she pulled her phone out to call Ashlyn for help, she saw the man behind them shake his head no slowly. Ali pocketed her phone begrudgingly and headed to them slowly.

The closer Ali got, the more nervous she felt and her blood pumped. The more she heard the familiar, sinister laugh, the more her heart thudded loudly in her ears. She looked at her son, who looked to be having fun, then to the man behind them. The man nodded slowly and looked to the other man.

Ali’s heart stopped at Dan turning to her with an evil smile reserved for her.

“Hello, Ali. It’s been too long,” Dan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, duuunnnnnnn!!! And we're off! ;o


	48. Blast From The Past - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok. I'll be nice ;P

Chapter 48

“Have a seat,” Dan smiled too nicely and motioned across from him.

Ali kept her eyes on him as she sat next to Nicholas and brought him closer. She gave him the hardest look she could muster and clenched her jaw. Nicholas noticed the mood change and looked up to his mother in concern and worry. Ali just continued to stare at her abusive husband.

“Are you ok, Mommy,” Nicholas asked quietly.

Ali looked to him and ran her hand over his head. “I’m fine, baby,” she smiled in assurance.

Nicholas didn’t look fully convinced, so she kissed the top of his head and brought him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling that she needed to be protected, then rested his head on her side. Ali gave a quick smile at her little knight and kissed his head again.

“How sweet,” Dan rolled his eyes with a bored smile.

Ali covered their son’s ears and rolled her eyes, as well. “What do you want, Dan? Why are you here,” she scoffed.

Dan’s lips curled even more evilly and he stared her down. “Let’s cut to the chase, Ali. I know you and my stupid brother were trying to find something on me. You even got my mom to help. She’s always going the extra mile for her baby Richard and sweet Ali,” he mocked in disgust.

“Like you ever gave her a reason to want to be on your side,” she retorted.

“That mouth of yours has gotten worse,” he threatened, leaning over to be closer to her.

“I’m not afraid of you anymore, Dan,” she replied, trying to hide the shake in her voice.

“That’s not what I’m seeing, honey,” he snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t call me that,” she spat and brought Nicholas closer.

“You’re my wife and I want you back. Along with my son. Go and pack your things so we can leave,” he stated and got comfortable.

“I signed divorce papers, Dan. I left you the ring and everything. I’m done with you and moving on. Try and do the same.”

“I’ll move on with my wife and son. Go pack your things, Ali. I won’t ask again. Don’t test me.”

“We’re staying here. You don’t like it? Well tough cookie.”

Dan stared at her, eyes full of rage and biting his tongue to stop from doing something in public. Ali had a similar look, but more determined and full of courage. Dan licked his lips with a humorless chuckle as he sat up in his seat. Ali just stared at him and waited for his next move.

“I don’t know who gave you the idea that you had a mind of your own-,” he started.

“Get over yourself, Daniel. You want us back? Well, forget about it. We’re happy here and we’re staying. I’m done with you for good,” she cut him off.

“I won’t leave here without my family, Alexandra. I promise you that. We’re all going back to D.C. one way or another. Don’t forget I know where you stay.”

“So that was you that sent the flowers and the card?! I knew it!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You got a brain over the last 4 years, whoopty doo.”

“Still childish, I see.”

“Keep on making me angry, Ali. You’re just making things worse. You won’t always be around someone to hear your cries. That was proven today when I cut your power.”

“You?! Fuc-“

“That mouth of your needs to be washed out, wife.”

“I’m not your wife anymore, Dan!”

“You are and always will be. I won’t leave here without you and him. Don’t test me on that.”

“Urgh! Why can’t you just leave us alone?? Just go away and stay away!”

“My son doesn’t even know who I am, Alexandra! That’s all because of you and your silly running around the country. Not anymore! He will know me and he will learn from me. He will take his rightful place beside me to be groomed for the business. And you will do your job and come back to be my wife!”

“You’re not getting any of that, Dan-iel. I’m free to live my life how I want and so will my son. He’ll be what he wants to be, and that’ll be far away from you! You’ll never have him. I promise you that!”

“Don’t make me have to hurt you, Ali. Or should I come for the boy instead.”

“You sick bastard,” Ali growled and pulled him closer.

Nicholas didn’t hear a word of what they were saying, but clearly saw their facial expressions. He could hear his mother’s body vibrate and echo with each emotion she spoke. He looked up to her and held her tighter in comfort. Ali just squeezed him back to assure him things were ok. He wanted to leave and for them to find Ashlyn.

“I want Ashy, Mommy,” he whispered sadly.

“Ok, baby,” she mustered up a smile and kissed his forehead.

“I’d love to meet the cop that’s helping you out,” Dan sneered with a smile.

“Stay away from her. Stay away from everyone,” Ali warned menacingly and brought her son closer.

Dan opened his mouth to say something back, but a signaling look from Trent made him stop. Trent sneakily motioned to the front where Grandma was watching everything curiously. Dan slowly closed his mouth, hands shaking on the table, then slowly stood. Trent did the same and walked up to him as he cleared his throat.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, wife,” Dan snarled and threw down $20.

Ali watched them exit, but it wasn’t until they got in a car to leave that she exhaled and pulled Nicholas on to her lap. Grandma rushed to her in worry and moved some hair from her face to look at her. Ali gasped for air as she struggled to keep her prickling tears at bay.

“That was him,” Ali dry sobbed and put her nose in Nicholas’ head. “That was Dan.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll see if we can find him, but technically he’s done nothing wrong,” Garrison informed.

Ashlyn was staring at Ali and Nicholas on her couch as she talked to Garrison from the front door. Ali had called her no more than 3 minutes later after Dan left. Ashlyn was in her jeep and speeding to the diner no less than second later. The second she made it, she bolted to her girlfriend and her son.

Ali was crying in Grandma’s arms in the office while Nicholas played out front with a waitress. Ashlyn ran to him first to look him over, hands all over his face and body, then crushed him in a hug. Nicholas thought it was a little weird, but hugged her back and enjoyed the shower of kisses she gave his face with a giggle.

Ashlyn gave him a smile and wink, then searched for her girlfriend. The moment she walked through the office doors, Ali ran to jump in her arms and crush her arms around her neck. Ashlyn closed her eyes and held her up strongly, pressing her lips to the spot behind her ear thankfully. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Grandma told Ashlyn to take them home, but Ali immediately disagreed. Dan knew where they lived and she didn’t want to stay there anymore. Ashlyn immediately agreed and told them they were going home with her. Though Dan probably knew where that was at, Ali didn’t care as long as they were with Ashlyn.

“Can you-,” Ashlyn started, turning to him in all business.

“Johnson and Denmore will pass through here every 30 minutes or so. I’ll be personally watching Ali’s apartment for the time being. You guys are safe. Just take it easy tonight, Ash,” Garrison said fatherly and squeezed her shoulder as he opened the door.

“Ok. Thank you, LT,” she smiled some with a nod.

“No problem. You just take care of them and yourself. Try and get some rest,” he smiled and left.

Ashlyn watched him get in his squad car and pull off. Just as he did, she saw Johnson and Denmore drive by and wave, to which she waved back with a smile. They both nodded at her and drove off to continue their patrol. Ashlyn scanned her neighborhood and then slowly closed the door to head back to her guests.

“Hungry,” Ashlyn asked them quietly.

Ali had Nicholas in her lap tight and securely, lips to the back of his head and eyes staring off into space. The little boy was playing with his Batman toy while his mother held him, wanting to be there to comfort her. He had been worried about her ever since Dan left the diner, and wanted to be close to her.

“I am,” Nicholas said as his stomach growled.

“I’ve got your favorite chicken nuggets,” Ashlyn winked, taking a knee in front of them.

“The dinosaur ones,” he asked excitedly.

“The dinosaur ones, buddy,” she chuckled and patted his legs.

“Sweet, Ashy! I want those,” he nodded enthusiastically.

“Ok. I’ll make them for you. How about you go get your pajamas on and grab a movie to watch from your bag,” she suggested.

“Ok! I’ll grab Avengers,” he said, trying to hop down and leave.

Ali’s grip on him tightened as she snapped out of trance on the wall. Ashlyn gently grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes in concern. Nicholas was still squirming and trying to get down to do what he was asked. Ali slowly loosened her grip on him and painfully let him go.

“I’ll be back,” Nicholas yelled over his shoulder as he ran away.

Ashlyn still had Ali’s hands in her own and rubbed her thumbs over them. Ali had watery eyes that were staring at nothing on the floor. Ashlyn knew she was thinking the worst and moved closer to her. She pressed her lips to her knuckles and Ali closed her eyes at the contact. Ashlyn just kissed harder.

“You’re safe with me, Alex. You know that. Nothing’s gonna happen to you or Nicky here. I’ll protect you, baby,” she promised softly.

“He found us. He threatened us. He’s fucking here somewhere and I can’t do anything about it,” Ali whispered in tears.

“You can and we will. He’s not going to get what he wants. You are,” she pressed and moved to sit by her.

“He has Trent with him. He’s crooked and does whatever Dan orders. He can be dangerous, Ashlyn. Dan threatened me when I said we weren’t going back with him. He said he’d come for Nicholas,” she sobbed and tried to catch her breath.

“Alex, look at me. Look at me, Alex,” Ashlyn urged, grabbing her wrists to get her attention.

“He said he’ll be seeing me soon, Ashlyn! He’s not done and he’ll be back. He’s going to take my son from me if I don’t do what he says,” Ali cried harder and slumped in defeat.

Ashlyn’s face fell in despair and she fought to not cry with her. She knew the law better than anyone, and if Dan took Nicholas back to D.C. or wherever, he would practically get away with it. He was his father and by the time they fought him on it, he would probably be long gone. They couldn’t chance it.

“Come here,” Ashlyn whispered, a stray tear falling as she pulled her into a hug.

“He can’t have him. I won’t let him,” Ali sniffled and shook with tears.

“He won’t get him, Ali. I promise. He’s not going anywhere with him,” she stated and kissed the top of her head.

“How?! What can we do?? Hide him,” she threw out in frustration and fisted her shirt tighter.

“Actually,” Ashlyn said in deep thought as a light bulb went off, then pulled back. “Maybe we can.”

“What,” Ali asked quizzically and looked at her like she lost her mind. “What do you mean?”

“We hide Nicky from Dan. Kyle’s in Seattle for work, right?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

“We take Nicholas to Kyle in Seattle. I can send someone to guard them, as well. Just for further assurance. Dan won’t know.”

“Dan probably has someone watching my brother right now. It’s too dangerous. I won’t feel safe with Nicholas so far away.”

“This is the only option, Alex. I’m sure Garrison knows someone that can keep them hidden. It’ll be alright. I promise. By the time Dan notices Nicholas isn’t here, him and Kyle will be heading somewhere else protected. It will work, babe. Trust me.”

“I do trust you, Ashlyn. But how do we know Dan isn’t watching us right now?”

“He probably is, but I don’t care and you shouldn’t either. Our job is to protect Nicholas and that means getting him as far away from here as we can.”

“Our,” Ali smiled a little, wiping under her nose and then her eyes.

“Yeah. Our,” Ashlyn smiled and swiped the pad of her thumb over her tear trails.

“And this will work,” Ali asked, needing the utmost assurance.

“Perfectly,” Ashlyn nodded and grabbed her thigh to squeeze.

“God, him being away for God knows how long is killing me already,” she sighed tiredly with a palm to her forehead.

“I know. Me too. Just think about the bright side of it like I am, though. He’ll be safe and far away from Dan. That’s what’s important. A small sacrifice for the larger prize of no more Dan,” she urged and scooted closer to her.

“Please keep my son safe. Promise me he will be if I do this, Ashlyn. I can’t stand the thought of losing him,” Ali turned to her with pools for eyes.

“Hey, I promise all of that and more. I love him too, remember? I would never let anything happen to him, on my life. Kyle won’t either,” Ashlyn said strongly, cupping her cheek and staring deep into her eyes.

Ali just nodded and grabbed her face to kiss her. Ashlyn moved her hand to hold the back of her head to bring her closer. She meant every word of everything she just said. She loved Ali and Nicholas, and would protect them until her last breath. She just hoped it didn’t come down to that and that this mess was over soon.

Ali thought the same things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys ready? ;)


	49. Goodbye For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler and some tears ;(

Chapter 49

“I don’t wanna go, Mommy! Me and Ashy are supposed to go surfing! She promised!”

Ali was on one knee in front of Nicholas, hands fixing his backpack on his shoulders and eyes drowning in tears. She quickly wiped them and her nose on her shoulder, then looked back to her son with a smile. She hated to have to do this, but it had to be done. Ashlyn giving her an encouraging nod pushed her more.

“Baby, I know that, but something’s come up. You’re going to go hang with Uncle Kyle for a while and then you can go surfing when you get back. Ok,” she tried again.

“No! He said me and him would go with Ashy here! I don’t wanna go! I wanna stay! It’s not fair, Mommy,” he argued, stomping his foot and crossing his arms with a huff.

“Nicholas Joseph Krieger,” Ali reprimanded, grabbing his arm to get his attention. “I understand that you want to hang out with Ashlyn and your Uncle Kyle here, but you can’t right now. You’re going to go visit your Uncle Kyle for a while and hang with him. When you get back, then we’ll all go surfing. Until then, I need you to be a big boy for me. Do you understand?”

“I hate you,” Nicholas mumbled, forehead furrowed in anger. “You said a promise is a promise.”

Ali locked her jaw and swallowed, trying to stop from breaking in front of him. She just stared at her little boy with the worst heartbreak ever from his words. Ashlyn’s face fell in shock and she walked up to them. She went around to stand behind Ali and look Nicholas in the face disapprovingly.

“Nicholas,” she started with a scolding headshake. “Apologize to your mom now.”

“But you said we could all go surfing,” he persisted and pointed out the window.

“We will when you get back, but until then you need to be a big boy. Your mommy loves you very much and you hurt her feelings just now when you said that. You don’t say you hate the people that you love. Apologize. Now,” she said sternly and pointed to a still shell shocked Ali.

“No! You promised and now you lied. I hate you too,” he yelled and ran away to the back room.

Ashlyn stood straight and stared after him with a gaping wide mouth. Ali was still in her earlier position, head now hung sadly and tears silently falling. She slowly stood as she wiped her eyes and tried to get herself together. Ashlyn was too hurt to look away from where her little best friend had just run off to.

“H-He,” she sputtered, pointing down the hall.

“I know. We have to get moving,” Ali sniffled quietly and turned to her.

Ashlyn’s jaw trembled and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. She took a moment to get herself together, and Ali gave her a small, sad smile to ease her more. Ali kissed her cheek and then gave her a squeezing hug to comfort her. Ashlyn held her tight around the shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

“That’s them,” Ashlyn whispered, slowly pulling away at the sound of a honking horn.

“Ok…ok,” Ali exhaled slowly and wiped her eyes.

“It’s only hard for now, babe. We’ll have him back before we know it. He’ll be ok. I promise,” Ashlyn smiled, hitting all of Ali’s nerves with ease.

“I know. I trust you,” Ali smiled back and gave her a kiss.

Ali left to go retrieve Nicholas from the back room and Ashlyn followed her with her eyes. She went to answer a knock on her door to find Garrison and a colleague, Detective Lucy Valdez of Special Victims. They both smiled at her and she let them in with a welcoming one of her own.

“Is he ready,” Garrison asked.

“Enough,” Ashlyn answered.

“I promise I’ll protect him, Ash. He’s safe with me. This Dan guy won’t even know what hit him,” Lucy smiled with a determined nod.

“I know that Luce. Thank you for doing this,” she smiled and held her hand out.

“You’re my friend and Ali’s a sweet chick. Nicky’s the cutest little thing ever, too,” she chuckled and shook her hand.

Just as everyone rumbled with a light laugh, Ali showed back up holding Nicholas’ hand. He looked like he had just got through crying and wiped at his eyes with his fist. Ali looked like she struggling to not be in a heaping mess on the floor, as well. It all made Ashlyn walk up to them and grab Ali’s hand to hold to comfort them all.

“We’ll put his things in the car,” Garrison offered and they picked up bags to leave.

“Remember what I said, Nicholas? We’ll see you soon, honey,” Ali promised, walking him to the car.

Nicholas just nodded slowly and sadly, face on the floor. Ashlyn felt bad and moved to comfort him, but Ali squeezed her hand to stop her. They looked at each other and Ashlyn sighed in defeat for the time being. Ali pulled his backpack off of him and set him in the car seat.

“I love you, Nicholas. I promise you I’ll see you later. Listen to Miss Lucy and Uncle Kyle, ok,” she said, buckling him up and running her fingers through his hair.

Once again, Nicholas just nodded without a word as he looked away from her. Ali sighed and stood to kiss his cheek for a moment. She squeezed her eyes shut at the feeling of a tear escaping his eye. She pulled back to clean it and then pecked his cheek quickly. She wiped her nose and eyes as she moved out of the way.

“Nicholas,” Ashlyn said and leaned in to him. “I promise we’ll go surfing all day when you get back. We’ll have so much that day, but I need you to be a big boy now. I need you to be my policeman and Batman. Ok?”

Ever so faintly, Nicholas nodded his head and Ashlyn took that with a tight lipped smile. She kissed the side of his head and ruffled his hair as she pulled out. She closed the door and shook Lucy’s hand once more after she received a hug from Ali. With parting words and promises, Garrison pulled out with them to leave.

“He hates me,” Ali said with a headshake and tear falling.

“He doesn’t hate you, Alex. You know that,” Ashlyn countered and put her arm around her shoulders.

“You look about as convinced as I do,” Ali whispered, burying the side of her head on her shoulder.

Ashlyn just sighed and hugged her close, kissing the top of her head for a while.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where is he,” Dan yelled over the phone.

“How did you get my number,” Ali asked in surprise.

“Where the fuck is my son, Ali,” Dan shouted angrily.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Daniel,” Ali answered mockingly.

“You listen to me, bitch! You bring him back here now! You bring him back now or els-“

“Or else what, Dan? You’re going to hurt me?? You’re going to kill me?? Just try it. I dare you.”

“Ohhhh, I can’t wait to touch that pretty, smart mouth of yours, Alexandra. You’ll be wishing soon you didn’t talk to me with such disrespect. Pretty, pretty soon, wife. Just wait.”

“My son is safe and away from you. That’s all that matters. Goodbye, Dan.”

“You think you’re so smart losing me on the back roads and shit. I’ll find Nicholas, Ali. And when I do, he’s mine and I’m taking him far, far away. I promise you that! I’m watching you, honey. Your little cop friends can’t protect you forever, especially the blonde one. I’ll have you both back one way or another.”

“Keep dreaming, Dan,” Ali warned in a low and menacing voice before hanging up.

Ali stared at her phone and then tossed it on the bedside table. Ashlyn walked out of the bathroom a second later and towel drying her hair. She gave her girlfriend a questioning look and Ali just gave her small smile. Ashlyn walked around to her side of the bed and climbed in.

“What’s wrong? I heard you talking,” she asked, throwing the towel onto the nearby chair.

“Dan just called,” Ali informed and looked between them to play with her hand.

Ashlyn’s face fell and she hardened it after a few seconds. “What’d he say? Are you ok,” she asked in concern.

Ali nodded slowly and flicked her eyes to hers. “He knows Nicholas is gone, but I don’t think he wants to go find him just yet. I made him mad just now. He wants me. I think he’s safe,” she said and laid down to rest.

“Well, at least we know that much. Both of you are safe, because Lucy is the best and I’m not going to let him come near you. Come here,” she said softly and dragged her over to lay on her chest.

“Thank you for everything, Ashlyn. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for us,” she whispered, picking at her tank top near her heart and cuddling close to her neck.

“I love you and I love Nicholas. It’s as simple as that and no thanks needed, babe. Just let me continue to help,” she smiled and kissed her forehead.

“And we love you more. I’m so thankful for you,” she yawned with a smile, nose to her jaw and eyes closing.

Ashlyn pulled Ali closer and left her lips at her forehead, then closed her eyes. With the comfort the other provided, they both slept peacefully.


	50. First Time Encounter

Chapter 50

Ashlyn was pumping gas into her jeep and looking out to the busy street. The wind blew her hair into her face, and she pushed it back with her hand to put it in a bun. She readjusted her sunglasses and looked to the gas pump. She turned her attention back to the road as she waited on her $20 gas.

“Ashlyn Harris, right,” a man’s voice sounded from the side of her.

Ashlyn turned to it and stood from the jeep. “Who’s asking,” she asked suspiciously, eyeing the man up and down.

Dan smiled and extended his hand to her to shake. “I’m Dan,” he smiled, sizing her up with threatening eyes.

Ashlyn dropped her half raised hand in disgust and rested it on her holster. “Get the hell out of here. Matter of fact, get the hell out of Florida while you’re at it,” she snarled and moved to put the gas pump up.

Dan chuckled and shook his head as he leaned into the side of the jeep. “I think I’ll leave once I have my wife and son with me, thank you. She kidnapped him, you know. I should have her arrested for keeping me away from him all these years. Maybe I’ll have you do it,” he suggested.

“If you go near her or Nicholas, I will bury you myself,” she threatened as she got in his face.

“Now, now, DETECTIVE. Is that any way to talk to an innocent civilian,” he said innocently.

“The only thing innocent about you is the fact you were able to share DNA with such a sweet kid. Other than that, you can kick rocks. Start doing that now back to D.C., Vanworth. Because if you go after Ali and Nicholas, I will hunt you down. There won’t be anywhere that you can hide from me,” she warned and shoulder checked him on her way to the driver’s seat.

Dan pursed his mouth together in rage and followed her, slamming her door back shut. “No one talks to me like they’re above me. No one. That includes you, Detective Harris,” he smirked evilly.

Ashlyn released her door handle and walked back up closely to him. “Is that a threat, Mr. Vanworth? Because it sounded vaguely like one. We cops don’t take too lightly to threats,” she said, hand going back to her holster to scare him.

“Do I look stupid,” he scoffed, hands up in surrender and stepping back some. “Just letting you know what a man like me will do to have his family back. Have a good day, Detective.”

Ashlyn watched him get into the back of an all-black car with dark tinted windows. She paid close attention to take in its features and the license plate. After writing it all down in her notepad, she hopped in her jeep to pull off. She slammed the steering wheel in frustration.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He threatened you,” Ali asked incredulously.

“Technically, not really,” Ashlyn answered over a cup of coffee.

“This is serious, Ashlyn! I told you what he’s capable of. I need to talk to him,” she said, running her fingers through her hair as she looked at the floor.

“The hell you are! I’m fine, Alex. Do you know how many times I’m threatened per day? A fucking lot. I’m ok, babe,” she assured and stood from her seat to lean over the counter to her.

“Yes, but they weren’t my crazy husband, Ash. Dan was trying to call you out. He was trying to be all macho and shit! I know him. He probably knows we’re dating and that puts you in danger,” she reminded and leaned into the counter.

“I love you and I want to be with you. If he knows we’re dating, then who gives a fuck. He’ll know then that everything I said was true, and that I’ll hunt his ass down if he lays a finger on either one of you. I don’t care if he knows we’re together. Neither should you, babe,” she insisted, grabbing her hand to hold.

“You know I don’t care, but I care about your safety more. I don’t want to see you get hurt because of me.”

“I get hurt all the time at work. Remember last week when I hopped that fence and scratched my arm on it on the way down? That hurt like a mother.”

“I’m being serious, Ash.”

“And what do you think I’m being?”

Ashlyn stared at Ali with a grin, hoping she would break and smile. Ali tried to avoid her gaze, but she felt it so strongly on her and she laughed. Ashlyn drummed the counter in victory and stood to go around the counter to her. She grabbed her face and smiled at her, making Ali do the same as she wrapped her arms around her waist lazily.

“I love you and that’s all there is to it, gorgeous,” Ashlyn winked and kissed her quickly.

“I love you more. Just please be careful and more watchful,” Ali asked and pulled their hips closer to touch.

“Always am, Princess,” Ashlyn grinned, flashing her dimple, then leaned down to her.

Ali smiled as she leaned up on her tip toes to close the distance in a loving kiss. Ashlyn moved her hold from her face to her neck to pull her a little more closer. Ali sighed into it and moved her lips over hers a little more hungrily. Ashlyn laughed and broke their kiss as Ali did the same with a hug.

Across the street and parked a few cars behind, sat a black car. Dan and Trent looked through their binoculars at the 2 women and their moment they just shared. Trent lowered his binoculars in shock and disbelief, while Dan did the same in disgust and betrayal. He threw them down hard and slammed his fist into the door.

“I-I-I can’t believe-,” Trent stuttered and looked through the binoculars again.

Dan snatched them and threw them on the ground with his. “Don’t even say it! Don’t even fucking think it,” he snarled and ran his hands through his hair.

Trent moved away from him a little and looked at the floor where their binoculars were. “Sorry, sir,” he said quietly and gulped.

“The cop. That’s how we’ll get her,” he stated breathlessly from anger, wiping his arm over his mouth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ali’s shift at work, she went back to Ashlyn’s to stay the night. It went without saying that this was the arrangement now, and neither girl complained. Ashlyn was more than happy to have Ali with her in her home, and Ali the same. She always felt so safe with her detective girlfriend sleeping or being near her.

Ashlyn still had a few hours left at work, so Ali headed inside the house with Officer Denmore. The man swept through every room and the outside before giving Ali the ok. He smiled to her and went back to his car to watch the house. He was also working on being a detective, so the babysitting to him was a way to learn.

Ali went to take a long, hot bath while she waited on Ashlyn to get off. She stepped into the inviting warmth and laid her head back tiredly to rest. She closed her eyes and tried to not focus on anything Dan. Instead, she thought of her phone call she had with her brother about how Nicholas was having fun with him and Lucy in Virginia.

Things seemed safe and good.

Ali checked her watch and noticed an hour had passed. She smiled and stood to get out of the tub to get ready. She figured a nice dinner for her and Ashlyn along with a movie would further relax her. She got dressed and headed out as she noticed she had 30 minutes before Ashlyn would be home.

Ali put away her dirty clothes and everything she had used that day. She headed out of the room into a very dark house. It spooked her, trees cascading scary shadows and creaks in the wood as she walked. She took a deep breath and remembered Denmore was out front guarding.

Ali ran her fingers through her hair with a chuckle at how she was acting. She shook her head, fingers still tangled there, and made her way to the kitchen. The jiggling of the door handle and pushing on the door stopped her. Officer Denmore and Ashlyn had keys, so who was trying to force themself in?

“Shit,” Ali hissed and ran back to the room.

She grabbed Ashlyn’s softball bat and held it up ready to strike. She tentatively and carefully walked back out to the hallway. She stared down at the now open door and her eyes grew wide. She gripped the bat harder and licked her dry, shaky lips in anticipation. The light from the kitchen made her antsy.

Just as Ali came up to the kitchen, someone walked out of it and she swung the bat with a shriek. As she moved to swing it again, the person caught it in their side again and yelped at the pain. Ali tried to retract the bat, but the assailant snatched it from her and threw it down. Ali moved to run, but hands grabbing her arms to turn her around prevented that.

“Let me go! Let me go, let me go! Tyler,” Ali yelled out the door.

“Ali! What’s going on,” Officer Denmore rushed in and flipped on the light, clearly surprised and confused.

“It’s me, Alex! It’s Ashlyn,” the woman grunted with a grimace.

Ali turned around quickly at the sound of her voice. “Ashlyn?! What the-…Ashlyn! I thought you were…were-,“ she stuttered, moving to grab her face in relief.

Ashlyn groaned at the contact and grabbed at her ribs painfully. “I know, I know. I forgot my key here last night and Tyler let me in just now. I should’ve let you know I was here, but I called for you and you didn’t answer. Thought you were showering or something,” she forced a smile in obvious pain.

“Baby! I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t know it was you,” she apologized profusely and gently touched her hands over hers at her ribs.

“It’s fine, Ali. Like I said, I’ve been through worse. You can leave now, Tyler. Thanks,” she chuckled and gave him a peace sign.

“Whatever you say, Detective. Take care, Miss Krieger,” he sighed in relief with a smile and closed the door with a wave.

Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s hands and kissed her fingertips. She slowly and painfully moved with grunts to the couch to carefully sit down. Ali followed right behind her and fluffed some pillows behind her. Ashlyn laughed and grabbed her hand to drag her on top of her, careful to not hurt her throbbing left side.

“Just lay with me,” she sighed and kissed her nose.

“I hurt you! Are you ok?? Is your ribs broken or something,” Ali asked frantically and lifted her shirt.

Ashlyn squirmed under her cold hands and laughed. “No, but your hands are cold and that tickles, babe,” she said and tried to grab her hands.

Ali rolled her eyes with a headshake and pushed her hands away. “Let me see, Ash. It looks bruised,” she observed and ran her fingers over her tattoo gently.

“Damn. Now that feels good,” she whispered and relaxed under her touch.

“I bet it does. You’re going to have a nasty bruise, babe,” she guessed, trying to hide her smile.

“Great. More pain and marks,” she grumbled playfully.

“I said I was sorry,” she frowned and kissed her ribs.

“And now I’m turned on. Come make me feel better,” Ashlyn winked with a devilish smirk, grabbing her hand to pull her up.

“Really? Sex,” Ali giggled and moved to straddle her.

“If you’re up for it, Princess,” Ashlyn teased and picked her head up some.

“Are you up for it, stud,” Ali challenged, tucking some hair out of her way behind her ear as she leaned towards her.

Ashlyn grinned and brought her hand up to cup her cheek in anticipation. Ali gave her own teasing, nose-crinkling grin as she hovered her mouth over hers. She blew her breath on Ashlyn’s mouth and felt her shudder underneath her. She moved her hands to tangle her fingers in the back of her hair.

“Thank you,” she smiled softly, taking in her beautiful face for a moment.

“For what? Sex,” Ashlyn asked, moving her hands to hold her just above her butt.

“No,” Ali laughed and kissed the corner of her mouth. “For making me forget that my life is shit right now. For always trying to make me smile or laugh. For always making me feel safe and protected. For getting my son away to safety. For being the most perfect girlfriend and best friend a girl could ask for. For just being you.”

“Babe,” Ashlyn smiled back watery. “I love you and Nicholas. That’s why I do it. Thank you for allowing me to do it. Knowing all of that stuff is enough for me. It makes me so happy to hear it.”

“Good,” Ali winked and leaned down to kiss her passionately. “Because I’m also about to show you how much I love you.”

Ali growling seductively and hotly into Ashlyn’s ears made the woman’s eyes almost roll in the back of her head. She moved her hold to Ali’s butt and gripped it with need as she put their lips together impatiently. Ali bucked into her and grinded down on her hard at the move.

A moan from Ali’s mouth and a groan from Ashlyn’s set both women on fire for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today! A huge, fantastic thanks to all of you amazing readers! Thanks for the encouragement :)


	51. A Brewing Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really long one. As always, thank you all so much for the awesome feedback :)

Chapter 51

“Mr. Vanworth, please. Going after a cop is too dangerous. That’s an automatic life sentence, sir.”

Dan looked up from his meal with the most evil eyes Trent had ever seen. It made the man flinch and take a step back. Dan took his napkin out of his collar and slammed it down on the table. Trent was half happy and half afraid that they were alone in the hotel room away from prying eyes.

“You work for me, Trent Fallwell. You get paid by me, Trent Fallwell. Do you think I don’t know the weight of everything right now? Do you think I’m stupid and don’t know what I’m ordering?? Hmmm,” Dan asked in an eerily quiet voice.

“N-No, sir. I-I was just point-,” he tried again.

“Then do your fucking job, Trent,” his boss yelled and smacked the table. “If I tell you to find someone, then you turn over every rock and do it! If I tell you to get rid of something, then you throw it in the fucking Bermuda Triangle! If I tell you kill someone, a COP, then you dismember the body and throw it in the desert! What part of that are you not understanding, boy??”

“N-Nothing, sir,” Trent shook, hands behind his back and trying to not look scared. “I understand you loud and clear, Mr. Vanworth,”

Dan stood from his seat and moved to be nose to nose with him. “You’ve been getting weaker and weaker. Ever since I said we’re heading down here, you’ve been trying to talk me out of it. ‘Let’s just wait, Mr. Vanworth.’. ‘Maybe we should just forget about her and focus on the business, Mr. Vanworth.’. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Are you quitting on me, Trenty,” he said, lips curling manically.

Trent swallowed hard and nervously, squirming under his stare. “N-No, sir. Whatever you need, I’m your guy,” he whispered, afraid his voice would betray him.

“Doesn’t matter,” Dan smiled and walked away. “Logan will be here tomorrow. I know he’ll do what I ask. I’m getting my wife and son back, Trent. You can be alive for it or swimming in the bottom of the ocean with that dyke detective by this weekend. The choice is yours.”

“Yes, sir,” Trent answered slowly. “I hear you, Mr. Vanworth.

Dan just nodded and went back to his breakfast with a chuckle.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An incessant ringing pulled Ashlyn out of her deep slumber and perfect dream. She was dreaming of her, Ali, and Nicholas all happy and living together in her house. What surprised her the most about the dream, was that Ali had a wedding ring on. If it were a year ago, Ashlyn would’ve woke up screaming and sweating in nerves.

Now, she welcomed them with open arms and a shit eating grin.

The ringing grew louder and Ashlyn groaned as she woke up. Shaking her head and rubbing at her bleary eyes, she tried to pick her right arm up to move. There was a naked body on it and she grinned with her eyes partially open at the person. Ali lightly snored as she laid on her stomach with her hair hiding her face.

Ashlyn carefully dragged her arm from under her body and paused when Ali made little sounds. She didn’t want to wake her, and wanted her to get some much needed sleep. Ali was working her butt off at work on top of the stress that Dan brought. She didn’t want her girlfriend disturbed.

She carefully stood and went to find the ringing phone, thankful that it was somewhat muffled. It wasn’t hers, so she knew it was Ali’s and went straight to her discarded clothes on the floor. Ashlyn grabbed it and saw that Richard was calling. By the time she went to answer it, it went to voicemail.

“Damn,” she yawned and went to her dresser.

Ashlyn rummaged through it for some shorts and a shirt to put on. She quickly pulled them on and checked the time on Ali’s phone. Her eyes went wide with pursed lips at the sight of 10:12 in the morning. Just as she was going to set the phone down again, it began to ring with a call from Richard.

She debated on whether or not to answer it, but figured it could be important. With that thought and a look to her still sleeping girlfriend, Ashlyn answered the phone and headed out the door. She closed it and headed to the kitchen to start them breakfast with a happy smile.

“Mr. Vanworth,” Ashlyn greeted.

“Ali? Um, this doesn’t soun-,” Richard said in confusion.

“It’s me, sir. Ashlyn Harris,” she laughed a little and started the coffee.

“Ah! Ashlyn, nice to talk to you. Is Ali around,” he asked a little more cheerily.

“Actually, she’s asleep. No offense, but I kind of just want her to relax and take a moment for herself. She’s been so stressed lately,” she informed.

“No, no. I understand. How have things been?”

“Well, ever since Dan showed up and stuff-“

“What?! Dan showed up?! When?!”

“Didn’t Ali tell you? He showed up a few days ago at her job. He’s here in Florida.”

“Son of a bitch! He lied to me! That slick, slimey bastard.”

“Um, come again…,”

“Sorry! Fuck…Dan told me he was tending to business in England a day before his trip ended in Japan. He had an email and everything for it. It seemed legit.”

“Yeah, well, he came straight here. He’s already threatened Ali. He’s even tried me. It got to the point where we had to send Nicky away.”

“What? W-Where is my nephew?? Is he alright?”

“Mr. Vanworth, as you know, I can-“

“Can’t divulge that information. I know, I get it. It’s to protect him and probably more for Ali than anything. Is he at least alright?”

“He’s perfectly fine and safe, sir. The sooner we get rid of your brother, the better. It’s just not safe here right now.”

“Son of a bitch. I can’t believe this. Ali must be pulling her hair out.”

“She’s keeping it together. She just wants this all over and to have Nicky back in her arms. We all do.”

There was a moment of silence.

“How long have you 2 been dating?”

Ashlyn almost dropped her spatula that she was using to make eggs. She fumbled to keep a hold on the phone, then turned the fire off as the eggs finished. She wiped her hands on a towel and grabbed the phone from between her shoulder and ear. She swallowed and moved to make 2 cups of coffee.

“I, uhhh…I, uh, don’t know what you’re talking about,” she mumbled, not knowing how to answer without Ali’s consent.

“Really, Detective Harris,” Richard chuckled knowingly.

“What,’ she asked and brought her cup up to blow

“My sister-in-law didn’t have to tell me that you guys were dating. I could hear it in her voice. Not gonna lie, I thought it was a man until she started talking about you. She just wouldn’t stop, what with the stories, the giggles, and loving sighs,” he teased with a laugh.

“And here I thought I was the only one. She’ll kill me if she found out you knew,” she chuckled and took a tentative drink.

“You didn’t tell me. I found out for myself,” he countered easily.

“True. We’ll see,” she chuckled and took another drink.

“Look, Detect-“

“Ashlyn. Please, sir.”

“Ok, Ashlyn. As long as you call me Richard. Deal?”

“Deal,…Richard.”

“I want her and my nephew happy and safe. For the first time since they’ve been on the run, they’ve found that. They found that with you.”

Ashlyn ran her finger around her coffee cup in thought. “So…it doesn’t bother you t-that…that she’s dating…me,” she asked nervously, more for Ali and how the Vanworths would perceive her.

Richard smiled on his end and stood from his office chair. “What? A cop? Honestly, it helps me sleep better at night,” he chuckled as he looked out his office window.

“No,” she chuckled softly and tugged at her shirt. “I meant…me. A-A…woman?”

“Ohhhh,” he dragged out, clearly teasing. “Well, hell! And here I thought you were just a high pitched man.”

“You’re not going to make this easy are you,” she laughed whole heartedly.

“Nah, but if you really must know, then no. Ali is a grown woman who can make grown woman decisions. She’s a loving mother to my nephew and the best sister-in-law I could ever ask for. She loves my mother like her own and even still treated my brother like a good husband. You’ve met him. I don’t need to tell you he definitely didn’t deserve it,” he sighed.

“No. I agree. Thank you, sir.”

“No problem. You just take care of my family. Ok?”

“With my life. I promise.”

With those words, the conversation turned serious and Richard cleared his throat.

“Look, I have something that could be of use. I called to inform Ali about it, but since I’m already talking to you, I’ll share. I’ve been looking into things still.”

“Really? What have you have found?”

“Nothing concrete yet, but I think I’ll have something by the weekend. I have a tech guy helping me.”

“Is he safe? Is he reliable?? Is he trustworthy???”

“Yes, yes, and yes. He use to work for us, but Dan fired him for not fixing his computer on time. Real shitty piece of work my brother is, I tell ya. The guy was always nice to me and I helped him get a job somewhere else. I remembered him when I realized how hard Dan tries to hide things. He’s been working for me to see if he can find anything on Dan’s computer.”

“How? I thought you said he has his office more secured now.”

“He does, but this guy is the best. He’s better than any guy that we have working down in our tech unit. He used to be an illegal hacker and when Dan heard of him, he hired him.”

“And then he fired him.”

“That’s my brother for you. He’ll eat you up and spit you out to the sewer rats. I just thought I’d tell you guys what I’ve been up to.”

“No, no. Thank you for that, Richard. I know it’s weighing down on you. Having to betray a brother and all.”

“My brother died a long time ago. I don’t know who that man is. Just tell Ali everything I told you. I’ll call Saturday with something.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“No problem. Give Ali and Nicholas my love. We’ll talk later. Goodbye.”

Ashlyn nodded as she ended the call and set the phone down by her coffee. She stared at it and processed everything Richard had just told her. With this new information, she felt hopeful that maybe they could find something on Dan. Something that could put him away and out of Ali and Nicholas’ reach.

With that thought, she drummed her fingers across the counter and went to make their plates. She set them on a tray along with their coffee and orange juice. After pocketing the phone and picking the tray up, she made her way back to the bedroom. She walked in to Ali sitting up in bed and pulling on a shirt of hers.

“UNC,” Ashlyn asked, eyebrow raised playfully.

“It’s all I could find, jackass,” Ali sleepily mumbled and raked her fingers through her hair.

“Looks great on you, beautiful,” she chuckled and kissed her cheek as she got back in bed.

“You’re lucky you have breakfast and coffee, otherwise I’d punch you,” she smiled lazily and leaned over to look.

“Mmm, good morning to you too, babe,” she grinned and kissed her neck.

“You know I love you. Good morning and thank you for this. It’s really sweet,” she winked as she held her face.

“Only the best for my Princess,” she stated softly.

Ali smiled a little more awake and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Ashlyn reached her hand up to cup her cheek, then turned her head to deepen it some. Just as they felt last night creep back on them, Ali slowed it down and brought her thumb between their lips. Ashlyn groaned and moved to her neck in frustration.

“Babe? Ashlyn? I’m hungry and I know you of all people need to eat too,” Ali giggled and squirmed, but turned her head to the side.

“Oh, I’ll be eating something alright,” Ashlyn’s muffled reply came.

“Babe,” Ali cackled and pushed on her shoulder.

Ashlyn snorted in laughter against her neck, then slowly nipped at it as she pulled away. Ali ran her hand lightly over her pouting face and kissed her protruded lip chastely. She then grabbed the tray of food to put on her lap and dove in to the eggs and bacon. Ashlyn just watched her, propped up on her arm with a smile.

“Are you not hungry,” Ali asked around a full mouth, pointing her fork at the food.

“I’ll wait. Just enjoy yourself,” Ashlyn grinned, biting her bottom lip and raising her hand.

“Here,” Ali offered, breaking a piece of toast and putting eggs and bacon on it.

“Baby, just eat. Enjoy yourself,” Ashlyn chuckled and pushed her hand away.

“I will once you join me,” she said, swallowing her food and putting the food back to her lips.

“Ali,” she groaned playfully, head thrown back with a grin.

“Ashlyn,” she mimicked and held the food up still.

Ashlyn looked back to her with a frown and narrowed eyes. Ali laughed and separated her mouth with her fingers to pop the food in, then rested them at her chin. Ashlyn laughed and took it hungrily as she chewed it with a nod. Ali winked and wiped her thumb across her lips, then her hand over her mouth to rid the crumbs.

“Can you pass me my coffee,” Ashlyn asked, pointing it out as she sat up against the headboard.

Ali handed it to her and then picked hers up to take a long drink, as well. Both women sighed as they felt the hot trail go down into their stomachs and liven them up that much more. They both laughed and looked to each other. Ashlyn scooted closer to Ali and rested her head on her shoulder.

“You sleep good,” Ashlyn asked, flicking her eyes up to her.

“Always when I’m with you,” Ali answered and fed her some more.

“Me too, gorgeous,” she chewed and kissed her shoulder.

“You’re welcome, stud,” she joked and they busted out laughing.

They finished their breakfast comfortably as they chatted about the plans for the day. They were both off and relieved that they were. It felt like forever ago since the flowers and card came, but it had just been over a week. The agreed to just stay inside and be lazy together.

“I’m going to take a quick shower,” Ali said, kissing her as she stood.

“I’ll go after you. While you’re in, I’ll make us snacks so when you get out then you can find us a movie or something,” Ashlyn suggested and stood to clean their breakfast.

Ali just smiled and nodded as she went to go grab some clothes. Ashlyn had cleared out a drawer for her and Nicholas was already set up good to go in her guest bedroom. At the thought of the little boy, Ashlyn’s smile fell sadly. Watching Ali look so beautiful and domestic in her room, though, made it disappear.

“What,” Ali asked shyly, pulling her clothes closer to her chest.

“Nothing…nothing. Just happy to have you here,” Ashlyn smiled and left.

Ali watched her go as a smile of her own crept to her face. She could definitely get use to this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Can we please watch an action movie now,” Ashlyn whined.

“We’ve only watched 2 movies so far, Ashlyn. They weren’t that bad,” Ali laughed as she worked the DVD player.

“Not that bad?? I just sat through 4 hours of chick flicks for you. Oh, it was that bad,” she retorted.

“You also groped and kissed me for most of it. It wasn’t that bad, obviously,” she countered and moved to the DVDs.

“Don’t make it sound like I’m some pedophile or something, Alex. I distinctly remember you doing the same thing and not fighting me off,” she eyed her knowingly.

“Oh, I’m not complaining at all, babe. I’m just saying,” she smirked and popped in a shark movie.

“God, I love you,” Ashlyn cheered with raised fists.

“You’re welcome for putting up with me being all emotional for a few hours. I love you too,” Ali giggled and gave her a long kiss.

Ashlyn moved her lips to her jaw and then to her ear to nibble. Ali laughed and pushed her by the chest when she heard her make animal noises. She then fisted the collar of her shirt with both hands to stare into her eyes. Ashlyn smiled at the love swimming in them and Ali did the same thing. They then leaned to each other for a soft kiss.

“Movie time, Ash,” Ali mumbled against her lips and removed her wandering hands from under her shirt.

Ashlyn groaned and kept their lips together as she laid them down on the couch. She got comfortable and moved Ali to lay between her and the couch. Once settled, Ali snuggled her head onto her chest to watch the movie. Ashlyn smiled and kissed the top of her head before joining her.

“Damn, I forgot. I need my phone for later. Kyle’s supposed to call,” Ali muttered and moved to stand.

Ashlyn remembered it and her phone call with Richard, then pulled her back down. “Actually, I have something to tell you first,” she said and sat them up.

Ali looked at her curiously and grabbed the remote to pause the movie. “What’s up,” she asked and set it back down.

Ashlyn took a deep breath and scratched her head. She knew how adamant Ali was about not letting her brother-in-law help them anymore. She wanted to protect him and keep him out of Dan’s reach. With this new idea of his, though, they had a chance to be steps ahead. They needed to take it.

“Richard called this morning. He had something important to tell you,” she started carefully.

“Ok. Did he tell you what it was,” Ali asked cautiously.

“He did,” Ashlyn nodded and took a deep breath. “He’s been looking into things still, Ali. He thinks he may-“

“No,” Ali stated firmly and strongly. “I told you all no. It’s too dangerous, Ashlyn. You said so yourself.”

“Alex, just here us out. He said-“

“I said no! Richard is all alone in D.C. with Dan’s henchmen a phone call away. They’re even at their office! Something could happen to him before we could even get him help. Not to mention, Serena! No, Ashlyn.”

“This was all him and his decision, Ali. He called because he wanted to tell you about it, but you were asleep. He told me to tell you about it. It’s a safe plan, babe.”

“Safe?? There’s nothing safe when it comes to Dan and revenge. That’s exactly what he’ll do to Richy once he hears about this. It’s not safe!”

“Richard sai-“

“I don’t give a damn what Richard said, Ashlyn! The answer is still no!”

“IT’S NOT NO!”

Ali reared her head back in shock at Ashlyn yelling at her and stared at her.

“Dammit, Ali, I love you! I love Nicholas! I hate seeing you guys suffer every day because you’re hiding from Dan. For 4 years you had to plan everything with hopes that he didn’t find you. Well it ends now! Richard said he can help and we should let him. You should of all people! For Nicholas so he can come back home. So I can see that smile and hear that laugh of yours. Do this for you and your son, Alex. ‘Cause one way or another, Richard won’t stop. He’ll keep doing it with or without your blessing.”

Ali looked down to the floor and closed her eyes, tears seeping through. She knew Ashlyn was right about Richard being so stubborn. Whether she liked it or not, he was going to do this. All she could hope and pray for was that he would be ok and safe. Him and Serena both. That’s all she could do.

“Baby,” Ashlyn sighed and moved to kneel in front of her. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. Ok? I just want you to see where I’m coming from. This is it, Alex. It’s now or never. The faster we do this, the faster Dan gets out of our lives. We can start our future together sooner. Don’t you want that? For you and Nicholas?”

Ali looked up and to the side to wipe her eyes. “That’s all I wanted since last year. That’s all I’ve wanted since the day Nicky was born, Ashlyn, but I don’t want people risking their lives for us. What good is freedom from him if he hurts or takes everyone I care for,” she asked, sniffling and wiping her fresh tears.

Ashlyn slowly leaned over to kiss her knee, then pulled back to stare at her. “I don’t know how to answer that, but I do know this. Everyone that you think is sacrificing their lives for you or whatever, have in some way or form been affected by Dan. They’re just as much victims as you are. If you won’t fight for yourself, fight for them. End his suffering now. Most importantly, do it for Nicky’s future,” she urged softly.

Ali looked up to her like she had just revealed all the world’s mysteries to her. Ashlyn was right about everything. Dan’s promise of taking Nicholas and grooming her sweet boy to be like the evil he is rang through her ears. Ashlyn saw her coming around and squeezed her thighs in encouragement.

Ali nodded in determination as she asked what they talked about.


	52. A Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be able to get another one out...fingers crossed, folks.

Chapter 52

“He still doesn’t wanna talk.”

Ali sighed sadly on the phone and rubbed her forehead just the same. It had been a few days since Nicholas left, and he still didn’t want to talk to her. Every time she called or they called her, her son would refuse to talk to her. He was still mad about being away from her, but more hurt than anything.

“I’m the worst mother ever,” she whispered to herself.

“You’re not the worst mother ever, Alex, and you know it. Nicky’s just living up to the Krieger name with his stubbornness. Just give him some time. He may not want to talk to you, but he always asks about you,” Kyle assured.

“I want to hear his voice. I can’t believe any of that until I hear from him,” she retorted and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I don’t know what to say, sis. He’s just sad about not being with you and ‘Ashy’. Like I said, give him some time. He’ll come around,” he promised.

“Yeah…yeah, ok. Just…just give him a hug and kiss for me. Tell him I love him,” she blew out with a small smile.

“Of course. How are you guys doing,” he asked, concern tinging his words.

“Well, Dan’s managed to threaten Ashlyn without actually saying it. I didn’t tell you this, but he knows Nicky is gone and that pissed him off something horrible. He still hasn’t physically tried to see me yet, but just give him some time. Other than that, things are peachy,” she said a little sarcastically.

“I’m sure not everything’s so bad, Alex,” he said in a condescending voice.

“You’ve met Dan. It is that bad,” she replied tersely.

“I would think your girlfriend and friends you made there would make it bearable,” he countered knowingly.

“Kyle,” she sighed tiredly with a hand over half her face. “You know what I meant. I love Ashlyn and everyone here dearly, but I feel like I’m asking too much from them. I feel like I’m making their lives complicated and that’s not fair. I feel terrible.”

“Ali,” he copied her voice, just not the hands. “You’re not doing any of those things. Ashlyn loves you so much and wants to do this. She just wants to see you and Nicky happy and safe. There’s nothing wrong with that, so stop feeling guilty about things that don’t exist. That goes for everyone else too.”

“It’s not that easy,” she mumbled.

“Who ever said it would be? Everyone that’s helping you loves you. That’s what’s easy. Show them that you appreciate it,” he said, smile heard through the receiver.

“Thanks, boob. I love you,” Ali smiled, as well, running her finger at the corner of her eye quickly.

“You’re welcome, boobies. I love you too,” Kyle chuckled.

“Do you think we can do this,” Ali asked quietly after a moment of silence.

“Without a doubt,” Kyle answered automatically.

He knew she was talking about Dan, and she smiled at the confidence of his words.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Logan,” Dan grinned and shook the man’s hand. “Good to see you. How was the flight?”

“Good as always, sir,” Logan smiled and nodded. “Flying in your personal jet with steak dinners and all the whiskey I wanted was like a vacation. Thank you for that, Mr. Vanworth.”

“My pleasure, my good man. I hope you’re not too jetlagged to get to work,” Dan more demanded than asked.

“Never, sir. I’m good to go. Where do you want to start,” Logan smiled crookedly.

Dan slapped a hand to his back and led him to the desk in the hotel room. “My wife and her cop, asshole buddies have hidden my son somewhere,” he started, spreading out papers.

Logan nodded and moved to read them closely for his own notes. “Any ideas where? Do you want me to go after him,” he asked, looking to his boss in determination.

“No, no, no. I’ll have my son back after I get his mother back. My wife has been…rude to me, if you will. Unfaithful, even. I want her first and then I’ll go for the boy. It'll be easier once I have her. The focus is her.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Vanworth. What would you like for me to do?”

“That’s what I love to hear, Logan. This is the situation; Ali is sleeping with a cop. It disgusts me to even think about it, and I want her to know just how much. My WIFE doesn’t seem to grasp the concept that I am the only one that gets to touch her. That I’m the only one that get to kiss her. That I'm the only one that gets to be with her. That she's mine and all mine. She doesn’t understand any of the things that are her wifely duties. BECAUSE of that, I’m going to remind her. That’s where you come in.”

“Yes, sir.”

“The cop, well, detective actually, is using her resources. She’s using all of her little friends to guard, watch, and protect Ali. She thinks she’s so smart and that she’s won, the bitch. We’re going to change that, though.”

“She, sir?”

“Yes…she. Is that a problem??”

“N-No, sir! Whatever you say I’ll do.”

“Good. This is why I called you, Logan. Trent is getting weaker and weaker. I need this done now. Fast, quick, simple, and undetected. I’m going to make my wife suffer until she’s begging me to take her back. Are you ready to do that?”

“Yes, sir. I’m not Trent. He should’ve been relieved of his duties a long time ago.”

“He just might be if he screws up again,” Dan mused as he stared at pictures on the table.

“What’s the plan, Mr. Vanworth? I’m all ears,” Logan smiled smugly.

“Good. How about a drink,” Dan suggested and moved to the mini bar.

“Please,” Logan agreed and took a seat.

Trent was leaning against the wall on the other side of the hotel room. He was thankful it was separated by stain glass doors and kept him unseen. He had told his boss he had to step out to contact the office about work and that he’d be back. Hearing the threats on his life, though, made him falter in revealing himself to them.

“I’m so fucked” Trent groaned in a whisper.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Honey, I’m home,” Ashlyn called out teasingly.

Ali walked out of the bedroom as she rubbed lotion into her hands. She had just got out of the shower and went to greet her girlfriend at the door. She stood on her tip toes and kissed her sweetly with a smile. Ashlyn grabbed at her hip and deepened it or a minute before pulling back.

“For the record, I love hearing you say that,” Ali smiled adoringly and kissed her chin.

“And I love saying it,” Ashlyn winked and kissed her nose.

“Ok, Ricky Ricardo. What’s in the box,” she laughed and tried to peek.

Ashlyn shied away and moved the box behind her back. Ali laughed and tried to reach around her, but Ashlyn snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. The sides of their heads touched and Ashlyn rocked them gently in their embrace. Both were smiling and Ali wrapped her arms around her neck, hands at the back of her head.

“Do you know what today is,” Ashlyn asked by her ear.

“I don’t think Wednesday is the answer you’re looking for,” Ali murmured into her ear and kissed it.

“No. It’s not. Today is a special day. For you,” she chuckled softly and kissed a trail down her neck.

“Ummm,” she hummed, thinking long and hard.

“Did you really forget today, babe,” she laughed, pulling back from her neck to look at her.

“I don’t know,” she smiled sheepishly, shoulders raising some.

Ashlyn laughed more and pulled her closer to kiss her. “Happy birthday, gorgeous,” she whispered and brought the box around.

Ali fluttered open her lust filled eyes and looked between them. “Oh my God. Ashlyn,” she exhaled thankfully.

Ali’s eyes welled up at the sight of a small pink cake with her name and happy birthday on it. There was number 31 candles on it and it was decorated with dark pink, diamond like sprinkles. She brought her hands up to lay on the middle of her chest and stared at it lovingly.

Ashlyn’s nervous smile turned into a winning grin at the sight. She had been planning this all week and wanted to make Ali happy. Even just for a moment. Dan being here and Nicholas being gone really put Ali in a funk. She just wanted her to enjoy herself and smile and laugh.

“You like it,” she asked quietly.

“Ashlyn,” Ali sniffled and wiped under her eyes. “I love it! Thank you, baby. This means a lot. I really love it. I love you.”

“You’re welcome and I love you,” Ashlyn winked and leaned over to kiss her sweetly. “It’s chocolate, of course, with butter cream icing. I was going to get you an ice cream cake, but it probably would’ve melted with me by the time I got home. I also have this.”

Ali watched as Ashlyn handed her the cake and went to the front door. Her grin went from curiosity to 1000 watts at the sight of it. In her hands was 2 bags from Ali’s favorite Mexican restaurant, and Ali already knew what was in them. Plenty of enchiladas and guacamole.

“This too,” Ashlyn added and pulled a bottle of wine out of one of the bags.

“Ashlyn,” Ali said in a breath and moved to her.

“Just wanted to do something for your birthday, babe. I know things are shitty right now and you probably don’t feel like it, but I think-“

Ashlyn was shut up with Ali grabbing her face and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Ashlyn just stood there, leaning her face closer to her and bags partially held up. Ali giggled as she slowed down and pecked her lips a few times. She pulled back to Ashlyn smiling like a fool with closed eyes.

“I love it all. Thank you, baby,” Ali grinned, nose crinkle ever present, and kissed her swiftly.

“Whoa…you’re welcome,’ Ashlyn sighed lovingly.

“Let’s eat,” Ali cheered and grabbed the food to set next to the cake.

“Let’s eat,” Ashlyn agreed and followed her.

Just as they set out plates and poured the wine, a phone call from Ashlyn’s phone sent her after it. After fishing it out of her bag from work, she looked at the caller ID. She didn’t recognize the number and thought to let it go to voicemail. At the possibility of it being Richard or someone important, she answered it.

“Hello,” she asked and walked over to her window.

“Detective Harris,” a deep voice sounded.

Ashlyn looked up from the floor and moved to her window to look out. “Who is this?? Who are you,” she asked, trying to keep her voice low and calm.

“It doesn’t matter who I am. What matters is that you know to prepare yourselves. Things are going to get dangerous for you and Miss Krieger. Be cautious,” the voice warned eerily.

Ashlyn looked back to Ali and was thankful she was preoccupied with fixing their dinner. Ashlyn had a million questions and grew antsy at the warning. She tore her eyes away from her girlfriend and back to the window. After scanning the area slowly and carefully, finding nothing, she closed the blinds.

“What’s going to happen?? Are you one of Dan’s ‘bodyguards’,” she gritted out, heading for her room.

“That’s not what’s important. All you need to know is that I’m risking a lot to even tell you this. You’ve been warned. Be cautious.”

“Cautious,” she almost yelled as she closed the door. “If you really even cared enough to warn me, you’d come to me personally. No one has to know who you are. I can protect you. Help me out. Help Ali and her son out. Do the right thing. You already are.”

There was a few seconds of silence that dragged and felt like an eternity. Ashlyn waited with bated breath for a positive reply and felt her blood pumping throughout her whole body. Whoever this person was, they sounded sincere and like they really wanted to help. The hesitation, though, meant they were terrified.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could, but it’s too dangerous. This is all I can do. Like I said, you’ve been warned. Be careful, Detective Harris.”

A click and a dial tone made Ashlyn close her eyes in defeat. She slowly lowered her phone and stared at the number. Whoever it was, they had called from nearby considering the area code. More than likely a payphone and a dead end. Ashlyn raised her phone to throw angrily, but then lowered it.

“Son of a bitch! So fucking close,” she hissed and kicked her bed.

“Ashlyn,” she heard Ali call and footsteps.

Ashlyn quickly ran her hand over her face and through her hair with a deep breath. She didn’t want to worry Ali and plastered on a smile as the door opened. Ali looked at her quizzically from the door and tilted her head to the side slightly. As she opened her mouth, Ashlyn beat her to it and walked up to lead her out around the shoulders.

“Just work. Nothing important,” she lied and smiled a little more.

“Are you sure,” Ali asked, sensing the uneasiness rippling off of her.

“Yeah, babe. Let’s just celebrate your birthday. I’ve got a present for you,” Ashlyn continued, ignoring her stare.

“What’s that,” Ali asked at the mention, smile creeping her lips.

“I was thinking me naked and covered in your cake, but that might be too sweet,” Ashlyn winked with a smirk and kissed her cheek.

“But a great present,” Ali agreed seductively, slowly pulling away from her with a look.

Ashlyn watched her walk away and her eyes glazed over at the sight of her. Ali just smiled cutely and pulled her birthday dinner closer to her. Ashlyn chuckled with a headshake and went to her spot next to her. After kissing her cheek and playfully nibbling her ear, she sat down as they laughed.

Ashlyn decided she’d keep the phone call to herself and not worry Ali, especially on her birthday.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent hung up the payphone, hand still on it and leaning into it with his head down. He was tired. Extremely tired. He had been this way for a long time, but wanting to advance in his career and earn the kind of money he made now blinded him. Life got hard and he wanted some relief, and along came Dan Vanworth.

He worked hard and to the bone for the family, but the only one that appreciated it was Richard. Even at functions when he met Serena and Ali, they treated him better than his bosses ever did. Dan Sr. and Jr. were evil and treated him like he was nothing. Like he hadn’t done illegal things for them for years.

Trent knew he could go to the police with the things he knew, but then he would probably be arrested with them. He was just as guilty and the thought of prison didn’t scare him, but the people inside did. He knew the Vanworths were connected and could have him killed in there more easier than out here.

That put fear in him and for his loved ones they would most definitely would use against him. His parents were in a nursing home in Colorado and his older sister and her family lived in New York. He had 2 nieces and a baby nephew that he loved dearly. His family was his everything and the reason he kept going.

When Dan said they were going to go after Ali and Nicholas, Trent assumed to bring them back to live with him. He didn’t know that they were going to forcefully bring them back one way or another. He didn’t think they’d result to killing a cop. He didn’t know what Dan was thinking, even though he knew he was abusive.

Trent just chose to ignore that fact and do what his boss asked of him.

Dan would probably do the same atrocity to his own wife and son. That thought alone scared him to the core. It terrified him and made it hard for him to sleep at night. He was afraid that Dan would sneak up on him in his sleep and end it all there. With Logan in town, the man who vied for his position from the beginning, it made things worse.

This all bubbled to the top along with the 5 years he worked for the Vanworths, and he came to a conclusion. He could continue to live in fear of not knowing what would happen or do something. He could sacrifice himself and protect his family or do nothing and leave them defenseless.

Trent’s family flashed through his mind and it became simple. He picked up the phone and called Ashlyn. This was the first step, but a big and important one. He felt warning them would help some. If they took down Dan without knowing he helped, then he and his family would be safe. Deep down he knew he needed to do more, but he had to take baby steps. He just hoped he’d get it all out soon. Lives depended on it.

“Man up, Fallwell. Man up,” Trent whispered to himself and stood straight.

Trent walked away and back to Dan.


	53. Long Awaited Phone Call

Chapter 53

“Look.”

Ali was leaning against the kitchen counter and proudly showing off her phone to her girlfriend. Ashlyn came over her as she fixed the collar of her shirt and fastened her seatbelt. She busted out laughing at the picture before her eyes and took the phone to inspect closely. Ali joined in as she went up beside her.

“God, your kid is amazing,” Ashlyn whispered, flipping through the pictures.

“Thank you,” Ali agreed, smiling at all of them with her.

“Where’s this at? He’s so freaking cute with all of that face paint,” Ashlyn grinned and looked to her.

“It’s an old fair our parents use to take us to. Kyle and Lucy thought it would be nice to get him out for a while and take his mind off things,” Ali said with a little shoulder shrug.

Ashlyn’s face fell some as she looked at her. “Is he alright,” she asked.

Ali sighed deeply and scratched her fingers through her hair. “He still won’t talk to me. Kyle keeps saying he asks about us, but I won’t feel better until I hear from him. Not that I don’t believe my brother, but I know my son. He probably really does hate me,” she guessed sadly.

“Hey,” her girlfriend said and lifted her chin. “He does not hate you. He loves you. He’s mad right now, but it’s better to have him mad and know where he’s at, than mad and off somewhere we can’t find him. This’ll all be over soon. Richard should have something for us in a few days. Just keep remembering that, honey.”

“That’s what’s getting me through the most,” she smiled some. “Thank you. You’re also important to me through this whole thing. You’re doing so much and I love you. I can’t wait until this is all over and we can start our lives together.”

“Me too. We’ll be there before you know it,” she smiled softly and kissed her.

Ali smiled at her and then leaned back up for more. Ashlyn, thumb at the corner of her chin and fingers at her neck, pulled her closer for a moment. She hated that she had to go to work and couldn’t stay to be with her. Ali calling Grandma and asking to come in to take her mind off things made her relax more, though.

“I love you and I’ll see you later for lunch. Tell Grandma the same,” Ashlyn breathed and pressed her lips to the corner of her mouth.

“Ok. Be careful,” Ali nodded and hugged her around the neck.

“Always am,” Ashlyn smiled against her skin, then pulled back with a peck to the lips.

Ali waved at her as she watched her head for her keys and out the door. Ashlyn waved back just as she shut the door, flashing her a grin. She gave a quick nod to Johnson and Denmore as she got into her jeep and backed out to work. She needed to tell Garrison about her phone call.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“More than likely is a payphone. I can still check it out, though,” Garrison mused as he went through her phone.

“No. We should focus on the things we can do now. We don’t know what Dan’s planning or who he wants first. We need to move fast,” Ashlyn said and plopped down in the chair.

“Ok. Do you think you might know who it is,” Garrison asked and sat across from her.

“I don’t know. That warning, though…it sounded like they knew something,” she thought out loud.

“Well, they did warn you. That does mean they knows something,” he agreed with a quizzical and slow nod.

“No, no. Not like that. Like, they knew something deeper. Something more personal. This person obviously knows what Dan is capable of. They’ve seen something. Maybe even done something for him. They sounded…they sounded almost remorseful. Scared, even. They wanted to tell me more, but they were afraid of Dan. Who could it be,” she asked herself.

“One things for sure, they know who you are. We know that Dan is planning something. We know what we’ve been knowing, but with a warning now; Ali’s not safe. Neither are you. We need to move quicker. Has Richard contacted you yet,” he asked, getting down to business.

“No,” she sighed long and leaned her head back with her eyes closed. “He said he should have something by this weekend.”

“That’s 2 days, Ashlyn,” he said with a disapproving headshake. “I don’t need to remind you about how precious time is right now. This warning wasn’t for nothing.”

“Whaddaya want me to do, LT?? Fly out and get it myself? Richard’s already putting his neck on the line as it is. I have to try and be patient.”

“Does Ali know about this? The phone call?”

“No and she won’t. Not until Dan is put away. She’s already on edge enough. I don’t want to add to it.”

“She needs to know, though, Ash. If she finds out from anyone BUT you, then it would upset her. Talk to her.”

“Look, she’s fragile as it is. She sleeps so close to me at night that I end up almost falling off the bed. She makes sure her brother updates her on them almost every hour. She doesn’t leave the house until she looks around for anyone suspicious out the window, even though officers do it for her. When I’m not there, she locks everything and checks it throughout the day. She keeps my softball bat within reach like it’s her third arm. I told you how she already hit me with it because she thought I was someone breaking in. She’s terrified and it hurts me to have to see her like this. I won’t add to my girlfriend’s stress and anxiety, Garrison.”

Garrison exhaled deeply as he stared at her looking at her shoes. He knew Ali wasn’t taking this well, but he didn’t think it was this bad. He thought with the security and constant news of trying to put Dan away made her feel safer. He came to the conclusion he shouldn’t assume this about an abused woman on the run out of fear.

“I’m confident Richard will have something for us this weekend. Until then, be careful, Ashlyn. If Dan found out you and Ali were together, he’d come for her faster. A man like him would probably come for you,” Garrison warned.

“I hear you. We don’t think he knows. For all we know, he just thinks we’re friends,” Ashlyn hoped.

“Let’s hope so. He’s already came at you once. He won’t get away with it a second time. I promise that,” Garrison nodded in determination, a protective father aura about him.

“Thanks, Uncle Jimmy,” Ashlyn smiled as she stood, clapping a hand to his shoulder.

“You just be careful, sweetheart,” he smiled back and stood with her.

“Always am,” she winked and squeezed his shoulder before exiting.

Garrison watched her leave and hoped that his gut feeling for her safety was wrong.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kyle! Hey, how’s everything,” Ali asked over the phone with a cheerful smile.

There was complete dead silence and Ali’s smile faltered. She assumed the worst and quickly headed to the office for privacy. Business was moving a little slow at the moment and Ashlyn would be in for lunch in minutes. Ali wished she was hear now as her heart thudded in her chest.

“K-Kyle,” she asked again, voice quiet and shaking.

“Mommy,” her son’s voice asked tentatively.

Ali’s heart slowed and almost burst at the sound of her precious boy. She felt tears prick her eyes and she patted her hand over her heart in joy. She moved to the couch with a watery grin and slowly sat down. She took a deep, quiet breath and let out a little laugh at the fact he called.

“Hey, baby. How are you,” she asked him.

“Good. Uncle Kyle and Miss Lucy took me to a fair. I got lots of cotton candy,” he informed excitedly.

“Really?! Was it good? Pink or blue,” she entertained, getting comfortable in her seat.

“Blue, Mommy! Pink is for girls. And it’s your favorite,” he giggled.

“Oh, you’re right! I’m sorry, honey. Did you eat lots of hotdogs,” she laughed.

“No, me and Lucy ate lots of corndogs! With lots of ketchup and mustard. And Uncle Kyle got me strawberry lemonade. It was really good,” he continued happily.

“Oooo, that sounds good. I saw the pictures of your face paint. You looked so cute. My little bear cub,” she cooed at the image again.

“Thank you, Mommy. Lucy helped me climb the jungle gym like one, too,” he told her like it was the coolest thing ever.

“Really? Well, I can’t wait until you get back to show me. I heard from a little birdy that you were the one that painted your uncle’s face. What was he supposed to be,” she asked him in a laugh, already knowing the answer.

“I made Uncle Kyle Batman! He wouldn’t be still, but he looked sweet,” he answered cutely.

“He looked really, really good, sweetheart. You’re the perfect little artist. Ashy told me to tell you she loves and misses you,” she smiled and sat up.

“I love and miss her too. I miss you, Mommy. I’m sorry for being mean to you and Ashy,” he apologized sadly.

Ali choked up at the sound of his voice and stood up to pace. “I miss you more, baby. It’s all alright. We’ll be seeing each other soon, ok? I promise. I love you so much, Nicholas,” she sniffed.

“I love you more, Mommy. Can I talk to Ashy,” he asked hopefully.

As if on cue, Ashlyn poked her head through the door and looked to be in search for something. When her eyes landed on Ali, her face lit up in her dimpled grin and she walked fully in. Ali smiled back and held her hand out for her to take. Ashlyn took it in curious amusement and kissed her temple as a greeting.

“Here she is now. I love you,” she grinned and waited for his reply.

Ashlyn quirked a curious eyebrow at Ali just as she removed the phone to hold up to her. Ashlyn grabbed it and couldn’t help the smile that snuck up on her at Ali grinning mischievously at her. She chuckled and put her hand over the receiver to ask who it was. Ali just shrugged, kissed her, and then walked out of the office.

“Hello,” Ashlyn asked, smiled evident in her voice.

“Ashy! It’s me! Nicholas,” the little boy cheered over the phone.

“Nicky! Wh-…how are you, buddy?! Are you having fun?? God, I miss you, kid,” she rambled out excitedly at the sound of his voice.

“I’m having fun,” Nicholas giggled. “I miss you.”

“I miss you more, sweetheart. So, so much more. We’ll be seeing you soon, though. I’m taking you straight to the beach to surf the moment you get back. Ok,” she promised.

“Ok! I love you, Ashy,” Nicholas said, so full of love and admiration like this week hadn’t happened.

Ashlyn choked up just like her girlfriend did and cleared her throat. “I love you way more, Nicky. Tell me about Virginia,” she asked, swallowing the lump in her throat down.

Just as Nicholas started his adventure filled stories about Virginia, Ali came up behind Ashlyn with a comforting and soothing hand to her back. Ashlyn turned to her, wrapping her unoccupied arm around her shoulders and pressing her lips to her temple as she listened. Ali smiled at the contact and closed her eyes as they sat into the couch.

They tuned into Nicholas happily. Lunch would just have to wait and they didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might get another one out...
> 
> Huge thanks to all of you and your wonderful, encouraging comments! Greatly appreciated :)


	54. Unsuspected Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I promised another one yesterday, but I wanted to perfect this. Hope it was worth the wait :)

Chapter 54

“I’ll see you at the diner for dinner. I’ve gotta head to the station to finish up some reports.”

Ashlyn looked around for her keys that were usually on the table by the door. Ali tried to bite back a laugh at her mumbling curses as she looked for them. She could see her girlfriend getting frustrated and on the verge of tearing up the place. Ali pulled them out of her back pocket and held them out to her on her pointer finger.

“Looking for these,” she asked innocently.

Ashlyn whipped around to her and relief washed over her face. “Sweet! Thanks,” she said and kissed her quickly as she grabbed them.

Ali laughed and grabbed her face for a more proper goodbye kiss. “You should really buy a hook to hang them on when you get off work, babe. I almost washed them yesterday,” she mumbled against her mouth, kissing her again.

“My bad. Sorry. I’ll get one while I’m out,” she smirked and pecked her a few times.

“No worries. I will. You just go finish up your work stuff,” she smiled and released her with a kiss.

“See you later! Love you,” Ashlyn said as she blew a kiss and exited.

“Love you more,” Ali called as the door closed.

Ali listened to Ashlyn’s jeep pull off and then went to get ready for the day. She had an extra pep in her step and even hummed a random tune. Today was the day they hoped to hear something from Richard and she couldn’t wait. Though nervous, she was excited at the possibility of ridding Dan from their lives.

Ali hopped in the shower and took her time to get out. Ashlyn wouldn’t be meeting her for a few more hours at the diner. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself before heading to the bedroom. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Richard to see how things were going.

As she waited, she went to the closet to grab some clothes for the day. As she rummaged through it, a smile graced her lips that soon turned into a grin at her movements. She never would’ve thought domesticity, more specifically with Ashlyn, would feel so natural and great. She absolutely loved it.

A ding from her phone told her she had a message and she hurriedly settled on some clothes. She grabbed out a red v-neck and some dark blue jeans. After pulling her undergarments and clothes on, she grabbed out her white Converses and a pair of socks out of the drawer.

Ali sat down in the bed with a happy sigh and grabbed her phone. Richard had text her saying that him and his tech guy were just now breaking through Dan’s firewall and security systems. She sent him some encouragement and thanks, then moved to smilingly put her shoes and socks on. Richard text her back a thumbs up and smiley face, and Ali laughed as she stood.

She pocketed her phone and went over to the mirror to put on some mascara and lip gloss. After combing her hair and giving it a little fluff, she kissed at her reflection in the mirror and grabbed her purse from the chair. Closing the bedroom door, Ali made her way to the front door to leave.

“Miss Ali,” Denmore greeted, coming up the few steps.

“Hey, Tyler. And what’d I tell you about calling me ‘Miss Ali’,” she playfully scolded as she locked up.

“Sorry. Ali,” he corrected with a sheepish grin.

“It’s cool. Are you ever going to have a day off,” she teased and headed to his car.

“Maybe, but I wanna make detective more. Ashlyn’s been helping me out and plus I don’t mind. I like doing this,” he smiled and opened the door for her.

“Well, thank you, Tyler. I really appreciate it,” she smiled back as she climbed in.

“No problem. I’m assuming the diner,” he asked before closing it.

“Yes, sir. That’s correct,” she nodded.

Tyler ran over to the driver’s side and got in to take off. Neither one saw the black sedan across the street watching them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trent Fallwell was wringing his handkerchief in over the top nerves. He stared at his cell phone on the table as he paced his hotel room nervously. He knew if there was one person he could call and trust, it would be Richard Vanworth. Richard Vanworth, the man who told him he could come to him and trust him.

Things had gotten worse ever since Logan Ball showed up at the behest of Dan. Trent thought he was screwed when the arrangement was made, knew it when he heard them discuss their plan, but felt it when they left that morning. He had overhear his boss and ‘colleague’ discuss tying up loose ends.

They had made a plan that was going to end with Detective Ashlyn Harris’ body at the bottom of the ocean. They had made a plan to have Trent join her. Trent only knew this because he had overheard them in their drunken stupor last night. They were laughing and clanking glasses together at the thoughts of it.

Trent knew he was doomed either way and made it a point to save himself. He made it a point to save his loved ones. He just wished they had divulged more information about whereabouts and when. Trent knew he couldn’t stay, so he made up a lie about having to head out to call the office. They let him and he escaped.

The first thing he did was call his sister to tell her to hide. Take the kids and her husband, and disappear until this mess was over. She questioned him why, always having an inkling of what he did for a living, and he broke. She didn’t ask anything else and did as he asked, making him promise to be safe so she could kill him herself later.

Trent hung up his cell phone with the ghost of a smile after their conversation. His sister promised to pick up their parents and make up an excuse about a vacation. They would be gone before nightfall and he breathed easier at it. Now, all he had to do was take down the man that threatened them.

Trent wiped his forehead and mouth with his handkerchief. He swallowed hard as he went over to his phone and picked it up. He hyped himself up with a pep talk and shook the nerves away. He went to his contacts and moved his fingers over the name. He took a deep breath and put it to his ear to listen.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Vanworth. It’s me…Trent.”

“Fallwell? To what do I owe this conversation? And I thought I told you to call me Richard.”

“Sorry…Richard. There’s some things…there’s some things we need to discuss.”

A moment of silence and the sounds of papers shuffling.

“I’m all ears, Trent. Go when you’re ready.”

Trent took a deep breath. He looked to his briefcase where a picture of him with his family at a beach in Brazil on vacation poked out to him. He smiled at it and the memories, then spilled Dan Vanworth’s secrets.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello, this is Detective Harris,” Ashlyn answered her phone, boringly filling out her paperwork.

“Hey! It’s Garrison. Richard Vanworth says he’s got everything we need and more. When can you head to the diner,” he asked hurriedly.

“I’m almost done! Give me 15. Where’re you at? What he say? How’d he get it,” she asked with a relieved smile.

“I’m heading to Ali at the diner now. You’re not going to believe this, but Trent Fallwell,” he chuckled.

“What?! Dan’s head of security Trent Fallwell?? That Trent Fallwell,” she asked in disbelief.

“The one and only. Apparently, the guy heard his life being threatened and wanted out. He only gave up one thing until he talked to us so we can assure his and his family’s safety. He’s supposed to meet us in an hour. I’ll fill you in when you get here,” he continued.

“What’d he give up,” she persisted.

“Well…he knew we would want something good. Something that would win him a chance to talk to us without wanting to throw him in jail. He told us he knows where a body of one of Dan’s associate’s is at. He said Dan ordered the hit, but that he wouldn’t give up anything else until he knew his family was safe. That’s the conditions,” he informed.

“Shit,” she cursed, scribbling things down quickly. “This is good. This is what we need. If we can get this guy on our side and to testify, Dan goes away for life. This can work.”

“Exactly,” he agreed. “We just need him to get here. He ran from Dan and one of his men. Vanworth called a Logan Ball down here a few days ago. Trent said they’re planning something big and I don’t think we need to guess what that is. He won’t say more until he has our word, though.”

“Alright! Give me 10 minutes now,” she rushed and hung up.

Ashlyn didn’t want to waste any more time with meaningless paperwork. The faster she finished it, the faster she could get to Ali and start taking Dan down. Ashlyn had just finished inking in her signature on the last paper when her phone rang again. She grabbed it to answer as she put everything together to turn in.

“Detective Harr-“

“We need to meet.”

“You again?! Look, who the hell is this?? I’m tired of this fucking game with you! What do you know and what is Dan planning?!”

“I’ll tell you everything when we meet. There’s an old abandoned building on the outskirts of town. I don’t need to tell you where in your hometown. You have 10 minutes, Detective Harris. If you bring anyone or alert anyone, I’ll leave and you’ll never hear from me again. And trust me, you’ll want to hear this.”

“Why should I come? What can you give me that I don’t already have or am going to get??”

“Trust me, Detective Harris. You’ll want to hear this. 10 minutes.”

Ashlyn pulled her phone away as she grabbed her keys quickly off the table. She ran down the hallway of the station and dropped the paperwork in a box on the way out. She debated on calling Garrison or at least shooting him a text, but the warning and knowing tone of the mysterious deep voice made her pocket her phone.

“Fallwell won’t be there for another hour. Plenty of time to see what this guy’s got, Harris. He could really have something big,” she mused.

Ashlyn ran to her jeep and hopped in to take off to the location.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashlyn made it to the location in less than 8 minutes. She pulled up to the front entrance of the abandoned building and cautiously scanned the area. She had a deep, unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach and swallowed hard. Now she really wanted backup or for at least someone to know where she was at.

A creaking of a door and a shadowy figure darting back inside propelled her out of the jeep. She pulled her gun and tentatively climbed the stairs, heading to the mysterious figure. She didn’t know what was giving her the courage to do this, but she figured it was her love for Ali and Nicholas. The thought of them being free from Dan.

Ashlyn raised her gun a little more and gripped it tighter in anticipation. Gun raised in one hand, she slowly and cautiously pushed the door open with the other. She maneuvered to the other side so she could see inside and saw that it was clear. She carefully stepped over the threshold and cursed when the floor creaked.

She crept further inside, checking every nook and cranny, then came to a room with a light under the door. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity and raised her gun more. Ashlyn grabbed the doorknob and turned it some quietly. She braced herself for the unknown on the other side and took a deep breath.

“Hello? This is Detective Harris of the police department,” she warned and turned the knob the rest of the way.

Ashlyn pushed the door open with all of her force and raised her gun in preparation. She gasped at the sight before her and tightened her hold on her gun. She regretted now not telling someone where she was going. She regretted herself for trying to be big, bad, tough Detective Harris. She needed help now.

“Detective Harris. How wonderful of you to join us,” Dan smiled crookedly.

“Vanworth. You son of a bitch,” she bit out and aimed her gun at his head, finger on the trigger.

Dan had a gun held at the head of a slumped over man in a chair. His hands were tied behind him and his feet were bound together. He was badly beaten and looked to be dead. Ashlyn took a step and Dan pushed the gun further into the man’s temple. The action and a groan from him made her stop in her tracks.

“Not another step or muscle, Detective Harris,” he warned lightly.

“Let him go,” she demanded.

“I think Trent here is fine just where he’s at,” he grinned manically and grabbed his hair roughly to pull his head back.

Ashlyn flinched slightly at the man’s face. He had gashes all over and bruises the same. His left eye was almost completely shut and his forehead had a huge knot on it. He had blood trickling from all of his cuts and down his neck to stain his white shirt. He was breathing, but just barely, and his right eye was fluttering.

"It was easy getting you here, you know. This idiot thought he was smart by trying to warn you about me. He thinks he was 2 steps ahead when really he was behind. I knew he was getting weaker and would look for a solution. I knew he'd come to you people. And boy am I glad he did. Now I have everyone where I want them," Dan smiled to her.

“I said let him go,” she repeated.

“Eh, I don’t think so,” he shrugged and pushed the gun into his head again. "Calling you on that stupid voice changing phone was the ticket. It got you here and now we're going to end things. I'm tired of this shitty town."

“Dammit, Vanworth! Let him fucking go,” she yelled and moved a little.

Just as she did, Ashlyn felt cold metal to her temple and heavy breathing to her left. She closed her eyes and cursed herself for not being more diligent. She didn’t drop her aim, though, and tried to calm her racing heart. She felt her life flash before her eyes and prayed this wasn’t the end. She prayed to see her loved ones again.

“Ali,” she whispered in a breath.

A gunshot shattered all of those dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins...


	55. Tears and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still there?
> 
> WARNING: This is a pretty brutal chapter.

Chapter 55

“Ashlyn said 10 minutes 20 minutes ago! Where the hell is that girl at?!

Garrison was fuming and paced the diner as he looked out the window impatiently. Ali just gave him a small smile and pulled her coffee close to nurse. With the huge detective already worrying, she didn’t want to add to it with her own. She assumed Ashlyn had to fix something on her paperwork she more than likely rushed through.

“Knowing her, she probably forgot to fill some things out. She’s terrible at finishing things properly when she’s rushing. Just give her a minute,” Ali offered with a warm smile.

“Probably,” he agreed with a mumble and sat down.

Ali reached over and patted his hand with a wink and he smiled some. She then lifted her coffee to her lips and stared out the window with him. With each passing moment and no Ashlyn, though, she got nervous more. She stood from the table and pulled out her phone in concern after another 10 minutes.

“I’ll go call her and see where she’s at,” Ali stated and patted his shoulder as she left to the office.

Ali’s heart stuttered at Ashlyn not answering her phone call. Though this had happened before, especially when Ashlyn got busy, this time it felt different. Ali felt in the bottom of her stomach like something was twisting and churning. She felt like something bad was happening and she couldn’t shake it.

Her phone suddenly vibrating and ringing loudly in her hand shook her from her thoughts. She sighed in relief at Ashlyn’s contact picture popping up. It was one of them at the beach close together and grinning. Ali remembered that day vividly and sighed contently as she answered. More of those days felt near with Dan gone.

“Ashlyn! Where are you, babe?? Garrison is losing his shit right-“

“Alexandra,” Dan sounded cheerily.

Ali felt everything around her melt into black goo at the sound of his voice. She almost missed falling into the couch and reached her hand out to grab the armrest for support. Hearing Dan on Ashlyn’s phone sent chills up her spine at the worst case scenarios. She felt she couldn’t breathe and that she was on the verge of a panic attack.

“D-Dan,” she panted and closed her tear spilling eyes.

“Hello, wife. It’s time we meet. I’ve got your ‘babe’ with me, so I know you’ll be quick and do as I say. No one but you, Ali. Come to the locations I’m about to send you,” he said simply.

“Where is she?! You better not have hurt her, Dan! I swear I’ll kill you if you have,” she cried, hand to her forehead.

“Shut the fuck up, Ali, and get here! I’m running things! Like I said; no one but you and come to the location. Excuse yourself and get here quickly,” he ordered and hung up.

Ali pulled the phone away to look at it, stunned that he had hung up. She knew what her ex was capable of and that thought alone sprung her to action. She shot to the door and peeked out it to Garrison. The man was talking to one of the locals and laughing about something he said.

Ali used that to her advantage to sneak out the back door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali pulled up to the old abandoned building and got out of the police cruiser she had stolen. It was Garrison’s and she was glad he had left his keys in the office. She rushed as fast as she could to the directions Dan texted her and wasted no time. Ashlyn’s life depended on it and it made her cry harder on the way there.

She wished Garrison kept an extra gun in his car, but she was glad she at least had her self-defense skills. Ashlyn took every chance and opportunity to teach her, and that thought alone made her stop walking. She leaned against a wall, head back against it, and wept in fear for her girlfriend’s life.

Ali heard a table scratch across the floor and a loud bump. She ran towards it to a door and quickly rushed in. Just as she crossed the threshold and barely registered what was inside, arms grabbed her around the waist. She kicked and screamed, but a hand over her mouth and painful squeeze around her middle stopped her in fear.

Ali’s head was jerked back roughly and she saw a man that looked familiar. He grinned smugly at her and forced her head forward again. Ali’s eyes clenched at the motion and the pain it caused. Just as she opened them, they met a body in a corner that had a white sheet over it. There was blood pooling in the middle and Ali slumped.

“No,” her pain filled yell came.

She pushed and pulled to get away from him, but he just laughed and held her tighter. Ali was crying to the point her nose ran and her eyes blurred. Her body felt weak and she felt like she was going crazy at the sight. She couldn’t believe that Dan had killed the love of her life. Her Ashlyn.

Dan walked out of another room, hands behind his back and smiling. Ali turned to him and kicked harder to free herself. Her sadness coupled with rage and she wanted to get her hands on him to kill him. Dan just laughed at how helpless she looked and snapped his fingers. Logan let her go and she ran at him with everything she had.

Just as Ali started hitting his chest in anger, he grabbed her wrists and twisted them. It brought Ali to her knees and she cried out in pain. It didn’t stop her from trying to get to Dan, and he laughed harder as he pushed her to the ground hard. He pointed at her just as she got up to attack again, but Logan grabbed her around the shoulders.

“Let me go, you son of a bitch! Let me go,” she yelled.

“Calm down, Ali,” Dan said and went over to the table.

“Fuck you, Dan! You killed her! I warned you, you stupid, sick bastard,” she cried and squirmed to free herself.

“That’s enough,” he yelled and smacked her across the face.

Logan dropped Ali at the force and she fell to the ground with a hand to her face. She tried to keep her tears from falling for his satisfaction, but the sight of the body made her gag. She choked for a moment before sobbing into her hand as she stared. All she kept thinking about was that Ashlyn would be alive had she never met her.

“Pick her up,” Dan ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Logan nodded and complied.

When Ali felt his hands around her waist, she pushed him off and tried to move to the body. Logan grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her back to him. She fought him, but a slap across the face stunned her for the time being. As she tried to gather her surroundings, Logan threw her into a chair and tied her hands on the arms of the nailed down chair.

“As much as I love seeing you suffer, I’m afraid my fun will have to wait,” Dan said, clearing the table of its contents.

Ali ignored him and looked off to the side, mascara tears running down her face. She flicked her eyes up to the body and then back down as fresh tears formed. She quietly sobbed and shook with the pain of never seeing Ashlyn again. It was too soon and so much left for them to do. A future together was shattered.

“Go,” Dan rolled his eyes in annoyance at her.

Logan left out of the room and closed the door. Ali just continued to cry and moan out her heartache. She thought about everything and everyone in her life. She thought of the woman she loved dying for her. She thought of her son that was far away and safe from this mess. She thought about what laid ahead for her.

Dan put his gun away on a table in the far corner, then moved some hair from Ali’s face. She jerked away and he laughed as he did it again, only to have her do the same thing. He grabbed the back of her head roughly, fingers tangled in her hair, and jerked her face to his. He leaned in close, teeth clenched and breathing hard, then smiled evilly as he kissed her cheek.

“Ready to suffer, lover,” he whispered by her ear.

Ali’s face went blank and he pulled back to look at her with a smug smile. Ali almost wanted to spit in his face and bang her forehead to his nose. Ashlyn’s words of remaining calm and remembering Nicholas, though, made her not. Dan winked and kissed her lips forcefully.

“Bastard,” she screamed as she pushed him off as best she could.

“I’ve missed that. Still feisty, I see,” he laughed and wiped in hand over his lips.

“Fuck you, Dan,” she sneered and spit off to the side.

“Keep it up, Ali. Keep pissing me off. You’re not going to like what I do next, sweetheart,” he said in an eerily calm voice.

Ali stared him down as her chest heaved up and down. Dan winked again and then went back over to the table. Just as he did, the door opened and Dan smiled as he motioned whoever it was over. Ali couldn’t turn and see who it was, and waited as she held her breath.

“Ashlyn,” she whispered in disbelief.

Sure enough and like a gift from heaven, Ashlyn was being dragged in by Logan. Her hands were tied to her front and she was unconscious. She had blood trailing from the side of her head at her hairline and down her neck. Ali moved to get up, clearly forgetting she was bound, and cried in relief.

“Ashlyn?! Baby, wake up,” Ali called and stood as much as she could in the chair.

At the use of the term of endearment, Dan turned to her with rage in his eyes. Ali didn’t even pay him any mind, all attention on her girlfriend, and tried her hardest to get to her. Dan grabbed Ashlyn from Logan and threw her to the ground roughly. He planted a kick to her side and grabbed her hair hard to drop it carelessly.

“Stop,” Ali screamed and kicked her legs.

“I’m just getting started, wife,” he snarled and kicked her again.

Ashlyn groaned and grunted as she started to stir awake. Dan snapped his fingers and Logan picked her up with ease. He grabbed at the back of her head and showed her face to them. He laughed by her ear and shook her head to wake her. Ashlyn stirred as she heard Ali crying and yelling something.

Just as Ashlyn opened her eyes, Dan threw all of his weight into a punch to her gut. She cried out in pain and slumped over, gasping for air and her eyes wide. Ali yelled again and felt the rope around her hands tear into her skin. Dan smirked to her and turned back to Ashlyn. He picked her head up by her chin to show Ali.

“Wonder how ugly I can make this pretty face of hers,” he asked.

“I think we can do some permanent damage, sir. Maybe like what we did to Trent over there,” Logan grinned with a head nod to the corner.

“My thoughts exactly, Ball,” he agreed and slapped at her face to wake her.

“Leave her alone, Dan! Your issues are with me! Not her! I’m the one you want! Take me,” Ali argued and felt the ropes loosen.

“N-N-No,…Alex,” Ashlyn panted, wincing in pain and delirious.

“Ashlyn,” Ali cried softly.

“L-Let her go. Take m-me,” Ashlyn continued, head lolling in his grip.

“No negotiations, detective,” Dan said as he pinched her cheeks together.

“Dan,” Ali cried desperately.

He ignored her and reared his fist back. He cast a look to Ali and winked before throwing it with everything he had at her face. Ali closed her eyes and flinched at the sound of skin on skin contact. Hearing Ashlyn whimper in pain made her cry uncontrollably and turn to her. Ashlyn was on the ground and spitting up blood.

“Stop, Dan! Please. Just let her go,” Ali pleaded around sobs.

“Pick her up,” Dan ordered, ignoring her and shaking his hand out.

Logan picked Ashlyn up quickly and she almost fell over at the motion. Ashlyn’s world was spinning and her whole face throbbed in excruciating pain. Her legs were noodles and her feet scraped the floor to find the ground. She felt her head go forward and like she was going to throw up.

“Table,” Dan simply said and rubbed his stinging knuckles.

Logan put one hand to Ashlyn’s throat and the other at her back. He picked her up and slammed her on the table without a care. Ali cried at how careless they were and Ashlyn’s hissing in pain. Logan seemed unfazed and like this was a normal occurrence for him. He had specific orders to not be light with the cop.

“Just stop, Dan,” Ali whispered, voice tired and throat raspy.

“We’re just getting started, Alexandra. I’m going to teach you a lesson on what faithful means. Your infidelity is a thorn in my fucking heart. And with this! A fucking lesbian?! Are you serious,” Dan spat and pushed Ashlyn’s head to the side roughly.

“Stop it,” Ali yelled some, tears cascading her face.

“You don’t tell me what to do! I tell YOU what to do,” he shouted, finger in her face.

“Fuck you, Dan! I do what I want when I want. You don’t control me anymore. I want to be with Ashlyn. I love her with everything I have and am! I have the same amount of hate for you! You’re nothing like her and you’ll never compare. You’re. Dead. To. Me,” she yelled more, eyes giving her every feeling for him.

Dan stared at her with wild eyes and grabbed her chin roughly. “You asked for this. Her death is on you,” he growled in her face.

Ali jerked away from his grip and tried to lunge at him. “Leave her alone! I swear if you touch her again, you’re dead,” she threatened menacingly.

“I’d like to see you try,” he sneered and went back over to her.

Ali was starting to panic the more closer he got to Ashlyn. She knew her girlfriend was tough, but no one could take much more of a beating like that. She knew this was her torture from Dan and he was loving every minute of it. Ali closed her eyes and tried to focus on all of her training Ashlyn taught her.

“How did you get her here,” she asked, opening her eyes and working on her restraints.

Dan turned to her with an evil glint in his eye and smug smile. “It was easy, really. She received a call from Trent over there, warning her to be careful and to protect you a few days ago. I knew Fallwell was losing his edge. He was wanting to be all noble and straightforward, so I let him think I didn’t know what he was doing. That’s why I called Logan Ball down,” he stated, hand raised to the man.

“Been having fun ever since,” Logan grinned with a nod.

“You killed him,” she stated the obvious, stalling for time.

“Glad to know that college education of yours is still in full affect, dear,” Dan rolled his eyes and grabbed Ashlyn’s hair roughly.

“What makes you think you’re going to get away with this,” Ali continued as she jerked towards them at the action, eyes on Ashlyn.

“Because all of my witnesses will be dead, Ali. Because Trent and Ashlyn will be floating at the bottom of the vast ocean in a few hours. Because no one is ever going to find out,” he replied and jerked Ashlyn’s head sideways.

“Do you honestly think I won’t say anything?! That Ashlyn’s friends and family won’t try to find her,” Ali yelled and grimaced at her girlfriend’s moan of pain.

“Well, I never NOT planned on it, but I have a backup plan. I’ve been doing this for years, Ali. Even if they did find out, we’ll be long gone. You, me, and our son. Don’t worry about a thing. As for you, well, you’ll keep that pretty mouth of yours shut if you ever want to see our son again,” he threatened in a nice voice.

“You’ll never get away with this,” she said in a slight tremble, eyes pricking with tears.

“I already am, sweetheart. Now, this is you about to learn a lesson. You’re not lesbian, Ali, so I’m going to rid the world of this,” he said in disgust as he lifted Ashlyn’s head.

“Leave her alone! If you kill her, they won’t stop coming after you. Her lieutenant is her uncle. You won’t be able to hide from him,” Ali warned, lurching forward in the chair.

“Then I guess I’ll have to kill him too,” Dan yelled, dropping his hold and getting in her face.

“Then you better kill me. Because I will never forgive you and I WILL kill you myself,” she gritted out menacingly, eyes determined and staring him down.

Dan smiled at what he saw and walked around behind her to stand. “You asked for this,” he said by her ear and held her down by the shoulders.

Ali tried to shrug him off as dread hit her from his words. Logan looked to Dan, who nodded, and Ali tried to turn to see what he was doing. Just as she moved her head, Logan dropped an elbow into Ashlyn’s stomach. The woman yelled out in pain and curled into a fetal position. Logan shoved her off the table.

“Dammit, Dan! Stop it! Leave her alone! Please,” Ali pleaded and lurched forward again.

Dan holding his grip on her shoulders stopped her from falling to the floor, as well. Ali tried to fight and shrug him off so she could get to Ashlyn. Dan forcefully slammed her back down in the chair and walked around to backhand her. Ashlyn, even though her world was spinning and she couldn’t breathe, heard Ali’s cry of pain.

She didn’t know where it came from, but she was glad it did. Adrenaline kicked in and she ran into Dan’s legs. The man was pushed forward into the door and out it. Logan ran around the table and hoisted her up by the waist, and Ashlyn tried to fight him off. Ali gained the courage at the sight and released her restraints.

“Let her go,” she yelled and grabbed at them.

“Ali! Run,” Ashlyn yelled and connected her elbow with Logan’s temple hard.

Logan dropped Ashlyn and stumbled backwards in a daze. Ashlyn groaned and tried to stand, but found it hard as pain hit her. Ali was at her side immediately and helping her stand to leave. Logan wiped at his face and turned to them in rage. He reached for his second gun out of his jacket and aimed it at them.

Ashlyn saw it and stepped protectively in front of Ali, who tried to do the same for her. Logan raised the gun at them and Ashlyn freed herself from her ropes. Logan smiled manically and walked towards them. Ashlyn looked for an escape, but saw none and came up with a plan. She was going to save Ali’s life one way or another.

“Stupid bitch,” Logan bit out and moved to the trigger.

Ashlyn pushed Ali off to the side on the ground and dove at Logan. At the same exact moment, Logan hesitated at her boldness and a gunshot was heard. Ashlyn stopped dead in her tracks, closing her eyes and stiffening. Logan still had the gun raised and she moved her hands over her torso.

“ASHLYN,” Ali yelled in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More suspense...
> 
> And I'm writing the next one as you read, so hopefully I'll be done sometime today.


	56. Bang! Bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone alright? ;)
> 
> WARNING: Again, there's some violence.
> 
> The hugest more grateful thanks to all you peeps and your continuing support. These comments are gold for confidence!

Chapter 56

Garrison knew something fishy was going on when Ali didn’t return from her phone call. His assumptions were confirmed when he went to the office where she had disappeared to and found it empty. He went for his keys in his pocket to head back to Ashlyn at the station. When he felt nothing, he remembered where he left them.

“Son of a bitch,” he whispered and ran out to his car.

He came to an empty spot and ran his hand through his hair. He hissed out curses and pulled out his phone. He dialed Ali’s number, but it went straight to voicemail. He dialed Ashlyn’s number, but all it did was ring and go to voicemail. Realization dawned even more on him and he ran back inside the diner to the office.

Garrison wasn’t a lieutenant and a candidate for future chief of police for nothing. He garnered everything he did from his extensive knowledge and exceptional career as a cop. He knew something was terribly wrong, but mostly from the horrible pain in his stomach. The same one he got every time Ashlyn of Chris were in trouble.

The first people he contacted was the police station. He knew that the department had issued GPS tracking devices into their employee’s cars. He knew that their phones could be used the same if they were still on. Ashlyn’s was and it gave him a sliver of hope and made him take a deep breath.

After giving instructions and orders to their tech department, they got to work to locate Ashlyn’s jeep and phone. They promised some information within the next 20 minutes. He hung up and called the chief of police, Ryan Gunner, himself to inform him of the situation. The man knew about Ali and her troubles and felt sympathy towards her to help.

The chief ordered that a team be prepared and SWAT be on standby. Garrison thanked him and called Denmore to come pick him up. He wanted to be ready to go the second he had Ashlyn’s location. For some reason, he knew wherever Ashlyn was that Ali was there, as well.

Every officer was on high alert and ready to head to their fellow colleague the second something came in. Garrison sat in the car with Denmore, who stared at him in nervousness as he stared at his phone in hope. Garrison felt he was teetering off the edge just as he got a phone call.

“Got it! Keep us updated,” he barked and hung up.

Denmore waited for an answer, but Garrison went straight to the radio and called it over. Him slapping the dashboard as he spoke made Denmore take off. He then pulled out his phone again to inform Richard of the situation. Their exchanging of information was postponed for now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali was up off the floor in a millisecond and grabbing onto a still shocked Ashlyn. The woman ran her hands over her torso again and Ali did the same to find a bullet wound. Ashlyn looked up to Logan and the man fell to his knees as he stared through her. He dropped the gun and fell face forward with a breath leaving his lips.

Ali and Ashlyn came face to face with a bloody and battered Trent Fallwell, clutching at his stomach wound. He had Dan’s gun raised and a little smoke came from the barrel. He slowly dropped his hand and then stumbled backwards into the table. He fell to the ground against the wall and dropped the gun next to him.

Ali and Ashlyn just stared at him as he tried to focus on breathing and not dying. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of happy things. His family flashed in his mind and he let out a low chuckle. Ali and Ashlyn looked at him like he had lost his mind, but tentatively moved to him.

Ashlyn almost tripped from the pain her body was in and Ali immediately grabbed her. She hissed in pain at her arm coming in contact with her more than likely broken ribs. Ali winced and pulled back faintly, but still kept close to her. She stared at the side of her face in love for still having her and pain at the way it looked.

“I’m gonna die here,” Trent grunted and winced at the motion of talking.

“No you’re not. Just keep breathing. Focus on that,” Ashlyn said, careful to kick the gun away from him.

“I’m on your side, detective,” he said as he looked from the gun to her with a smile. “Remember?”

“I do,” she nodded with a painful smile back. “Still a cop, though.”

“Understandable,” he nodded and put pressure on his bullet wound.

“Did it exit,” Ashlyn asked and tried to lean closer to him.

“Ashlyn, be careful,” Ali finally spoke.

“I’m fine, babe. He’s the one bleeding from a bullet hole. Are you ok,” she asked her in concern.

“How can you ask me that,” she replied as tears started forming again.

“Don’t do that. I’m ok and more importantly you are. Stop it,” she countered, cupping her face after tenderly putting some hair behind her ear.

“But, Ashlyn,” she sniffled and carefully put her hand to her battered face.

“No buts, Alex. I love you,” she replied with a smile.

Ali smiled back some and it grew wider when Ashlyn gave her a grin. She never thought she would see it or her ever present dimple. The sight of it made her tears go from ones of regret, shame, guilt, and hurt to joy, relief, and love. Ashlyn tapped her thumb on her cheek gently and then ran it across her lips.

“Where’s Dan,” Trent asked in a somewhat shallow breath, breaking their moment.

They both looked to him and Ashlyn remembered shoving him out the door. In their moment of not being killed by Logan, they forgot there was still one other person unaccounted for. Ashlyn turned to the door and then moved quickly in front of Ali. She let out a curse just as Ali looked to the door.

There stood Dan with a gun raised and aimed at the 3 of them. Ali grasped Ashlyn’s arm to make her move so she could stand in front of them. Ashlyn tightened her hand around her arm to let her know to not move. Ali grudgingly complied, but made sure to have most of her body out just in case.

“If I can’t have you, no one can,” was all he said through clenched teeth.

“No,” Ali yelled as he moved his gun.

Ashlyn tensed up and moved to be fully in front of Ali. It didn’t take her long to realize that the gun was pointed at her and not Ali, anyways. Ali tried to push Ashlyn out of the way, but Ashlyn was fueled with fire and pushed her back to Trent. She then charged at Dan with no plan in mind. If she could get the gun from him, it gave Ali and Trent a chance.

Dan’s eyes went wide at Ashlyn charging at him and that moment of hesitation gave Ashlyn the advantage. Her adrenaline kicked in and her pain from her beating was pushed to the back of her mind. Ali winced as she hit the wall by Trent and looked to them fighting. She looked around for help and Trent pointed to the gun.

Ali crawled to it and raised it, trying to keep her aim steady and get a lock on Dan. Ashlyn and him struggling for dominance of the gun, though, made it hard. Dan saw her out of the corner of his eye and dug down deep to bend the gun in their hands. Ashlyn saw his determination and did the same.

Another gun shot rang out and Ali flinched at it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is everyone in position,” Garrison asked over the radio.

A round of 10-4’s and looks to superiors who nodded at him made him do the same. They were at an old abandoned building on the outskirts of town and Garrison stared at Ashlyn’s jeep on the other side. He saw his police cruiser a few yards away and squeezed his radio tighter. The chief of police came up to him.

“Snipers have a visual on a room with people inside. They’re looking for a shot now,” he informed and grabbed binoculars to take a closer look.

“It’s too quiet. Can they hear anything,” he asked as he looked over the building.

“Alpha team said they heard what sounded like yelling but they weren’t for sure. SWAT’s ready to move in at your call,” Gunner said and looked to him.

“My call,” he asked in disbelief.

“This is your case, Jimmy. Normally I wouldn’t have someone so close to the…victims…to handle this, but you know more than what we do. It’s your rodeo,” he nodded.

“Ok,” he nodded back and swallowed.

“Bring her home. Bring ‘em all home,” he smiled confidently at him and clapped a hand to his back.

Chief Gunner took off to talk to other superiors and get a layout of what was going on. He knew Ashlyn personally through Garrison and liked her from the start. Aside from her being one of the fastest and youngest rising cops, she was the first woman. His daughters thought she was the coolest and he had to agree.

A gunshot snapped everyone to attention. Garrison whipped his head to the direction of the building and put the binoculars back up. He yelled over the radio to ask if anyone saw anything, but only got a reply of negative. Everyone looked for the source and crouched in position to get ready for anything.

“I’ve got a shot,” one of the snipers informed calmly.

Garrison put the radio back to his lips and licked them. “Identify the suspect,” he ordered.

“Positive. Male, short brown hair, clean shaven, about 6 foot, 150 lbs. Green light,” he asked.

Garrison hesitated as he thought of all the bad things that could go wrong. “Take it. Green light,” he commanded, using his deepest and most confident voice.

“10-4. That’s a green light,” he called over the radio and readied his aim.

Garrison closed his eyes in a prayer seconds before the snipers gun went off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali watched in slow motion as Ashlyn stumbled back and fell over. She slowly picked her eyes up to Dan and saw him look at Ashlyn like she was yesterday’s trash. Ali looked back down to Ashlyn and got to her as quickly as her lead feeling legs could take her. She carefully picked her head up and laid it in her lap.

“Stupid bitch,” Dan said as he stared at them.

Ali focused on Ashlyn, running her hands through her hair and crying her eyes out. Ashlyn was trying to catch her breath and pressed her fingers into her gunshot wound. Ali moved a hand over hers and helped put pressure with her. She clutched her other hand into Ashlyn’s hair to make her look at her.

“Ashlyn! Stay awake. Don’t close your eyes. Stay with me, baby. Please,” Ali pleaded, using all of her strength to apply pressure to her stomach.

“A-Alex…g-get out of h-here,’ Ashlyn panted and squeezed her eyes closed.

“No! Just stay awake. Please just stay with me. Don’t close your eyes,” Ali sobbed, bringing their faces to touch.

Ashlyn clenched her jaw with every bit of strength she had and closed her eyes. She brought her shaking hand up and Ali immediately grabbed it. She literally felt like the life was leaving her and she squeezed it tighter. Ashlyn tried to stay awake with everything she had, but she felt weaker and weaker.

“I-I…I love…you, A-Alex,” Ashlyn struggled to say in a whisper.

“No,” Ali whimpered and cried harder. “I love you more. Don’t leave me. Please don’t. We have so much left to do. Remember?”

“I’m sorry,” Ashlyn choked out around a little smile, tears slipping. “I don’t w-wanna leave you. O-Or Nicky.”

Ali closed her eyes to cry silently and shake the same. Ashlyn released her hand and brought it up to hold the back of Ali’s neck. She let her trembling lips graze across Ali’s face and closed her eyes to etch it in her memory. That thought alone, not ever knowing if she’d get to do it again, broke her heart.

“Enough of this shit,” Dan snarled and pushed Ali back.

Ali looked to him with all the hate in the world and lunged at him just as he raised his gun to Ashlyn again. Just as he put his finger to the trigger, Ali connected her fist hard to his nose. Dan was knocked back and dropped his gun, hitting the floor hard. Ali stood there, shocked she had did it.

“Bitch,” he yelled and got to his feet quick.

Ali side stepped him and swung him over her hip, just like Ashlyn had taught her. She continuously kicked him, over and over again. She flashed from the beginning of her abuse with him to the moment he knocked Nicholas over. She thought of everyone else and the suffering they witnessed by him. She thought of Ashlyn right not and it made her kick him harder.

She reared her foot back to connect with his face when she heard Ashlyn choking. She froze and looked to her girlfriend on the floor and struggling to breathe. Ali completely forgot about Dan and was at her side immediately. She resumed her earlier position and tried to help her breathe.

“Ashlyn! No, baby, no! Stop, stop! Breathe for me. Please breathe for me,” Ali begged and moved hair from her face.

Ali didn’t see Dan stand and make his way over to her slowly. She didn’t see the look in his eyes or the heard the thoughts he was thinking. He was done with this and ready to take his wife’s life. He was going to go search for his son and take him far away from everyone. He grabbed the chair and lifted it above his head to strike her.

A gunshot rang out and a window broke, and Ali dove over Ashlyn to cover and protect her. She saw Dan standing above her with a chair raised, but he looked frozen in place and like he was looking through her. He dropped the chair and then hit the floor with it a second later. Ali then saw the bullet hole in his back.

Ashlyn started to shake and Ali turned to her in concern. She started yelling and pleading with Ashlyn to not leave her. Ashlyn’s eyes started to flutter close and she tried her absolute hardest to stay awake. Ali started slapping her face and yelling to the voices and radios she could hear in the distance.

The last thing Ashlyn saw was Ali looking down to her with waterfalls for eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate to leave with a cliffhanger, but this is all I have for now. Sorry!


	57. Hoping for Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on this and didn't think I'd finish, but I did! :)
> 
> S/N: I know absolutely nothing about the medical world and I know I could of looked it up, but I felt confident in what I wrote. For story purposes, of course.

Chapter 57

“I’m right here, Ashlyn. Don’t die on me! I’ll never forgive you if you do,” Ali cried, holding her hand as she was rushed down the hall of the hospital.

Ashlyn had been unconscious the whole time and her skin felt colder. Her face looked pale and her lips were losing their lively pink. The front of her shirt was soaked in blood and her face looked terrible. Her gashes and bruises looked painful to the touch. When they ripped open her shirt, her ribs were bruised and her gunshot wound bled profusely.

Ali had to keep from throwing up at the sight of everything. She squeezed her hand the whole time they rushed her to emergency surgery. Garrison was right behind her and struggling to keep it together. The nurses and doctors working to keep Ashlyn alive on the way to the back made his stomach lurch.

“Let’s go people! Look alive! She’s got a GSW to the abdomen and possible broken ribs. Lacerations, swelling, and bruising to the face. I need a surgery team prepped,” a male doctor ordered calmly.

“Surgery room is prepped, sir. Ready to go,” a female nurse informed, squeezing oxygen into Ashlyn.

“Excellent! Let us get to work,” the doctor told Ali and Garrison.

Ali looked ready to argue, bordering hysterical and not wanting to leave Ashlyn’s side. Garrison saw it and went into cop mode at the doctor’s orders. He grabbed Ali gently around the waist from behind and pulled her towards him. Just as she geared to shoot towards Ashlyn, he squeezed her tightly in a comforting way.

“I wanna go too, but they need to do their job, sweetheart. Let them. Let them fix her so we can see her later. She needs us to support her from here,” he whispered into her ear in a broken voice, then pressed a kiss to her hair.

“No…no. This is all my fault. She’s here because of me. All because of me,” she sobbed, body slumping in his arms in defeat.

Garrison didn’t blame Ali for any of this and he knew Ashlyn thought the exact same thing. He knew she’d be the first one to comfort Ali and let her know that. He knew Ashlyn would want him to take care of Ali just like he would her if the roles were reversed. And that’s exactly what he did.

“Ali, listen to me,” he soothed, turning her around and holding her up by the biceps. “Ashlyn does not blame you for any of this. None of us do. We all love you and care about you. You know Ashlyn thinks the same thing. She’ll be ok. She’s strong and the toughest woman I know. You know that too. She proved it today.”

Ali closed her eyes and shook with silent tears at his words. As much as she believed them, Ashlyn was still fighting for her life in the next room. Her girlfriend, the love of her life, had sacrificed herself so that she could live. She did it without hesitation and Ali never felt so loved before.

“If she dies-,” she whispered in tears.

“She won’t. She loves you too much to,” he told her strongly, pulling her into a hug.

Ali cried into his chest and Garrison ran his hand over the back of her head. He kept his tears and fears hidden as he comforted Ali. It kept them both together as they hoped and prayed all his words were true.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What happened,” Grandma shrilled as she ran down the hall.

Garrison shot his head up at her voice and continued to rub Ali’s back as he stood. He made his way around the corner of the waiting room and saw Grandma at the nurses’ station. He cast a look to Ali, who was still staring at the floor with elbows on her knees. She hadn’t said a word and was in deep thought as she stared a hole through the floor.

“Jimmy,” Grandma cried in relief and hurried to him.

“Mrs. Harris,” he smiled barley and hugged her.

“What happened?? Where’s my Ashlyn at?? Please tell me she’s alright. Please,” she pleaded and wiped at her eyes.

“She’s in surgery. We haven’t heard anything since we came in,” he sniffed and pinched the bridge of his nose, tears threatening to spill.

“Oh my God,” she said in a low voice and grasped the front of his shirt.

“She’ll be ok. The doctors were positive. That’s something,” he said hopefully, wiping under his nose.

“She’s been through too much to not be. Where’s Ali,” she asked, cleaning her face and trying to stay positive.

“She’s in the waiting room. In a way, she saved Ashlyn’s life,” he smiled some and pointed down the hall.

“In more ways than one,” she whispered, patting his chest before heading there.

Grandma came around the corner to Ali in her same position. Ali didn’t even know Garrison had left and when she felt a gentle hand on her knee, she looked up in surprise. She came to the sweet, caring, love filled eyes of Grandma who was sporting a smile. Ali crumpled under it and fell forward into her embrace.

“There, there. It’s alright, sweetheart. She’ll be ok,” the elderly woman whispered by her ear.

“How can you be so nice and comforting to me? I’m the reason your granddaughter is in there. This is my fault, Mrs. Harris,” Ali cried into her shoulder.

Grandma pulled back to look her in the eyes sternly. “You haven’t called me Mrs. Harris since the day you started working for me. You better not be calling me that now because you think I blame you for this. This is Dan’s fault. Not yours, Alexandra Blaire Krieger,” she told her firmly.

Ali looked at the truth in her face, but still felt bad. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” she whispered as a new wave of tears came.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You know it and I know. Ashlyn certainly knows it and wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself. We need to be strong and positive for her, Ali. She needs us to keep it together,” Grandma urged, casting a look to Garrison.

The man nodded and headed to the nurses’ station in hopes of finding out something. After Ashlyn’s incident last time, she made sure he had access to her emergency information. It was in case something else happened at work so they could get things done. Ashlyn mostly just wanted the only father figure in her life to be there for her.

“Can you do all of that for her? For me,” Grandma asked, cupping her face gently with both hands.

Ali could only nod and stare at her through puffy, red eyes. She didn’t trust her shaky and raspy voice to speak her confidence. Grandma smiled at her with tears pricking her eyes and kissed her forehead. Ali melted into it and her motherly touch. She thought about how she would really love to have her parents, brother, and son right now.

Grandma knew what she was thinking and pulled her in for a tight hug. Ali was family.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A doctor walked out from behind the doors Ashlyn had disappeared down hours later. Ali was staring out at the night sky, similar to how Ashlyn was the day Evan was shot. If she weren’t on the verge of falling apart, she’d laugh at the irony. Instead, she hugged herself close and watched the ocean of stars.

“Ashlyn Harris,” the doctor called, clearly tired.

Everyone rushed him at once, but none more than Ali, Grandma, and Garrison. Half of the officers from the scene had all rallied around the 3 to support them. They were all worried and concerned for Ashlyn and wanted to be near. They were all family and took brothers and sisters in blue seriously.

“Um,” the doctor dragged out in confusion.

“We’re all family. How is my granddaughter,” Grandma cut to the chase.

The doctor took a deep breath and Ali almost broke down at it. Grandma saw her out of the corner of her eye and closed her eyes in anticipation as she pulled Ali close. Ali immediately put her arm around Grandma’s waist and a hand over her mouth to silence her tears. Grandma opened her eyes to the doctor with a nod.

“She’s in critical condition. It’s a miracle she’s still alive and she’s in for some rough nights ahead. It’s all watch and go from here on out,” he started in a sympathetic breath.

“Oh my God,” Grandma swallowed.

“The bullet was an in and out, thankfully. It did damage, though. It hit her liver on the way out, but luckily she hemorrhaged there at the exit and stopped more blood loss. Weird saying that, but the truth. Bleeding from the stomach is dangerous, but the pressure provided at the scene gave us some time. She’s very, very lucky,” he continued with a small smile.

“But the bullet didn’t damage anything else?? No lasting damage or anything,” Garrison stepped in.

“No, sir. The liver is the only thing that I have concern for as far as high risk damage. We managed to repair most things there. Like I said, touch and go. She’s a strong girl, though. She’s tough as nails,” he answered with a light grin.

“What about everything else,” Ali asked quietly.

“The lacerations, bruises, and swelling on the face should heal normally and properly. Some headaches and pain for sure, but I double checked everything. Nothing’s broken there, but it’s going to hurt for a while. One of her ribs is broken, though, and her sides are badly bruised. Other than that, she’ll be ok,” he assured confidently.

“This is good,” Grandma exhaled, patting her chest at the news.

“Especially considering what she’s been through and how she looks. I have to go back and finish up some things with her. Is there any more questions I can answer for you,” he asked.

“When can we see her,” Ali asked, stepping towards him before anyone else could.

“Give me an hour. I’m sure she’d love to see everyone when she wakes up,” he smiled and nodded to exit.

Everyone let out sighs and chuckles of relief at the news as they hugged each other. Grandma hugged Garrison tight and Ali faintly smiled at it. Though she still felt guilty about things, the positive words of the doctor gave her hope. Just as she looked back up, Grandma squeezed her in a hug and kissed her cheek.

“I love you, Ali. Thank you for saving my granddaughter,” she said and pulled back.

“W-What,” Ali asked in confusion.

“Garrison told me that you’re the one that kept her breathing and awake. Thank you,” Grandma smiled and left before she could answer.

Ali watched as she went around and hugged everyone in thanks. Garrison walked up to her and stood next to her. Ali was in deep though at her words and unable to believe her words. Garrison smiled at her face and then pulled her in for a hug. Ali was taken by surprise, but wrapped her hands up his back to hold.

“She’s right, Ali. Thank you,” he said softly by her ear.

Ali thought she heard him crying and it sounded like joyful and thankful tears. When he pulled back, though, he rushed off down the hall to have a moment. Ali watched him and a smile slowly crept to her face. Ashlyn was alive and it looked like she was going to be ok. She looked to the doors she was just behind and felt a happy tear escape.

Their future was still intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We probably have about 5-10 chapters left...maybe.
> 
> Hope everyone likes me again, haha jk ;)


	58. The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Got some chapters written over this looooooong weekend. Hope they're worth the wait :)

Chapter 58

Ali stared at Ashlyn as she slept in a peaceful slumber. She had both of her hands wrapped around her left one, and sat her chair as closely to her as she could. Grandma was at the diner handling some quick business and Garrison was finishing paperwork for the case. Ali was happy for the moment alone.

“I love you. I hope you can hear me,” she whispered so quietly, a faint smile on her lips and fingers grazing her forehead to move some hair.

Ali ghosted her fingers down the side of her face and was careful over her wounds. She smiled at Ashlyn leaning towards her touch. It fell when Ashlyn slightly winced and let out a little groan at the movement. Ali retracted her hand quickly and stood to stop her from lifting her arm up.

“Take it easy, Ash. You’re ok now. You’re safe,” Ali told her softly, pressing her lips at her hairline.

Ashlyn immediately relaxed back down to the bed and sighed at the sound of Ali’s voice. Ali ran her fingers gently through her hair and stared at her face. She felt so guilty for the pain and suffering she put her girlfriend through, but she was glad she was alive. She just wished she would wake up.

She had been asleep for the last 2 days and Ali had been scared ever since. Ashlyn’s doctor saw the fear in her eyes and everyone else’s, and went to assure them. He told them she had endured a lot of trauma and her body was resting to heal properly. Though they loved to hear that, Ali wouldn’t be satisfied until Ashlyn woke up.

“I wish you would wake up, baby,” Ali sniffled and slowly wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Ashlyn stirred some and tried to move towards Ali’s voice and hand. Ali smiled and palmed her cheek gently, making Ashlyn nuzzle into it with the slightest smile. She ran her thumb lightly over by her black eye and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Ashlyn mumbled something in her sleep and Ali moved her ear close to hear.

“What was that,” she asked and moved a little closer.

Ashlyn went back to her light snores and Ali pulled back with disappointed pursed lips. She moved back to holding Ashlyn’s hand and sitting back in her chair. She stared at her, almost beckoning her to open her eyes, and pressed her lips to her knuckles. She could only just hope Ashlyn would feel it through the gesture.

“How’s she doing?”

Ali’s eyes went wide at the familiar voice and she slowly turned in disbelief. Her brown eyes met the same hazel ones her son had and her mouth dropped. She stood from her seat, carefully placing Ashlyn’s hand back on the bed, and tried to figure out if she was dreaming. She even pinched herself and flinched when it hurt.

“You’re not dreaming, Alexandra.”

“Richard,” Ali smiled and crushed him in a hug.

“In the flesh. God, I’ve missed you. How are you doing,” he chuckled by her ear.

“I should be asking you that,” she countered and pulled back.

“I asked first, though,” he smiled and held her at arm’s length.

Ali took a moment and then gave a small smile. “Not so good. I’ll be better once she wakes up and Nicky gets back,” she answered truthfully, casting a glance to her girlfriend.

Richard gave a sad smile and followed her gaze. “Is she ok? I mean, as far as everything else goes. Nothing horrible to worry about,” he asked in concern, rubbing her arms up and down.

“She pulled through surgery and they fixed everything. The doctor says she looks worse than what she really is. He keeps saying that she’s just resting and trying to heal, but the longer she stays asleep, the more scared it makes me. I just want to hear it from her,” she whispered in a strained voice.

“I’m so sorry about all of this, Ali,” he said with a headshake and eyes still on Ashlyn.

“What? No, Richard. This isn’t none of your fault,” she assured him, face in confusion.

“Dan is my brother. All of this could’ve been avoided if I had been man enough to stop him the first time he laid a hand on you. I let you down twice now. Once when you and Nicholas had to suffer because of him and now with your girlfriend lying in a hospital bed. Maybe if I had gotten this information faster-“

“Stop it, Richard. I told you I don’t blame you and this is none of your fault, and I mean that. It’s my fault.”

“What?? Ali, none of this is your fault-“

“Dan’s my husband and my problem. I got everyone involved and now Ashlyn’s here. She had to fight for her life and now she won’t wake up. All I can do is sit here and wait. This is my punishment and it’s well deserved. The only bad thing is that Ashlyn is enduring it with me.”

“Alexan-“

“All Ashlyn wanted to do was help. Now she’s here. Sometimes I wish she never met me because at least then she’d be safe. She’d be ok.”

Ali was practically bawling her eyes out and Richard pulled her in for a strong hug. Since the moment he arrived into town, he was treated with nothing but niceness. Garrison had picked him up at the airport and took him to the diner for lunch. They exchanged all the information he had and then greeted him to everyone.

Richard met Grandma and immediately fell in love with the woman. She was so kind, generous, sweet, and motherly. He found it all so endearing and saw now what Ali talked about. They didn’t treat him with any malice at the fact he was Dan’s brother, even after everything he had done. He admired them with a flabbergasted face.

“Ali, you know that’s not true. She’s a cop and they’ll be the first to tell you that their job is always dangerous. I’m know you’ve witnessed it. I talked to Garrison. She’ll be ok. I promise. Just let her heal up,” Richard said, kissing the top of her head comfortingly.

“It’s hard to think those things when she’s like this, Richard. Look at her. I’m scared,” Ali cried, hand thrown in Ashlyn’s direction.

“You’ve already been through some of the worse things anyone’s ever witnessed,” he told her, moving to be eye level with her. “Ashlyn is going to make it, Alexandra. She’ll make it because she has you holding her hand the whole time. She’ll make it because she has you encouraging her the whole time. She hears and feels your presence. You’re going to help her make it, but you have to be strong for her. Be her anchor.”

“I hate waiting,” she admitted, trying to catch her breath. “I hate not hearing her voice, feeling her touch, watching her laugh, telling me she loves me. I hate missing that. What if she doesn’t wake up?”

Richard gave her a reassuring smile and tucked some hair behind her ear. “She will. Everyone I talked to believes it too. All we need is for you to do it too,” he said.

Ali moved her stare to his tie and took a deep breath in thought. “It’s hard. But I want to. I need to,” she sniffled and looked back to her girlfriend.

“It’s never easy, is it? You know that better than anyone. You’re still here,” he said knowingly.

Ali turned to her smiling brother-in-law and then back to her girlfriend. As his words registered in her, she felt her own lips turn up. She reached hand up to squeeze his on her shoulder in thanks. He grabbed her hand back and walked them over to Ashlyn to give his thanks. He owed the woman that saved his sister-in-law and nephew.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“When’s Nicholas getting back? I’d love to…meet him,” Richard asked in uneasiness.

The last time he saw his nephew, the boy was barely learning to walk. Before Ali took off with him, he enjoyed taking his nephew out to the park, or to lunch, or to the zoo for some bonding time. All the attention he got for having such a cute nephew made him swell with pride. He loved showing him off and he missed it ever since.

“You’ve already met him,” Ali grinned, but understood what he meant.

“Come on, Ali,” he laughed and pushed her leg from his seat.

They were both still in Ashlyn’s room and catching up on each other’s lives. He informed her about Serena and everyone she hadn’t seen in forever, and she did the same about Nicholas and her brother. Richard smiled at the way she would shyly smile and look to Ashlyn when she told him about her year in Florida.

The conversation turned serious when Richard started to divulge the information he acquired over the week. He told Ali about breaking into Dan’s computer and Trent giving his boss up. Ali’s mind reeled at everything she heard, and she thought of Trent a few rooms over slowly healing.

Trent gave up even more when he came out of surgery to Garrison. He confessed all the murders, embezzlements, racketeering, blackmail, torturing, and countless other acts Dan had been behind. On top of the shady and wanted criminals he dealt with, Dan was looking at some serious time. When he tried to kill Ashlyn, it turned into life.

“Do you honestly think I was going to let you come into town and not see him,” she asked him like he was crazy.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged unsurely.

“Richy, honestly. This is all I’ve ever wanted. For you and Serena to be back in our lives. You’re our family,” she told him.

“Even after everything that’s happened the last 6 years,” he laughed sarcastically.

“Even more. I love you and Serena. She’s the best mother-in-law ever, and you’re my brother-in-law. My son has the best grandmother and uncle. I hope you guys visit us down here a lot,” she smiled and punched his knee.

“That goes without saying,” he blew out in a chuckle, trying to wipe his eyes sneakily.

“It better,” she joined in.

Richard slowly stopped laughing and turned his attention to Ashlyn. He was content to know that his family was safe and going to always be that. If he thought he owed Ashlyn before, he certainly felt it upped to the max now. For once in a very long time, he felt the weight of his brother lift off his shoulders.

Richard opened his mouth to ask Ali about Dan when Garrison walked in. They both turned to him and he gave them a smile. He cast a look to Ashlyn as he walked in and cleared his throat. He’d be just as relieved as Ali would be when she woke up. Her still breathing gave him hope, though.

“Hey, guys. How’s she doing,” he asked and hugged Ali.

“I think she actually said something earlier, but I couldn’t catch it. She’s doing good,” she assured with a smile, looking to Richard knowingly.

“Good to know,” Garrison smiled and looked back to her. “I’m actually here to talk to you. You up for it?”

“What’s wrong,” she asked in concern and looked to her brother-in-law.

“I’ll go wait out in the hall,” Richard said and stood.

“No. Actually, you can stay for this. It concerns the both of you,” Garrison said.

Ali and Richard exchanged a look, and then turned back to Garrison. The man took a deep breath and looked back to Ashlyn. He flicked his eyes back to them and then scratched the back of his head. He was probably more surprised than them at what he was about to reveal. He cleared his throat again and looked to them.

“Dan’s awake.”


	59. Freedom

Chapter 59

“He’s been alive this whole time! Why didn’t anyone tell me,” Ali shouted.

As Garrison’s words left his lips 30 minutes ago, Ali stormed out of Ashlyn’s room. She went in search for Dan’s room to see it for herself. Garrison and Richard exchanged a quick look, then followed her just as fast. Garrison made sure to cast one last look to Ashlyn before leaving.

They found Ali at the nurse’s desk and trying to find Dan’s room number. The woman was typing away as fast as she could and sputtering out apologies as she did. Ali was impatiently demanding that the woman find something and smacking the desk. Garrison quickly grabbed Ali and led her away to an empty waiting room.

Richard apologized to the nurse and flashed her a smile. The woman was relieved and he took off to where Garrison and Ali had left to. He walked in to Garrison with hands on his hips and head down as Ali spoke to him in rage. Using her hands as she spoke made it all look worse.

“We didn’t think he would make it through surgery, Ali. I was ordered to not say anything until he woke up. No offense, but we didn’t care about him. Everyone’s concern was Ashlyn. I was the only one keeping tabs on him as far as recovery,” Garrison explained, looking to Richard.

“None taken,” he nodded and looked to Ali.

“That’s not the point, Garrison! He’s MY husband and the reason Ashlyn is in here. I should’ve known he was still alive. I should’ve been the first to know,” she snapped and looked away from him.

“Why?? So you can finish what the sniper started,” he asked knowingly as he stepped closer to her.

Richard stared at Garrison, clearly offended by his accusation, and opened his mouth to defend her. When he noticed Ali didn’t turn around and sighed like she was caught, he closed it. He stared at her and Ali felt both of their eyes on her. She couldn’t even lie and say it wasn’t what she thought about.

“He deserves to be dead,” she said in a low voice, back still to them.

“If I weren’t wearing my blues right now, I’d agree with you…but I’m a cop, Ali. So is Ashlyn. He’s going away for life for everything he’s done,” he answered her honestly.

“She still hasn’t woke up,” she said in a trembling voice and looked to the ceiling to stop her tears from falling. “He has. That’s not fair.”

“But he won’t be here to live life like she will get to. He’ll be in prison,” Richard stepped in.

“You knew he was still alive,” she said rhetorically.

“I just found out when I got here. I was going to ask for the body when they told me he was alive. I came straight to you first, though. I wanted to see if you were alright for myself. I thought you knew,” he said quietly and looked to his shoes.

Ali looked between both men, biting her bottom lip, then wiped at her eyes. “It’s ok, Richard. I don’t wanna talk about this anymore. I just wanna go back to Ashlyn,” she sniffed and moved to exit.  
“He wants to talk to you,” Garrison called, stopping her in her tracks.

Ali paused at the door and contemplated his words. She didn’t know what she would do if she saw him and it scared her. It scared her because the thought of actually killing him in his hospital bed  
didn’t make her scared. It was still an option for her like it was to go see him. Like it was normal.

“Fuck him,” she said in a quiet shake and left.

Richard and Garrison just sighed and hoped she’d think smart.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali stared down the hall to a door Denmore was guarding as she hugged herself close. It was hours after her tiff with Garrison and Richard, and she was debating on whether this was a good idea or not. She wanted to go back to Ashlyn to hold and kiss her hand. The more she stared at her, though, the more she wanted to go to him.

Ashlyn still hadn’t woke up and yet Dan had. Ali hated that it was that way and before she knew it, she found herself staring at Dan’s door. Still being his wife gave her access to all his information and the nurse happily gave it to her. Richard and Garrison had left to go handle things about the case and it gave her an opportunity.

Ali didn’t even know she was walking until she reached a sympathetically smiling Denmore. She smiled back and shifted on her feet uncomfortably as she stared at the door. Denmore looked between her and it in the same way as he cleared his throat. It snapped Ali out of her daze and she looked to him as she shook her head clear.

“He still awake,” she asked, shoulder motioned to the door.

“Yes, ma’am,” Denmore answered nervously.

“I’m going in,” she said, leaving no room for argument.

Denmore opened his mouth to argue, but Ali was already pushing through the door. He looked around for help and pulled out his cellphone. He knew Ali was going through a lot and didn’t want to upset her more. He called Garrison and kept a watchful eye on Ali. His lieutenant had went to retrieve her before so he assumed she could go in.

Ali stopped a few feet away from a sleeping Dan with her fists clenched at her sides. She was frozen in place at him handcuffed to the bed and laying in an uncomfortable looking position. Ali didn’t know what his condition was because she didn’t let Garrison finish explaining. She wished she had now.

“Look who it is,” she heard a raspy whisper.

Ali slowly looked up to meet her husbands tired, but still evil eyes. He looked stiff and like he was struggling to keep his breath. His head lolled some from all the medication he was on and he blinked his eyes to get his vision clear. Ali watched him swallow hard as little beads of sweat trailed down his face and neck.

“You look terrible. Good,” Ali snipped.

Dan laid his head back and closed his eyes as he laughed quietly. “Probably…not as bad as your…bitch girlfriend,” he panted, nose up in a snarl.

Ali’s face contorted just as evilly as she walked up to him. She grabbed his oxygen cord and bent it to stop his flow of life. He let out a strangled sound from the back of his throat and his eyes went wide slightly as he stared at her. Ali moved closer to his face to study the pain he was in.

Luckily, Denmore was on the phone and trying to get orders on what to do.

“Keep pissing me off and you will be,” she threatened, lips grazing his ear, and released her hold some.

Dan took a deep breath of relief and blinked away the light headiness he got. “Didn’t…think you had…it in you,” he coughed some and looked to her.

Ali looked over his face and then to his eyes menacingly. “Believe me, I do. What do you want,” she demanded harshly.

“You,” he breathed with a curling smile.

“I’m taken. Speaking of, you need to sign the divorce papers. It’s not up for negotiation either, Dan,” she said in a clipped tone.

“Always up…for…negot-…-iations. You’re my…wife,” he stated, face going cold.

“You’ll sign them or else. You need me right now. I don’t need you. Me being your wife means I control what happens to you if something happened while you’re here in the hospital. You don’t want me to have to pick whether you live or die, Dan. Hell, what do you think people will say if you just happen to not wake up or die right now even? You tried to kill a cop. I’m betting they won’t care. Wanna test it,” she said calmly and bent the cord again.

Dan’s eyes grew wide again and he shut them firmly. He gritted his teeth and tried to focus on breathing. Ali thought it was weird that he didn’t try to fight her off or reach for her. She loosened her grip and looked at him quizzically for an answer. She stepped back some and looked at his body.

“P-Paralyzed,” he supplied in an exhale. “Neck…down.”

Ali looked back to him in surprise and he closed his eyes again to focus on breathing. For some reason, he thought telling his wife that would make her have some sympathy towards him. In reality, it made Ali exhale in relief. Not that she had to worry about him anymore, but she felt extra assured that he wouldn’t come after them again literally.

“Karma’s a bitch,” she said to herself, remembering her brother’s words.

“N-No…divorce,” Dan’s strained growl came.

Ali looked back to him with a smug smile and walked up to him. She bent the cord again and watched him shut his eyes at the pain. She released it and watched his face relax at the relief. She did that a few more times until she felt he was getting the message. His ragged and desperate breaths helped too.

“You wanna die here or in 50 years,” she asked him plainly.

“You don’t…h-have it in…y-you,” he grunted painfully.

“Don’t test me,” she mocked him.

He moved his eyes to hers and swallowed deeply. Ali just stared at him and waited on an answer. She knew he wouldn’t give up so easily, but she kind of hoped he wouldn’t so she could continue her torture. After everything he put everyone through, and not just the last 6 years but few weeks alone, made her not care.

“You’ll sign those divorce papers if you want to be out of prison by the time you’re 60. You’ll sign them if you want to have anyone in your corner while you serve your sentence. Either way, Daniel, I’m going to be rid of you. With or without your consent,” she promised and curled the cord again.

“A-Ali,” he pleaded, face contorted in pain.

“Do we have a deal,” she asked him.

Dan tried his hardest to hold out, but he truly felt life leaving him. His head was spinning from lack of oxygen and he dug the back of his head into his pillow. Ali just looked at him blankly and showed him the cord. He opened his mouth and weird sounds came out it.

“I didn’t hear you. Sorry, what was that,” she asked, putting her ear to his mouth and releasing her hold.

Dan took in a long and deep breath, then blinked his eyes rapidly. “O-Ok…ok,” he said breathlessly.

“Good job, EX-husband,” she sneered and dropped her hold.

“Y-You can leave me…but not my s-son,” he choked out.

Ali turned to him and narrowed her eyes at the strained smirk he had on. She knew she could be rid of him, but her son never could be. He was his father and she couldn’t change that. It didn’t mean that she wouldn’t protect him at all costs from him. She walked back over and got nose to nose with him.

“You are his father. You did give me him. He is the ONLY thing you’ve ever done good with your life. But if you think I’m going to let you taint my son, then you have another thing coming, Dan. If he wants to know you, then he will. I’ve been protecting him for years from you and I will continue to do that if I have to. I promise you that,” she warned, eyes conveying her message.

Dan smiled with shaky lips and looked her dead in the eyes. “We-We’ll see,” he winked some and laid his head back in exhaustion.

Ali roamed her eyes all over his face and then grabbed his hair roughly. Dan was startled and winced at the pain from her grip. She just curled her fingers more in his hair and forced him to look at her. Dan gave a pain filled chuckle and Ali just clenched her jaw tighter.

“Try me. I’ll kill you before I let you hurt my son again. You know I will,” Ali said and dropped her hold.

Dan laughed and coughed at the movement, forgetting he was paralyzed and trying to raise his hand. At the never ending realization, he looked at his hand and locked his jaw in resentment. He wished he had died so he wouldn’t have to suffer, but he was scared of death. Ali noticed his moment he was having and turned to walk away without another word.

Dan was already suffering and would be for the rest of his life. A man who thirsts for power and control like he does was now living the worst torture ever. Not having control of his body was the worst punishment Ali could ask for. Now, she could focus on her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan's too much potential drama to kill off ;P


	60. The Blame Game

Chapter 60

“Hey, Grandma.”

Ali had just stepped out of Ashlyn’s hospital room bathroom and fresh from a shower. She came out to the elderly woman kissing her granddaughter’s forehead. She turned to Ali and gave her a warm smile as she moved to do the same to her. Ali relaxed in their hug and Grandma held her tightly with a backrub.

“She still sleeping,” Grandma asked as they pulled away.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ali answered with a sad smile.

“Well, my granddaughter is known for her sleeping habits. Should’ve seen her as a teenager. The girl could sleep for a day straight if you let her,” Grandma joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ali gave a small chuckle as she looked to the ground. She knew the woman was just trying to ease not only her worry, but her own, as well. Ashlyn sleeping for 4 days straight, though, didn’t really make her feel better. She was slowly losing her mind and especially when the doctors kept repeating themselves about her condition.

“She’ll be ok, sweetheart. She’s got too much to live for,” Grandma smiled softly, reading her mind.

Ali looked up to her and nodded slowly with a small swallow. “I just want to hear her voice,” she whispered and looked back down.

Grandma gave a somber smile and rubbed her arm. “Me too, honey. Me too,” she said and pulled her into another hug.

“Save some for me,” they heard a scratchy reply.

Both women broke apart and shot their eyes to the bed. Like a scene out of a movie and a heavenly gift, Ashlyn was staring at them with a faint smile. Ali’s mouth dropped at the sight and Grandma rushed over to her. She peppered her face with kisses and repeated words of love. Ashlyn smiled more and barely raised her hand to her back.

“Oh, my baby! How are you feeling, sweetheart? Do you need anything at all? Hungry or thirsty,” she asked with a watery smile.

“Doctor,” Ashlyn grunted.

“Ok, ok. I’ll be right back,” Grandma promised and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Ali was still frozen in place and just stared at her girlfriend. Ashlyn really didn’t want the doctor, but she didn’t have the heart or energy to tell her Grandma she wanted some alone time with Ali. She was all she dreamt about and she could always faintly hear her voice in the background. Her touch was always felt even in her sleep.

Ashlyn raised her hand with a little grimace and Ali was immediately at her side. She carefully set her hand back down and grasped onto it. Ashlyn relaxed and brought her other hand up, but this time groaned at the pain of her broken ribs. Ali laid that hand back down and sat on the bed next to her.

“Careful, honey. Your ribs are broken and your stitches are still in,” Ali informed.

“Stitches,” Ashlyn asked and intertwined their fingers.

“You got shot. Remember,” she reminded in worry.

Ashlyn laid her head back into the comfy pillows and closed her eyes. She tried to remember everything and like life flashing before her eyes, she did. She popped them back open and tried to sit up to her girlfriend. Ali scooted to her in a heartbeat and carefully pushed her back down by the shoulders.

“Ashlyn, be careful. Please,” Ali almost pleaded.

“Are you ok,” Ashlyn asked in a strained voice.

“I-I’m fine, baby. I’m more worried about you,” Ali replied with furrowed eyebrows.

“Dan,” she panted out and clenched her eyes closed.

“He’s not going to bother us anymore. We’re safe. That’s all because of you,” she assured and moved some hair from her face.

Ashlyn relaxed at her words and the truth she heard in her tone. Ali smiled at it and continued her hands to run through her hair. Ashlyn sighed with a smile as her eyes closed. Ali didn’t want her to go back to sleep, knowing it was selfish, and stopped. She wanted to tell her something first. These last few days showed her not to waste time.

“I love you. I’m sorry about all of this,” she apologized and looked between them.

Ashlyn opened her eyes and looked at her incredulously. “Wh-Why,” she asked, straining her dry throat.

Ali kissed her hand and then moved to grab her some water. “Here,” she smiled softly and held the straw to her lips.

Ashlyn hungrily took the straw and felt her throat soothe. “Thank you,” she swallowed and smiled.

Ali just smiled and went to put the cup back on the food tray. She knew Ashlyn still wanted an answer, but she didn’t know how to form the words. She leaned her hands into the table and closed her eyes with a deep breath. Ashlyn just remained quiet and let her get herself together. She couldn’t imagine what she had gone through.

“You’re in here because of me. Because of my ex-husband. H-He shot you, Ashlyn. This is all my fault,” she started in some tears.

“No it’s not, Alex. He shot me, not you. I remember you keeping me alive. The last thing I saw was you. I owe you my life,” Ashlyn responded and tried to sit up.

“I owe you more, Ashlyn,” Ali argued and turned to her. “You saved me, my son, and so many other people I care about when you decided to help me. I’m free now. My son is free. That almost cost you your life! I almost lost you!”

“Alex, babe,…I’m ok. I’m-“

“Your ribs are broken, Ashlyn! Your face looks like you got into a bar fight, and you have a bullet hole in your stomach! You wanna know what I have?? Fucking bruised and rope burned wrists!”

Ashlyn saw her grandmother at the door with the doctor. She gave her a slight headshake and a look in her eyes that said no. She didn’t want to be interrupted and she wanted Ali to get everything off of her chest. To free her mind and relax her body. It was the only way she would be able to focus on healing, too.

Grandma grudgingly nodded back and led the doctor away. His concern was his patient, but one stern look from the woman was all it took for him to comply with 5 minutes. Grandma nodded in thanks and waited for them to finish as she called everyone to get to the hospital. Chris would be the most relieved along with Garrison, who were all resting at her house.

“Ali, I love you and your son. I love everything you love and that means I care about everything you love. From your brother to your friends, I care about it all. I have some bumps and bruises…so what. I’m still alive and I get to see your beautiful face every day. I get to play with your son, I get to eat my grandmother’s cooking, I get to see my brother become a father one day, I get to see Garrison make chief of police, and I get to hang with my friends and coworkers. I’m alive, babe. I get to plan a future with you.”

“You almost died, Ashlyn. Because of me you almost died.”

“But I didn’t. I’m living because of you. You saved me. That’s all that matters.”

“Putting pressure where you got shot, a shot that came from Dan, is my fau-“

“If you say it’s your fault one more time, I’m going to get out of this bed.”

Ali looked up to her and opened her mouth to speak. Ashlyn removed her covers and made a motion to get up. Ali closed her mouth and moved to her in the same moment. She gently pushed her back down onto the bed and put the covers back on her. Just as she moved to back away, Ashlyn grabbed her hand and put it to her lips.

Ali stared at the loving gesture and then started crying again. Ashlyn coaxed her to lay down beside her and she gave in to her always comforting embrace. Ali carefully laid her head on her shoulder and Ashlyn brought her arm around to hold her hip. Though this was a little painful, she didn’t care and pushed through it.

“I love you, Alex. I don’t blame you for any of this. We’re both alive and that’s all that matters, babe. We’re lucky. We’re blessed. We need to just thank God for that and show how much we appreciate it,” Ashlyn whispered and kissed her hair.

“But you’re hurt,” Ali stated and wiped her face.

“I get hurt all the time, baby! Remember?? I’m a cop,” Ashlyn laughed, but stopped when her ribs ached.

“Don’t laugh,” Ali laughed along and moved her hand gingerly over her sore ribs.

“Kind of hard to do when I’m such a comedian,” Ashlyn grunted and blew out a hard breath.

“That’s what you think,” she sniffed around a giggle.

Their eyes met and they stared into them as they let all of their words hang over them. Ali knew Ashlyn was completely right about everything, but that didn’t mean her human ability to worry would stop. She loved her girlfriend and hated to always see her hurting. Ashlyn smiled at the concern in her eyes and squeezed her butt to bring her close.

“Freak,” Ali chuckled and grabbed her hand, but didn’t remove it.

“S’been a looooooooong time. And you’re always so hot,” Ashlyn smirked and touched their noses together.

Ali laughed and grabbed her face with both hands. “I’m sure that’s not doctor’s orders. Nurse Ali will have to ask,” she teased, biting her bottom lip and flicking her eyes to her mouth.  
Ashlyn saw it and leaned in closer while turning her head slightly. “I don’t follow the rules,” she whispered and tried to kiss her.

Ali’s grip tightened some and she stopped her with a faint grin. “But I do. And you will too so I can have you back at 100%. After that, I’m yours,” she promised.

Ashlyn pouted with a little whimper and tried to kiss her again. “Alexxxxx,” she whined when she was stopped again.

“Sorry, babe,” she giggled and pecked the corner of her mouth.

“I want a real kiss! It’s all I dreamt about,” she complained and squeezed her butt harder.

“Later, Ashlyn,” she replied with a playful scold.

“Not later. Now,” she argued and moved her hand to under her pants.

“Ashlyn,” Ali shrieked and blushed as she removed her hand.

“I want a real kiss,” Ashlyn laughed and slid her hand again.

Ali hopped out of the bed and Ashlyn frowned at not having her in her arms. She gave her best puppy dog eyes and pouted bottom lips, and Ali had to put her hand over her face. Ashlyn licked it and Ali retracted it with a disgusted sound, making her girlfriend laugh. She wiped her hand over her pants with a scold.

“I swear you’re so disgusting,” Ali rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“I love you too, babe,” Ashlyn replied with a sarcastic eye roll.

Ali grinned her nose crinkle and leaned down to capture her lips by surprise. Just as Ashlyn tried to reciprocate it, she pulled away and kissed her hair. Ashlyn groaned as she watched her walk away with a sway of the hips. Ali just laughed and went to see what was taking Grandma so long.

“Ali,” Ashlyn called in a whine.

“I love you,” Ali waved and turned the corner.

She was sure everyone would want to know the good news of her being awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's back to normal lol.


	61. Some Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story...I was reading through my chapters on here and noticed that chapter 43 was only half posted. My distractedness got the best of me. In case anyone wants to go back and finish reading it...

Chapter 61

“When’s Nicky getting back?”

Ali and Ashlyn were eating a nice hospital lunch a few days after she woke up. Ashlyn was getting restless with being in a hospital for a week even though she was not awake for most of it. Ali was the only reason she made it this far without losing her mind. She was thankful that her girlfriend stayed with her almost 24/7.

“They were camping out in the woods and I wanted them to take their time getting back. I didn’t want to scare him by telling him you were in the hospital. They’ll be back in a few days,” Ali answered.

“That sounds fun. I’m kind of glad you didn’t tell him even though I really want to see him. I don’t want him to get scared either,” she agreed and picked at her fruit salad.

Ali sighed as she watched her and set her fork down. “What’s wrong,” she cut to the chase.

Ashlyn dropped her fork and carefully laid back into her pillows. “I just miss him. I really want to get out of this bed and out of this hospital, too. I miss my bed and home,” she confessed and rubbed her temples.

“Dr. Peterson thinks you’ll be able to leave tomorrow,” she said hopefully.

“Yeah, but that’s not for sure and I wanna go now,” she pouted.

“Babe, I bet you’re going to go home tomorrow. Trust me. When we’re laying in your bed and cuddling, I’m going to tell you I told ya so,” she laughed and kissed her cheek.

“This is the one time I hope you’re right and I’m wrong,” she mumbled.

“I’ll be sure to remind you of this moment all the time, too,” she chuckled and removed their meal.

There was a knock on the door and Ali called whoever it was to come in. She smiled when she saw Richard and went to give him a hug. He returned it and Ashlyn looked at them in confusion and some jealousy. Ali noticed when they broke apart and laughed as she walked back up to her.

“Ashlyn, this is Richard. My brother-in-law,” Ali introduced.

“Soon to be ex-brother-in-law. Pleasure to finally meet you, detective,” he grinned brightly and held his hand out to her.

“Still like a younger brother to me and that’ll never change,” Ali retorted and shoved his arm playfully.

“Ok, ‘big sis’,” he chuckled and pushed her back.

Ashlyn just observed their playful banter and realized she was jealous for nothing. Richard looked back to her and gave a knowing nod to her. Ashlyn smiled at it and gave him one of her own. Ali noticed their exchange and felt like she was some prized jewel that needed protection.

“Alright, enough of that,” Ali scoffed and sat on the bed.

“What,” they both said in unison and winked to each other.

“Oh my God, THAT,” she gestured to them.

“She always like this,” Ashlyn asked him.

“Yeah. Hope you’re ready for that,” Richard joked and moved out of her reach as she tried to kick him.

“I got you in my sights, Richy. And you! You’re lucky I can’t hurt you,” Ali said with narrowed eyes.

“Sorry, babe. I just want to know a little more about you,” Ashlyn defended with a teasing grin.

“I’ve got lots to share, as well,” Richard added.

“And to think I was going to tell my best friend to call you,” Ali said with a teasing eye roll.

“Madison?!? Seriously,” he asked and stepped to her.

Ali giggled and scooted closer to her girlfriend. “Changed my mind,” she said and fixed the covers around her.

Richard’s eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. “I thought she forgot about me! Don’t be mean, Ali! Give her my number,” he protested and moved even closer.

Ashlyn observed the exchange in amusement and chuckled. “Hook the guy up, babe,” she winked.

“Maybe,” Ali shrugged and grabbed her hand to thread their fingers together.

“Alexandra,” Richard exclaimed.

“Babe,” Ashlynn laughed.

“Alright, alright,” Ali caved and rolled her eyes. “You’re worse than her when I called her yesterday.”

“She asked about me,” Richard asked excitedly and grabbed a seat to listen. “What’d she say?”

“Damn,” Ashlyn grinned and adjusted herself in her spot. “Guy’s got it bad.”

“You have no idea,” Ali laughed and filled him in.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thank you, Ashlyn. I don’t think I need to repeat myself, but I want you to know I appreciate everything you’ve done for my family. Take care of Ali and Nicholas. If you guys need anything at all, I’m only a phone call away,” Richard smiled with his hand out.

“Thank you, sir, and I will. I really appreciate all of that. You’re leaving,” Ashlyn asked and shook his hand.

“Work never stops, unfortunately. With my brother looking at life in prison, I’m the new CEO. I’ve got some changes to make and things to do. I want to stay to see my nephew, but I plan on being back here next month. Besides, I’m sure my mother would want to see him too,” he chuckled knowingly and stuck his hands in his pockets.

“We would all love that,” she smiled with a nod.

“We, huh,” he said slyly.

Ashlyn looked down with a slight blush and then back to his laughing face. He saved her from further embarrassment and knew she was glad Ali went to the bathroom. He felt such peace of mind knowing that things were ok now. His brother was already on his way back to D.C. and he would speak to him when he got back.

“Take care, Ashlyn,” he smiled.

“You too, Richard,” she nodded.

“You’re leaving,” Ali asked sadly, coming out of the bathroom.

Richard turned to her and went to give her a hug. “Stuff I have to handle. Nothing to worry about. I’ll call you with the details later,” he promised and kissed her cheek.

Ali frowned and kissed his cheek back. “Be careful. Call me when you land so I can talk to you and Serena. I wanna know how she’s doing with all of this,” she said.

“I called her today. She’s going to get through it,” he assured.

“He’s still her son,” she replied sadly and then walked him out.

“She’s still got me, you, and Nicky. We’ll help her,” he further assured.

“We will. Goodbye,” she smiled and hugged him once more.

“Bye, Ali. Take care of her and you guys. We love you and I’ll see you next month. Give Nicholas me and Mother’s love,” he smiled softly.

Richard slowly pulled away and cast a goodbye wave to Ashlyn before leaving. She raised her hand as much as she could and then slowly back down. Ali watched him until he disappeared around the corner. She thought she would’ve cried, but she felt too much joy at the possibility of seeing him again.

“I like him. He’s nice,” Ashlyn said, pulling her from her thoughts.

“He is, isn’t he,” Ali replied and turned to her.

“Yeah. You should’ve dated him,” she joked.

“I actually thought about it one time,” she informed and walked over to her.

“As long as it was one time. You’re my girlfriend now,” she replied smoothly and patted her bed.

“I only want to be your girlfriend,” she winked and slid in beside her.

“And I only want to be yours,” she grinned and leaned to her.

“Good answer, Harris,” she whispered and kissed her.

Ashlyn turned her head and Ali sat up more just as someone cleared their throat. Ali broke their kiss to see Christopher and Garrison at the door. Both men looked uncomfortable, but Chris was also snickering from the door. Garrison was beet red in the face and Ali was about to catch up to him.

“Can we please get some alone time,” Ashlyn groaned with her head thrown back.

“Ashlyn,” Ali chastised and smacked her thigh.

“What? I can see them later,” she replied and looked to them to leave.

“No, you guys come in. I’ll leave,” she chuckled and stood.

Ashlyn smacked her lips in disapproval and Ali gave her a sassy eyes as she exited. Ashlyn huffed and crossed her arms with a grumble as she looked out the window. Ali shook her head as she patted each man on the shoulder and left. They both laughed and shook their own heads as they entered.

“Sorry to cock block ya, sis,” Chris said as he pulled the chair closer to her to sit.

“Then leave,” she frowned.

“Nope! Ali’s been with you all week and needs a break. Plus, I miss you,” he cheesed and grabbed her hand.

“Oh, I bet,” she said dryly.

“How are you feeling, Ash,” Garrison chuckled and went to stand on her other side.

“I’m good. Honestly. I just want to go home,” she answered with a reassuring look to him.

“It may be tomorrow, kid. Chin up,” he winked and patted the top of her head.

“What am I? A dog,” she laughed with a raised eyebrow.

“A cute one,” her brother smiled and squeezed her hand.

“What do you want,” she asked him in amusement.

“Nothing. Just wanna hang with my little sister,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m still alive, Bubba. I ain’t dead,” she said seriously, squishing his fingers how she use to do when they were little and held hands.

“You almost did, though,” he swallowed hard and stared at her.

“It’s my job, Chris. But I’m still alive. I’m still kicking,” she smiled.

“If that son of a bitch had-,” he started.

“He didn’t, though. I’m ok,” she cut him off and kissed his hand.

“You’d have to get in line anyways, boy,” Garrison chimed in.

“You can’t do that, ‘Chief of police’,” she chuckled and patted his slightly big belly.

“I’m not chief yet,” he muttered off to the side.

“You will be soon, though, Uncle Jimmy,” Chris laughed and nudged his sister’s leg.

“Yeah, Uncle Jimmy,” she laughed along and smacked his arm.

“You kids, you kids,” he blushed some and looked away.

“How’s Grandma,” Ashlyn asked and laid back.

“Working as usual. She said she’ll bring you some sweets if you be good,” Chris said and played with her fingers.

“And I told her that it wasn’t on the doctor’s menu,” Garrison added with a headshake.

“I could use some, though,” Ashlyn sighed dramatically.

“Too bad, girl. We need you healed up quickly,” Garrison chuckled and patted her hand.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes as they got a kick out of her suffering. She really couldn’t wait until she was out of this hospital bed and back at home. She never thought she’d be eager to get back to work, either. Evan was healing up nicely and would be back next month. Now she was where he was at last month and chuckled at the role reversal.

Ashlyn listened to her brother and Garrison talk about the basketball final she missed, and she sort of zoned out. Her mind wandered to how lucky she was to still be alive and not permanently affected by her injuries. She thought of how lucky she was to see all her loved ones. Then she thought of Dan and the details she wanted.

“Where’s Dan? And Trent? How’s all of that going along,” she asked out of the blue.

Both men stopped in mid-conversation and turned to her. Garrison looked like he didn’t care to have this conversation, and Chris just looked angry. Ashlyn looked between them for an answer and waited as patiently as she could. She wanted to know how safe Ali and Nicholas were.

“Fallwell is gonna make it. He almost died on the way over here, but he made it and gave up Vanworth. Dan, on the other hand, wasn’t as fortunate. He’s alive, of course, but he’s paralyzed from the neck down. As far as punishment goes, Trent won’t be as screwed over as his boss because of his confession. Vanworth is looking at life with all of the charges and trying to…kill a cop,” Garrison supplied, hand slightly raised towards her.

“He’s lucky the damn system got to him first,” Chris fumed.

“Calm down, Jessie James. I’m fine and everyone’s fine. That’s all I care about,” Ashlyn grinned and ruffled his hair.

“Whatever,” he mumbled and dodged her.

“Whatever,” she mocked him and patted his cheek.

“Anyways, children, shouldn’t we be letting someone in on a little something,” Garrison said knowingly with raised eyebrows.

Chris involuntarily grinned and looked down to hide his pride. Ashlyn looked to Garrison in confusion and for an answer, but the man just motioned to her brother. She looked back to him and he looked up to her, biting his bottom lip to keep from spilling his secret. Ashlyn just cocked her head to the side in amusement.

“What’s up, bro,” she asked slowly.

At that moment, Ali came running back into the room. She saw that she was interrupting something and covered her mouth with her hands. The men looked to her and knew she knew by the look on her face. Before Ali could spill the secret, Chris stood and fished out his wallet.

“Are you ready,” he asked and handed her a folded up picture.

Ashlyn took it and slowly opened it as she watched everyone. “Fuck! Are you fucking serious, bro,” she gasped as she stared at it.

Garrison shook his head at her outburst and rolled his eyes at her foul language. He knew his godson and his sister had the worst mouths around, but still never got use to it. Chris boomed with laughter as he moved around next to her to look at the picture with her. Ali laughed and walked fully into the room.

“Ready to be an aunt,” Chris smiled, eyes glistening.

Ashlyn completely forgot her injuries and pulled him into a hug. Chris chuckled and held her tightly and as closely as he could without hurting her. Ali and Garrison were a little more weary of Ashlyn’s condition, but let the siblings have their moment. Ashlyn pulled back and shook her head as she wiped her eyes.

“How far along is Molly,” she sniffed as she stared at the picture.

“A month. We got this done just last week,” he grinned proudly and started pointing out things.

“And I guess Molly just couldn’t contain herself for you,” Ashlyn asked her emotional girlfriend.

“Grandma noticed her glowing and called her out. They wanted to surprise us all. Molly was bursting to tell it, anyways,” Ali sniffled and walked to the foot of the bed.

“Girls,” Ashlyn snorted and looked back to the picture. “My niece/nephew is cute, bro! Looks like me.”

“Ashlyn, it’s barely a peanut,” her brother cackled.

“In that case, looks like you,” she joked.

“Keep it up, Ash. Your ass is mine when you get better,” he warned and snatched the picture back.

“Oh, I’m so scared,” she teased and feigned fear.

“How do you put up with her, Al,” he rolled his eyes and put away his wallet.

“Plenty of love,” Ali answered and winked to her.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, babe,” Ashlyn scoffed and yawned involuntarily.

“And that’s our cue to go. We tired you out with all of our excitement,” Garrison observed and leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

“I’m not even tired,” Ashlyn mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

“Yeah…we can see that,” Chris chuckled and kissed her cheek.

“We’ll see you later, honey. Take care and we love you,” Garrison waved.

“Get ready to spoil my kid, too,” Chris added and flashed her a peace sign.

Ashlyn laughed and returned the peace sign with one of her own after kissing it. Ali smiled at her and headed out with them to tease her. Ashlyn’s jaw dropped and she whined dramatically to get her to stop. Ali turned around and winked as she walked back over to her.

“Kidding, babe. Get some sleep,” she said and moved to lay next to her.

“Will you be here when I wake up,” Ashlyn yawned.

“Aren’t I always,” Ali asked and kissed her temple.

Ashlyn nodded tiredly and turned her head to rest against Ali’s chest. Ali smiled as Ashlyn sighed and let her eyes drift close. She just held her close and closed her eyes with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I got for now, but I'll be back with more! Once again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUC FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS!!! ;D
> 
> And AWWWWWW!!! AUNT ASHY x')


	62. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I'm thinking 1 or 2 chapters left...

Chapter 62

“I really enjoyed camping.”

Kyle looked over to Lucy and agreed with a smiling nod of his own. It brought him back to his childhood of him and his sister when they were younger with their father. Bringing his nephew back to his roots and doing the things with him he did with his own dad made him almost cry. He felt his father out there with them.

“Totally. I’m glad Nicky got to see where our family is from. My dad use to take me and Alex out there all the time. It was some really great memories,” he smiled a little sadly.

Lucy gave him a sympathetic smile and looked back to the road. “I’m from Miami. My dad’s from Cuba and my mom’s from Puerto Rico. My dad loved taking us back to Cuba to visit family and show us where he grew up. Even with all the bad stuff going on over there, he still has his Cuban pride. I’m guessing your dad was like that,” she asked and looked to him.

Kyle’s smile turned into a grin as he looked down at his bracelet he was playing with. “My dad definitely loves where he came from. I guess that’s where me and Alex get it from; his prideful love for being true to who you are. Our mother’s strong love of those she cares about makes us even better. My parents were really special people. I just wish they were around to see us and their grandson,” he replied somberly.

Lucy looked at him for a moment in silence then back to the road. “Do mind me asking what happened to them,” she asked carefully.

Kyle looked like he was back in time and then focused on her after clearing his throat. “Yeah, um, my dad died of a heart attack when Nicky was about 7 months old and my mom died when he was almost a year old from breast cancer,” he informed quietly and looked back down.

“Damn,” she whispered and shook her head. “My dad died from colon cancer last summer. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” he said with a small smile. “Sorry for yours too. Our mom was diagnosed when I was in college, but then she went into remission. They caught it too late the second time when Nicky was about 10 months old, and on top of our dad dying a few months earlier, it was just too much to take at once. Cancer’s a bitch.”

“You’re telling me, brother. One of these days we’ll get it. I’m blessed to say I still have my mother, though. And you still have Ali and Nicholas. We’re lucky people,” she winked a little more cheerily.

“Yeah, that we are,” he grinned and looked to his sleeping nephew in the back.

“I bet they enjoyed their time they had with him, though. Didn’t they,” she studied him knowingly.

“Oh God, didn’t they,” he scoffed amusingly and they laughed.

“My sister has a little girl and my brother has one of each. My dad made sure they were spoiled rotten and my mom makes sure they’re well fed with everything. Now they’re all waiting on me to have kids! Sometimes it sucks being the oldest, huh,” she joked and nudged him.

“Guuuurl, you know it! My parents hounded me for the longest, AND EVEN AFTER I TOLD THEM I WAS GAY AND IT WOULD BE IN, LIKE, A MILLION YEARS! Thankfully, Ali pushed out that cutie back there. Oh my God, I remember it all like it was yesterday. My dad always making a point of sitting on the front porch on their little swing with him and watching the day pass by. He called Nicky his little lucky baby, and had him in his lap for every sporting event that came on TV. My mom never put him down, too, and showed him off to everyone. She bought him clothes and toys every time he visited, and fed him sweets before he had teeth! Nicholas was spoiled rotten to the core,” he laughed, head back on the headrest as he remembered it all.

“You’re parents sound amazing, Kyle. You’re really lucky,” she smiled softly after they settled down.

“They were. I was,” he nodded slowly, looking through the dashboard with a faint smile.

“You still are. You get to pass that love and affection to him. He’ll want to know about them,” she added, head nod towards the sleeping boy.

“Me and Alex both will. Thanks, Lucy. I don’t really talk about my parents that much because it’s so hard to sometimes. I really appreciate it,” he said thankfully.

“Not a problem. I’m the same way,” she chuckled.

Kyle looked over to her and studied her for a moment. “I don’t know you’re dad at all, but he raised a pretty amazing woman,” he replied.

Lucy stiffened by a hair and then relaxed as his words hit her core. “I’ll be lucky to be half of him,” she whispered around the lump in her throat.

Kyle smiled a little more and he felt his eyes turn up some. He had the same thoughts about himself when it came to his parents. He tried to protect his sister and nephew like he knew their father would have, and loved them like their mother would have. He was glad they weren’t around to witness Dan’s torment, even though they could’ve use the help.

“We should be getting a call from Ali soon. We should also wake him up, too,” Lucy recommended as she made a turn.

Kyle was pulled from his thoughts and he looked to his nephew to nudge him awake. “I’m glad this all almost over,” he smiled as Nicholas stirred awake.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Home sweet home,” Ali grinned as they walked through Ashlyn’s door.

She dropped Ashlyn’s bag by the front door and kissed her cheek. Ashlyn sighed and inhaled the scent of her home, happy to be free of the hospital. Ali chuckled and led her to the couch to sit, then went to grab her things to put away. After that, she gave her some water and Ashlyn thanked her as she forced her to sit down.

“Relax, Ali. You’ve been going nonstop all day,” Ashlyn laughed and moved to lay her head in her lap.

“I just want everything perfect and in reach for you in case I’m not here,” Ali said, running her fingers through her hair as she looked around for things to fix.

“Grandma gave you the week off and everything is perfect as long as you’re here,” Ashlyn smiled, then closed her eyes to snuggle her face into her stomach.

“Nice, but be that as it may, I still have to plan ahead. What if I have to go out real quick or something? You won’t be able to reach the peanut butter out of the top cabinet, Ash,” she retorted.

“No, but I could just grab the broom and knock it over,” she mumbled with a muffled chuckle.

“Yes, why don’t you just knock it over on top of your head and give yourself a concussion. Please have me worry more and stress about getting you to the hospital,” she chastised.

“Good thing I don’t have any peanut butter, then. Now my family sized Nutella jar is a different story,” she snorted in laughter.

“Not funny, Ash,” she narrowed her eyes and stopped rubbing her scalp.

“I thought it was,” she yawned and moved her head to get her moving.

“I swear you love having me pull my hair out with worry,” she rolled her eyes and continued.

“As long as you don’t transfer to mines,” she sighed at the feeling of her fingers.

Ali rolled her eyes again and couldn’t hide the smile she had at her girlfriend’s antics. She knew she was worrying herself to death, but she couldn’t help it. Ever since Ashlyn woke up, that’s all she did and Ashlyn didn’t complain because she loved the attention and knew she scared Ali. It was ok to have a worrying Ali than no Ali at all.

“Are you hungry,” Ali asked, leaning down to kiss her hair.

Ashlyn made some contemplative grunts, then shook her head no. “Nah. I just wanna lay here,” she yawned again and circled her arms around her waist.

Ali smiled at her always wanting to hold her, then kissed her temple. “Do you need some pain meds,” she asked and moved one hand to her back to rub.

“Not yet. It doesn’t hurt that much,” she assured and looked to her to further ease her.

Ali just smiled and nodded, and Ashlyn returned it before burying her face in her stomach. She had been doing good and never really used much of the pain medication, especially when Ali expressed some concern. Ashlyn just let her girlfriend have her peace of mind and smiled, but soon turned to laughter at her reasons.

Ashlyn got a kick out of her telling her she wouldn’t get it unless she was in excruciating pain, because she saw a cop show where the agent got shot and became addicted to his pain medication. Ali scolded her for laughing, but then realized she may have been a little over the top. Ashlyn eased her worry when she said she hated taking medicine as much as she hated going to the doctor.

“When will they be back,” Ashlyn’s muffled question sounded.

“Tomorrow, babe. Virginia is a long drive,” Ali smiled and played in her hair.

“I miss him,” she pouted and opened her eyes.

“Me too. A whole lot,” she agreed and ran her thumb gently by her healing eye.

“He’s gonna hate me for not taking him surfing like I promised him I would when he immediately got back,” she frowned and looked up to her.

“He won’t hate you, Ashlyn. Especially after we give him the reasons why,” she countered and started massaging her neck.

“I can’t tell him I got shot! That’ll scare him half to death,” she protested, eyes wide in bewilderment.

“Not that specifically, idiot! I meant we can just tell him you got hurt somehow that won’t scare him, and that you won’t be able to do it for a couple of months,” she explained in amusement.

“Oh,…yeah, that’s better. Still doesn’t make me feel better, though,” she sighed sadly.

“Ash,” she sighed and pulled her head close as a hug. “My son won’t hate you. He might not understand at first, but he definitely won’t hate you. He’ll be just as happy to be back here with us and watching cartoons on the couch with you. I promise.”

“I hope so,” she replied and drew her finger across her shirt. “That does sound fun. Me and him staying up all night to watch cartoons and eating a food coma’s worth of junk.”

“How about you guys stay up until almost midnight with some healthy snacks/dinner I make you,” she laughed and patted her butt.

“Does that include chips, soda, candy, and ice cream,” she asked with her tongue out.

“You are a terrible influence on my son,” she playfully scowled.

“We just like to have fun. If you can’t hang with the bros, Ali, then go be girly,” she teased, poking her stomach.

“Then you can wrangle him in and control him from bouncing off the walls,” she retorted with sass.

“He’ll crash from all the sugar eventually,” she shrugged, waving her and her worry off.

Ali gave her hip a playful pinch and Ashlyn tried to unsuccessfully move away from her with a laugh. Just as Ali started tickling her and opened her mouth to say something, the doorbell rang. Ashlyn, with help from Ali, rose up carefully and slowly to rest into the couch. Ali kissed her forehead as she stood to answer the door.

What she came to brought tears to her eyes and she put her hand over her mouth.

“Who is it, babe,” Ashlyn called, holding her ribs with a slight wince as she channel surfed the TV.

Ashlyn settled on some ESPN and almost zoned in on it before she realized Ali hadn’t answered her. She groaned some as she leaned forward to see her, but came to nothing and the rays of the outside light casting her floor. Apparently, the front door was open and Ali was gone.

Even though their safety was assured, panic set into Ashlyn at where her girlfriend disappeared off to. Dan was paralyzed and wouldn’t have much contact in the minimum security prison he was going to for inmates like him. He would have someone constantly watching him and his associates certainly didn’t want anything to do with him now.

“Alex! Where are you? Are you ok,” Ashlyn called, trying to hide her worry.

No reply and seconds ticking away like hours made her stand as quickly as she could. She couldn’t do much in her condition, but she’d fight to defend them to the death. As she slowly shuffled to the front door and used things around her to move quicker, she hoped that wasn’t the case.

Just as Ashlyn exited the living room, something darted inside and straight into her legs. Had she not been holding on to the wall and her ribs, she probably would have fell over and added more injuries to the list. She brought her hand down to a familiar feeling and a grin broke over her face immediately.

“Nicky,” she shouted in surprise.

“Ashy,” Nicholas grinned up to her.

Ashlyn chuckled and fought back happy tears at the sight of his face. She didn’t care about the sting of her stitches or the burn of her ribs as she kneeled in front of him. Nicholas was surprisingly patient and tentative as he watched her, and even helped her some. Ashlyn just laughed at knowing his mother was involved.

“I missed you, buddy! Did you have fun in Virginia,” she asked as she kissed his forehead.

“Lots! Uncle Kyle took me camping. Miss Lucy got scared of a spider in the tent,” he giggled and hugged her tightly around the neck.

“Luckily she had The Nick Man there to protect her,” she laughed and closed her eyes in their embrace.

“I missed you and Mommy more. I’m glad I’m back,” he half whispered into her ear behind his hand.

Ashlyn chuckled and pulled back to look at him. “I promise I won’t tell anyone. It’ll be our secret,” she winked and held her pinky up to him.

Nicholas grinned and linked them together with ease. “Sweet, Ashy! Can we watch cartoons now,” he asked hopefully, eyes darting from her to the TV.

“Whatchu think I’ve been waiting all week for?? Let’s go! Your mom said she’d hook us up with some snacks, too,” she smiled and stood while grabbing his hand.

“Ewwwwww! Mommy makes me eat broccoli,” he said, face swirled in disgust.

“I thought you liked broccoli, Nick,” she laughed and sat down.

“I do, but not when I watch Batman and stuff,” he answered innocently as he hopped up next to her.

“I’ll con her into getting us something better, ok? Like ice cream or something! You just get your best puppy dog face ready,’ she winked and gingerly pulled him into her side.

Nicholas didn’t understand a word of what she meant, but because she said it he believed it. Ashlyn just shook her head with an amused smile and turned to some cartoons. Just as she set the remote down and began to settle into the couch, she remembered her missing girlfriend.

“Where’s your mommy,” she asked the little boy, sitting back up and looking to him.

“Here I am,” Ali said, rolling Nicholas’ bag in.

“Let me help,” Ashlyn offered and moved to stand.

“Yeah, right. Sit back down, Ashlyn,” Kyle sounded as he brought in the last bags.

“Yeah, Detective Harris,” Lucy smiled as she followed behind them.

“Hey, guys. Everything alright,” Ashlyn asked and sat on the edge of the couch.

“Everything’s perfect and we’re leaving. I’ll be back tonight,” Kyle smiled and kissed his sister’s cheek.

“Whaaat? You guys just got back,” Ashlyn protested with a frown.

“And you guys deserve some time together. Me and Kyle were talking about wanting to go be single and mingle,” Lucy winked to him.

“Clubbing with this girl is going to be a blast,” he laughed as he high fived her.

“Good luck to the both of you, but more to you Lucy for having to deal with my crazy brother,” Ali joked and hugged him quickly.

“Whatever, Alex. I’ll be back later. I’ll see you later, Nicholas,” he smiled and waved.

“Bye, Uncle Kyle! Bye, Miss Lucy,” Nicholas waved back.

“Bye, Niño,” Lucy smiled and blew him a kiss.

Ali watched from the doorway until they drove off, waving again, then closed the door. She stood there for a moment as reality sunk even more with her son back that everything was over. She was free to live her life and give her son everything and more. No more Dan, no more running, no more anything.

She smiled even brighter as she thought about her reunion with her son 10 minutes ago. Kyle was holding up an excited Nicholas, facing the door and with Lucy beside them, with his hand over his little mouth. They had actually left the day after receiving the news about Dan and everything, and wanted to surprise them.

Kyle whispered something into his ear and then put him down. Ali wasted no time in stepping outside and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. She picked him up and he wrapped his legs around her as she peppered his face with kisses. Kyle smiled as his sister repeatedly told him in his ear she loved him.

Ali then remembered her injured and worried girlfriend, and smiled at the look on her face she imagined she would have. Ali hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek a little longer before setting down. She whispered to him to go surprise Ashlyn, but to be very careful because she was really tired.

Nicholas nodded and brought his finger to his lips for further understanding, then peeked his head in. He heard Ashlyn say something and then her walking. Excitement took over and he ran in as fast as he could to her, and Ali reached out to catch him and missed. After hearing nothing crash or bodies hitting the floor, she sighed in relief and listened to their hushed voices with a content smile.

“Ali! Can we get some snacks,” Ashlyn asked.

Ali stood up off the door and grinned at the future that laid ahead. She walked around the corner and crossed her arms as she watched Ashlyn pull Nicholas close and whisper something to him. He started giggling and looked up to her to point something out on the TV. Ashlyn made a funny face and he started laughing again.

Ali practically floated in bliss to the kitchen to start dinner.


	63. The Beginning of Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story and I'm amazed at the wonderful feedback I got! You've all been so lovely and I can't express enough my thanks through here. I just love reading your comments all the time! They make my day and encourage me more :) So, the hugest thanks to you all and I hope you'll be back for more!

Chapter 63

Nicholas tugged on Ashlyn’s hand as she held onto Ali’s and they weaved through the crowd of people. The little boy was eager to get to their next activity and didn’t want to miss it. He had waited 2 months for this. Ali had a very displeased look because he was practically plowing through people, but Ashlyn just chuckled and squeezed her hand.

The last 2 months were crazy hectic, but never the more fantastic. Dan was set to go on trial and the charges against him were already looking like life in prison. Ashlyn was feeling better and able to do things for herself now, much to Ali’s dismay and worry. Nicholas was starting school in a few days and was never happier.

Though Ali was still waiting on Dan to sign the divorce papers, she didn’t let that ruin her happiness. She went back to work, her and Nicholas went back to their apartment, and she even went to visit friends and family she hadn’t seen in a while. It took Ashlyn convincing her to do so, but she eventually agreed to a week away without her.

While Ali was away, Ashlyn got things ready back at home for them. She made sure they were in deed safe from Dan and his treacherous ways. She took time for herself to hang with her own family, opting to spend a few days with her brother in Miami. She even caught up on some things for work to kill time.

Ali hated being away from her girlfriend for so long and not knowing how she was doing. Ashlyn just hated being away from her and Nicholas period, but knew they hadn’t seen loved ones in years. Ali called every day and they talked for hours before letting Nicholas get some time in.

Their last visit was to Serena and Richard in D.C., and it was an unexpected surprise. They thought they were going to head to Florida to visit them, but Ali couldn’t wait that long to see them. She wanted her son to know his family, and that’s just what they did. Nicholas was shy at first until he found out he had another uncle and grandma.

Ali left with promises to let Nicholas come back and stay with them for a few days whenever he was up to it. After the little boy saw his old room and all the accommodations that the huge house had to offer, it was a no brainer it would be soon. Richard and Serena were just thankful for the 2 days they had them under their roof.

Ali was giddy the whole flight back to Florida. The moment she saw Ashlyn at the airport, her heart stuttered. She felt a calming sensation come over her body and she relaxed at the feeling of home. Like a person who comes from a long trip and finally steps into their house feeling tranquil and safe.

Ashlyn felt the same exact thing as she made her way over for hugs and kisses from her 2 favorite people. She made sure to tease Ali and make Nicholas feel special when she knelt down to hug him first. After attacking his cheek with kisses, she stood and pulled Ali in close to breathe her in for a moment and then a long awaited kiss.

After that, things went back to normal for a moment before things were thrown at them. Richard called Ali a few days after they got back from D.C. to tell her some of the divorce plans. He and their mother made it a point to Dan that if he didn’t sign them and stop harassing her, then he was cut off and on his own.

Dan didn’t believe a word of what they were saying until they both stood to leave. Richard put a hand to Serena’s back to guide her out and Dan’s eyes went wide in surprise. The scary feeling of being even more alone in his condition made him change his mind quickly.

Richard left the papers and told him he had a few days to sign them. The only reason he gave him a time was because he had to be at the office and didn’t want to play games with Dan. He knew his brother would be even more willing to sign them if he iced him a little more.

A month and a half later, and there was still no answer back from Dan. Every time Richard called or tried to visit Dan about them, Dan was refusing to see anyone. He didn’t know what his brother was thinking or doing, and it didn’t sit well with him. Ali remained hopeful and told him it didn’t matter because she was getting divorced one way or another.

After calming down and nodding to the truth in her words, Richard then went into details about the divorce. Because Dan was going away for life, Ali was looking at a little over half his fortune. Dan’s controlling ways and cockiness made him think Ali would never leave him, so no prenuptials were signed.

Ali’s mouth literally dropped at Richard telling her she would get half of Dan’s control in the company, about $6,000,000.00, half of his personal items and other assets. Ali almost fell over at the numbers and Ashlyn caught her arm just in time. After she gave her girlfriend the information, Ali had to catch her, too.

Of course, Ali didn’t want any of it and made that point clear. Ashlyn gave her a look like she was crazy and told her to keep it for her and Nicholas. She wanted her girlfriend to not have to worry about anything and she deserved it after her torturous years with the man.

Richard agreed with Ashlyn and Ali had to cut them off immediately after they started their rants. Richard and Ashlyn wanted Ali to keep it for her and Nicholas to live off of, but Ali had other reasons. After explaining them, Richard and Ashlyn couldn’t argue with her anymore.

Ali didn’t want to keep the money plainly because she didn’t want anything of Dan’s. She wanted to start her new life fresh and like a clean slate. She wanted to plan a future together with Ashlyn that didn’t involve his money. She wanted to do and earn everything she got through her own self.

Her reasons made Ashlyn almost cry and look away shyly. They made Richard smile and know that his family would be well taken care of, especially when Ashlyn called him later and repeated the words again to him. When Ali said she wanted to be completely free of him, she meant it.

There was some good things to come out of the divorce for Ali, though. When her and Dan got engaged, Richard gave her stock in the company as a wedding present. He wanted her to feel like she was a part of the family and to have a starter for something bigger in the future. Ali never needed it to feel like his and Serena’s family.

Richard told her she could sell it now or let it build up. It was all up to her and had no ties to Dan. Ali looked to Ashlyn, who just shrugged and left it solely up to her. Ali figured she could sell half now to give her and Nicholas some savings, and leave the rest for later. Richard told her half was $100,000.00 and Ali almost passed out again.

Ashlyn cracked a joke about dating a rich cougar now, and it made Richard boom with laughter through the phone. Ali narrowed her eyes at her playfully and punched her arm as she motioned up and down her body. After mouthing ‘none of this anymore, jokester’, Ashlyn zipped her lips.

Before Richard hung up, Ashlyn got an idea and offered it to them. Being a single mom and working at a diner would only get them so far. Though she planned on one day asking Ali to marry her and would take care of her and Nicholas for the rest of her life, she still wanted extra assurance. She felt out of place, but asked it anyways.

Ashlyn cleared her throat and swallowed nervously as she spilled her idea. Richard and Ali listened intently as she suggested they just have Ali sign over everything that she would get in the divorce to a trust fund or something for Nicholas. She figured it would be a way to pay for college for him and assurance for his future.

If Richard didn’t like Ashlyn before, he certainly loved her now. In his quest to just get Ali to take the money, he never thought about that as an idea. Ali was certainly floored by her suggestion and felt stupid for not thinking it at first. A smoldering kiss to Ashlyn’s lips for her intelligence made the blonde wish she could come up with more.

After squaring away business, they hung up the phone a little more at ease about things. Dan would only be a small problem. Ali was still amazed with Ashlyn’s suggestion, and though it was only almost a month since she had been shot and she wanted to be careful, she couldn’t control herself. She grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and led them to her bedroom to show her thanks.

Now, they were running around SeaWorld to all kinds of different attractions. This was Nicholas’ day and Ashlyn still felt bad for not taking him surfing. Though she was feeling better and healing good, Ali didn’t want her to strain herself. Ashlyn, of course, protested but eventually gave up when the SeaWorld idea came back up.

“Come on Mommy and Ashy! Shamu is about to start,” Nicholas shouted over the bustling crowd.

“He ain’t goin’ nowhere, Nick. I promise,” Ashlyn chuckled and tried to keep him close.

“But it’s about to start,” he whined and pointed to the line.

“Nicholas Joseph, you need stop rushing and stay close to us. You’re running into people,” Ali scolded him and apologized to people as they passed.

“But, Mommy. Look,” he almost cried at the line he pointed to.

“The show doesn’t start for a few more minutes. We’ll be inside by the time it does,” she assured.

“Yes, ma’am,” he mumbled with a sad hanging head.

Ashlyn felt bad, like always, and hugged him from behind in a loose chokehold. “Hey, you can’t forget about the swimming with dolphins! How can you be ready for Shamu AND THAT if you’re all sad?! Where’s that Krieger smile at,” she grinned down to him.

Nicholas lifted his head up and then to her with some excitement at her words. “I forgot about the dolphins,” he said and slowly grinned.

Ali rolled her eyes with a chuckle and linked her arms with her girlfriend’s left one. “I can never win with you,” she whispered into her ear, then kissed her cheek.

Ashlyn shivered at the feeling and turned to her to smile slyly. “I’m always winning because I have you,” she smirked and kissed her.

“Real smooth and cute, babe,” she giggled against her lips and pecked them a few times.

“You bring out nothing but the best in me, sugar,” she winked and kissed her nose.

Ali laughed as they moved ahead in line and to the entrance. The closer they got, the more Nicholas would bounce and Ashlyn would laugh as she tried to settle him down. As Ali’s phone dinged and she fished it out, Ashlyn and Nicholas carried on a conversation about sitting in the splash zone.

“Babe,” Ali whispered excitedly into her ear.

“What,” Ashlyn asked in concern.

Ali was biting her bottom lip as she too started bouncing on the balls of her feet. Ashlyn quirked a confused and curious eyebrow at her, and Ali started laughing. Nicholas was too preoccupied with his surroundings to notice, so Ali practically shoved her phone in Ashlyn’s face. She took it with a chuckle to read and her jaw dropped.

“No fucking way,” Ashlyn asked almost too loudly.

“Ashlyn,” Ali laughed embarrassedly and pinched her arm.

“What,” she asked without a care and pulled her close to hold. “Do you know what this means?!”

“Enlighten me,” Ali teased with an eye roll and grabbed the phone to hold for them. “It means I’m free! I’m no longer Ali Vanworth. I’m Ali Krieger.”

Ashlyn wanted to say for now, but instead smiled brightly and kissed her. “Dan signed the divorce papers and you are officially free. We can be together now,” she said softly.

Ali palmed her cheek with the hand between them and smiled. “I’ve been yours for over a year now. Whether he signed them or not, I was yours,” she said, thumb rubbing her jaw.

“Still, though. I’m happy for you. We can legally be together if that makes more sense, Al,” she chuckled and rubbed her hip.

“But I love breaking the law, detective,” she pouted and pecked her lips.

“Seriously, Ali,” Ashlyn sighed and shook her head clear. “There’s kids around, more specifically your son, and now I have dirty thoughts I want to act out now.”

“Babe,” Ali laughed and patted her cheek. “There’s plenty of time for that when we get back home. You promised Nicky you’d spend the night, anyways, remember?”

“We were supposed to play video games,” she frowned.

“I’ve got a better video game that I think you’ll want to play. Besides, he’ll be too tired after this to do that,” she countered pointedly.

“Ugh, I hope so,” she groaned into her neck as she leaned over to kiss it.

Ali giggled and pushed her off so they could head inside. Ashlyn kept a firm grip on Nicholas’ hand before he could take off. They made their way to find seats as the show started, and Nicholas and Ashlyn exchanged a quick mischievous look. Ali was too busy people watching to notice.

Just as they sat down, the beginning parts of the show with other water life started. Ali was just sitting down when the trainers had them lift their tails to splash the audience. Ali was halfway to her seat when a gallon of water hit her and made her shrill in surprise. A just as soaked Ashlyn and Nicholas were in tears of laughter.

“You two,” Ali yelled and smacked her girlfriend’s arm.

“Sorry, baby,” Ashlyn cackled and kissed her cheek quickly.

“Sorry, Mommy,” Nicholas laughed as he went to hug her.

Ali couldn’t be mad after that and hid her amusement.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Today was successful,” Ashlyn asked as she packed a sleeping Nicholas up the stairs.

“My son thinks we’re the greatest people in the world, he’s well fed and fast asleep, I had the best day ever with him and my girlfriend who made this possible, so I’d say HELL YEAH it was successful. Thank you so much for all of it, babe,” Ali nodded and squeezed her hand.

“Good. That’s what I wanted to hear. I love that I could do this for you guys and that you enjoyed it. I love you,” Ashlyn smiled and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

“I love you more and I’ll show you just how much more once you put him in his bed,” Ali smirked devilishly and kissed her again, but tugged at her bottom lip as she pulled away.

Ashlyn was frozen in place with her eyes closed and a firm grip on Nicholas. Ali just walked away to open the door and head to her room. Ashlyn opened her eyes and they became dark with want before she followed her inside. After quickly putting pajamas on Nicholas and tucking him in, she made her way to Ali’s bedroom.

Ali slowly stripped her shirt off and tossed it on the ground. “What were those dirty thoughts of yours, detective,” she asked innocently and moved to her pants slowly.

Ashlyn licked her lips as she trailed her eyes over her body. “I love you,” Ashlyn growled and removed her tank top.

Ali smiled seductively and turned her back to her as she grabbed the hooks of her bra. Ashlyn was there immediately and took the place of her hands. Ali moved her hold to the back of her neck to bring her close for a fiery kiss as her bra fell to the floor. Ashlyn picked her up bridal style and threw her on the bed to cover her body with hers.

“I so love you,” Ali panted and smothered her with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is kind of open, but that's because it's time for part 2 of this series ;)
> 
> 'Til next time, folks.
> 
> Peace.


End file.
